


Corruption Of The Berry

by GudufuFruit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Underfell Papyrus/Underswap Sans - Freeform, Violence, asshole Red, cautious Edge, edgeberry, honeymustard - Freeform, lots of nonsense, maybe honey mustard?, mental breaking, most definitely honey mustard, muahahahaha I write things!, needy Berry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 115,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Underfell Sans and Papyrus are trapped in Underswap until their way back home stabilizes.Edge, Underfell Pap, wants some Berry.Stretch/Honey wants to protect his world and brotherBlue/Berry/Marshmallow/Pipsqueak wants to make friends and show that they're both good and not badRed just wants to go home





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Underswap!!!

Whatever Sans had done this time he would surely pay for it later on. Pranks he could understand, even the harsher ones. He respected those, but this? This was far from a prank he would ever be able to tolerate. Or perhaps he wanted it to be a prank.

 

Papyrus growled lowly into the snow. He was on all fours, energy drained and disoriented. The world seemed brighter, the scent of burning and dust was non-existent. He hadn't even dared trying to open his eyes.

 

The soft crunch of snow had him clench his jaw. Someone was approaching while he was disoriented. They probably thought he would be an easy kill. He smirked a bit at the thought. He would allow them to think this, to have their false sense of power. And once they were close enough he would watch as the life melted from their eyes, their body turning to dust.

 

The steps stopped a few feet away, still far too close for Papyrus's liking.

 

“Whoah… Are you okay? Is it your first time going through one of those?”

 

The voice was oddly familiar but all wrong. Papyrus finally forced their eyes open, the light burning for a few moments. Spots filled their vision, fading into a blue figure before them. The fuzziness faded until he was staring at his brother? No, he was smaller and softer looking. Not to mention the goofy armor he was wearing.

 

“I'm the Glorious Sans and I can help you!”

 

Glorious Sans? Papyrus chuckled lowly at this, watching as the marshmallow of a skeleton tensed. He could've sworn there was a squeak as the taller skeleton got to his full height.

 

“The Great and Terrible Papyrus doesn't need help.”

 

He rubbed at his head, averting his gaze from the tiny skeleton. Yes, this was most definitely not right. The air was wrong, the atmosphere… and this tiny skeleton. Kinda cute, too cute. Free XP.

 

“Hey, don't call yourself terrible! And I thought you were a Papyrus!”

 

Papyrus's eyes narrowed on the squirt, a low glow beginning.

 

“What do you mean “a Papyrus”. I am THE Papyrus.”

 

Papyrus has fire in his voice, taking a step closer to the marshmallow. Sans stared up at him, eyes wide and filled with curiosity.

 

“So it is your first time…”

 

The little blue skeleton's eyes glowed brightly, stars forming within the hue. Papyrus was taken back by this, watching as the little skeleton ran off behind him. Papyrus never peeped his gaze from the potential threat though the skeleton seemed shocked when they touched around in the air.

 

“Where is it?”

 

“Where's WHAT?”

 

Papyrus crossed his arms. He would've squished this pest by now but something felt off. Besides, he normally only attacked to assert dominance or defend himself.

 

“The portal. It looks all wiggly and you can only see through it if you're a skeleton! But I don't see it.”

 

Sans turned to Papyrus and smiled warmly at him.

 

“I guess that means you're staying here until it pops up again! Oh, it's been a while since Papy and I met new us's!”

 

Papyrus couldn't stop staring down at this bundle of energy and joy. How could something this soft exist? He had a pathetic amount of HP and his defense was just as bad. How was he not duested yet?

 

“Explain to me exactly where I am, who you are, and what is going on.”

 

Papyrus could feel his patience wearing thin. If he was somewhere away from his brother who knows what could happen to him. He could send for himself but lately there had been monsters paid to attack them. Even with torture they refused to give him information.

 

“Okay! I'm Sans and this is Underswap! So, there's a lot of different places with different us's. You came into mine! There's another one that we call Undertale but it's darker than here. It's not that dangerous so Bubby lets me go by myself there. That portal pops up once a week over by Muffet's.”

 

Papyrus began tapping his foot, listening to the tiny skeleton blab on. He could feel stress rising, the need to get back home growing. What if something happened to Sans? What if Undyne was the one behind the attacks? She always wanted his position.

 

“I don't know when yours will come again but we could check every day. It always pops up in the same spot. So, I'm Sans but the other me and Papy decided to nickname me Blue. Papy is Stretch for some reason… I still call him Honey.”

 

Papyrus growled as the tiny skeleton got closer. He seemed to be examining him. Good, he should see what level of LOVE and XP he's dealing with here. Maybe that happy little act will turn to fear. It would be funny to see the squirt run off screaming.

 

“And you're really pointy.”

 

“What?”

 

Papyrus's expression turned to confusion.

 

“And you're all edgy looking, just like those Animes Undyne shows me… uh… I think I'll call you Edge!”

 

Papyrus narrowed his eyes. Really? Disrespecting him with a nickname, even if it sounded dangerous. He wasn't sure how to feel about this tiny skeleton yet. Clearly they'd never seen combat a day in their life.

 

“My Sans calls me Boss.”

 

“Boss..? Edge fits better!”

 

Papyrus huffed, rolling his eyes. He was most definitely dealing with a pure little marshmallow here. He uncrossed his arms. This skeleton wasn't a threat by far. He wouldn't let his guard down but he would begin exploring. The first thing that caught his attention was the welcome to Snowdin sign instead of the Go Away one.

 

“So, what's home like for you? What's it called?”

 

Papyrus didn't even look down at Blue.

 

“Underfell. Where I'm from it's kill or be killed.”

 

Sans gasped, taking a step closer. Oh that sounded horrible! But that meant Edge had to be really strong! And, wait. Last time there were two skeletons that came through. It was always both of them so with Edge not having his Sans- oh no.

 

“I'm sorry…”

 

Edge glanced down at him, raising a brow.

 

“For?”

 

“I'm sorry you came from a place like that… it sounds bad.”

 

Edge rolled his eyes, still trying to comprehend what was going on. Just as he opened his mouth to speak there was a loud thud behind them.

 

Edge turned on heel, red bones appearing along with three gaster blasters. They disappeared the moment he set eyes on his brother.

 

Wait, the portal was back!

 

Edge rushed at it, able to see the shimmering darkness of his home. He snatched Sans by the back of his hood but before he could touch the portal it was gone again.

 

Red gagged at being yanked and choked, swatting his brother's hands away.

 

“What the hell, boss?!”

 

Blue gasped.

 

“Sans, why the fuck did you go through that thing?!”

 

Sans got to his feet, a bit wobbly. He was disoriented but it could be compared to the shortcuts he liked to take.

 

“Because I saw that fuckin’ thing drag you in. What, am I suppose’ to do? Let you go out an’ get dusted cuz of some stupid magic shit?”

 

Papyrus growled lowly, leaning down to get eyesocket to eyesocket with his brother. Sans swallowed thickly, doing his best to stand his ground. Clawed hands landed on his shoulders, fire glowing in Papyrus's eyes.

 

“S-Stop cursing!”

 

Both skeletons looked over to Blue. His eyes were wide and his smile was a firm little frown. It was pathetically cute.

 

“Who's the pipsqueak?”

 

“You.”

 

Sans snorted and shook his head, looking back over to the Blue skeleton.

 

“Yeah, I'd never look that pathetic.”

 

Blue furrowed his brows at that. He winced when Papyrus shoved Sans back, getting to his full height again. He seemed to be a bit unstable with his emotions? Maybe he was still adjusting to the portal's effects.

 

“Sans, this is Blue. Apparently he's you but in… this place”

 

Papyrus wiggled his hand a bit, showing off the much brighter and cheerier version of their home.

 

“Not buyin’ it. I mean, look at 'im. All squishy and small. Hell, I'd probably be able to dust him in one hit!”

 

Sans burst out laughing at that, Blue backing away a bit. Papyrus saw the fear and elbowed his brother in the head.

 

“Ow! The fuck was that for?!”

 

“Because you can't seem to comprehend he's going to help us get back home! Sans, if you dust him we might be trapped here.”

 

Sans's eyes widened and he looked the little Blue guy over some more. So the damn pipsqueak was their way out? Ugh, and Boss was even defending the thing. Did he really think it was him? Did he think a Sans could honestly be that sad?

 

Papyrus stalked towards the little blue skeleton, pausing a few steps away. He then knelt down in front of the little guy, surprising Sans.

 

Blue looked Edge over, tears welling up in his eyes. He was scared and those words were finally settling in. Not to mention those awful curses.

 

“Oh no, Boss, he's gonna cry ya ta death!”

 

Papyrus's magic came to life, thwacking Sans hard over the head with a white bone. He hissed in pain, swatting the horrible thing away while rubbing the new bruise.

 

“What the fuck!”

 

Blue winced at the curse, more tears bubbling up. Papyrus huffed, looking the little guy over. He truly was a sad thing but he'd been nice. They didn't need to cause fear and fights here.

 

“Stop crying.”

 

Blue just sniffled, bowing his head.

 

“Psh… fuckin’ crybaby.”

 

“ **I SAID ENOUGH, SANS!** ”

 

Sans stood straight after that one, Berry wincing at the yell. He tensed when a hand moved beneath his chin, forcing him to look up.

 

Papyrus narrowed his eyes on those glowing blue lights. Ugh, this little Sans was adorable. Why did he always have a weak spot for the cute ones? Probably because they screamed the loudest.

 

“Stop crying. My brother and I will… limit the cursing.”

 

“Like hell I will.”

 

The sudden gravity change had Sans slamming into a nearby tree.

 

“Nnngh… Fine!”

 

Papyrus released his soul and looked back down at Blue. He was confused and concerned. These two were so violent and mean but Edge was trying to be nice? Maybe? It was hard to tell.

 

“How can we make that portal come back?”

 

Blue blinked up at him, looking over towards a snow covered Sans. He was wearing all red, had a gold tooth- he looked rounder that Edge but still edgy. But he had a lot of red on so…

 

“Blue?”

 

Papyrus's voice went down a bit, a slight growl slipping out.

 

Blue squeaked, finally comprehending the question.

 

“U-Uh, time! That one looked new so it… it might be unstable for a while. It should work right in a month and have a set pattern.”

 

“A MONTH?”

 

Edge released Blue's chin. With a huff he stood, glancing over to his brother.

 

“Ya gotta be kiddin’ me! A whole month?! Wait… that means I'll be away from those damn muts!”

 

Berry winced at the curse. The look Edge gave him had Red clearing his throat.

 

“Uh, dang muts I mean.”

 

Edge crossed his arms, looking them both over. Blue wiped away some tears, trying hard to figure out if these two were going to be mean or nice. He did say he would help them, and the Glorious Sans was not a liar! But…

 

“Do you want me to show you around or-I think my brother can explain things better! Papy is really good at that!”

 

Red snorted at the nickname.

 

“Bring us to your brother then. I will do my best to control my pest of a brother…”

 

Sans grimaced, finally walking over to stand beside his brother. Wow, this Blue guy really was small. A whole head shorter. Built a lot thinner too. Sans was big boned, but this guy looked like a micro twig.

 

“Okay! Follow me!”

 

Blue began marching off, leading the way home. Sans smirked up at his brother as they walked. He couldn't help it.

 

“Papy.”

 

Another elbow slammed into Sans's face, effectively cutting him off. He snarled at his brother, balling up his fists. That fight died the moment he saw fire in those eyelights. Boss was serious about this one.

 

As they got into town, the monsters couldn't help but stare and murmur at the sight of the underfell skeletons. They looked dangerous and the big one was walking like he owned the place. Edge eventually ushered Sans to walk in front of him, effectively shielding him from any rear attacks.

 

Small things like that reminded him just how caring Papyrus could be, even if he was horrible at expressing it. Sans was more of a property to him, especially with the stupid collar he had to wear. But it kept a lot of monsters away. A bit of humiliation for assured protection, he could deal with that.

 

“Ta-Da!”

 

Blue bounced, turning on heel and spreading his arms. The Fell brothers looked at him then his home. It was exactly like their own but the colors were all wrong. And the mailboxes were swapped.

 

“So, ya gonna let us in?”

 

Sans shoved his hands in his pockets, eyeing the bright little squirt. Blue nodded and quickly opened the door, stepping inside. He popped off his boots, setting them in a nearby shoe holder.

 

“Take off your shoes, please. I don't like mud inside.”

 

Edge stepped inside, narrowing his eyes on the cheery decor. The place was spotless though it smelled of cigarettes. Sans was about to walk off into the rest of the house but gravity shifted yet again.

 

Edge glared down at him.

 

“Shoes OFF, Sans.”

 

“Ieesh, fine fine… “

 

Sans tossed off his sneakers, making a point in plopping them down on the rack. Edge huffed as he removed his own, setting them down neatly beside his brother's shoes.

 

“Papyyy! I found more of us!”

 

Edge looked at the balcony when he heard a door creak open. A wave of smoke flowed out of whatever door had just opened. A tall skeleton much like himself leaned over the balcony, a cigarette held between his teeth. His eyes were tired as he looked the two newcomers over.

 

“Where did you find them?”

 

“Over by your post! Edge fell through first, I nicknamed the scary you Edge, and then Red came through after. Red's a meanie…”

 

Edge couldn't help but stare at his alternate. There was a minute shift in that tired expression, a hint of anger. He didn't like this other him, especially one that was smoking inside. How disgusting!

 

“Wait, wait, wait. You nicknamed us? Boss, why the fu-”

 

He bit his tongue at the glare Edge gave him. Papyrus leaned a bit more on the balcony, tired eyes skimming over the two. Red was most definitely an ass, but his alternate was trying to control him.

 

“Sans, would you prefer for everyone to be confused talking to one another? Think. And why are you acting like this?”

 

Edge had turned to his brother, deciding to ignore the alternates for now. He had a pesky brother to deal with at the moment and bad lip was not going to be tolerated, especially here.

 

“Well, oh, I don't know. Because we're in a new place and these two could try to dust us! Didn’ you see how everyone was lookin’ at us out there? Makes me uneasy, Boss.”

 

Red huffed and looked over at the tired looking Papyrus.

 

“Yeah, I'm not callin’ you Papy.”

 

“I call him Honey!”

 

Red snorted, grinning broadly at the skeleton up top. Really? Honey? How precious.

 

Honey took a long drag from his cigarette, still watching the newcomers.

 

“Berry, can you show them the door?”

 

Blue raised a brow at that. Why did Papy want them gone? He frowned up at his brother. That wasn't very nice.

 

“Clearly they aren't going to be nice, so why should we help them?”

 

Honey started to walk down the stairs, eyes trained on his own alternate. And as calculated the more vicious Papyrus snapped at his brother, whispering something vicious most likely.

 

“I'm not apologizin’.”

 

Sans crossed his arms, defiantly glaring up at his brother.

 

“Then go outside while I get help from them. You aren't helping anything!”

 

“Oh yeah and that fake ‘I’m a softie look at me being all nice’ attitude isn’ gonna get you far, Bro.”

 

Edge turned on heel, glaring down at his brother. Oh, is that how he wanted it?

 

Blue winced when he saw his alternate fly through the front door into the snow. Bones shot up to slam the door back in place and the horror that was most definitely not a Papyrus Blue was used to, was now standing tall. His focus seemed entirely on the two alternates.

 

“That wasn't very nice…”

 

Blue spoke softly, watching as the bones slowly shifted back into the shape of a door. Okay that was cool, he could repair things with his magic.

 

Papy flicked some ashes onto the floor, Blue puffing up at him. How dare he-!

 

“You have no idea how difficult it is not to dust anyone here.”

 

Edge's voice was low in warning as he looked them both over.

 

“My brother is all bark and no bite. I, on the contrary, am all bite.”

 

Blue shivered a bit at that tone, it was mean and something straight out of a nightmare.

 

“Where I'm from, it's kill or be killed. Everyone is a threat, everyone is the enemy. Everyone but my brother.”

 

Edge took a deep breath. He had to calm down. He had to keep himself level. Clearly these skeleton's were soft but they were his only chance of returning home.

 

“I only fight when provoked. Dust should only be spilled when it's deserving.”

 

Honey took a final drag from his cigarette, pulling it down from his teeth. The butt was ground into a nearby ash tray.

 

“So what do you want?”

 

Honey blew smoke through his teeth as he spoke, all too aware of Blue having inched behind him. It seemed that speech had really scared the guy.

 

“I want to go back home.”

 

Edge glanced down at Blue. So he scared the marshmallow? Perhaps that was a good thing. He might be too soft for any real fun. Besides, he would only be fun for a short while. Someone that small would get boring.

 

Honey looked Edge from head to toe, deep in thought. Clearly these two were dangerous. Red was ready to explode at any second and Edge kept manhandling the ass.

 

“Berry, what did the portal look like?”

 

Berry looked up at Honey, still hiding behind his brother.

 

“It looked like when the Undertale one formed… That one took a month to get stable so I think this one will too.”

 

Honey nodded, looking back over to Edge.

 

“Berry, go make sure the guest room made.”

 

“Okay!”

 

Blue quickly went out the front door. He passed by a ranting and raving Red but tried to ignore him. The shed had been made into a guest room ever since the Undertale brothers visited.

 

“Bring your brother inside.”

 

Honey took out another cigarette. Edge huffed and glanced over his shoulder.

 

“Sans, get in here!”

 

Red huffed as he stomped inside. His socks were utterly ruined and he made a point to show that off.

 

“Kickin’ me out without any shoes on? Really Boss?”

 

The door slammed shut behind him, orange bones forming as a barrier. Edge immediately got into a defensive stance, keeping his brother close.

 

“I'll give you both one chance.”

 

Honey began, lighting his new cigarette.

 

“If you hurt anyone here, you're out of my house.”

 

He took a deep drag.

 

“And if you dust anyone.”

 

His eye glowed a bright orange, smoke slipping through his teeth.

 

“Not even a reset will save you.”

 

The bones disappeared and Honey's eye stopped glowing. Edge remained protective, not trusting this 'Honey’. Honestly that was a stupid name, what else did Blue say he was called?

 

“We won't fight unless someone attacks us first.”

 

Edge gave a pointed look down at Red. Red opened his mouth to speak but huffed instead. Fine. He wouldn't do anything.

 

Honey held out his hand to make the deal and Edge narrowed his eyes. With a huff he took it and gave a firm shake.

 

“If you hurt my brother, I'll dust yours.”

 

Honey gave a tired grin.

 

“Agreed.”

 

Red tensed up at that. Wait what? No. He did NOT agree to that. At all. Edge had a horrible temper so one backhand meant-no. Nonono!

 

“Boss, you can't be serious!”

 

“I am. We aren't hurting anyone here, so you should have nothing to worry about.”

 

Red was left to sputter to himself. He couldn't believe this. A deal like that? It wasn't right.

 

Their attention was brought back to the door when it opened. Blue was grinning, stars in his eyes again.

 

“Guest room is ready!”

 

__________

  


Edge sat on the air mattress closest to the wall. He was glaring down at his feet as he thought over their situation. Meanwhile Red was pacing and blabbering nonstop. He hadn't shut up for the past two hours and it was beginning to really piss him off.

 

Edge finally got up and went to the door.

 

“Where ya goin’, Boss?”

 

Edge glanced back as he opened the door.

 

“I'll be back.”

 

Red winced when the door slammed shut. Well, alright. If he wanted to act like that he could.

 

_____

 

“I don't trust them.”

 

Honey was having a very serious conversation with his brother as he helped make dinner.

 

“Why?”

 

Blue couldn't understand that. Papy said they'd made a promise to be nice. It took a lot to break a promise too! So they couldn't be that mean.

 

“Berry, you were hiding behind me when he was explaining his home.”

 

“No I wasn't!”

 

Berry frowned, looking away.

 

“Okay, I was, but-”

 

“But nothing. I don't trust them and I don't want you alone with either of them.”

 

Blue nodded, half-heartedly moving around the ground beef in a pan. Honey looked his brother over, shaking his head a bit. Of course he would get depressed. Any potential for friends being squished would do that to him.

 

“I'll finish dinner. You go clear your mind.”

 

“Okay!”

 

Blue gave Honey a hug before slipping out of the house. Now, where to go? Oh! That music box he liked! He just needed to put an umbrella there and it would start making music. He'd fallen asleep there so many times…

 

As he passed the shed he noticed a set of footprints leading away from it. They were big and had a slight heel to them. Maybe they were Edge's? Honey said to avoid him but… Waterfall was a big place, what were the chances they would run into one another?

 

____

 

Blue hummed the tune softly to himself as he passed by echo flowers. Their messages were replaced with the melody, surprisingly well hummed. He wasn't sure when he'd discovered this box but it just looked sad with water raining down on it.

 

He plucked up an umbrella and started walking off with it. The soft humming he did died down as a familiar tune filled the air. He slowed his walking as he got closer to the music box's location. That's weird, he didn't remember leaving an umbrella there.

 

A quick peep around the corner had his eyes going wide. Edge was sitting in front of the music box, his head resting upon a hand. His eyes were closed, his body hunched yet lax. He seemed a lot calmer than before. Was he asleep?

 

Blue stepped away from the wall, deciding it might be best to explore elsewhere. Maybe he should listen to Honey. Edge did seem happy on his own.

 

“Come out.”

 

Blue tensed at the low growl. It wasn't vicious but it sounded annoyed. He hesitated before stepping out into the open. The umbrella was fiddled with in his hands, his gaze averted.

 

Edge looked the guilty peeper over. So he had the same idea to come and listen? Either a huff he patted the ground beside himself. Blue blinked, furrowing his brows. But Honey said…

 

Blue decided to push that aside. Everyone deserved a chance! He smiled as he walked over, sitting down right next to the new Papyrus.

 

Edge didn't say a word, his eyes trained on the music box. His eyes began to close as he took in the melody. The marshmallow at his side was no threat so he could let his guard down just a little.

 

“It's pretty, isn't it?”

 

Edge peeped an eye open at that. Blue was staring at the statue as well. The umbrella was set down beside himself, folded up neatly.

 

“... I saw it when I was on patrol one day. It looked sad with all that water falling on it so I out an umbrella on it. Then it started playing music.”

 

Edge looked down at Blue. How precious…

 

“Sans showed this to me when we were younger. We used to come and sit by it for hours….”

 

Edge took in a long breath, reminiscing.

 

“I would always find him here in the middle if the night after a nightmare. I didn't know how he got here so quickly but… It always soothed him.”

 

Blue frowned a bit, looking up at Edge.

 

“Does he dream about a human too?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Pappy has nightmares… He says he loses me in them, a human kills me.”

 

Edge nodded in understanding.

 

“Sans gets the same dreams where I die to a human.”

 

Blue inched a bit closer, warranting a side glance.

 

“... Can we be friends?”

 

Edge's eyes opened and he sat up, looking down at the harmless skeleton. What?

 

“It-It's okay if you don't want to… but you seem cool…”

 

Blue started fiddling with his mittens, keeping his gaze off the new Papyrus. He wanted, no, he NEEDED to prove that Edge was good. He felt it deep in his bones that this skeleton wasn't bad.

 

“I've never been asked that before.”

 

Blue's attention snapped back to Edge. Shock was written all over his face. Edge couldn't help a slight grin at the expression. This marshmallow was cute…

 

“Having someone you care about is a weakness back home. I've had monsters try to use my brother against me, threatening to harm him. He is the closest to a friend I have.”

 

Blue blinked at that, inching a bit closer. Edge was tempted to move away but something was going through this innocent skeleton's mind.

 

“Well, here we can be friends. If you want to. Nobody will hurt me and nobody will hurt you. And if they try-!”

 

Edge couldn't help but smirk at the little Blue skeleton hopping to his feet and puffing his chest.

 

“I'll protect you!”

 

Edge's smirk started cracking into a full blown grin, chuckles starting up. It turned into full blown laughter that had him falling to the ground. The deep voice echoed through the caves, drowning out the gentle melody.

 

Blue got a cold chill run down his spine. Why was he laughing? What was so funny? He looked down at his mittens, furrowing his brows.

 

Edge wiped away a few tears, gasping for breath. He couldn't believe this. Little Blue saying he would protect him? That was precious. The chuckles died down and he rolled onto his side, smirking up at the uncomfortable skeleton.

 

“I accept your offer.”

 

Blue gasped, rushing in. Before Edge could do anything he was wrapped in a warm embrace. His entire body froze up, face coloring ever so slightly. He blinked, moving to slowly slip his arms around Blue.

 

Before he could the happy little skeleton pulled away, plopping down right beside him.

 

“Yay! Now I have the Great Terrible Papyrus as a friend and you have the Glorious Sans!”

 

Blue's eyes were glowing brightly, the stars dancing within. He made a fist in front of his face, grin growing even more.

 

“And together we will be the best of friends!”

 

Edge started to snicker again. He couldn't keep it together with this little goofball.

 

He sat up and looked Blue over.

 

“Do you know how I've always wanted to greet friends?”

 

“Wh-no? How? A secret handshake? Ooh! I wanna make one!”

 

Edge chuckled darkly at that.

 

“No, not a handshake. Just… this.”

 

He gave Blue a light punch in the shoulder to which the skeleton gasped.

 

“Hey! That's not nice.”

 

“Oh, come on. I barely even hit you.”

 

Blue puffed his chest in protest. It wasn't nice to hit people!

 

“But that's how I want to greet friends… I've, well, back home I saw the dogs do it. It seemed nice.”

 

Blue furrowed his brows. Right, a violent place. With a deep breath he reared back his hand and gave Edge a light punch on the shoulder. The smile he got from the skeleton was well worth that small bit of welcome violence. Such a weird thing, welcome violence!

 

“Is that how we can say hello now?”

 

Blue nodded.

 

“Yeah, but then whoever gives the punch has to hug the other!”

 

Edge opened his mouth to protest but shut it. That was fair he supposed. One uncomfortable thing meant another in return.

 

“Deal.”

 

Edge hesitated before slipping a single arm around Blue. Blue hugged back tightly, honestly surprising him with the strength. Edge gave him a gentle pat on the back. Alright, he needed to get used to this gentler crap. At least for a month. But honestly, it wasn't so bad.

 

______

 

Red couldn't stop pacing. He couldn't understand why or how they got here and Papyrus was being so damn calm! How could he handle this? How was he taking it in stride? What if Undyne did something while they were gone? What if the kid came back? What if they could never go back?!

 

A knock brought him from his thoughts, grounding him back in reality.

 

“Fuck off!”

 

The door opened anyways and the smoking bastard poked his head in.

 

“I said fuck off! Are you fuckin’ deaf?!”

 

Stretch rolled his eyes, stepping inside. He shut the door behind himself and looked Red over from head to toe.

 

Red stood his ground. This guy made him uneasy but he could handle himself. Ugh, why did Paps have to run off? Yeah, he was freaking out but at least one of them cared!

 

“What?”

 

Red was ready to make whatever he needed to escape this situation.

 

Stretch pulled the cigarette from his mouth, leaning against the door. One leg crossed over the other.

 

“Where's your brother?”

 

“Fuck if I know.”

 

Stretch nodded, eyes never shifting from Red's own. Red could feel the fight or flight sense building with each passing second.

 

“Is he trustworthy?”

 

Red blinked at that one. He suddenly grinned, crossing his arms. Ah, so the big guy was scared. Good. His Papyrus was relentless when it came to fighting and seeking revenge, this guy best be scared.

 

“Honest as can be. Likes tellin’ everyone the truth. They don’ believe 'im. He does exactly what 'e promised.”

 

Stretch took another drag, eyes shutting for a moment.

 

“So he won't hurt anyone?”

 

Red rolled his eyes.

 

“Listen, 'e only attacks when someone goes for 'im first. So, someone goes for 'im. They're dust. Simple.”

 

Red moved over to the bed and plopped down. He gave a good stretch, never closing his eyes.

 

“Good to know…”

 

Stretch focused back on Red, smoke slowly blowing through his teeth.

 

“Both of you have high levels of violence and execution points.”

 

Red raised a brow at that, hands going to his lap.

 

“So? What's that gotta do with anything? Back home, I dunno how many times we gotta say it, but it's kill or be killed. And I have one HP so do the math.”

 

Red huffed, crossing his arms.

 

“I get attacked a lot. They see me as a free kill, so, I get 'em when they attack me. Boss helped with most 'til I was strong enough to defend myself…”

 

Stretch gave another nod gaze finally shifting from Red. He visibly relaxed at that, thankful that judging gaze was gone. Sent chills down his spine.

 

“So he's the older brother?”

 

“Yeah, why? Isn’ it the same with you?”

 

Stretch nodded, flicking some ash onto the floor.

 

“Classic Sans is the older brother in that world.”

 

“Why's that matter again?”

 

Stretch shrugged, looking back to Red. Red tried to push down his unease. Stretch was just talking, making sure his world was safe. Protective just like his own Papyrus.

 

“It doesn't.”

 

“Then why the hell'd you bring it up?”

 

Stretch took another drag instead of answering. Red slipped from the bed and started walking towards the door.

 

“Listen, it's been a while so I'm gonna go find my bro. Make sure he didn’ fall asleep at that damn music box again.”

 

Red slipped on his shoes and went to the door. Stretch moved aside to let him out, a big relief to the outsider.

 

“The music box in Waterfall?”

 

Red stopped twisting the knob.

 

“I'll take that as a yes.”

 

In an instant he was gone. Red's eyes went wide. Shit that fucker could blink too? Red shut his eyes tight. Wait, he didn't know this place that well. What if this was different? What if he blinked into lava or some weird shit?

 

Red grit his teeth. He took off running towards Waterfall, hoping that his brother would be able to defend himself against this creep.

 

_____

 

Stretch's steps were covered by the gentle melody flowing from the music box. He stealthily made his way through the darkness, pausing at a wall. Beyond this he knew his brother would be there and if that damn creep was doing anything with him…

 

Stretch took a breath and stepped out. The cigarette fell from his mouth at the sight laid out before him.

 

Edge was asleep sitting up, his head propped up on one hand. A bit of drool was slipping between his fangs. Meanwhile Blue was curled up beside him. Edge's scarf was bunched up on the ground beneath Blue's head. He was snoring softly while Edge grumbled every other exhale.

 

Stretch snapped out of it, blinking a few times. His brother was fine. He was safe. That creep even gave Berry a pillow. He let out a long breath, stepping on the cigarette. Another blink and he was back in the kitchen.

 

____

 

“Boss!”

 

Edge's eyes shot red when he heard his brother calling his name. It was distant, faint, echoing through the caves.

 

“Boss! Where are you?!”

 

Edge was quick to his feet. He strained his eyes in the direction he thought his brother's voice was coming from. He could hear rapid footsteps-Sans was running? Was someone chasing him? No, it was one set of footsteps. He couldn't sense any magic either.

 

The moment Edge got a glimpse of Red he blinked directly in front of his brother. Edge was tackled to the ground in a hug, squawking in surprise. He hit the ground hard, glaring down at his brother.

 

Blue was jostled awake, eyes going wide. What the…?

 

“Boss, you're alright!”

 

“Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?”

 

Edge resisted the urge to fling his brother off. Normally he would but Sans's soul was giving off so much magic right now, he was stressed and scared. Why was he so scared?

 

“Pipsqueak's creepy brother blinked. I thought he was going to kill you-I know you like to nap here so-”

 

Edge grit his teeth, grabbing his brother by the back of the jacket. He lifted the smaller skeleton off and set him on his feet. Red watched his brother get up, finally noticing something was missing. Wait.

 

Blue squeaked when his makeshift pillow was snatched back.

 

“Fuckin’ thief.”

 

Red offered it up to Edge only to get a flick to the forehead, the cloth snatched.

 

“Ow! What was that for?!”

 

Edge slipped his scarf back on, looking over to a teary eyed Blue. Not again with the damn tears! Ugh, cursing and violence…

 

“I gave him my scarf to sleep on. And if you keep cursing I'll do more than flick you.”

 

Red opened his mouth only to slam his mouth shut and growl, slamming a foot down. All of this just for being concerned for his brother? And why was he being ignored?! Like this pipsqueak could be worth that much!

 

Edge was honestly amused with his brother's reaction. In a surprisingly loving way he pet over Red's skull. Red's tantrum stopped and he just stared up at Edge in confusion.

 

“Sans, breathe.”

 

Red just stared up at him, still panting from exertion. He looked away from his brother, that hand staying on his head. He hadn't gotten a gentle touch like this in years. It was always pain or a smack or a punch… Love punches were fine but he missed this.

 

“Now apologize to Blue.”

 

Red's lax expression turned to one of outrage. All of this just to bed the little guy? Fine. He'd play along. Kinda creepy given it was another him but other than the name, that pipsqueak was nowhere near who he was.

 

Red grit his teeth in a forced smiles turning to Blue. Blue shrunk down into his bandana, eyes widening a bit at the pure rage on Red's face.

 

“I SINCERELY apologise for-”

 

Edge gave him a flick to the back of the head.

 

“Without the sass.”

 

Red huffed, giving his brother a glare. He'd best make whatever he did to this twerp worth it. He wanted to see that smoking creep's face when his precious idiot got destroyed.

 

“I'm sorry. There. Happy?”

 

Little shit needed to learn how to toughen the fuck up. Red huffed and looked up at his brother. He was still glaring. He suddenly grabbed his brother's shirt, blinking them both back into that makeshift guest room.

 

Edge gasped, grabbing his head when he popped out of the void.

 

“Sans, I told you to warn me before you do that!”

 

“Shove it.”

 

Bones formed in the window and door, ensuring they would have their privacy. Red turned back to Edge, his voice low.

 

“I don't know what fuckin’ game you're playin’, but if you get me killed for a fuck.”

 

Edge's eyes widened before he rolled them. Ugh. He shook his head, pinching between his eyes.

 

“Sans, we're trapped here anyways. Why not have some fun?”

 

Red shook his head stepping up to his brother. Bones lifted him up so he was eye to eye.

 

“This is a dangerous game you're playin’. That smokin’ creep can blink. Let that sink in if you didn’ hear me in the first place.”

 

Edge narrowed his eyes, growling lowly.

 

“I will do as I please.”

 

“Yeah and what happens when he kills me because you-”

 

Edge grabbed Red by the shoulders, eyes glowing bright as he got mere inches from his face.

 

“If ANYONE touches you, I will make sure their fate is far worse than any of Alphys's experiments.”

 

Red turned his head away, shutting his eyes. Edge slipped his arms around his brother. He hadn't done this in so long, how many years? Well, it left them both so vulnerable to attack. He couldn't risk showing affection back home, even at home.

 

Red slowly leaned into the hug, his soul finally starting to calm. Edge pet his back, watching as the bones slowly faded away. Good.

 

“... I remember them saying something about Muffet's. Do you think that's the same as Grillby's?”

 

Red shrugged.

 

“I dunno, but you hate Grillby's.”

 

“I will make an exception this one time.”

 

Sans sighed, slipping his arms around his brother. God, he missed this side of Paps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friiiieeennndsssss

Blue had a lollipop in his mouth when he finally returned home from Waterfall. He'd popped by Muffet's, which was far cleaner than the Undertale's Grillby's, just to get one of her special little treats. They were truly delicious.

 

He slipped off his shoes, setting them neatly off to the side. He could smell that the food was done and realized it was probably done for a good while. Maybe he shouldn't have been out for so long but that nap was so nice. And then Red apologized for being a jerk!

 

He marched into the kitchen, popping out his lollipop stick when he saw Honey.

 

“Hi Papy, sorry I'm late for dinner… I forgot.”

 

He gave an innocent little smile. Paps looked him over, giving him a gentle pet on the head. He shooed the hand away, laughing a bit.

 

“I already made your burrito. It's in the microwave.”

 

Honey walked past him and went to the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. Berry puffed his chest at seeing his brother disrespect the furniture again. Why did he always do that? And he never cleaned up.

 

Blue tossed the stick away and went over to the microwave. He took out the obnoxiously big burrito and dug in. Delicious as usual. He was glad Paps joined him on a few of his cooking lessons. A great royal guard was also a great chef! Or at least they had the discipline of one.

 

When he finished up his food he went over to the sink. He pulled up a stool to start on the dishes, gasping when he didn't see any.

 

“Papy, you did the dishes?”

 

Honey glanced over from the couch, cigarette between his teeth. He gave a thumbs up, settling down for some TV.

 

Berry washed his plate and set it down to dry. He made his way over to the couch and snuggled up next to his brother. Honey slipped an arm around Berry, sighing out some smoke.

 

“Thank you for doing the dishes.”

 

Honey smiled at that soft voice. Blue sounded tired even if he'd taken a decent nap earlier. Blue hummed when he felt Honey tense up for some reason.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Honey pet his brother's head some more, pulling the cigarette from his mouth. He flicked away a few ashes, trying to figure out how to word this.

 

“I was worried about you today. Red told me Edge likes to go where you nap in Waterfall.”

 

Blue nodded a bit, snuggling into Honey's side. He gently held onto the fabric of his brother's shirt, feeling sleep trying to claim him.

 

“I blinked there and saw you with him.”

 

Blue smiled at that, closing his eyes.

 

“We're friends now. He let me use his scarf as a pillow and made Red apologize for being mean.”

 

Honey plucked up a blanket from behind the couch, setting it on Blue. He put the cigarette in his mouth to properly make a proper burrito. He took a couch pillow and set it beside himself. Blue hugged it, smiling up at his brother.

 

“He acts big and mean but he's nice.”

 

Honey pet down Blue's back, eyes wandering back to the TV. He turned the volume down, taking a deep drag from his cigarette.

 

“I hope you're right.”

 

The whisper went unheard, Berry already asleep.

 

_____

 

Loud, rapid knocking had Red tossing a bone at the door.

 

“Go away! I'm slee-mfffn!”

 

Red growled when a bone formed in his yelling mouth. He spit it out and tossed it over at Edge. Edge slowly sat up from his air mattress, back popping with every movement. He stretched, groaning at the pleasant feeling.

 

When the knocking started up again he slipped from the bed and opened the door. He looked left right then down to a cheery little Blue.

 

“Breakfast is ready! Papy made waffles and eggs, they're really good!”

 

Edge yawned into a hand, finally aware that the ache in his bones wasn't from the air mattress. He rubbed at his eyes, the dim light outside more than enough to make his head ache even more. The memories were flowing back ever so slowly.

 

“I'll be there in a minute.”

 

“Okay!”

 

Blue closed the door and ran back to the house. He finished making the plates for their guests, Honey already eating. It was rude but his brother made the food so he couldn't complain much.

 

Back in the shed, Edge stalked over to his brother. He gave him a small shake only to have his hands swatted away. Edge smirked at this, stepping away from the bed. With a snap Red was flying out of bed and towards the ceiling. He screamed as he flew up only to land gently back on the bed.

 

He sat up straight, head pounding.

 

“Fuck was that for?!”

 

Edge rolled his eyes.

 

“They made breakfast for us. It should make us feel better.”

 

“If it isn't fuckin’ poisoned…”

 

Edge ignored that, slipping his boots on. He was going to definitely need a shower after this morning. He felt disgusting and smelled of alcohol. His brother was no different.

 

He waited for Red to be ready before making his way to the house. When he opened the door the smell of waffles and eggs filled the air. It actually smelled delicious.

 

Red closed the door behind himself, almost forgetting to take his shoes back off. It was such a chore, this wasn't even his place! He didn't have to clean it.

 

“I made your plates!”

 

Blue called from the kitchen where there was actually a table and chairs. Edge walked in and took the closest seat. He looked over the food, plucking up a fork and knife. Red plopped down next to him, rubbing at his head.

 

Honey scrunched his face a bit at smelling the two. Right, he'd locked the door last night. They couldn't get in the shower even if they wanted to.

 

“Have a fun night?”

 

Honey's voice was soft and smooth as usual. Red glanced over, thankful his drink was water. So the squirt knew what was good for a hangover? Or they didn't have juice.

 

“Your tab increased.”

 

Edge took a sip of his water.

 

“Muffet said you covered the tabs of all alternates, as she called us.”

 

Honey's expression got annoyed now. He already owed more than enough so to have these to blow up the tab even more-

 

“Head's killin’ me. Can we cut the chit chat?”

 

Red was trying to be nice, he honestly was. He didn't need any unnecessary blab to make his head throb.

 

“After breakfast may I use a shower?”

 

Edge saw his brother grit his teeth at that. He really did get bad hangovers but this was being dramatic.

 

“I'll put some clothes in there for you.”

 

Honey stood from his spot and walked away from the table. On his way out he brushed a hand over Blue's head. He shooed the hand, going back to his food.

 

Edge wasn't sure if that was just brotherly love or if Honey was playing some sick game. Whatever it was Blue seemed unphased by it so all was good.

 

It didn't take long for Edge to finish his food. He out the dishes in the sink. He glanced over to the right, spotting a step ladder. Blue was tiny so that made sense.

 

He walked upstairs and into the restroom, grimacing at Honey's choice of clothing for him.

 

“Jackass…”

 

____

  


After Red finished up he brought Red to his room to find some clothes. Sadly nothing was decent so he just settled on something that didn't look entirely stupid. Some blue pants and a grey t-shirt. His jacket was too dirty to wear so he borrowed one of Blue's, or he would've had it not been a complete and utter eyesore.

 

A knock came on the door as Blue out his jacket back up.

 

“Come in!”

 

Blue turned around grinning at whoever was at the door until it clicked. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He was holding a shirt but he wasn't wearing one and his soul was visible.

 

To put it bluntly Berry lived up to his nickname.

 

Red meanwhile raised a brow.

 

“No shirt Sundays? Nice.”

 

Edge ignored Red's the joke, holding up a shirt which read “set phasers to pun”.

 

“I'm not wearing this.”

 

Blue glanced at the shirt then back down at the ground, eyes wide. Edge couldn't help but smirk at how blue he'd gotten. It was adorable and a good sign for his plans.

 

“Just put it on before Blue over here dies.”

 

Blue's face flushed even more at that and he hid it in his bandana. Edge glanced Blue over before finally slipping the stupid shirt on.

 

“Go shower, Red.”

 

“Alright. I'd already be in there if you didn’ take your sweet a-... Sweet time.”

 

Edge smiled somewhat pleasantly at the catch. As Red walked past he gave a small pat on the shoulder. Once he was gone Edge walked into the room, shutting the door behind himself.

 

“So…”

 

Blue buried his face more, not wanting to look up. He knew his entire skull was blue and it was so embarrassing!

 

“Why are you blue?”

 

Blue buried his face more, mumbling something into his bandana.

 

“I can't hear you.”

 

Blue took in a deep breath, now yelling into his bandana.

 

“I saw your soul and you didn't have a shirt on!”

 

The door slammed open, Berry jumping back with wide eyes. Honey glared daggers at Edge, glancing over to his brother.

 

“Why did you pick this shirt?”

 

“Why is he blushing?”

 

Edge rolled his eyes.

 

“I came here without a shirt on. It's your fault. I hate puns.”

 

Honey narrowed his eyes, looking them both over.

 

“Don't walk around without a shirt on.”

 

Edge really wanted to be a smartass but decided against it. He was already on eggshells here. He hadn't influenced his little friend enough to sway him against this smoking bastard.

 

“Don't give me stupid shirts.”

 

Honey huffed, trying to stay calm.

 

“Out. I want to talk to my brother.”

 

Edge walked out without a complaint though he stayed right next to the door to eavesdrop.

 

Honey knelt down in front of his brother, gently petting over his head.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Blue nodded a bit, face mostly hidden in his bandana. Honey sighed and hugged him close. Either that bastard was a pervert or didn't care at all. Either way he didn't like seeing his brother so uncomfortable.

 

“... Maybe that's normal for him at home?”

 

Blue brought up yet another possibility. When he passed Red he didn't seem phased whatsoever. Still, something felt off. He didn't trust this version of himself at all.

 

____

 

Edge was idly watching TV when his brother finally came back down. He looked a lot better than before. A warm shower usually killed most of the hangover but some naps would fix the rest.

 

Red plopped down next to Edge, expecting to be shoved away. Instead an arm slipped around him and pulled him over. He tensed before signing out relaxing into his brother's side. Maybe this place was good for Papyrus? He'd never seen his brother so relaxed. Yeah, he was looking to smash, but he was showing more affection. Was he starved for it? Red certainly was.

 

“Awwww.”

 

Red jolted back when he heard Blue gushing from the banister above. He glared at the brat, face coloring a bit. Edge just rolled his eyes, shutting the TV off. Now for another phase to his master plan.

 

“Blue, can you show me around Underswap?”

 

Blue's eyes lit up with stars again. He rushed down the stairs, bouncing when he got to Edge.

 

“Oh! Oh! I can show you so much cool stuff! And maybe I can introduce you to Alphys-she's the leader of the Royal Guard and she's trainingmetobecomearoyalguardsoshealsoteachesmetocooksoIcan-” a deep inhale “-havethedisciplinetoreallybeaRoyalGuard!”

 

Red just blinked.

 

“What?”

 

Edge had no idea what the hell was just said other than 'Royal Guard’ and 'training’. Now that had him interested.

 

“Lead the way.”

 

Edge let Blue walk past him, giving him the gentlest of punches to the shoulder. Blue just smiled at him. He out his shoes on and out he went. Red just watched the two go.

 

“... I'm gonna die…”

 

_____

  


“So here's where I wanna fight a human if they ever come through.”

 

Edge watched as Blue took on a fake fighting pose. It made him sick. The thought this little guy could actually defend himself against a human-against anyone…

 

“Back home I'm the Head of the Royal Guard. I could train you while I'm here.”

 

Blue's eyes filled with stars again. Edge groaned when a flash of blue slammed into him, knocking him to the ground in a hug. He stared down at the incredibly fast little skeleton.

 

“But we have to keep it secret from your brother. I don't want him thinking I'm trying to hurt you.”

 

Blue nodded at the warning, zipping his mouth shut and grinning. Edge gently pulled Blue off, picking him up by his armor and setting him down on his feet. He got up and stretched, popping his back. Blue had more oomph than he thought was possible. It was probably the speed.

 

“Let's go this way, I know a secret place you can train me!”

 

Blue grabbed Edge's hand and started running. Edge did his best to keep up but the little bundle of energy was fast, even for him. Thankfully it didn't take long before they got back to the music box statue.

 

Edge stared at the statue, raising a brow. Blue was staring at something above the statue but Edge couldn't make out a thing. And then he was being dragged down the hall to a decent sized room. This could work?

 

He looked it over, Berry finally releasing him. The little skeleton went over to the door and cleared his throat. Edge was busy thinking over how best to block off the hall to make it not suspicious when a gentle voice caught his attention.

 

Blue was softly singing that melody from the statue, a wordless little tune, though it was enchanting. On the last note there was a loud thud as the wall opened up before him. Edge's mouth dropped open at that. Berry snatched his hand and dragged him inside.

 

The moment they were inside the opening slammed shut. Berry smiled up at Edge, waving a hand and showing off his very own hiding place.

 

The walls weren't smooth like the rest of the caves. It was clear that someone had spent a considerable amount of time digging this out. The ceiling had crystals placed in the patterns of random constellations. A bean bag chair was in one corner, the beginnings of something great most likely.

 

“I was singing the song through Waterfall one day and found this. Nobody else knows about it so it's my secret place!”

 

He grinned up at Edge.

 

“And now it's our secret place!”

 

Edge nodded, wondering if this also existed in his own home. He was truly in awe, something so secluded and secret. Oh and the walls had to be thick to. Berry had just shown him the perfect place for the final steps in his plan, but now he was still in the beginning. One needed to be careful dealing with someone so fragile.

 

“I want you to give me everything you have. Your strongest attack. Hit me with it.”

 

Blue gasped, frowning.

 

“But I don't want to hurt you!”

 

“The Great and Terrible Papyrus can handle anything you can throw at me.”

 

Even with that confidence Blue was a bit wary. He wasn't sure if he could.

 

“Are you going to fight back?”

 

Edge shrugged.

 

“Only if you're skilled enough for me to fight.”

 

Blue puffed up at that. Okay, so, Edge could take a hit. And he wanted the strongest attack. Blue still wasn't sure but if he wanted it…

 

“Hit me.”

 

Edge repeated himself, taking a step forward and crossing his arms.

 

Berry gave a final nod. Alright. He jumped away from Edge, eyes glowing brightly as he accessed some rarely used magic. In an instant he was directly in front of Edge, a massive Gaster Hammer in his hands.

 

Edge saw light explode from the back of it, shooting it forward and straight into his head.

 

_____

  


“Edge! Edge! Wake up! Please!”

 

Edge groaned lowly. Small hands were holding his head up, trying to soothe away the pain. He wasn't very good at healing magic but he was trying.

 

Edge slowly opened one eye, the other remaining dark. Huge blue eyes filled with tears slowly came into focus.

 

“You're alive! I'm-I'm so so-sorry-y!”

 

Edge moved a hand up to rub his aching head, pausing when he felt the damage done. He couldn't even summon magic in his eye anymore, the socket was dark. A massive crack went down the entirety of his face, stopping just before his teeth.

 

Blue kept sobbing, hiccuping when he felt Edge starting to tremble beneath him. He tried harder to use his healing magic, tears falling freely. He knew he shouldn't have used his magic! He knew he would hurt Edge!

 

“nyahaha-AHAHAHAHAHA **AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!** ”

 

The uproarious laughter had Blue squeaking, looking over his friend in concern and confusion. The laughter continued, Edge feeling over the wound on his face. Blue was trembling as his magic finally gave out. Three hours of trying to heal, only for Edge to lose his eye light.

 

Blue tensed when arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. The cackling continued, Edge shutting both his eyes. Blue didn't understand any of what was funny. Did he break Edge's mind?!

 

The laughter eventually died down and Edge slowly sat up. He kept touching at his wound, horrible little chuckles slipping out.

 

“I misjudged you.”

 

Between chuckles, Edge couldn't help himself. With his free hand he tilted Blue's chin up so they were eye to eye.

 

“You are far stronger than I initially thought, you truly are the Glorious Sans.”

 

Tears regained their strength as Blue buried his face in Edge's shirt. Edge's grin slowly died as he tried to figure out exactly what Blue's problem was. He was strong, he won, big deal. Edge knew the marshmallow couldn't kill him but that blow took out over half his health.

 

“You won, Blue. Be happy.”

 

Blue shook his head as he sobbed into Edge's chest. Edge let out a groaning sigh, petting down the poor skeleton's back. His eye was really starting to sting without that faint healing magic.

 

“Al-Almost ki-killed you!”

 

Edge rolled his eye, unable to keep from poking at his new wound. He could see just fine but he knew this would cause quite the uproar later on. Oh, but perhaps having a strong little partner would be interesting. Maybe this could turn into something more than a quick fling?

 

“Really? I doubt that.”

 

“Y-you ha-had f-fifteen H-HP left…”

 

Edge furrowed his brows, hissing a bit at the sting of moving some bone.

 

“How long was I out for?”

 

“Th-three h-hour-rs-s!”

 

Edge swallowed thickly, his laughter completely gone now. Blue had been healing him for three hours?! And he'd managed to slam that much HP from him?! Now that, that truly was a strong attack.

 

“Stop crying, I'm alive. I told you to hit me. I knew what could happen.”

 

No he didn't.

 

Blue just kept sniffling, shaking his head. He almost dusted his new friend. He couldn't get over that. He was dangerous now…

 

“Blue… Sans, I'm okay.”

 

The new, softer tone had Blue peeping up through his tears.

 

“You got me good, it will heal. Come on, let's get you back home.”

 

Edge slowly moved to his feet, cradling Blue close. He walked over to the exit and gave it a small kick.

 

“It's not opening.”

 

Blue sniffled, trying to sing the tune. He couldn't get a single note correct with how badly he was crying. Edge sighed and rested his head gently on Blue's.

 

“A-are w-we st-still frie-friends-s?”

 

Edge raised his uninjured brow, looking Blue over.

 

“Yes.”

 

Edge groaned and sat back down, forcing Blue to look him in the eye.

 

“You did nothing wrong. You attacked me. I told you to. You healed me. You did more than most would. I am… happy to know how strong you are.”

 

He felt like he could vomit saying all of this. It was difficult enough being nice but showering someone in praise like this? Especially someone that just kicked his ass. Honestly that was kind of hot. He was quick and strong..

 

Blue sniffled, unaware of Edge's deeper thoughts. He gently put his hands on Edge's head and pulled him down. Edge felt red shoot over his face when his wounded eye was given a gentle kiss.

 

“... Blue..?”

 

Berry sniffled and wiped the last of his tears away. He looked away from Edge.

 

“Why did you just kiss me?”

 

Was this going faster than he thought?

 

Blue gave another sniffle, doing his best to calm down.

 

“P-Papy does th-that where I g-get hurt.”

 

Edge nodded. Shit, it was still innocent. Well, best to play along.

 

“I think he was onto something, it doesn't hurt anymore.”

 

Blue looked up, locking eye with him.

 

“R-really?”

 

Edge nodded and Blue hugged him around the neck. Edge hugged him back, grimacing as he thought of all the aftermath. Ugh..

 

“I-i'm sorry…”

 

Edge gave him a pat on the back.

 

“I forgive you. Now, can we get out of here? I think you need a mean cream.”

 

Blue gave him a small squeeze before pulling away. A final little kiss was given to that wound and he was gently picked back up. Edge got to his feet and brought Blue back to the door.

 

It was soft, barely there, but the melody was enough to let them escape.

 

“Don't let this get to your head. I'm happy, Blue. Very happy.”

 

Happy, shocked, a bit terrified of what his shit stain of a brother can do now. Whatever it is, Edge would be ready. Hopefully it wouldn't get to that point.

 

As they walked through Waterfall the only sounds were Blue's occasional sniffles. The flowers echoed the sound. After five minutes of this Edge couldn't take it anymore. Wasn't Sans ticklish?

 

A small testing finger wiggle was delivered to Blue's ribs. He immediately lurched to block that side, eyes going wide. Edge had a sinister grin forming as he gently put Blue back down on the ground.

 

“Either you stop crying or I'll make you stop crying.”

 

Blue slammed his arms around his ribs, eyes wide.

 

“Don't you dare!”

 

Edge leaned in close, chuckling darkly.

 

“I dare.”

 

Blue squeaked when his side was poked. He moved to run away but Edge was quick to snatch his bandana. With skilled fingers he began to mercilessly tickle his little friend.

 

Blue screamed in laughter at the assault, trying to kick and swat away those hands but they were just too much. Luckily Edge was a merciful tickler, only doing so for all of ten seconds. Blue gasped when the deed was done squeaking when he was pulled back up into a carrying embrace.

 

“You really are mean.”

 

Blue huffed, pouting.

 

“Oh, am I? I didn't have to stop.”

 

Blue's pout turned to a look if fear. Edge just laughed, shaking his head.

 

“Let's go get that mean cream now.”

 

“It's called Nice Cream here.”

 

“Even better.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made

Edge noticed an immediate change in the townspeople as they entered Snowdin. Berry was walking beside him now, a nice cream stick poking from his teeth. He seemed oblivious to the stares and whispers. Edge heard someone murmur something about his eye and felt his anger rise a bit.

 

He calmed down when Berry smiled up at him. 

 

“Edge, did you even try it?” 

 

Edge shook his head no and offered it down to his little friend. 

 

“No, I bought this for you. I don't eat sweets often.” 

 

At least not anymore. He was trying to limit himself and be healthier, more fit for fights. Even with the peaceful nature here he wouldn't allow himself to get soft in that area. Though it was nice to finally put aside his rage. It was exhausting to always be angry, it made him even angrier. 

 

Blue stared at the treat offered to him before plucking the second stick. 

 

“Thank you!” 

 

He popped the entire thing in his mouth and Edge shuddered a bit. How the hell didn't he get brain freezes from doing that? His own head hurt just imagining what that felt like. 

 

Berry pulled the treat from his mouth and glanced off to see someone staring at them. They looked away when Blue caught their gaze but now he was sure everyone was watching them. 

 

“Edge…” 

 

Edge hummed, looking down at Blue. 

 

“How is your eye?” 

 

Edge gently touched at his wounded face. He ran his finger gently along the massive crack, unable to help a soft grumble at the feeling. He couldn't help his thoughts as they went back to Waterfall. Berry was so strong, dangerous even. He would be a thrilling conquest. Hell, back home those who actually liked one another fought nonstop for dominance in public. 

 

So for this little wound, Edge was happy. He felt as though he'd been marked. Eventually he would claim Blue and explain his emotions, having to mark his prize back somehow. Somewhere visible… 

 

“I feel no pain unless I touch it.” 

 

“Then don't touch it..!” 

 

Blue jumped up and pulled Edge's hand away from his eye. A low chuckle escaped the taller skeleton, relenting his efforts. 

 

It didn't take long for them to get to Blue's home. Inside Honey and Red were sitting at the table playing cards. Honey had won the past three times and it was beginning to piss Red off. Was he cheating? 

 

Honey gave a side glance when the door opened. He knew his brother had been out and about with that creep again but he seemed fine as he walked inside. The cards were set down, Red slamming a hand onto the table. 

 

“Really? That was your hand?” 

 

Red huffed, tossing his own hand down. He was never playing cards with this bastard again. He looked up at Honey and saw his gaze was trained at the front door. 

 

He looked over and saw his brother taking off his boots, Berry chewing on a popsicle stick. 

 

“Hey, Boss, how was your…” 

 

Red trailed off when Edge finally turned to him. His eyes went wide at seeing his brother's eyelight was dark. A massive crack had spread from the top of his eyebrow down to just below his cheekbone. 

 

“Eventful.” 

 

“Boss, who do I need to dust? Who did that?” 

 

Red was doing his best to restrain his rage. A deep red magic was beginning to glow from his eyes, his hands also radiating with power. 

 

Edge looked his brother over, glancing at a very sad Blue. Shit. Honey narrowed his eyes on the scene. His brother was quiet, he looked guilty. What the hell did this creep do to- 

 

“No, no. You are not starting that crying again, especially not in front of them.” 

 

Edge huffed and knelt down behind Blue. He glanced to his brother, Red still steaming. The pieces were slowly slipping into place and he had a target for his aggression. The Pipsqueak. 

 

“Blueberry, what happened? Come here.” 

 

Edge watched in muted aggravation as Berry quickly rushed over to his brother. He hopped onto Honey's lap and clung to him, tears welling up. 

 

“Did he hurt you?” 

 

Stretch's own eye was beginning to glow with magic as golden as his favorite snack. 

 

“N-no! H-he, I-” 

 

Berry couldn't even get the words out anymore, clinging to his brother.

 

Edge let out a groan, watching his brother hold back his rage and the marshmallow was crying again. Wonderful. 

 

“I wanted to see his strongest attack. I told him to hit me and he did.” 

 

Edge grinned a bit, running a finger down the crack in his face. 

 

“He said I was brought to fifteen HP and was out for three hours. I'm impressed.” 

 

Edge's gaze shifted to red, his voice going firm. 

 

“He's sad because he almost dusted me.” 

 

Edge waved a hand in the air a bit, nonchalant about the whole situation. He did ask for it and by God Berry delivered. 

 

“Why did you ask him to attack you?” 

 

Honey was gently petting down his brother neck and back. His voice was calm, Blue not having tried to correct anything. 

 

“He wanted Royal Guard training, I wanted to see what I had to work with.” 

 

Edge crossed his arms, one hand still poking at his face. It felt so weird. He hadn't had a deep wound like this in ages, especially not one from a 'friend’. It was thrilling. Red glared at his brother as he saw a grin form on those fangs. The bastard was enjoying this?! Of course he was. 

 

“I'm impressed. I wouldn't mind having him fight me again.” 

 

Red gawked at his brother. Sick fuck could finally get his ass handed to him and he wants more?! Disgusting. His brother had always been into that power shit, looking for the strongest monsters, and now he had this Pipsqueak that probably didn't know Jack shit about anything Boss wanted to do with him. 

 

Blue tensed against his brother, letting out a shuddering breath. Edge really just said that? He'd want to fight again? 

 

“N-No…” 

 

Honey pet down his brother's back, gaze returning to Edge. 

 

“Leave me with my brother.” 

 

He glanced to Red, a 'you too’ not even needing to be added. Red slipped from his seat and went over to Edge, looking his brother over. Yeah, he really got his ass beat. One hit by the looks of it. 

 

Edge put his boots back on, not even waiting for Red before leaving. He went straight to the guest room. The moment Red stepped inside he stormed over to his brother. Bones gave them privacy yet again as Red shoved a finger in his face. 

 

“The fuck you think you're doing?!” 

 

Edge had decided to sit on an air mattress for this, the perfect height for his brother to truly snap at him. It was annoying. 

 

“You go off and get THAT fuckin’ done. Boss, that Pipsqueak could've done you in! Then I'd have to dust him and his brother, you have any idea how much work that is?” 

 

Edge let out a growling sigh. He looked his brother over, gently touching at the wound. 

 

“Now I know he can come with us.” 

 

Red's eyes went wide, his movements coming to a halt. He slowly turned back to his brother. 

 

“What are you plannin’, Boss.” 

 

Edge's eye lit up in a warm red glow as he rested his head on a hand. He had a sinister grin over his fangs as he thought over his genius plan. 

 

“Something grand.” 

 

Red didn't like the look on his brother's face. It looked evil but it also looked all dopey with emotion. It was creepy. 

 

“Just wait to hurt the twerp until we're outta here.” 

 

Edge's eyelight went back into focus, training on his brother. 

 

“What makes you think I want to hurt him?” 

 

Red made a few sounds, trying to come up with something, but gave up. He shook his head and huffed. He reached out and gently put his hand over the massive wound. 

 

Edge growled lowly in pain. He was about to shove Red off when a warmth consumed his eyesocket. He relaxed into the healing magic, both eyes closing as his brother worked. 

 

“I dunno what this place's doin’ to you…” 

 

____

 

Honey had brought Blue up to his room to try and relax. Blue had been bundled up in a burrito again, Honey sitting beside him. Blue was still sniffling as he clung to his brother's shirt. 

 

“I think he liked it.” 

 

Honey went to grab a cigarette but remembered where he was. One place he never smoked, at least not for long. 

 

Blue looked up with tear filled eyes. Honey gently wiped away a few, his other hand resting on Blue's back. Blue looked his brother over, trying to comprehend how anyone could like violence. 

 

“He wasn't upset, he even said he was impressed with you.” 

 

Blue sniffled, trying to out the pieces together. Did Edge really like being violent? Well there was the hello thing.

 

Wait. 

 

Blue sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked his brother over and hesitantly bumped his fist to a boney shoulder. 

 

“Wh-Whenever he said we cou-could be friends, H-He said..” 

 

Blue took in a breath, trying to even his voice. 

 

“He always wanted to do… to hit to say hi… and I wanted to hug to say hi.” 

 

Honey was staring down at his brother as he sniffled. Edge truly was a violent monster. And he was teaching Berry how to be a jackass when greeting someone? 

 

“He hit me before we left… I hugged him outside… it didn't hurt.” 

 

He fiddled with his fingers a bit, trying to think of what else to say. 

 

“I think it's like the noogies Alphys gives me.” 

 

Honey pulled his brother close and let out a long sigh. He had no idea what game this bastard was playing. He was friends with Blue, got Blue to hit him, and Blue told him about the nice cream. Edge didn't sound like a bad monster, just a violent one. He didn't want to put his guard down but Edge hadn't done anything wrong. He was just acting like he did at home?

 

“Berry, how do you feel about him?” 

 

Blue blinked up at his brother. He couldn't help but smile. 

 

“He's mean but he's nice. He's not mean to me but he's… blunt? He laughs a lot, I think he thinks I'm funny. Uh… He's forgiving…” 

 

Honey pet down his brother's back, trying to figure out what all could have happened. He only got snippets of what Blue had told him. Going off to fight, hitting him, healing for three hours, the nice cream… 

 

“Do you trust him?” 

 

Blue blinked, furrowing his brows. 

 

“Yes, why?” 

 

Honey nodded, finally relenting on his addiction. He popped an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He would light it when they were done here. 

 

“Does he do anything that makes you uncomfortable?” 

 

Blue frowned and looked down at his fingers. 

 

“Berry…” 

 

Blue closed his eyes as he thought over some of the few things that happened. 

 

“When… when he didn't wear a shirt and I saw his soul… and when he said he wanted me to hit him to say hi. I made him uncomfortable too.” 

 

Blue opened his eyes a bit, looking his fingers over. 

 

“When we became friends I hugged him. He turned red… an-and then when I kissed his eye-” 

 

Honey bit through the cigarette butt in his mouth, the other half falling onto the bed. 

 

“Ew, Papy, you made a mess..!” 

 

Honey gently pushed his brother's chin up. 

 

“You kissed him?” 

 

Blue's face colored and he shook his head no. 

 

“No! I only kissed his eye to make it feel better. It looked like it hurt and when you kiss me it makes the hurt go away. It made his go away too but then he got really red.” 

 

Blue was embarrassed now. He wouldn't kiss someone he just met, he didn't even have the dating manual! 

 

Honey started picking up the mess he'd made. So the big creep kept blushing when Blue would touch him? 

 

“Has he ever tried anything? To touch you or kiss you?” 

 

Honey had a certain tone to his voice that meant trouble. Blue never liked that tone. 

 

“No, but he looks at me a lot. I don't think he knows I see him… why? Touching and kissing happens on dates… I think.” 

 

Blue was truly confused. He was just being a good friend to Edge and Edge was doing the same. What was wrong with that? Yeah Edge was always staring at him. He would snap at his brother and make sure he was being nice, he would listen really well… 

 

“Do you think he likes me?”

 

Honey's eyes widened and he glanced from his mess to his brother. Oh this little talk was getting into places he did not want it to go. At all. 

 

“I think he likes you as a friend, Berry.” 

 

“Oh… I'll ask him tomorrow.” 

 

Honey wanted to smack himself hard in the forehead. Of course Blue would. Hopefully that creep didn't actually like Berry in that way because if he did they were going to have a very interesting talk. 

 

____

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HONK!!!

After hours of healing his eye the two brothers finally got to sleep. Without alcohol numbing his system, Edge was the first to get up. He always was up just before sunrise and even here that was no exception. He went off to the house, hoping his normal clothes were alright. He'd completely forgotten about them in all the chaos of yesterday.

 

He opened the door, thankfully unlocked this time, and slipped inside. He removed his boots and went off to go find his clothes. Everything was still in the dryer, minus the actual armor pieces. It was wrinkled to hell and forgotten.

 

He turned the dryer on for a few more minutes, crossing his arms. The seconds ticked by as did his patience. When the thing finally buzzed he snatched his clothes and went to the restroom.

 

It felt fantastic to finally be in something that wasn't humiliating. He turned to the mirror and struck a pose, unable to keep himself from grinning. And the new addition on his face, the new scar, it was perfect. It really completed his look. Even if the wound wasn't from true combat it meant something to him.

 

He touched at his eye, thoughts finally rising up. What the hell was he doing? Why was he acting this way? He was going soft here and that skeleton had his soul wrapped around his finger. Was he actually in love? Was he going for a quick smash? Every time Berry was close to him, every time he could see the marshmallow of a skeleton, he couldn't stop staring. He couldn't stop wanting.

 

He stared at himself in the mirror. Look at the Great and Terrible Papyrus now, lovestruck by the softest being in this world. Showing affection, being kind, watching his language, what a joke. He kept staring at himself, trying to pinpoint his emotions. At first he just wanted to conquer the little guy but now he was obsessed.

 

He touched the scar on his face again, the sting a blissful reminder of pure strength. He shivered and stood straight. Keep it together. If Red saw him acting like this, gushing over the little pest, he wouldn't hear the end of it. He wasn't soft, he just wanted certain skeletons to like him.

 

He left the restroom and folded up his brother's clothes. He went back down the stairs, pausing when he saw Blue in the kitchen. He was up bright and early making breakfast. He was using that stepping stool to get a good height for anything. It was cute.

 

Blue noticed him and gave a quick little wave.

 

“Good morning Edge! Wanna help me in the kitchen?”

 

Edge glanced down at the clothes in his hands. He had a job to do first.

 

Blue frowned when the front door opened and shut. He didn't even get a response. He showed down on his egg mixing, a bit sad his friend wouldn't be helping.

 

When the door opened again Edge quickly took off his boots and went to the kitchen. A quick washing of his hands and he grinned down at Blue.

 

“Where do you want me?”

 

____

 

Red's bed had been aligned perfectly so that the sun would blast his face. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. Stupid fucking sunlight. He eventually slipped out of bed, pausing when he saw some familiar clothes at the end of his bed.

 

Nice.

 

After getting back into something he was comfortable in, fluffy jacket included, he went off to the house. His brother was missing and he didn't do rounds here so the ass was probably with Pipsqueak.

 

When the door opened he was greeted to the smell of both a familiar and unfamiliar kitchen. He could smell bacon and pancakes being made along with some eggs.

 

“Hey, Red! Wanna help out too?”

 

Blue was setting out the plates on the table.

 

Red just watched him, shaking his head.

 

“Nah, I'd burn it.”

 

“It's true. He can't even make eggs.”

 

Red grit his teeth at that taunt. He shook his head and huffed. Alright, so this breakfast was going to be pretty damn good. He went off to the kitchen and plopped down at a chair.

 

“Now they have you cookin’.”

 

Edge rolled his eye at his brother's tease. He loved cooking, it calmed his nerves. And the way Berry had been looking at him all morning he needed something to calm him.

 

“Startin'a act like the perfect housewife.”

 

Red ducked just in time to miss a red bone soaring over his head. Blue's eyes went wide at the violence and Edge willed his magic away. Red couldn't help but smirk at seeing the hint of color on his brother's cheeks. Aw, he actually did want to be a housewife.

 

Edge ignored his brother's snickering.

 

“Red. I will keep all the bacon to myself if you don't stop.”

 

Red frowned, waving a hand in the air.

 

“Oh no, no bacon. Whatever will I do?”

 

Red snickered a bit more, looking from Berry over to his brother. He could see the anger building up. A fun morning game he loved playing; see how long it takes before Edge starts throwing a tantrum.

 

“You tryin'a bacon-me cry?”

 

Edge's eye began to twitch and Berry groaned. No! It was too early for puns!

 

As if summoned by the horrid jokes Honey walked into the kitchen. He plucked up an orange and started removing the skin.

 

“Whatabout you? Find puns a-peel-ing?”

 

Honey couldn't help but smirk at the groan from Berry. Edge seemed more pissed than annoyed.

 

“I think they're egg-cellent.”

 

Edge dropped the spatula in his hands and turned, storming out.

 

“Whoah, Boss, too hot in the kitchen for ya?”

 

Edge turned on heel, pointing a finger at Red before slamming it down. He went to the front door, slammed it shut, and a plethora of screams reigned out.

 

Red burst out laughing, slamming his hand on the table. He loved pissing his brother off, especially with those morning jokes.

 

Meanwhile Honey and Blue seemed more concerned than anything.

 

“Is he okay?”

 

Red wiped a tear from his eye, overhearing an absolute roar of rage.

 

“Peachy.”

 

Blue glanced over to Honey and of course he was now holding a peach. He groaned and went over to the discarded spatula and bacon. He wasn't too sure what he was looking for with the bacon but the other ones looked crunchy. He'd make sure these were to.

 

It took ten minutes before Edge stepped back inside. He went straight over to the table and sat down. Red opened his mouth to speak but the glare he got silenced him.

 

“Hate puns that much?”

 

Honey couldn't help but tease, poking at a strip of bacon.

 

Edge just huffed and started eating. Blue personally disliked the puns but he didn't outright hate them like that. They got annoying but he wouldn't go off and scream about them. Or maybe he was yelling about other stuff too?

 

When he finished up Edge brought his dishes to the sink. Berry had already set everyone else's dishes inside and was working on cleaning them. Edge decided to help. He dried the dishes off and put them in their appropriate spots as they came.

 

Red eventually went off to go explore on his own and Honey decided to take an early morning nap on the couch.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Edge hummed at the soft voice. And then his face colored when Blue wrapped him in a warm hug. He gently hugged back, clearing his throat.

 

“You're welcome…”

 

Blue glanced over into the living room then back up at Edge. He released him from the hug and made a little shushing sound with a finger in front of his mouth. Edge raised a brow but did as he was told. Berry took his hand and lead him over to the front door.

 

The two put on their shoes and silently left. Blue tugged lightly on Edge's hand before leading the way off somewhere. Edge followed without a word.

 

As they went through the snow, Edge couldn't help but stare down at Blue. His bones were so perfect and smooth, not a single scar or ding ruining the surface. The way he held himself, so proud and strong in such a cute little body. Even his bandana was precious, the big bow bouncing with each step.

 

“-clearing so yeah.”

 

Edge finally realized that Blue had been talking to him. He'd been lost in his own thoughts. He cleared his throat, looking at the small clearing hidden away off one of the paths. He rarely ever came here but it was nice and private.

 

“Edge…”

 

Blue's voice was a bit softer now, a hand close to his face. He seemed nervous. The little skeleton took in a deep breath and puffed out his chest. Ah, there was the confidence.

 

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

 

Edge's face exploded in red, his jaw falling open. He blinked down at a blushing Blue, unable to believe what he'd just heard. Blue slowly looked away from him, shuffling his feet.

 

“It's okay to say no…”

 

Edge shut his mouth and swallowed thickly. He knelt down in front of Blue and gently brought his chin up. Blue's face had a gentle hue across the cheeks, showing off previously hidden white specks. More stars.

 

Edge's own face was a deep red, highlighting that nasty crack. He looked Blue in the eyes, his free hand gently guiding Blue closer.

 

“I would love to go on a date with you.”

 

Edge's voice was a low rumble. He shut his eyes to move in for a kiss only to have Blue hop away. His expression deflated as the little bundle of energy began hopping around and blabbering about all the cool things they would do.

 

Edge let out a long sigh. At least that was out of the way. While Berry was talking and facing away from Edge he crept into action.

 

“Maybe we could even go to the caves and have a picni-EEE!”

 

Blue squealed when he was suddenly plucked up, fingers assaulting his sides. He flailed and thrashed, laughter echoing through the forest. Thankfully it only lasted a few seconds and Blue was pouting up at his friend.

 

Edge chuckled darkly, now having Blue exactly where he wanted him.

 

“Meanie.”

 

Edge rolled his eye and leaned in close. Blue's face flushed a bit at the proximity, his soul warming up. He squeaked when Edge moved in for a kiss though he paused a mere inch away.

 

Blue's eyes were wide as he looked his friend's flushed face over. His eyes were half lidded and he'd stopped. Why did he stop?

 

“... Wh-why aren't you kissing me?”

 

Edge smirked, moving in to give Blue a soft bump on the cheek instead.

 

“I would prefer to go at your pace in this. You do what you want and I will-MMMmmmm…”

 

Edge was cut off when Berry pulled his face down into a kiss. His eyes went wide before fluttering shut. Blue's hands felt all too warm against Edge's head and neck but he didn't want to let go. He squeaked when he felt something warm against his teeth.

 

Berry pulled away after a few seconds, little hearts in his eyes now. Edge moved in to nuzzle Berry's neck. He shivered at the warm breath there, a smile still stuck on his face.

 

“We skipped a few chapters.”

 

Edge pulled away in confusion. What was he talking about? Berry pulled out his dating manual and flipped it open to a page.

 

“See, kissing is here.”

 

Edge blinked down at the book. So this would determine what Berry knew?

 

“And we were here.”

 

Berry flipped back a few chapters to “how to ask someone out”.

 

Edge chuckled a bit and gently set Berry down. He sat in the snow beside him, picking his little friend up and setting him on a warm lap.

 

“So we skipped a lot… Are we still going to go somewhere nice and eat?”

 

Edge began to flip through the pages, gently resting his head on Blue's shoulder.

 

“Only if you want to.”

 

He continued flipping until he got to the tenth chapter. Berry's face exploded in blue as it spoke of making love and how different monsters do it. Edge chuckled a bit, getting to the final chapter. It spoke of keeping bonds strong and continuing what was listed previously. Learn your partner, bla bla bla. And never cheat.

 

Edge shut the book in Blue's hands, letting out a content little sigh.

 

“Can we have a picnic by the music box?”

 

Edge hummed softly, nodding. He just wanted to stay like this, holding his warm little marshmallow. Blue was content to just snuggle as well. He couldn't wait to tell his brother about this!

 

“Are you my boyfriend now?”

 

Edge opened his eyes, giving Blue another little peck on the cheek. To be doing all of this in the open, where anyone could see. It was so dangerous back home yet here he couldn't help but dive into the risk.

 

“Yes. All yours.”

 

Blue turned around on Edge's lap and sat up as best he could. He pulled Edge in for another kiss, cheeks powdered in blue.

 

“And I'm yours.”

 

Edge rumbled appreciatively, holding Blue close again. He buried his face in a warm chest, inhaling the soft scent. Blue pet down Edge's head and back, starting to hum his favorite little tune. This was nice.

 

_____

 

“How about this one?”

 

Red had pulled out one of his favorite things. It always pissed his brother off. The giant nose, the bushy eyebrows, the glasses and mustache. It was beautiful.

 

Honey hummed, pulling out his own.

 

“Nice. Okay, uh, whoopie cushion collection. How many ya got?”

 

Red was grinning beneath that stupid set of glasses, rooting through his pockets. Stretch wasn't so bad, he loved puns and jokes so that was something. Even if the fucker cheated at cards.

 

Stretch pulled out seven and set them down on the coffee table. Red smirked, pulling out eight. Stretch plucked up the one with a small band on it, raising a brow.

 

“Whoopie in the hand. Gets 'em every time.”

 

Stretch adjusted it on his own hand, giving it a small squeeze. That really was nice.

 

Stretch rooted around in his jacket pocket, pulling out a few small bags. One had glitter, one had confetti, and the last one had some sort of clear stuff in it.

 

“Glue, glitter, and confetti.”

 

Red smirked at that and pulled out an assortment of sharpies.

 

“Ya don't even need me ta say what these are for.”

 

Stretch chuckled a bit, flicking some ash from his cigarette. It was risky business wearing his glasses while smoking but he had five of these things. He would be alright if one got singed.

 

Red started putting his pranking tools back up. Stretch did the same, his hand landing on the same Whoopie Red was reaching for. Their hands stayed there for a moment before Red relented.

 

“That one's, uh, yours I think. This big one's m-fmm?!”

 

Red went right when Stretch suddenly kissed him. Yeah, they'd been drinking, but Stretch didn't have that much. Still, it felt nice…

 

When Stretch pulled away his glasses were all crooked. Red breathed out a bit of smoke, his own glasses askew.

 

“... Wanna go fuck upstairs?”

 

Stretch readjusted his glasses, sitting back up straight. He took a long drag from his cigarette and put it out in an ashtray. Red could feel his anxiety rising at the lack of answer.

 

He tensed when those eyes settled back on him, smoke slowly blowing through Stretch's teeth. His face colored more when Stretch got up and held out a hand for him. Without thinking Red took it. He grinned at the Whoopie cushion used against him.

 

Stretch wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into another kiss. Red responded hungrily, pushing up into Stretch and wrapping his arms around him. He wrapped his legs around the taller skeleton when picked up, their kiss never breaking.

 

Stretch easily kicked open the door to his room, shutting it behind himself. Red pushed up into the kiss more before pulling away.

 

“God, ya got a sexy nose.”

 

Honey burst out laughing. He'd forgotten they had these stupid things still on. He took his own off and Red's, setting them down on a nightstand.

 

The kiss resumed and Stretch moved Red down to the bed. Red shivered as he was pushed down into it, the weight of the other skeleton turning him on even more. He mumbled into the kiss as hands started roaming over him. When one got to his hip and gave a squeeze an obnoxious scream rang out.

 

Honey pulled away, giving the spot a few more squeezes. Red burst out laughing as the rubber chicken was removed and tossed aside. It screamed through the air, thudding on the far wall.

 

“Maybe we should get rid a all our prankin’ stuff? Not to mention our clothes.”

 

Red sighed when Honey moved in to lick over his neck.

 

“Why? Can't handle a joke?”

 

Red gasped when Honey nipped at his collarbone, a warm tongue trailing back to his shoulder and up his neck.

 

“Believe me, I can handle a joke.”

 

Red started to pull up Honey's hoodie. Stretch sat up and removed it, tossing the fabric aside. He slipped off his shirt and did the same. Red's hands moved to Honey's lower ribs, gently tracing over them. His expression softened at the lack of wounds here. These guys really were soft.

 

Red started removing his own jacket, Stretch helping. Once that was off he moved in to push up that shirt. Instead of taking it off entirely he planned on teasing the other. Well, until he saw how cracked and damaged those ribs were.

 

Red felt his face flush at the way Stretch was staring at him. He swallowed thickly, running his tongue over his teeth.

 

“Yeah, I know, keep touchin’.”

 

Stretch gently pet over the center of Red's chest, tracing out the spiderweb cracks. He leaned down to kiss his partner, Red pulling him down hard. Honey groaned into the kiss, trying to support himself with a hand.

 

In an instant their positions had changed, the whisper of a trip to the void leaving them both a bit colder. Red smirked down at Stretch, doing his best to pin the taller skeleton down. Honey allowed it, leaning up to lock Red in that intoxicating kiss.

 

Red caught both wrists in one hand, his free one trailing down Stretch's ribs. Once he got to the bottom his hand slipped inside. Honey's eyes widened when he felt fingers gently trace over his soul. They fluttered shut as he allowed the smaller skeleton to dominate him.

 

Red gently pet over the soul, eventually pulling it out. Honey looked up at him with half lidded eyes. Red smirked down at him, his tongue slipping over fangs. He released Stretch's wrists and held the soul in both hands.

 

Honey's entire body trembled when a tongue ran from the base of his soul to the tip. He choked down a moan, covering his mouth with a hand. God, that felt amazing.

 

Red smirked, running the soul gently over his fangs.

 

“Yeah, ya like this don'cha?”

 

Red ran his tongue over the soul again, finally feeling some magic rise from below.

 

“Fuckin’ nasty… lettin’ me do this.”

 

Red gave the soul another lick, beginning to grind down on whatever had formed in Honey's pants.

 

“I'm gonna fuck ya into the sheets. Ya want that? My thick cock all deep in y-hc!”.

 

Another blink and Stretch was back on top, a hand around Red's throat. His soul was back in place. He released Red's neck, the skeleton gasping for air.

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Honey chuckled, pinning Red down with one hand. He started grinding down on the smaller skeleton, never losing eye contact.

 

“If you ask nicely I will.”

 

Red grit his teeth at that. And then Stretch moved a hand down to begin undoing his pants. Red lifted his hips to help, kicking them off. His magic was already primed and ready.

 

Honey hummed as his hand slipped around a warm length. Red grit his teeth as that hand began to caress him, trailing and teasing.

 

“F-Fuck, just sit on it!”

 

Honey choked him again, pressing hard down into his throat. Red's eyes watered as his erection pulsed. Stretch ran his thumb over the tip, pulling his hand away.

 

“Already?”

 

He let Red breathe and he gasped, chest heaving.

 

“What? I'm getting’ choked! Am I supposeta hate it?”

 

Stretch leaned down and trapped Red in yet another kiss. As their tongues intertwined he removed his own pants. He moved down to start grinding again, wrapping a hand around both their lengths.

 

“O-oh fuck-!”

 

Honey smirked as bliss washed over Red's face.

 

“God, ya big.”

 

Red groaned as that hand moved over them both. He dared to steal a glance down, eyes widening at the sheer size.

 

“Wait, wait, I want that in me.”

 

Honey paused, releasing Red's cock. Honey chuckled as he rested it over Red's pelvis, showing him just how deep it could go.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Red shivered at the thought. His magic shifted, forming into something far more suitable. Honey hummed in appreciation, moving a hand down to tease over the entrance.

 

Red out a hand over his mouth to quiet himself, melting into the gentleness. Honey slowly eased a single finger in, finding the new magic drenched. Honestly he could take him now with minimal pain.

 

“Please.”

 

And that's exactly what Red wanted. He positioned himself and smirked up at his partner.

 

Another blink had Stretch gasping, Red slamming down on him. Red let out a choked cry, trembling at the feeling. He could feel himself being stretched to his limits, that warmth going so deep. It took a few moments before he leaned down to kiss Stretch.

 

Stretch took hold of Red's hips, slowly guiding him over his cock. Red's breath would hitch when he was pulled back down, the massive cock hitting everything just right. Stretch stayed slow at first, rocking Red back and forth.

 

When the pace started to pick up Red broke the kiss, burying his head in Stretch's chest. He was trying to be quiet, to hold in just how good it felt. A quick thrust had him gasping, moaning as Stretch returned to his previous pace.

 

Red started to lean into it more, rocking back into Stretch with his thrusts. He tried to pick up the pace but Stretch just kept going so slow.

 

“Faster, ya asshole!”

 

Red immediately regretted that one. In a blink he was face first into the pillows, that cock slamming back in. He cried out in a mixture of pain and bliss. He clawed at the bedsheets, eye lights rolling in the back of his head as he was mercilessly fucked.

 

Honey leaned over him, licking and nipping at vertebrae. He was breathing hard with each thrust, starting to out his whole weight into it.

 

Red's tongue lolled out as his body was shoved across the sheets. He felt nothing but bliss, the pain having melted away to pure please. And God, if he kept going like this Red wouldn't last much longer.

 

The warmth was pooling up for both of them. Stretch was doing his best to keep going, slamming into the skeleton below. Red's moans started getting louder and he bit down on a shoulder blade.

 

Red gasped, Stretch slamming just right. That final but if pain sent him crashing down, coming hard. Stretch grit his teeth at the tightness. With a few final thrusts he finally peaked.  

 

Red slowly collapsed on the bed, waves of warm bliss washing through him. Stretch was panting, a hand still beneath Red's hips to hold him up. He eventually slouched down, eyes drooping.

 

A soft sound has Red glancing behind himself. Oh hell no!

 

He kicked the sleeping Stretch off of himself, too exhausted to even try to blink. Honey slammed into the ground, groaning a bit.

 

“Get up. We're takin’ a bath now. Got it? No naps yet, even if I really wanna. I mean, look what ya did.”

 

He motioned to himself. He was covered in yellow and red magic, his groin dripping with the stuff. His shirt did its fair share of absorbing the spunk too.

 

Honey slowly got to his feet, plucking up his boxers. He handed Red some and the two crept off to the restroom.

 

“So, ya jus’ a fling now or..?”

 

______

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here a dust there a dust everywhere a dust dust

Berry was the first to enter his home. Edge followed suit, shutting it behind himself. He could smell something strange in the air but thought nothing of it. Berry popped off his shoes and ran off upstairs. 

 

“I'll go get a blanket!” 

 

Edge went off to the kitchen. He rooted around in the fridge, getting some of the leftover taco meat. On their way over Berry had been blabbing about the food he wanted and tacos were high, number one actually, on the list. 

 

Edge made two decent sized burritos and put them in some Tupperware. He found a bag to put it in and grabbed a few sodas as well. 

 

“Boss, ya back kinda early.” 

 

Edge hummed at his brother, not really in the mood for teasing. He still had a plan unfolding here. 

 

“Thought you'd be spendin’ the whole day with 'im.” 

 

Edge turned to his brother. He opened his mouth to speak though his eyes narrowed. Red was standing in front of him with a cigarette in his teeth. Edge stalked over and backhanded his brother. 

 

The cigarette fell from his mouth and Edge plucked it up. 

 

“You are NOT starting this disgusting habit!” 

 

Red rubbed at his cheek, glaring at his brother. When Edge opened his mouth to speak he got a fist to the side of the head. 

 

Edge stumbled, eyes beginning to glow. 

 

“I can smoke if I wanna!” 

 

“Did you just fucking hit me?!” 

 

Red slammed his foot down, his own eyes starting to glow. 

 

“Yeah, what ya gonna do about it?!”

 

Edge launched himself forward, managing to grab his brother's jacket. 

 

____

 

“Papy, can I come in?” 

 

Honey creeked the door open, looking down at a very happy Blue. His expression softened and he walked out, shutting the door behind himself. 

 

“We can talk in your room.” 

 

Honey spoke between a cigarette in his teeth. He put it out as he followed Blue to his room. Once inside Blue plopped on his bed and wiggled in excitement. 

 

“You won't believe what just happened to me!” 

 

Stretch could honestly say the same, but that was far too lewd for his brother. 

 

He smiled down at Blue, sitting beside him. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

Blue nearly squealed in glee as he pulled out his dating book. He opened it to the first page and pointed to the chapter. 

 

“I asked Edge on a date and he said yes! And now we're boyfriends and we went to this chapter!” 

 

Honey could feel rage building up as Blue went from chapter to chapter until he stopped on one that spoken of kissing. He took in a deep breath, doing his best to stay calm. 

 

“He didn't wanna kiss me until I kissed him, though. He said he wants to go my pace? Does that mean I have to start everything?” 

 

Honey looked down at his hands, balling them into fists. So that creep really did like his brother, and now they were dating. He supposed he couldn't be too mad, he just fucked Red into oblivion. Still, he couldn't help but be protective. 

 

“If he ever hurts you… if he ever makes you uncomfortable.” 

 

Blue was uneasy at that tone, Honey's gaze focusing in on him. His eyes were glowing. 

 

“Tell me.” 

 

Blue gave a small nod, shrinking away from his brother's angry face. Honey looked away and rubbed at his face. He couldn't believe his little brother was with someone, especially someone so toxic. 

 

Blue slipped his arms around Honey, resting his head on his brother's shoulder. 

 

“... I know you don't like him… he's nice to me. He's nice to Red too…” 

 

Blue closed his eyes, trying to think of anything else good to say. 

 

“Get offa me ya bastard!” 

 

“Shut the fuck up and-gah!” 

 

The thick crack of bone against bone had both Honey and Blue jumping to action. Honey rushed to the balcony, Blue peeping through the bars. Down below Edge and Red were we're wrestling with punches and kicks added in. 

 

Red had Edge in a choke hold, the skeleton refusing to tap out. Instead he did a dirty move and tickled his brother's side. The moment he was free he grabbed Red by the hood and pulled it down over his face. 

 

Red flailed, ripping his jacket open and launching himself at his brother. 

 

Edge caught him and threw him at the far wall, only for Red to blink behind him and slam him down onto the ground. Edge tried to flip over but his brother grabbed him in another choke hold. 

 

“Call it!” 

 

“N-Never!” 

 

“Say it!” 

 

Red eventually released his brother, knowing he would never give in. Edge gasped for air, rubbing at his throat. He sat up and pushed his brother over when he tried to get up. Red pushed back, a grin on his face. 

 

“About damn time we fought. Thought you were goin’ soft on me.” 

 

Red got to his feet finally noticing the crowd. Edge caught where his brother was looking. When he looked up he grimaced. Berry was watching them and so was Stretch. Berry's eyes were huge and he was hiding behind his brother. Great. 

 

He winced at a smack to the back of his head, Red grinning down at him. 

 

“Since I won I'm gonna go get another cigarette.” 

 

Edge elbowed him in the gut and got to his feet. Red rubbed at a bruised rib, growling a bit. 

 

“Fine, but when your bones turn yellow don't say I didn't warn you.” 

 

“Deal.”

  
  


Berry had been hiding behind his brother during the entire fight, watching as the two went at it. There wasn't any magic used other than a harmless blink. Even Honey was surprised with that. They we're just being violent to a certain extent, never really hurting one another. Sure, now there were bruises, but for someone with 1HP to fight like that without fear of being dusted showed a lot. 

 

“Is that how you settle arguments?” 

 

Honey decided to break the silence, flicking a cigarette over to Red. Red managed to catch it and popped it between his teeth. Edge snarled a bit, but he had won. Even if he unfairly used magic, damn cheater. 

 

“Kinda, jus’ like ta fight and let off some steam. I wanted to fight this mornin’, but he went off screamin’ instead.” 

 

Edge was glaring at Honey as he lit a new cigarette, tossing the lighter down to Red. He tried his best to ignore the bad habit his brother was beginning, his attention shifting to Berry. 

 

“What are you going to do if you disagree with Berry?” 

 

Honey took a long drag from his cigarette, eyes never leaving his target. 

 

It finally clicked what Honey was asking and rage began to glow in his eyes. How dare he think-actually that was logical-but how dare he! 

 

“Let him win.” 

 

Red choked on an inhale, staring at his brother in shock. He hit his chest a few times, smoke puffing out. He did NOT just say that. 

 

Berry peeped down at Edge, willing himself to start walking down the stairs. He was nice, they had a fun scary fight. They didn't get hurt and Edge knew Blue didn't like fighting so… 

 

Berry got to the bottom of the stairs and looked Edge over. He had a few tinier cracks here and there, something that could heal in a few days. His clothes were disheveled, his scarf tossed off to the side. 

 

Berry walked over to it and picked it up, walking it over to Edge. Edge gently took it, petting over Blue's head. Blue gave a small smile, watching as Edge out it back on. 

 

“Edge, let's talk in my room.” 

 

Edge grit his teeth, looking up at Honey. Of course he'd want to talk. He didn't want to, he just wanted to go out and have a damn picnic with Berry. Was that so hard to ask?! 

 

Still, he walked past Blue and to the stairs. Blue watched him, tensing when a hand landed on his shoulder. 

 

“Maybe we should have a talk to, Pipsqueak.” 

 

Blue's shoulders rose and he swallowed thickly. He wasn't too sure if it was a good idea to be around Red alone. 

 

The moment that door shut upstairs Red walked over to the couch, patting a spot beside himself. Blue slowly made his way over. He sat down and kept his gaze off red, kicking his feet. 

 

“First off, I've never seen Boss so infatuated. 'e's tryina be a better monster. 'e's even bein’ nicer ta me so, there's that.” 

 

Red looked the cigarette over in his hand, giving it a little flick. Blue gave it a side glance as his cheeks flushed. 

 

“Do you know why he let you hit 'im?” 

 

Blue nodded some, looking down at his lap. 

 

“Heh… 'course ya do. Apparently he thinks you'd be able to hold your own back home if you wanteda visit.”

 

Blue's head perked up, looking over at Red. 

 

“Ah, so he told a half truth? Or maybe he changed 'is mind. I dunno.” 

 

Red took a drag from the cigarette, thinking over that kiss from earlier. He wanted to taste it again. 

 

“All I know is, he really cares about ya Pipsqueak. And I think ya a good influence.” 

 

Blue smiled a bit, glancing over at Red. He froze at seeing a massive wall of red bones behind Red, his eye glowing brightly. 

 

“That doesn’ mean I trust you. Hurt 'im, and I'll dust ya.” 

 

______

 

“What?” 

 

Edge did NOT want to be here right now. He shut the door behind himself and crossed his arms, huffing. He froze up when a very distinct smell finally clicked. 

 

“You didn't…” 

 

Edge's voice was low and dangerous. Honey grinned and shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. 

 

“I'LL KILL YOU!” 

 

Edge swung at Honey, though he easily dodged the attack. Another punch and another dodge. Edge was growling as he swung, rage taking over. He jumped back, a red blade of bone forming in his hand. 

 

“I don't want to fight.” 

 

Honey plucked the cigarette from his mouth and flicked the ash on the ground. 

 

“You have him smoking and you fucked him.” 

 

Honey nodded, a scythe with the head of a Gaster Blaster forming in one of his hands.  

 

Edge gripped his blade harder, standing his ground. 

 

“He wanted to, just like how Berry wants your sorry ass. You dust me, he loses a boyfriend. I dust you, Berry cries.” 

 

Honey put the cigarette back in his mouth, tilting his head a bit. 

 

“Your choice. We fight or we talk.” 

 

Edge grit his teeth, cracks forming in the handle of his blade. It finally shattered, the magic dissipating. Honey's own weapon disappeared and he sat on the bed. Edge simply leaned against the door. He wasn't going to touch anything his brother could have fucked on. Eaugh.

 

“We both want to protect our brothers.” 

 

Edge nodded. 

 

“So you know what I'm going to say. Hurt him, I dust you. I hurt Red, you dust me.” 

 

Edge rolled his eye, shaking his head a bit. This was a pointless conversation. 

 

“Agreed.” 

 

Edge turned on heel, going to leave the room. He paused before opening it, glaring at Honey over his shoulder. 

 

“You will pay for his new addiction.” 

 

Edge exited the room, slamming the door behind himself. He growled to himself and walked down the stairs. Berry was sitting next to Red and he was trembling for some reason. 

 

As Edge got closer he could feel the remnants of magic in the air. Blue wasn't hurt so Red probably threatened him. That was fine. 

 

“Blue, I already have everything. Do you have the blanket?” 

 

Edge's voice was calm now. He needed that fight and even if he hated Honey he respected his concerns and strength. Those Gaster weapons were not to be played with if Blue's hammer was anything to go by. 

 

Blue slipped off the couch and ran off to his room. Edge glared down at Red, leaning in close. 

 

“So you decided to have some fun too?” 

 

Red sputtered at that, face reddening. He pushed Edge back with a foot, getting a sadistic little cackle in return. 

 

“Fuck off, Boss!” 

 

Edge chuckled and went off to the kitchen. He picked up the bag of food, waiting for Blue. He came out a few minutes later, holding a big blanket. Edge traded the bag for the blanket, seeing as it was comical for Berry to be holding something so large. 

 

On their way out, Red gave Blue a final little glare. He squeaked and hurried behind Edge. He wasn't going to hurt Edge! Why was everyone being so mean? Everyone was happy right now! Well, except Honey. He was stuck there with the meanie. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow... muahahahaha AHAHAHAHAHAHA

It took a few days before everyone in the house calmed down. Threats were still had here and there but not as vicious as the first day. Edge was lessening up on his protectiveness over Red, allowing him to do as he pleased with Stretch. Even if he hated his alternate Red seemed happy. The same could be said of Stretch with Blue, though he made sure to have a second set of eyes on the two. 

 

Undyne was more than happy to peep on the two and fill him in on anything bad or wrong. Thankfully everything they had done was innocent. Sure their kisses got a bit heated here and there but it wasn't anything bad. The worst they'd done was a tickle fight that melted into making out. Now that had Undyne squealing to Alphys. 

 

Which was why she was searching for her little friend now. She was wearing most of her armor minus the helmet. Even with the greatest smiths in all of Underswap she couldn't find a suitable helmet. 

 

With an text updating her on where the two were, she was off. It was a brisk jog to get over to Snowdin but it would be worth it. She stopped just shy of the clearing. She started creeping through the trees to see what the two were doing. 

 

Edge was lying down on the ground, idly watching Blue make a snowman. He would join in but lying down felt more appealing. Ugh, he was starting to sound like his brother. 

 

“It looks nice, Blue.” 

 

Blue grinned and finished up the snow hat he was making. He carefully put it on top of the snowman. He hopped back to admire his work. As he admired it the hat's brim fell off along with the snowman's head. 

 

“Aww…” 

 

Blue pouted as he tried to put the head back on. It looked weird now, all lumpy. 

 

Edge sat up from his spot, moving to help. A soft crack in the trees had him hop to his feet. His eye scanned over where the noise came from, a low glow rising up. He knew this place was safer than home but something felt off. The birds weren't even singing now. 

 

“Edgie, are you okay?” 

 

Edge glanced back at Blue. He skimmed the area over again before turning away from where that noise came from. 

 

“I heard something.” 

 

Blue looked behind Edge just in time to see something white soaring their way. Edge managed to move out of the way before it could hit him, the poor snowman losing his torso from the blow. 

 

“Nice reflexes!” 

 

Alphys stepped out of the woods, bouncing another snowball in her hand. Edge narrowed his eyes on her, trying to take in exactly who she was. It was obviously Alphys but she was taller with an eye patch? Right, everything was opposite here. Alphys was the brawn and Undyne was the brains. 

 

“Alphy!” 

 

Blue was gone in an instant, rushing towards the newcomer. He stopped right in front of her, bouncing in glee. That glee turned to a groan when she snatched him in a choke hold, delivering a horrible boogie. 

 

“Nooooo!” 

 

Edge crossed his arms as he watched Blue get what he probably deserved. Alphys released him after a bit, looking over at Edge. 

 

“Who's the new guy?” 

 

“My boyfriend!” 

 

Alphys snorted, looking Edge over. 

 

“So, what's his name?” 

 

Blue smiled over to Edge, bringing Alphys over. 

 

“Alphy, this is Underfell Papyrus. I nicknamed him Edge. Edge, this is Alphys. She's the head of the Royal Guard! And she's been training me~!”

 

Blue was still bouncing in place, looking both his friends over. 

 

Edge was still taller than her though he had to admire what she could do. Blue was a strong little skeleton. He slowly extended a hand in greeting. Alphys glanced it over before taking a firm hold and shaking it. Edge squawked when he was yanked in for a half hug then pushed away. 

 

“Nice to meet you! I haven't seen a Papyrus like you before. Going for a Halloween look?” 

 

Blue tried to stifle a giggle, Alphys giving him a little smirk. Edge's expression remained neutral as he crossed his arms again. 

 

“I am also the head of the Royal Guard.” 

 

It was stated as a fact, Edge not one for being picked on. Besides he had to assert himself with this one. 

 

“Really?” 

 

Alphys grinned, jumping back. A massive yellow axe forming in her hands. 

 

“Wanna fight?” 

 

Edge slowly grinned as he looked her over. Oh, this could be fun. A red blade formed in his right hand and he got to a fighting stance. 

 

“I'll give you the first move.” 

  
  


“WAIT!” 

 

Both of them froze up when Blue stepped out between them, his hands held up high. Edge was already dissipating his magic. Of course Blue wouldn't approve.

 

“Nobody goes past half HP!” 

 

Wait what? 

 

“Agreed.” 

 

Before Edge could respond he was blocking a blow from Alphys's axe. He shoved her off, both of them sliding in the snow. Edge grinned as he formed a row of broken bones above her, every single one a horrible red hue. They flickered to white before shooting down at her. 

 

Alphys dodged most, cutting one in half. She used the momentum to go in for another close attack, slashing at Edge's midsection. He blocked, turning just in time for an axe to miss hitting his left arm. 

 

A second blade formed in his hands as he slowly started circling his opponent. Alphys followed his motions, giving Blue a quick glance. His hands were covering his face as he peeped through spread fingers. 

 

That moment of distraction was all Edge needed to swoop in. He slashed away Alphys's hold on her axe, grabbing her free hand in his own. She kept a hold with one hand. Both blades went to their necks, staying still as they glared at one another. 

 

“Nice.” 

 

Alphys's axe began to dissipate and Edge followed her lead. He released her hand once both the weapons were gone, unable to stop grinning. A perfect tie. So they were evenly matched. 

 

The moment the fight was over Blue was rushing over, jumping up and down again. 

 

“That was so cool! That red magic turned white and those axes and you two are so fast!” 

 

Blue was giddy as could be. Edge pet over his head and brought him closer. Berry hugged Edge, smiling up at Alphys. 

 

“Red magic?” 

 

She wanted to make sure she heard that one right. She'd never seen red magic before, well, other than his sword. That thing looked normal enough. 

 

“Yeah! Those bones were red before they went white!” 

 

Edge huffed as his magic was spoken of. Oh, he felt like he was going to have to explain the simplest of magics from home now. 

 

“Yes it was. You said half HP so I weakened my attacks.” 

 

Edge crossed his arms as he looked Alphys over. Her eye widened a bit at that. So he was stronger than he was putting off? She hadn't been holding off at all. 

 

“Blue, explain the thing. I'm going to go fix your snowman.” 

 

He stepped away from the two to begin rebuilding the murdered snowman. It was easier to gather the snow with his larger arm span. He ignored Blue as he went on about his home and of the violence there. He made a torso for the snowman and plopped it down. He picked up the remnants of the head, reshaping it to an orb. 

 

With the cylinder that was once a hat, he picked some sticks up. He packed snow around them to make the brim. He stabbed the snowman in the head with another stick, using it to keep the hat on top. 

 

Once done he stepped away, admiring his work. Much better. 

 

“The hat's saying on!” 

 

Edge glanced back at Blue as he bounded over, looking Edge's work over. Edge turned to Alphys and she seemed pretty cautious now. 

 

“Underfell sounds horrible.” 

 

Edge smiled at that comment, shrugging. There were some things he missed. Being in charge for one was a nice thing but being here with Blue, being able to let his guard down, was nice. 

 

“It's not that bad.”

 

“Edge, what's this?” 

 

Edge hummed and turned back to Blue, kneeling down to look at what he was pointing at. He squinted his eyes, face flushing when he was met with a surprise kiss. 

 

Blue giggled and jumped away from him, going back over to Alphys. Edge kept a stupid look on his face for a few seconds before shaking it off. He stood straight and cleared his throat, trying to brush that off. 

 

Alphys had a smirk across her face, hands on her hips. So the big scary Edge was smitten by Blue. 

 

“Stop smiling like that!” 

 

Alphys gave Blue a nudge, kneeling down beside him. She whispered something and his eyes got wide. Edge had never felt more concerned for what Berry might do than right now. Those stars were a lot brighter than usual and that smile meant trouble. 

 

“Okay, I'll try that.” 

 

Alphys gave him a little ruffle on his skull before standing back up. 

 

“Alright big guy, just wanted to meet you and see how Sans was doing.” 

 

With that Alphys waved, turning her back to the two. She started walking off, hopping into a tree once close enough. She disappeared from sight shortly after. 

 

Edge looked down at Blue as he walked over. He still had that look on his face, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

 

“Can I get another kiss?” 

 

Edge blinked down at Blue before kneeling down. He pushed aside his bad thoughts as Blue came close. He was wrapped in a hug, returning it. Blue giggled as he looked up at Edge, giving him a little kiss. Edge sighed at the gentleness, resting his forehead against Blue's. 

 

He flailed when the ground beneath him disappeared. He looked down to Blue, face turning entirely red as he realized he was being carried. 

 

Blue grinned at him, eyes twinkling as he went to kiss Red again. 

 

“Wow, you turned red just like she said you would!” 

 

Edge covered his face, entirely lost in embarrassment. And then they were moving. Blue started walking off towards the path back home, ignoring Edge as he got warmer and warmer in his arms. 

 

He was finally set down when they got to the path. A few monsters saw them and started mumbling amongst themselves. Edge kept his steaming face covered, Blue puffing up proudly beside him. Edge's internal monologue was screaming about how strong Blue was. 

 

“Edge?” 

 

Edge peeped down at him, spotting a hand reaching up. 

 

“Can we hold hands?” 

 

Edge made a strangled sound as he put his hand down. Blue took it and gave it a soft squeeze. Edge followed after Blue, face still hidden in his other hand. Did Alphys tell him to do all of that? No, the hand holding they'd been doing, but picking him up?! 

 

It didn't take long for them to get back to the house. Blue opened the door and lead the way inside. Edge's face was still burning as he took off his boots. He shut the door behind himself and took a deep breath. 

 

“You are VERY strong…” 

 

Blue nodded, doing his best to flex. Edge shook his head a bit, starting to lead the way to Blue's room. Blue quickly regained the lead, opening the door once they got there. He made a B-line to the bed and flopped on it, grinning back at Edge. 

 

Edge shut the door behind himself. He hesitated before locking it. He made his way over to the bed and sat down beside Blue. He took a few deep breaths as he tried to compose himself and figure out how to word something. 

 

“Do you like that I'm strong?” 

 

Blue was inching closer, eventually wrapping his arms around Edge's arm. Edge nodded, still trying to figure out how to say it. 

 

“Alphy said I should try showing you my strength more then. Do you want me to?” 

 

Edge nodded, his face beginning to burn again.

 

“How?” 

 

Edge opened his mouth and shut it again. He buried his face in his hands. Blue giggled at how red he was getting. He gently moved those hands away and kissed Edge as softly as he could. 

 

Edge melted into the gentleness, slipping his arms around Blue. He felt hands pushing him down onto the bed. He slowly moved down, never breaking that soft kiss. He opened his mouth as Berry ran his tongue over his teeth, allowing him access. 

 

Edge hummed softly as their kiss deepened. Blue kept his eyes closed, propping himself on his elbows. He eventually pulled away, wiping at his own mouth. Edge's eyes were half lidded as he stared up into those gentle blue ones. 

 

Berry sat back, raising a brow when he felt something prod him. Edge's eyes widened when Blue shifted to look down at his pants. Edge covered his eyes and groaned. 

 

“Why is there magic in your pants?” 

 

Edge grit his teeth and gently moved Blue off of himself. He sat up and did his best to readjust his pants. 

 

“You want to go by that book, right?” 

 

Edge was doing his best to keep himself covered. He was trying to will it away, not wanting Blue to get scared off. He was still so new to everything.

 

“Yeah, I guess… but we skipped a few chapters.” 

 

Edge nodded and cleared his throat. 

 

“What this means is I want to skip to chapter ten.” 

 

Blue's face flushed and he looked down at Edge's pants. He could see a soft glow through his fingers. So Edge wanted to make love? It sounded like fun but they didn't have any if the stuff the book said they needed. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

Edge stared over at Blue, furrowing his brows. He took a breath and tried to think of the best course of action. Well, in this house they could get heard. If Stretch walked in on him slamming into Blue he'd get dusted. And if Red saw he wouldn't stop picking. 

 

“If you still want to tomorrow we can. Now I need to go take care of this.” 

 

Before he could stand, Blue gently took hold of his wrist. 

 

“What do you mean? Can you show me?” And how did you make that magic?” 

 

Edge grit his teeth, slowly sitting back down. He shut his eyes and breathed. Blue needed to learn before they could do anything anyways. He just needed to stay quiet. 

 

“If your brother hears us he's going to kill me.” 

 

Blue nodded and made a little zipping mouth motion.

 

Edge began undoing his belt and slid down his pants. Berry stared at the glowing magic through the thin fabric of Edge's boxers. They were removed and Berry leaned in a bit closer. That thing looked… weird. 

 

“This is a cock… uh… it feels good to touch it. It goes in someone else's pussy and-” 

 

He could see Blue shrinking away now, the hushed nasty words causing him to get uncomfortable. Edge looked down at himself and covered it as best he could. 

 

“Yes, I know it's bad, but it's normal. I have to get very happy to have this, happy with the person I… love… and want to… be with…” 

 

Blue inched back over, slipping his arms around Edge. He nuzzled into his cheek and gave a soft kiss. 

 

“I love you too, but I've never had that.” 

 

Edge nodded and uncovered himself. 

 

“I haven't been touching you to make it happen. You touched me right so it formed.” 

 

Blue scrunched his face as he tried to comprehend this. So he was touching right to make the weird glowy pants magic? Why didn't Edge ever touch him right then? 

 

“Edge, are you scared of touching me?” 

 

Edge opened his mouth but looked away. With a sigh he nodded. His cock was fading away into nothing, the glow disappearing. 

 

“Why? I know you won't hurt me.” 

 

Blue gently pulled Edge to look back at him. Edge tried to keep his gaze away but those blue eyes had him trapped. 

 

“I don't want to scare you.” 

 

Blue squeezed him in a tight hug. 

 

“You aren't scary, Edge. I know you won't hurt me.” 

 

Blue pulled away from the hug and gave him another kiss. 

 

“I want to do chapter ten with you.” 

 

Edge felt his face flush again but nodded, leaning in to kiss Blue again. Blue kissed back, slowly deepening it. When he pulled away he plopped down next to Edge, swinging his legs a bit. 

 

“Tomorrow, right?” 

 

Edge nodded, pulling his boxers and pants back on. 

 

“Tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allos my people! I have some bad news.
> 
> Work is about to drag me away for a month at least. No internet means lots of writing if I'm not too sick.
> 
> So, goodbye for now. I leave you with tomorrow~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> = v =;; 
> 
> Three days in hell and I wrote this... Hopefully it's coherent.
> 
> Uh... Ye... Here ya go.

“Looks like you had an eventful day.”

 

Edge's eye was glowing a dim red as his brother stumbled into the shack. The scent of alcohol trailed after him, causing Edge's face to scrunch a bit in distaste. 

 

Red gave his brother a small wave as he slammed the door behind himself. He went straight over to his bed and flopped on the air mattress. Something in his pocket squeaked as it deflated. Before it released all its air Red was out cold. 

 

Edge rolled his eyes at his brother's drunken state. He slipped from his own bed and went to the door. He boots were shoved on and he entered the darkness. Back in his element, a predator of the shadows. He crept silently through the snow, ignoring the clean white flakes as they fell from above.

 

The people he passed only had a whisper of him as he crept through the streets. He stayed as stealthy as he could until he got to massive doors leading to the ruins. The snow here had a large patch void of snow. He looked the area over, squinting at the faint shimmer he saw. 

 

Without thinking he bolted towards it. The shimmers disappeared as he jumped through it, tumbling on the other side. His phone was exploding in messages as he got to his feet. He snarled at where the portal was before looking down at the madly dinging device. 

 

All of the messages were from four people. Some were asking where he was while one asked if his brother was dust. He scrolled through the messages, confused by the date stamps. It was almost like he'd been gone a month. He was only here for a few days! 

 

“- Asgore put me in charge of the Royal Guard until you get back. If you get back. -” 

 

Edge snarled at that message, trying not to crush the phone in his hands. He continued reading through, learning of Alphys discovering some monsters saw the two skeletons disappear. She would begin working on a way to bring the two back. 

 

Edge huffed and shook his head. Alphys had his respects. She was a sadistic monster hell-bent on making inventions and testing the limits of what one could take but she never tried to hurt Red. She never even tried to trick them into doing something. As much as he hated to admit it, he'd spent time with her watching weird human movies. They were filled with so much violence he couldn't help but come back. 

 

He turned the screen off his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He would return home soon enough. 

 

_____

 

“Good morning! Did you sleep okay?” 

 

“Headache, Pipsqueak.” 

 

“Oh…” 

 

Blue deflated when his warm greeting was squashed by another rude morning. Why did he have to drink so much? Even Honey drank but he never got this grumpy. He just got quiet and drank a lot of water. 

 

Edge took off his shoes, walking over to the table. His expression remained annoyed as he thought over those messages. He hadn't even dared look at what Asgore sent. The beast could be so cruel and without a leg to stand on everything would be true. 

 

“Edge, good morning.” 

 

Edge hummed as he looked down to his right. Blue was standing there, giving him a warm smile. Edge gently pet over Blue's head and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He could feel Honey glaring at him but ignored it. 

 

“Did you sleep alright?” 

 

Edge shook his head no and glanced over to Honey. 

 

“How long until my way back opens?” 

 

Honey shifted the cigarette in his teeth as he looked the seemingly depressed skeleton over. Red was trying not to snap, listening to all of those noise around him. 

 

“Red and I have been checking it every day. I'll tell you when it stabilizes.” 

 

Stretch took the cigarette from his mouth, putting it out in a small tray. 

 

Blue gently tugged on Edge's arm to get his attention. Edge looked down to see massive blue eyes filled with concern. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

Edge grit his teeth, biting down a snap. He stood from his spot and took in a deep breath. Without a word he left the kitchen and started putting his boots on. Blue slowly walked over behind him. Edge tensed when he was wrapped up in a hug, refusing to look down at his boyfriend. 

 

“Edge..?” 

 

Edge finally looked back at Blue, holding in his frustration as best he could. His weakness, how he'd abandoned home and found this-this soft little marshmallow! His eye glowed dimly as he let out a long breath. 

 

“I need to think.” 

 

With a final little pet of Blue's cheek he stood. He shut the door with a slam which had Blue tensing up. He furrowed his brows in concern, slowly walking back to the table. He hopped into his usual seat and poked at the food he'd made. 

 

“Nicest I've ever seen 'im when pissed.” 

 

Red mumbled between sips of his water. Blue glanced up at him, finally taking a bite of food. He was resting his head on a hand as he ate, eventually slumping down on his arm to just stare at his plate. 

 

“He just misses home, Blue. You would miss coming back here if we were trapped.” 

 

Stretch hated seeing his brother so torn up. He was able to finish off his own plate easily enough but Blue's had just been nibbled on. 

 

Blue gave a little nod, looking over to Edge's full plate. He didn't understand why Edge missed home. Everything he'd heard about it was so violent. Edge was always scared for his brother getting hurt and they'd both had to fight so much their entire lives! It was horrible! But he always had a smile on his face when he spoke of certain violent acts. It made Blue a bit uneasy but Edge lived different than he did. He was nice here, maybe he missed being mean? 

 

“Blue, at least eat your eggs.” 

 

Stretch gave his brother a little nudge, sighing at the small groan he got in response. Edge had better knock off the act soon. If Blue stayed like this there would be hell to pay. 

 

Blue eventually sat up to finish off most of his plate. He'd made up his mind on what he wanted to do. If Edge missed the meanness, the violence, he would try to help him. The way he fought with Red that day had them both laughing afterwards-sort of. So maybe he needed to do that to Edge? He didn't know… 

 

____

 

“The hell ya up to now?” 

 

Berry's expression deflated at hearing Red on the couch. He had taken up his brother's nasty habit and there were even more ashes everywhere. Blue hated it. 

 

“To go find Edge.” 

 

“I'd advise against it, unless ya wanna see 'im this way.” 

 

Blue puffed his chest a bit, turning to Red. He walked over and leaned over the couch to get closer. 

 

“Ooh, mad Pipsqueak. So scary.” 

 

Blue narrowed his eyes on Red, taking the cigarette out his mouth. He out it put in an ash tray and Red held back the urge to backhand this pest. 

 

“I love him. Leave me alone.” 

 

Red's rage turned to a sinister grin. He leaned back in his spot, resting his hands behind his head. 

 

“You love the way he's actin’ now, wait until you see the real him.” 

 

Blue's expression shifted to confusion before he narrowed his eyes on Red again. 

 

“I know you don't like me. I don't like you either but I'm not mean to you! I just want to make him feel better.” 

 

Red couldn't help but chuckle darkly, peeping open an eye. 

 

“Then get on your knees and-” 

 

He was cut off by a yellow magic consuming his soul in a death grip. From upstairs Honey was glaring down at his own boyfriend, eye glowing gold. Red coughed a bit, shrinking down from the look. 

 

“and listen to 'im yell about whatever's botherin’ 'im uh.. don't have to get on your knees though. Jus’ listen to 'im.”

 

The magic disappeared as Red smoothed over that would-be catastrophe, Honey's expression remaining firm. Blue nodded a bit and went to put on his boots. So no violence and just listen. He could do that! 

 

The moment that door slammed Honey blinked from existence. Red tensed when he felt arms around him, pulling him against the taller skeleton. 

 

“Uh, hi.” 

 

Red gave a sheepish little grin. Oh he knew he'd fucked up now.

 

_______

  
  


Berry made his way straight towards the statue he loved. He thought Edge might be there since he liked it too, and he was right. He grinned when he saw Edge glaring down at his phone. There was clear rage and pain on his face as he read through message after message. 

 

He was so distracted he didn't notice Berry until a soft punch hit his shoulder. He looked over as he was wrapped in a warm embrace. Edge shut his eyes as he leaned into it. 

 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

 

Blue's voice was soft as he pet over Edge's skull. He gave his boyfriend a little kiss, resting his chin on top of Edge's head. 

 

“... Only alone…” 

 

Edge's quiet voice had Berry shifting away. He held out a hand to help Edge up. Edge looked it over before taking it. He was pulled to his feet, hand held captive as Blue took him off to the secret room. 

 

He shut his eyes as that soft melody was sung, the door opening. He followed blindly, sighing when the opening slammed shut. The crystals slowly lit up and Edge looked down at Blue. 

 

“Are you upset because you miss home?” 

 

Edge released Blue's hand and balled his own into fists. He took in a deep breath but kept himself from yelling. He couldn't even get a word out. Blue frowned and gently pet over one of his fists. 

 

“It's okay… tell me.” 

 

Edge stared down at his soft lover, gritting his teeth. He stepped away from Blue and started to pace. Blue took this as his cue to grab that bean bag chair and plop down on it. He settled in, tensing when Edge suddenly turned towards him. 

 

“Fine. I'll tell you.” 

 

Blue could see the rage finally showing itself, the pain. Edge's eye was glowing a bright red as he went back to pacing. Blue's eyes widened as a blade even formed in his hand. 

 

“I'm not doing my JOB!” 

 

He slashed his blade at the far wall, a beam of red exploding forth. It slammed into the wall and he grit his teeth. 

 

“I ABANDONED my POSITION!” 

 

Each word was emphasized by another swing. The crystals above them were trembling, a tunnel beginning to form where the magic would hit. 

 

“And I've been REPLACED!” 

 

Three more angry lashes were delivered to the wall as he snarled. 

 

“My brother is safe but I can't stand being here! Everyone keeps staring at us, whispering, and I can't do anything about it!” 

 

He slammed his hands down as he started to pace again. 

 

“And ASGORE, he… he…” 

 

Edge just roared as he sent out another blast of magic at the wall. 

 

“How DARE he! I wouldn't RUN from my position! I didn't give up! I DON'T give up!” 

 

He slashed at the wall again, his face beginning to feel wet. 

 

“Even Alphys thinks I'm dead! Undyne keeps saying how nice her new job is and I can't-!” 

 

He yelled again, a final explosion ripping from his blade. He fell to his knees afterwards, tears streaming down his face. The new tunnel was laid out before him, crystals lining every inch. 

 

“I can't do anything…” 

 

He'd never felt so powerless in his life. His brother was safe, HE was safe, but everything back home wasn't. What if a human came? What if someone got too violent and couldn't be stopped? What if-?

 

He tensed when a gentle hand settled on his shoulder. He looked up to see a terrified Blue. He was visibly trembling, face riddled with fear. He wrapped his arms around Edge despite this and pulled his head close. 

 

The blade in his hands slowly disappeared as more tears welled up. He slipped his arms around Blue, quaking with emotion as he let it out. He clung to his boyfriend, chest heaving as he allowed himself to sob. 

 

Blue pet down the back of his head. He'd never seen someone so angry before and to see Edge like that was terrifying. But he just attacked a wall, he didn't hurt anyone. He just missed home and didn't know how to say it without being mad. Well, until now. 

 

“I ha-have to g-get back…!” 

 

Edge sobbed into Blue's chest, gripping his armor a bit tighter. 

 

Blue nodded and gave Edge's head a small kiss. Edge looked up at that, lone eye glowing dimly. He could see the fear still so evident all over Blue's face. He looked as if he'd just seen someone get dusted for the first time. 

 

“... Y-you deserve someone b-better than me…” 

 

Blue squeaked when he heard that, tears beginning to form. Why would he say something like that?! He hugged Edge tighter, shutting his eyes tightly. 

 

“No!” 

 

Edge let himself be crushed, gritting his teeth. Blue choked back a sob, letting go after a few seconds. Edge sat up, frowning as he saw Blue wipe away his own tears. 

 

“Edge, you're from a mean place! You're mean but you're nice to me! I was-I am scared, but I know you won't hurt me!” 

 

He rubbed away more tears with his bandana, trying to stay calm. His whole body was still trembling from seeing that display. Red had said he wouldn't like the real Edge but he was just hurt. Right?

 

“How?” 

 

Blue sniffled at the question.

 

“H-how do you know I won't hurt you?” 

 

Blue furrowed his brows, looking down at the ground. He sniffled a bit more, trying to put it into words. 

 

“I can feel it…” 

 

Edge was visibly confused by that. Blue could feel it? What the hell did that mean? 

 

“... Your soul warms up around me.. mine does when I'm around you too. You're always nice and protecting me…” 

 

Edge slowly got to his feet, walking over to his sniffling lover. He knelt down beside Blue, the skeleton tensing when he opened his eyes to see Edge so close. Instead of backing away he wrapped his arms tightly around Edge's neck. 

 

“An-and you want to make me happy.”

 

Edge closed his eyes as he held Berry closely. He could feel his boyfriend sniffling and couldn't help but feel guilty. He didn't mean to make Berry upset, he was just… he didn't know what he was doing honestly. But in that moment he felt like nothing.

 

“I’m… sorry.” 

 

Edge was trying his best to apologise. He'd forced Red too and it was entirely insincere but right now, with his own, he meant it. He didn't want to cause Blue pain, he just wanted to see the little guy happy. It hurt seeing him so scared. 

 

“I forgive you.” 

 

Blue gently guided Edge to look him in the eyes. 

 

“But don't EVER say that again. I love you and you're good to me.” 

 

Edge was caught in a kiss that had tears streaming down his face again. He'd never cried this much in his life and here he was sobbing to his boyfriend. All his rage had melted away into a more manageable emotion, one that Blue could help him through. 

 

Blue pulled away from the kiss, taking off his bandana. He wiped his own eyes before dabbing away Edge's tears. 

 

“You're going to go back home soon. The portal will calm down, okay? We just have to wait.” 

 

Edge gently took Blue's hand and held it against his face. Blue ran his thumb gently beneath Edge's injured eye.

 

“I love you too…” 

 

Blue leaned in for another kiss. Edge responded by slipping his arms around his love. Blue pulled away after a few seconds to nuzzle into Edge's neck. 

 

“... We can go look at it if you want to…”

 

Edge nodded, scooping Blue up. Instead of going towards the exit he went back to the bean bag chair. He sat down and hugged Blue close. 

 

“I want to stay like this for a while first…” 

 

Blue smiled and gave him another kiss, this time on the cheek. He shut his eyes and got comfortable, knowing they would be here for a while. 

 

From that new section of the cave the melody of the music box was clear as day. It hadn't broken through the wall but it came close, close enough to echo the song through. 

 

Edge could feel his eyes drooping as the soft notes danced about. It didn't take long before sleep took him. Blue followed shortly after. 

 

_____

  
  


The soft sound of paper shifting had Edge slowly climbing out of sleep. He shifted a bit, sighing as the weight on his lap moved with him. A shivering breath had both eyes snapping open.

 

Blue was sitting on his lap reading through chapter ten for what had to be the fifth time since he'd woken up. He couldn't stop staring at the pictures, reading what it felt like. It was terrifying and thrilling and oh so new. He swallowed thickly as he looked over something similar to what Edge had shown him. 

 

Edge chuckled to himself, startling Blue into slamming the book closed. He swallowed thickly as his face colored even more. He glanced back at Edge, shrinking down a bit at the look he was getting. 

 

“Still want to do chapter ten?” 

 

Blue gave a small nod to the question, slowly opening his book back up. He handed it to Edge who skimmed through what was listed. Once he finished he shut it and set the book aside. 

 

“I have something far better planned than that.”

 

Blue's eyes brightened up at that. Something better? The book said it felt good even though it looked painful. What could be better? He shivered when hands began to trail up and down his spine. 

 

“Edge?” 

 

“Tell me if you feel uncomfortable and I'll stop.” 

 

Blue swallowed thickly but nodded. Edge gently shifted their positions to where Blue was the one on the beanbag chair. Edge hovered over him, looking deeply into those blue eyes. They were so filled with curiosity and a bit of fear, he had to be careful. 

 

Berry hummed as he was kissed, slipping his arms around his love. Edge rumbled lowly as he deepened it, slipping an arm beneath Berry to hold him. A soft moan slipped into their kiss as Edge moved in to dominate his smaller lover. 

 

Blue gasped when Edge pulled away, little hearts in his eyes. He tilted his head to the side as a bit if neck nuzzling started up. That was nice… He squeaked when a tongue ran over his vertibrae, sending a shiver down his spine. A hand slipped beneath his shirt to rub over ribs and Berry could finally feel it. 

 

Edge hummed as he sensed a bit of magic down below. A hand trailed down to gently pet over whatever Blue decided to form. Blue choked down a moan at the feeling, face flushing even more. He pulled his bandana over his face to hide himself. 

 

“Want me to stop?” 

 

Edge had paused everything, moving his hand away from Berry's groin. His assault on his lover's neck ceased as he waited for an answer. 

 

The lack of warm touches had Blue shifting uneasily. He felt so weird with hands and tongue all over him but without it he felt even worse. He peeped from above his bandana, trying to figure out what he wanted. 

 

“K-Keep going.” 

 

Edge nodded and moved back in to nuzzle Blue's neck. 

 

“You don't have to hide from me. I want to see you.” 

 

Blue shivered as that warm breath hit his neck. He slowly took off his bandana and set it aside. Edge moved in to assault that neck even more, Berry pulling him in closer. 

 

Those horrible hands went back to work shortly after. Berry gasped when one ran over a sensitive spot on his hip. Edge chuckled and ran his digits ever so gently over that spot again. Blue moaned softly, his magic glowing even brighter now. 

 

A hand moved into his pants to toy with the still forming magic. Blue's eyes went wide before he melted into the bean bag chair, letting out a trembling sigh. 

 

Edge tried to assist the magic in forming what he wanted, pushing and prodding into it. Berry would shift and moan with each touch. He didn't know if he wanted more or less. 

 

“E-Edge, I don't know what to do..!” 

 

Edge chuckled lowly, finally feeling the magic form into a dripping hole. Perfect. 

 

“Yes you do.” 

 

He licked his lips as he pulled from Blue's neck, eyes settling on the still hidden magic. Blue's pants had been soiled by it but that was a concern for later. He leaned down and took his lover's pants between his teeth, slowly pulling them down. 

 

Once they were off a hand blocked him from getting a closer look. Blue's face was filled with concern and he looked uneasy. Edge sighed and rested his chin on the beanbag. 

 

“It won't hurt, right?” 

 

Edge scoffed, rolling his eye. 

 

“Do you think I would hurt you? Let me see.” 

 

Blue hesitated before moving his hands away, surprised by his own creation. It looked just like the pictures, well, except for how it was glowing and blue. The structure was the same. 

 

“Beautiful…” 

 

Blue's hands slammed into his face and he crossed his legs with a whine. Edge sighed and moved up, looking down at his startled lover. 

 

“Blue… do you want to?” 

 

Blue nodded, peeping out at Edge. 

 

“Then stop hiding from me. If you do this again. I'll stop and we can go h-mm…” 

 

Edge was cut off by Blue jumping up and locking him in another kiss. He pulled Edge down, legs still crossed. He slowly deepened the kiss, keeping it gentle as he felt for one of Edge's hands. 

 

He pulled from the kiss as he found it, slowly uncrossing his legs. He moved the hand down to his groin and shut his eyes. He wanted to but he was so nervous. 

 

“Relax for me.” 

 

Edge's voice was low as he gently ran a finger over the soft folds. Blue shivered at the foreign feeling, eyes scrunching a bit tighter. Edge took his hand away, Blue grabbing it back almost immediately. 

 

“Don't stop.” 

 

Edge huffed and moved down for another kiss. His hand idly teased over his lover's lips before brushing over a clit. Blue jerked, gasping at the prick of pleasure. 

 

“Wh-What did you just do?” 

 

Edge just chuckled, rubbing his finger back down the little nub. Blue all but melted into the beanbag, gasping and moving his hips into the friction. Edge could feel his own magic forming at the sight of Blue so needy for him.

 

“Close your eyes. I'm about to do something dirty to you.” 

 

Blue squeaked, covering his eyes with his hands. He could feel Edge shifting to go lower and gasped when a warm breath blew over his magic. He gasped when warmth consumed his magic, trailing from the base all the way up to pause at his clit. 

 

“O-oh, Edge, I don't know-Ah!” 

 

Blue was trying to tell Edge it felt good but the waves of bliss kept words from him. Edge shut his eyes as he listened to those soft moans. He ran his tongue over that nub again before thrusting it hungrily inside. 

 

Blue outright cried in bliss, arching into the feeling. He finally opened his eyes to look down, able to see just how bad Edge was being. That wasn't in chapter ten but it felt so good! 

 

He arched as that tongue began to move out before slamming back in. Another cry left his throat as bliss blinded his vision. He shut his eyes, biting his hand as Edge's assault continued. 

 

Even with his lover muffled now, those cries were intoxicating. He moved his hands to hold onto Blue's hips as he drove his tongue hungrily inside. He made sure to rub against the clit as he moved, eliciting even more sounds from his trapped lover. 

 

Before long two hands were on the back of his head, pushing him down for more. Blue couldn't even make words as the assault continued, gasping and bucking into his lover's mouth. He could feel something building, something deep in himself. It was almost too much. He was about to push Edge as the feeling grew but that tongue was replaced by fingers. 

 

He bucked at them, crying out in bliss as his clit received full attention from Edge's sinful tongue. 

 

“E-Edge-ohhh~ it-I-Too-too much I-!” 

 

With a wail everything went white. An explosion of bliss slammed through his body, wave after wave trickling through him. He jolted with each one, gasping and moaning and pleading for something he didn't even know. 

 

Edge was lost in the view before himself. Those bright eyes had been blown wide, his lover's chest was heaving, and his name was being cried out so sweetly. This was exactly what he wanted Blue's first to be like.

 

He gently scooped Blue up, simultaneously wiping his mouth off. He was amused to see Blue had drooled a bit though there were tears streaming down his face. Edge gently wiped them away, swapping their positions so Blue was on top of him. 

 

At the moment he didn't care if his pants got soiled, he needed to make sure Blue was alright. 

 

“Wh-What was that…?!” 

 

Blue's voice was hoarse from all of the yelling he'd done. 

 

Edge wiped away a few more tears, trying to soothe his startled lover. 

 

“You came. That's why chapter ten feels good. You touch and touch until that happens…” 

 

Blue nodded a bit at the explanation, swallowing before breathing hard again. He shut his eyes as he clung to Edge, thinking all of this over. 

 

“... Can… can we do it again?” 

 

Edge smirked down at Blue, running a hand gently down his spine. 

 

“Eventually, yes. But first you need to recover. I won't have you passing out with another one.” 

 

Blue nodded a bit, snuggling down into his lover's chest. 

 

“My legs are cold…” 

 

______

 

Edge tortured Blue's magic three more times, sending his lover into bliss over the course of two hours. On the third and final time Blue's body gave out, his voice entirely gone. 

 

He was breathing hard, exhausted but oh so satisfied. He could barely move but Edge was there for him. Blue was cleaned up as best he could and reclothed. He snuggled into Edge's neck when picked up, fighting to stay awake. 

 

Edge pet down his back as he went over towards the exit. Once he thought Blue was asleep he hummed the tune as best he could. The door slammed open and he exited, the rock shifting back into place. Blue smiled at hearing his little hums, kissing Edge on the neck. 

 

Edge fought down a blush and went on a path he hoped would be abandoned. Luckily his instincts were correct. He didn't run into a single monster on his way back to Blue's home. He stealthily slipped inside, placing a sleeping Berry on the couch. 

 

Blue boots were removed and set neatly aside along with his own red and black ones. He plucked Berry back up and walked him to the restroom. He was surprised that Red and Stretch weren't here but that was less of a problem he had to worry about now. 

 

He gave Blue a few soft nuzzles to wake him but he refused to unbury his face from Edge's scarf. 

 

“Blue, we need to bathe. Then we can sleep.” 

 

Blue huffed at that, giving Edge the sleepiest of mean looks. That faded with another kiss straight to his forehead. Edge put Blue on the ground and went off to gather some clothes for them. 

 

Blue yawned silently into a hand, his throat killing him. He didn't want to even try to speak for a year. But it felt so good at the time and when he'd screamed Edge would go harder on him and make it feel even better.

 

He shook away those thoughts and went to the tub. It sounded like Edge wanted to bathe with him and that was fine. They could snuggle more. 

 

____

 

Edge returned after some time to find a bubble bath already frothing. He resisted the urge to roll his eye. Of course Blue would do such a thing. Bubble baths weren't bad but it always required a shower to get the suds off. 

 

He shut the door behind himself and set the clothes he'd found on the counter. A quick look around had him growing a bit worried. Blue was nowhere to be seen and by how tired he'd been… 

 

Edge sighed in relief when he saw Blue peep over a mountain of bubbles. He was grinning broadly, wearing a hat of bubbles. Edge started removing his clothes, trying not to stare at his lover's face. It was so cute how he lived up to his nickname, those cheeks burning with a gentle blue. 

 

Once Edge was nude he moved to the tub. He slipped inside and was met by Blue climbing on his lap. He hummed into a soft kiss, slipping his arms around his love. 

 

“Voice still hurt?” 

 

Blue nodded and gave Edge a small kiss on the cheek. Edge picked up a nearby sponge and started lathering the suds over Blue's bones. 

 

Every single one was so pure, so pristine. Not a single crack nor nick marred the white surface. Edge could feel himself slowing as he took in his lover's beauty, untouched by his own harsh world. 

 

Blue meanwhile was staring at the horror that was Edge's body. Cracks riddled his ribs, nicks in his arms, past fractures so clearly visible. Everything of his body was healed and yet the wounds pained Blue. How could someone so nice live in a place that did this? 

 

Edge hummed when he felt a hand trace over a massive crack in the middle of his chest. 

 

“I was training Sa-Red and he hit me… I'm still proud of him.” 

 

Blue swallowed thickly, tracing over a healed fracture in Edge's left arm. 

 

“Asgore was testing me. I still won.”

 

Blue moved up to gently pet over the crack he'd caused, shivering when hands settled on his hips. 

 

“My love marking me…” 

 

Blue raised a brow, tilting his head a bit. His love marking him? 

 

Edge cleared his throat and looked away. 

 

“What? I liked you since I first saw you. Why else would I be nice? So, I like what you gave me.” 

 

Blue frowned, leaning up to give it a small kiss. Edge sighed, only able to imagine what was going through Blue's mind. Being violent was mean, he didn't want to hurt Edge, he still feels bad about it. 

 

“Blue, scars and wounds mean something back home. The one on my chest brings me pride in my brother. The one Asgore gave me reminds me I'm the strongest monster back home. The one on my face reminds me you are far stronger than I could have imagined.” 

 

Blue's cheeks flushed a bit as he took that in. He settled down on Edge's lap, looking down at his lover's soul. Edge stroked down his ribs and spine, looking at Blue's own. 

 

“... Let's finish up.” 

 

____

 

“Boss, I'm back. You wouldn’ believe what I… Boss?” 

 

Red had started speaking the moment he entered the shed though his grin faded as he realized he was alone. Strange, Edge was usually back by now. Pipsqueak should be in bed too. 

 

Oh well, not his problem. As long as Blue was where he belonged no biggy. He went over to the main house and walked inside. It was easy to tell Edge and Blue were here by their discarded boots but it was pretty late for Edge to be staying around. Unless… 

 

Red smirked as he crept towards the stairs. In a blink he was outside of Blue's room peeping through the keyhole. He could see a TV playing and a lump on the bed but that was about it. 

 

Well, until a long arm stretched out and pulled the lump closer. Red chuckled to himself. His brother finally found someone that could withstand his tantrums. Pipsqueak might be the best choice for him after all. 

 

Another blink and Red was back in the shed, flopping on his air mattress. God, what a night. And the icing on the cake was a bit of blackmail material to pick at the two.

 

____

 

Stretch was usually the last to get up in his home. Luckily he always swapped over the laundry when he was. He went over to the washer which probably had clothes left inside all night. He popped it open and moved the clean clothes over to the dryer. A yawn escaped him and he shook his head, trying to wake up. 

 

He walked downstairs shortly after, looking over the odd scene. Blue was sitting at the table with a big mug of something in front of him. His little legs were swinging as he watched Edge make breakfast. It was oddly quiet as he entered. 

 

“Good morning.” 

 

Blue smiled over to his brother and gave a little wave in greeting. He tried to speak but nothing would come out. A small cough into the arm and he was sipping on his drink. He looked a bit annoyed for some reason. 

 

Stretch went over to the table, sitting down right beside his brother. He'd never heard Blue silent before. It was a bit concerning. Upon further examination Blue had a giant mug of tea with some honey mixed in. 

 

“He lost his voice last night.” 

 

Edge could tell that Stretch was concerned. Besides, he wanted to mess with the other a bit. It was all in good taste, as long as Blue didn't get too bothered. 

 

Blue's cheeks colored a bit and he smiled down at his drink. It took all of five seconds before it clicked and Stretch's eye began to glow. He glared at Edge, balling his fists before slowly letting them go lax. 

 

“How?” 

 

Stretch winced when Blue nearly choked on his tea. Shit, with that reaction they definitely had to have fucked. That asshole was all over his brother and God knows what happened to the poor little guy. 

 

“Probably slammed into the Pipsqueak until he couldn't take it anymore.” 

 

Red couldn't resist adding onto the already bad situation. Stretch glared daggers at Red while Blue hid his face in his hands. Red glanced over to Edge as a strip of bacon flew his way. 

 

The greasy meat flew past his head, narrowly missing him. 

 

“What?! I'm just sayin’ what probly happened!”

 

Red was not making anything better. Edge was doing his best to keep from burning the food while Stretch was trying not to downright murder his own boyfriend. Were they even boyfriends? A fling? He didn't know. 

 

Red gasped when he felt his world turn upside down, slamming into the ceiling. Edge glared at Stretch. How dare he fling his brother like that! But Stretch looked stunned? His gaze trailed over to Blue and he was shocked to see fire in those pure eyes. 

 

Blue's hand was outstretched, raised up where Red had been flung. With a yell Red came slamming back down, that light leaving Blue's eyes. He buried his face back in his arms, tears welling up. Why couldn't Red just be nice?! 

 

“Berry, I didn't know you could do that…” 

 

Blue tensed when a hand gently pet over his shoulder. Stretch leaned in and whispered to his brother. He was surprised to get shoved away, Berry slipping from his seat and running off to his room. The door was slammed and locked. 

 

Red just stared at where the little menace had disappeared to. Good riddance. 

 

“What did you do to him?” 

 

Stretch's voice was dangerously calm as he looked to Edge. Edge glared at him, finally ignoring the food. 

 

“I had fun with him. You have fun with my brother, what's the difference?” 

 

Edge stepped away from the stove and stood over Honey. He got a glare in return, a golden eye glowing dimly. 

 

“He's too good to be with someone like you. He just attacked your brother and you did nothing.” 

 

Edge snarled, getting in close to Stretch's face. 

 

“He wants me and that attack can't kill.” 

 

Edge stood back up and started walking over towards the stairs. 

 

“You can't control his entire life.” 

 

With that Edge started walking up the stairs. Red kept his mouth shut as he looked between the two. Alright, maybe that was a bad thing on his part. But Blue did seem pretty sheltered and soft. Stretch probably hadn't even taught him about his body. Even Edge tossed a puberty book at Red when it was around that time. 

 

In a blink Honey was gone and Red had a cold shiver run down his spine. He didn't like this. 

 

____

  
  


“Blue, open the door.” 

 

Edge could hear sniffles inside and it was starting to piss him off. Thankfully he also heard footsteps. The door creaked open and Edge got to see a very embarrassed Blueberry inside. 

 

“May I come in?” 

 

Blue nodded and opened the door more. Edge slipped inside and Blue locked the door behind him. Before Edge could turn back to Blue he felt magic take hold of his soul. He grit his teeth as gravity found him towards the wall before gently setting him on the bed. He still landed with a thud. 

 

He tried to sit up but Blue pounced on him before he could. Edge was wrapped in a tight embrace as Blue hid himself in his lover's chest. Edge stared down at his trembling boyfriend before slowly stroking down his back. Well, someone was getting more pushy. Maybe he wasn't so innocent after all. 

 

“Throwing me around for a hug. Are you trying to tell me something?” 

 

Edge was trying to make light of the situation but grit his teeth when he was squeezed tighter. Blue lessened his grip and Edge huffed. Okay, Blue truly was upset. Was he throwing a tantrum? Did he get rough during tantrums? 

 

“.... I love you.” 

 

Blue sniffled and looked up with a pathetic expression. Tears we're streaming down his cheeks, his stars were little storm clouds, he looked horrible. 

 

“We didn't do anything wrong if that's what you're thinking.” 

 

Edge pet some tears away as he spoke. 

 

“Your brother is overprotective. I thought I was with mine but yours… It's like he wants to protect you from everything.” 

 

Blue shut his eyes and buried his face back in Edge's chest. 

 

“Let me guess, he says he's protecting you. I let my brother do as he pleases until his life is in danger. He learns from it. I protect him from things that matter…” 

 

Edge shut his eyes and slumped down on the bed. Why was it so easy to just go on and on around Blue? He felt as if he could just let his soul out and Blue would accept it so warmly no matter how damaged and cruel it was. 

 

“In my opinion you were never allowed enough freedom. Honestly, you didn't even know about your own body! I taught Red what was going on when he was of age. It was awkward, but I did it. I just-” 

 

Edge huffed, giving Blue a small squeeze. 

 

“I don't understand your brother.” 

 

______

 

It took hours before Blue felt as if he wanted to leave his room. He didn't even want to have Edge put him down. It was a bit odd to be carrying Blue in one arm while his lover clung to his neck, especially when he knew Stretch already wanted him dead. But if Blue wanted it he could have it. 

 

He walked by Red who remained silent on the couch, just watching the two. He almost kept that silence if not for some itching questions at the back of his mind. 

 

“So, Boss, did you actually… y'know, with him?” 

 

Edge let out a groaning sigh, turning to his brother. He could feel Blue's face heating up against his neck. 

 

“Yes, I did. Is there something wrong with that?” 

 

Red held up his hands defensively, glancing the two over. 

 

“No, no, jus’... Stretch's brought me to Undyne's a few times. She's got cameras all over, so he might be lookin’ at some.” 

 

Blue tensed at that. Was Undyne spying on them? Was Honey spying on him?! Was he really that controlling? Well, Blue had to learn a lot of things himself. Honey just slept and smoke and drank… 

 

“I can assure you there were no cameras where we were.” 

 

Red nodded some and looked over to the blue Blue. 

 

“Ya Pipsqueak's turned blue… listen, I'll try ta talk some sense inta 'im. I dunno if I can but I'll try. Reminds me of you when I had those dogs after me. Probly sees you as a mutt.” 

 

Edge pet down Blue's back, taking in his brother's words. He gave a small thanks before moving to put on his boots. Blue put on his own and off they went. 

 

Red sighed as he rubbed at his forehead. This was going to be pure hell. Stretch liked him, understood the pain of having those nightmares and memories, but he was too protective. One could only wonder how many times he'd seen his brother die to cause this kind of behavior. Maybe the kid was different here.

 

____

 

Undyne was surprised when Stretch popped in for a visit but he had a demand with it. Thankfully Undyne was able to deliver, well mostly. She could show him the cameras closest to where Blue and Edge would disappear but other than that it was guesswork. 

 

Sadly the cameras had audio and one was positioned right above that statue. Stretch's eyes went wide as he heard his brother wailing in bliss. Undyne's face was slowly turning pink and she made a note to save this for later. 

 

The cries went on and on until Blue's voice finally cracked. Undyne fast forwarded the video until Edge walked by holding an unconscious Blue. He had a dopey little smile on his face and his trousers had been soiled with whatever acts they'd done. 

 

The cameras shifted and shifted until Undyne was too slow to stop one. Stretch narrowed his eyes at seeing one positioned just outside of their home. Still, it was useful. It allowed him to see exactly what was going on inside. 

 

Of course Blue would make a bubble bath. He grit his teeth as he watched Edge slip in with his brother but everything was gentle. Undyne even commented on how sweet it looked. 

 

The camera shifted back to his brother's room. It showed Blue curling up into bed and snuggling close to Edge. Soft kisses were shared and they went to sleep. Skip to morning time and Edge slipped away before Blue was up. He came back with a mug of tea and eased Blue awake. 

 

As much as Stretch hated Edge he had to admit everything here was evidence the jackass wasn't so evil after all. He went off and fucked his brother but everything else was gentle. 

 

Undyne even started to skip to when the two were out and about over the past few days. Blue had even started playfully shoving Edge, getting a hand plopped on his head in response. It was all just fun and games. And the way Blue would smile… 

 

“H-He really l-loves your brother…” 

 

Stretch huffed, shoving his hands in his pocket. Yeah, he did. Maybe he'd been to harsh on the two. He needed to apologise to Blue anyways so why not include something small towards Edge? 

 

Undyne winced when Stretch blinked away. She desperately wanted to know how to do that but magic wasn't her strong suit.

 

____

 

Stretch lit a cigarette as he appeared back in his home. Boots were missing so he knew it would be some time before Edge and Blue got back. At least Red was still here. 

 

Stretch pulled a blanket from the couch and draped it over the sleeping skeleton. Red tensed at the touch, eyes snapping wide before he relaxed. He sat up and pulled the covers around himself, looking Stretch over. 

 

With a flick of his cigarette, Stretch turned to go to his room. 

 

“Hey wait, uh…” 

 

Stretch paused, looking back at Red. Red had a weird look on his face, like he was trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

 

“My brother isn' as bad as ya think 'e is.” 

 

At that Stretch moved to sit down in his recliner. He shifted his cigarette to the other side, crossing one leg over the other. He was listening. 

 

Red cleared his throat. 

 

“I uh… He's real soft when he cares about someone. 'e'd probably lay down his life ta protect Blue if I'm bein’ honest. I know 'e's an ass, but it's respectable…” 

 

He twiddled with his fingers as he thought, frowning a bit. 

 

“I know he doesn’ like me bein’ with you. Quite frankly, I think ‘e hates ya nonexistent guts, but he doesn’ say anything. Jus’… lets me live.” 

 

He let out a sigh, closing his eyes. 

 

“Meanwhile I see you getting' all pissy over Boss even lookin’ at Blue. Ya gotta let 'im live. My bro won't hurt 'im. He's vanilla as fuck anyway, so… “

 

He looked over to Stretch. 

 

“Just give my bro a chance. That's all I'm askin’.” 

 

Stretch put out the remnants of his cigarette in a tray beside himself. So that was everything Red wanted to say? So be it. He'd already made up his mind anyways, as much as he hated it.

 

“Fine.” 

 

Red deflated in his spot as that stressful situation passed. He grinned at his boyfriend and patted the spot beside himself. 

 

“How's about some stress relief after that?” 

 

Stretch rolled his eyes but he didn't object. He could definitely need some relief after all of the hell of the day. Alcohol would be nice too but Muffet's didn't open until noon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WALUIIIIGIIIIIII!!!!

Aimless wandering turned into Blue showing Edge around town. He was silent as he went but Edge could imagine Blue's excited blabbering. He missed it. Hopefully he got his voice back soon. Maybe being so rough wasn't the best thing to do, but those screams had been so beautiful~! 

 

Blue paused when he got over to the side of Muffett's. He pointed at a shimmering portal, smiling up at his boyfriend. Edge narrowed his eyes on it, suspicious of the strange thing. 

 

He resisted only minutely when Blue took his hand to pull him towards the portal. Once he was close enough to basically touch it he saw a white bone sticking out. Blue took out his phone and wiggled it a bit, trying to communicate something. Edge didn't understand.

 

Blue started texting someone and it only took a few seconds before his phone bleeped. He read the message and showed it to Edge. 

 

“... Who's Sketty?” 

 

Blue giggled silently and scrolled through his phone's pictures. He stopped on one of himself sitting atop another Papyrus's shoulders. Both of them were striking heroic poses though they looked more amusing than anything. 

 

Edge felt a pang of jealousy but shoved it down. A friend. That was all this was. 

 

Blue's phone blipped again and he responded, looking a bit confused. Another blip had his eyes going wide. He pushed Edge away from the portal as a blue bone shot through. He glared at the magic as it slowly disappeared, gritting his teeth. 

 

Moments later yet another Papyrus was stepping through the portal. He was immediately tackle hugged by Blue, slamming him down into the snow. 

 

“Hello again tiny Sans! I was thinking about visiting again but I wasn't sure, so… I waited!” 

 

Blue giggled and got off of him, motioning over to Edge. 

 

Papyrus sat up, humming as he looked the two over. Ah, a silent game was afoot! Blue couldn't speak or he would lose the game. He hopped to his feet and puffed out his chest, striding over to a very confused Edge. 

 

“Hello, I'm Papyrus! But you're also Papyrus? Just not me.” 

 

Edge raised a brow at this, watching as he held out a hand. 

 

“Blue calls me Sketty for my love of pasta, what does he call you? And what can I call you?” 

 

Edge was quickly dismissing this guy as a potential threat. He didn't watch himself, he was cocky, he seemed silly. Maybe it was just a bit of jealous rage building up, but this version of himself was… sad. 

 

“Edge.” 

 

“I can see why! You're terrifying and sharp and-uh- missing an eye…” 

 

Edge smirked at that, running a hand over his wound. Papyrus was a bit uneasy by the way he seemed to pet over it, like he liked the mark, but that just added to his nickname. Maybe Creepy would have been better. Or Scary. Yeah, Scary sounded nice. Spook?

 

“I know. So, you're friends with Blue?” 

 

Edge couldn't help himself from gently picking his boyfriend up and holding him like a teddy bear. Blue struggled for a second before giving up. Fine, he would be held again. It wasn't bad but he wanted to walk! 

 

“Yes! It was I, the GREAT Papyrus, that first discovered this portal. Sans thought it was dangerous so he stuck a bone in it. I was curious one day and… well, I got trapped and Sans wanted to kill me when I came back, but everything worked out.” 

 

Edge nodded a bit, pulling Blue up to a more comfortable spot. Papyrus didn't even bat an eye. 

 

“I see… so you know a lot about these portals?” 

 

Papyrus scratched the back of his neck, avoiding Edge's gaze. He didn't know THAT much but he could tell when one was ready to be used… throwing bones usually said if it would spit the bone back out or send it through. 

 

“Sort of… Why?” 

 

Edge rested his head on Blue's shoulder, watching Papyrus very closely for any reactions. 

 

“Mine is broken. I think their time is flying by while I'm trapped here.” 

 

Papyrus's eyes widened a bit before he furrowed his brows. A hand moved to his chin as he hummed in thought. 

 

“Can you bring me to it?” 

 

Edge nodded, finally putting Blue back down. Blue gave him a little shove before going over to Papyrus. He started texting and Paps looked at his phone when it buzzed. With an obnoxious gasp, he stared down at his little friend. 

 

“You lost your voice?! No wonder you aren't speaking. Do not worry, for I will make you something to soothe your throat!” 

 

Another ding of his phone. 

 

“What do you mean red sauce might make it worse?” 

 

Edge could feel himself simmering as the two walked beside one another. Papyrus didn't respond to his touches or shows of affection, more or less possessive shows, but he could just be oblivious. 

 

It didn't take long for them to get to the portal and Papyrus paused a good ways away from it. Edge and Blue followed suit. 

 

“Throw a bone at it.” 

 

Edge gave Papyrus an annoyed look. Why couldn't HE throw a bone at it? Still, he formed a red bone and tossed it at the portal. It hung within the field for a moment before exploding. 

 

Papyrus and Blue jumped back while Edge just growled. He formed a white bone and slammed it through, the bone jamming itself between the two worlds. There was a deafening crack through the entire world before silence reigned supreme. 

 

Edge stared at the portal with wide eyes. Papyrus had jumped into Blue's arms, hiding his face behind his gloves. He had no idea what that sound was but it was horrible! And he could have sworn there was a wave of energy that exploded forth but it could've been the sound wave.

 

Edge suddenly felt his phone explode again. He opened it up, glaring down at the texts. What did she mean where was he? He was trapped somewhere that wasn't Underfell! He angrily texted back and shoved his phone back into his pocket. 

 

He froze when it buzzed again moments later. 

 

“- Don't curse at me because you ran away. -”

 

“- I didn't run away. Something grabbed me and my brother. -” 

 

“- Oh so now you can talk.-” 

 

Edge slowly settled down on the snow in front of the portal, growling down at his phone. His thumbs would be on fire if it were possible. 

 

Blue gently put Papyrus down, watching as Edge reconnected with his home. 

 

“... Huh… Maybe that broke the times…?” 

 

Blue shrugged and tugged on Papyrus's scarf. He pointed off to where he knew they both knew the nice cream man was. Blue would have squeaked had he been able to, plucked up by his friend. 

 

Edge didn't even notice as Papyrus abducted his boyfriend to go spend some quality time together. No, he was too lost in texting back home. 

 

____

 

Hours passed, a gentle snowfall even burying the skeleton partially, but he wouldn't move. It took his phone literally dying for Edge to finally shift from his spot. His bones creaked and popped as he moved, complaining at the misuse. He glanced around to find that everything around him was dark now. 

 

Where was Blue? “Sketty”? The last thing he remembered was them disappearing together. He sighed and finally left the portal alone. He needed to warm up and find his lover. 

 

____

 

“Wait, wait, so ya tellin’ me ya brother's the older one? Really?” 

 

Red couldn't believe what this noodle fanatic was saying. 

 

“Weird, I know.” 

 

Honey added on, looking back over to Papyrus. 

 

“It seems as though my world is the odd one then. Oh well, it was still first.” 

 

Red raised a brow at that.

 

“First?” 

 

Papyrus nodded, taking out his phone. He scrolled through the messages until he got to something Alphys sent. 

 

“Alphys was comparing some samples I brought her and our world is older! And… made of different materials… Oh, and when we did a DNA test it turns out everyone has different-” 

 

He looked at the phone 

 

“-lineage! That means we don't all have the same family past. We just look similar and have the same name… but we are all the same. It's weird.” 

 

Red was trying to understand that. Honey was nudging over a little note at him saying he didn't understand a word of it either. Just nod. 

 

“So, earlier, that scary me, why was he acting so weird?” 

 

Red shrugged at Papyrus's confusion and concern. 

 

“Boss is weird. What'd ‘e do?” 

 

Papyrus rested his head on a hand, glancing over to the living room. He hadn't been oblivious to what Edge was doing but he found it rude to stare. At least his burrito friend was getting some rest now. 

 

“He was holding Blue a lot and-” 

 

Papyrus's eyes went wide. Oh no. 

 

“-we left him out in the cold-!” 

 

Papyrus moved to stand but the door opened before he could. He slowly sat down in relief at seeing Edge walk inside. He was brushing snow from himself, completely covered. 

 

“Boss, ya a skeleton not a snowman.” 

 

“Maybe he wanted to become a bonesickle.” 

 

“Nah, nah, definitely wanteda show how cool he could be.” 

 

At that moment Papyrus realized he'd walked into hell. At least Sans wasn't here to add onto the insanity. Edge just ignored the two, removing his boots. Once they were off he sat down beside Blue on the couch. 

 

“So uh, Sketty…” 

 

Red couldn't believe how dumb that name was. But Papyrus responded to it. 

 

“Y'know they're a thing, right? Couples touch.” 

 

Papyrus raised a brow as he took that in. Couples? Oh, were they dating? Were they a thing? That was a bit weird in his opinion. He couldn't be with another skeleton that reminded him even a hint of his brother. But clearly Red and Blue were exact opposites. It worked. 

 

“Did the dating manual work?” 

 

Edge rolled his eye at that one. He wasn't deaf. 

 

“Yes, it did. We managed chapter ten the other day.” 

 

Papyrus gasped, hands going to his face. 

 

“I've never gotten past chapter three…” 

 

And he'd never looked past said chapter either. There was no need to, he only got to three and the rest needed to be a surprise! 

 

“Uhuh…”

 

Edge gave Blue a once over before getting up and going to the table. He glanced at the other two of himself at the table then his brother. It was strange, like seeing something from a fever dream. 

 

“After that explosion I was able to talk with everyone back home…” 

 

Red's eyes widened a bit and he looked his brother over. He heard a boom but that was kinda during fun times so he wasn't sure if the bed just broke or... 

 

“How?” 

 

Edge sighed and rested his head on his hand. 

 

“My phone. It's charging in the shack right now.” 

 

Edge honestly didn't care that the other two of himself were listening. They could be nosy, it didn't affect him. 

 

“Undyne's taken my place as Head of the Royal Guard for the time… apparently we've been gone almost two months. Alphys didn't have anything to work with on trying to find us. Asgore…” 

 

Edge huffed and rolled his eye, shaking his head. 

 

“He's angry but he can deal with it.” 

 

Red nodded at all of this, slipping out his own phone. He always kept it on silent, damn thing interrupted his naps. Lo and behold, there was an explosion of messages. He put his phone on the table as he scrolled through them. 

 

Yeah, they were definitely gone a long time. 

 

“Wait, so you're the head of the Royal Guard?” 

 

Papyrus's eyes were sparkling as he looked Edge over. Edge grimaced a bit. It was strange to see a too familiar face looking like that. A nightmare mirror image actually. 

 

“Yes, so?” 

 

“Can you teach me something?” 

 

Edge snorted and shook his head. Really? This pathetic him wanted to go out and train? Well, he had more than enough HP for a decent fight. As Papyrus deflated from the head shaking, Edge had a horrible grin growing. 

 

“Why not?” 

 

He nearly jumped out of his chair when Blue popped up at his side, patting on his arm. He calmed down and looked from sparkling eyes to sparkling eyes. 

 

Shit.

 

“... Alright.” 

 

Edge got up from his spot and looked the two over. This was going to end so badly… 

 

“Aww, ya got a fanclub, Boss.” 

 

“Maybe now you won't be so bonely.” 

 

Papyrus, Edge, and Blue groaned at the joke. Edge went for the door and started putting his boots on. 

 

“Stop with the puns!” 

 

“I can't help it, kinda a medical condition.” 

 

“Red.” 

 

“I mean, I would if I could.” 

 

“Sans.” 

 

“But an overactive funny bone's serious business.” 

 

Edge plucked up his brother's sneaker and hummed it at his face. Both he and Honey managed to dodge the shoe. 

 

“Stop with the bad puns!” 

 

Blue was trying to put on his boots as quickly as he could, hopping on one foot. 

 

“Why? Too humorous for you?” 

 

“PAPY!” 

 

Red and Honey were holding down laughter, watching as the overdramatic trio made their escape. 

 

“I'm in hell…” 

 

Papyrus murmured to himself, finally getting his boots on. Edge was the first out the door quickly followed by his pupils. Papyrus shut the door behind himself and jogged a bit to catch up with the duo. 

 

“So, what are you going to teach us?” 

 

Blue nodded at the question, hopping excitedly next to Edge. Edge glanced the two over, grimacing as he fought down the urge to facepalm. Blue was fine, he knew how Blue was, but the other him-no. Hell no. 

 

“Red magic.” 

 

“Ooooh… what's red magic?” 

 

Papyrus hummed a bit as he tried to ponder it over. That bone that exploded in the portal was red. Is it explosive? That would be so cool! 

 

He was immediately caught up in a daydream of throwing bones in the sky. They would explode in fireworks, making his wonderful image for all to see! 

 

His daydream was stopped when he ran into Edge who'd abruptly stopped in front of him. Edge glared back at Papyrus and huffed. Papyrus gave a nervous little grin and stepped back. 

 

“First, this magic is draining so you will only be using small amounts. I have trained with it my entire life so my limit is the same as a normal monster's magic… but red.” 

 

Both Blue and Papyrus nodded, eyes twinkling again. Edge ignored them, easily summoning a broken red bone in his right hand. He showed the magic to them, both of them curious of it. 

 

“This does double the damage of a normal attack.” 

 

He skimmed the two over, examining their HP's. Yes, this would be fine. 

 

“If you would like I can demonstrate how much damage it can do.” 

 

Papyrus nodded, leaning in a bit closer. Without warning Edge slammed the bone up through the skeleton's face, knocking him back onto the ground. He flopped on his back, head spinning from the blow. Blue let out a silent scream and hurried over to Papyrus's side. 

 

Edge burst out laughing, bending over and holding onto his knees. How else was he supposed to show the attack's strength?! He formed another red bone above Papyrus, the sharp end pointing straight at the injured skeleton's soul. 

 

It shifted green before slamming down into Papyrus's chest. He flailed a bit on the ground, gasping as the magic hit him. He went still as he realized he'd just been healed, just staring at the sky. 

 

Edge kept chuckling, slowly getting back up. He nearly fell back when Papyrus shot up and was right in his face. 

 

“Howdidyoudothat?!Showmeshowmeshowmepleeeeease!”

 

Edge stepped back, his chuckles dying as he swallowed thickly. Okay then. 

 

“First, give me space.”

 

Papyrus stepped back, bouncing on his heels. Blue was quickly back to being excited as well, watching Edge. 

 

“Red magic, like all magic, comes from one's soul. But this magic is filled with emotion.” 

 

He formed a red bone saber in his right hand, the blade glowing menacingly. He showed it off to them, the two giving little ooh's and ah's.

 

He focused on the blade, the glow disappearing as the color faded to white. He felt weak doing this to his favorite attack but he could easily reignite the red magic. 

 

“Now it lacks emotion.” 

 

He looked back to the duo. He flipped the blade in his hand, allowing Blue to take it if he so chose. And he did. Blue looked it over in awe, able to feel the energy radiating from it. He handed it to Papyrus and he raised a brow. It felt just like any other magic. 

 

The blade disappeared and the red one reformed back in Edge's hand. He flipped it again and offered it out to Papyrus now. Papyrus reached for it, hand shooting back as the blade's aura touched him. 

 

Edge chuckled and offered it down to Blue. He puffed his chest and reached for the hilt. He froze when the magic touched him but he took it anyways. It felt heavy and hot now. His hand was tingling with the strange aura, the heat traveling through his hand and wrist. It felt dangerous. 

 

Papyrus was offered the hilt and hesitantly took the blade. He didn't like how it made his hand feel. Luckily it disappeared a few seconds later. Papyrus shivered and looked Edge over. 

 

“What emotion was that…?” 

 

“Rage.” 

 

Papyrus nodded as did Blue. He thought for a bit, furrowing his brows. So the magic was filled with rage? That explained why it felt so hot and dangerous but he wasn't an angry skeleton, neither was Blue. 

 

Edge could see he'd lost the two and let out a long sigh. He sat down on the snow, the two following suit. 

 

“Make a magic weapon in front of me, both of you. Something small.” 

 

Papyrus formed a small white bone in front of Edge and Blue made one as well. Edge looked them over before putting down a bone of his own, a white one. 

 

“What makes you mad?”

 

Papyrus thought for a moment before shrugging. 

 

“Puns?”

 

Blue nodded and Edge rolled his eye. That wasn't good enough. 

 

“No, what makes you mad. For example, the thought of someone harming my brother.” 

 

Edge got some nods from the two, but he wasn't sure they truly understood. Oh, he didn't want to do this but they were so clueless… 

 

“Make the magic go away and come here.” 

 

The bones disappeared and they both scooted closer. Edge held out his hands and got an annoyed expression. 

 

“Don't tell anyone about this.” 

 

Papyrus nodded and Blue made a locking his lips motion. 

 

“Take my hands. This will feel weird, it might hurt. Pull away if it's too much.” 

 

He had no doubts the two would pull away almost instantly. Still, they both took one of his hands. Edge shut his eyes and let out a long breath. His hands began to slowly glow red, the magic transferring to the two he was teaching. Papyrus scrunched his face a bit and Blue shut his eyes. They both didn't like the feeling. 

 

Edge increased the magic and Blue began to see hints of thoughts. Papyrus eventually scrunched his eyes closed, able to see those flickers. Red images would form in the darkness, hints of fears. 

 

There was a dog attacking Red in one flash, in another a human attempting to murder him. More flashes came with varying forms of death until Edge was holding his brother's jacket, dust falling through. 

 

Their hands felt like they were on fire but what they were seeing kept them there. Once the images faded Papyrus slammed his hand into the snow. Blue slung his about and blew on it. Edge scoffed at them, wiping at his damaged eye a bit. Ugh, he'd cried. He hated crying in public.

 

Papyrus eventually pulled his hand out, concern written all over his face. So Edge turned fear into rage? That didn't seem healthy. 

 

Blue stood from his spot and moved over to gently pet away Edge's tears. So that's why his magic was so strong. He cared so much and it just turned into… that. 

 

“I'm fine.” 

 

Edge looked up at Blue, trying to get him to stop. It wasn't right in public. What if someone saw and thought to use it against them? Wait… they weren't in that kind of a situation…

 

Edge shook his head a bit. He was fine, everything was fine. 

 

“... I think Sans would be able to make red magic.” 

 

Edge looked over to Papyrus. His expression was a bit sad as he idly toyed with the snow. 

 

“He has dreams like that too…” 

 

Edge sighed and slowly got to his feet. He walked over to his alternate and held a hand down. Papyrus looked at it before taking it, being pulled to his feet. 

 

“You're mean and scary but you care a lot.” 

 

Edge rolled his eyes at that. Ugh, why was he so mushy? 

 

“Thank you for showing me that. I'll… see if I can make that kind of magic. I-” 

 

A small alarm started going off in his pocket and he yanked his phone out. 

 

“Blue, can I stay for a week or should I go home?” 

 

Blue grinned and jumped at Papyrus, giving him a hug. He clung like a koala as Papyrus texted his brother, arms held high to avoid bumping Blue. 

 

“Then I'll stay!” 

 

Edge felt himself deflating. Great. They weren't going to have anymore fun while he was around. Unless… 

 

Edge gently scooped Blue off of Red, setting him on one shoulder. Blue set an arm on Edge's head, silently giggling. He was going to have so much fun with these two! 

 

“Blue, there are only two beds in the shed.” 

 

Edge began, watching Papyrus text someone. He was oblivious. Good.

 

“Where is he going to sleep?” 

 

Blue thought for a moment before shrugging. He tried to speak and it came out as a whisper. 

 

“My room?” 

 

Edge frowned, looking over at his love. 

 

“So I can't sleep in bed with you?”

 

The reaction was beautiful. Blue's face exploded with color, little white stars clearly visible. He squeaked a bit, quickly coughing into a hand. Ow. 

 

“It's okay, Blue. I'll sleep in the shed. He can sleep in your room with you…” 

 

Edge tried to make his voice sad. Apparently it worked since Blue kissed him and squeezed him in a small hug. 

 

“You can sleep with me. He can sleep in the shed.” 

 

Edge grinned, though it was more or a victorious smirk. He kissed Blue's chest and turned back to Papyrus. 

 

“It's settled! You're sleeping in the shed with my brother.” 

 

Papyrus finally looked up from his phone.

 

“Wha..?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing porn at work~  
> Writing porn at work~  
> Defending freedom and writing porn at work~

Edge went straight to the shed when the trio got back from their outing. He wanted to grab his phone and move the charger to Blue's room. He slipped inside and thankfully found his phone was fully charged. He pocketed it and went off to the house. 

 

Inside, Blue and Papyrus were already settling down to watch some TV. Edge let out a long sigh. The day was still young, why would they want to waste it watching this crap? 

 

He took off his shoes and went upstairs, plopping the charger on Blue's bed. As he moved to leave something odd caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes on it. It looked familiar… 

 

___

 

Edge came back downstairs about fifteen minutes later, a strained smirk on his face. He'd found something in that room showing him someone was a little liar. 

 

“Blue, can we go for a walk? Alone?” 

 

Blue looked away from the TV and nodded, slipping from the couch. Papyrus looked them over, not at all liking the expression on Edge's face. 

 

“May I come to-” 

 

“No!” 

 

Edge yelled then calmed himself.

 

“No. Stay here and find a movie for later.” 

 

Papyrus really wasn't liking how Edge was acting. Even Blue found it weird. He looked stressed over something. Maybe he needed to talk about home again? Yeah, that was probably it. 

 

Blue went over to the front door and slipped on his boots. Edge followed suit, trying to stay calm. 

 

When they left Edge gently took Blue's hand in his own. Blue squeezed it, walking closer to his boyfriend. His throat felt better but he still wanted to rest his voice. Whispering even hurt. 

 

It didn't take long for Blue to realize they were going towards their secret place. He gave Edge a small squeeze again, swinging their arms as best he could with the height difference. Edge went along with it, that look still stuck on his face. 

 

Once they got to the hidden opening Edge cleared his throat. He hummed the melody as loudly and in tune as he could. Thankfully it opened and they both walked inside. 

 

Edge brought Blue back over to the bean bag chair, getting him to sit down. Edge remained standing, that smirk slowly slipping to a broad grin. 

 

“So I'm an idiot. Is that it?” 

 

Blue shrunk down in his spot. 

 

“No…” 

 

He whispered softly, a bit scared of the look he was getting. 

 

Edge burst out laughing, shaking his head. He put his hands on his hips as he looked Blue over. God, he couldn't believe he was so stupid… 

 

“I know your secret.” 

 

Blue's eyes widened a bit and he shrank down even more in his bean bag chair. He had no idea what Edge was talking about unless-oh no.

 

Edge grinned darkly as he reached into a pocket. He snatched what was within and yanked it out, causing Blue to bury his face in embarrassment. 

 

“A dildo!” 

 

Edge waved it at Blue, cackling to himself as he shook his head. 

 

“You really had me fooled. I thought you were so sweet and innocent, but it was all an act!” 

 

He held it up and finally looked at the sheer size of the thing. It was almost as big as what his magic could make. Blue meanwhile was left covering his face and trying to hide himself. He knew he'd messed up, lying to Edge and all, but it was fun! 

 

He had to hide so much from Papy and it was always so hard! He couldn't do anything without a camera or his brother showing up so the innocent act was all he had to keep his brother away. He loved how he made friends doing it, and some stuff he really was adamant about, but he wasn't all that innocent. 

 

“My God, Blue. Wait, you knew exactly what I was going to do the other day. Didn't you.” 

 

Edge's chuckles deepened as he moved in close. Blue peeped between his fingers at Edge, swallowing thickly. But he gave a small nod. 

 

“I knew it…” 

 

Edge stood tall and looked the dildo over. He tossed it into the air, a swarm of sharp bones shredding the thing into a million little pieces. Blue squawked in outrage, sitting up from his spot. He actually looked mad. 

 

“Ah-ah-ah~ you don't need that anymore~” 

 

Edge's voice got lower as he leaned into Blue's personal space. 

 

“You have me-GK!”

 

With a crack Berry's fist made contact with Edge's chin, sending him flying. He slammed into the ground a good ways away, slowly getting back to his feet. Blue's face remained flushed but there was anger in those eyes. 

 

“Do yoU have anY idea how hA-” 

 

Blue coughed. 

 

“Hard it wAs to hide that?!” 

 

Edge stared at Blue as he stomped over. Oh, someone was definitely not happy. His voice was cracking, it was clear that hurt, but the rage was kinda hot. 

 

“No?” 

 

Blue stopped in front of Edge and gave him a glare. It sent a shiver down Edge's spine. He finally saw some fire in his little lover. Sadly it was pointed at him. 

 

“VEry.” 

 

Blue coughed into his hand again. He looked back up at Edge and crossed his arms. 

 

“I wAnt anOther one. Or Else.” 

 

Edge raised a brow at the threat. The way Blue was looking at him showed he was serious though. With a sigh Edge nodded, kneeling down in front of Blue. 

 

“I'll get you one that isn't complete shit.” 

 

Blue glared at him again, balling his fist. 

 

“NO swEaring.” 

 

Edge nodded, rolling his eye. So he didn't like swears still. Cute. What did he like? Clearly he knew about sex and was just playing a naughty little game. Violence didn't seem to be that hard when he was mad and they were alone. Who was he dating again?

 

Blue huffed when Edge gently cupped his cheek, running a thumb over smooth bone. His rage began to die down and his eyes slowly shut. 

 

“Do you still love me?” 

 

Blue's eyes shot open and he quickly nodded, giving Edge a concerned look. Edge just smiled warmly, leaning in to give a soft forehead kiss. 

 

“I love you too. Voice hurt?” 

 

Blue nodded again, putting a hand on top of Edge's to keep it there. Edge moved the other one to slip around Blue's waist, pulling him closer. 

 

“... Does this mean we can wrestle now?” 

 

Blue gave him a funny look, raising a brow. Was that really all he got from this? Edge sighed and looked away from Blue. 

 

“What? I like to fight and you have a lot of HP. Besides, it's hot when you hit me.” 

 

Blue gasped and narrowed his eyes on Edge. He was such a pervert. Still, it sort of sounded like fun. He never fought with anyone except Alphys and that was fun so… 

 

“Okay.” 

 

Edge hugged Blue tight when he finally got a whispered answer. Blue hugged him back, his expression soft. It soured once he was released, pushing Edge onto the ground. He set a foot on his boyfriend's chest and glared down at him, pointing over to the pile of shredded dildo. 

 

Edge could feel magic forming in his pants at the display of power, a dopey grin on his face. He finally caught on to what Blue was saying and nodded. 

 

“Fine, fine. We'll go to my world and find something. There's a sex shop in Hotland.” 

 

Blue nodded and removed his foot, pausing when he saw a dim red glow in Edge's pants. He looked it over, ignoring Edge as he fidgeted a bit. 

 

Later.

 

He took Edge's hand and pulled him to his feet, watching his lover stumble a bit. Once he was upright Blue held up his arms. Edge bent down and plucked his lover up, holding him closely. 

 

“... What do you think of me now..?” 

 

The whisper caught Edge off guard. What did he think? 

 

“I think you need to show me the real you more often. I like it.” 

 

Edge tensed when he felt Blue nuzzle into his neck, running his teeth over the vertibrae. Oh, he definitely wanted Blue to show him this side more often! 

 

“... Love you…” 

 

Blue’s voice was warm against his lover's neck. Edge  opened his eyes as the nuzzling turned innocent again. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

With that he forced his own magic to disappear. Things were going to be a little different now, that was for sure. And they were going to be sleeping in the same room together. The thought almost had his magic return but he forced it away. Okay, he could do this. Just get home, watch a movie or two, then smash Blue in bed. 

 

The perfect plan.

 

_____

 

Papyrus glanced over when he heard the front door open, happy to see that Blue and Edge came back in one piece. Or two pieces because they weren't joined together, but two pieces in one piece. 

 

“How was your walk?” 

 

Edge set Blue down and started removing his boots. Blue stole a kiss from him and Papyrus shrunk down into the couch. 

 

“Eventful. Did you find a movie?” 

 

Papyrus flipped the channels until he got to some Anime movie he hadn't seen before. Blue's eyes lit up and he glanced back at Edge. He tugged his own armor for a second before hurrying upstairs. 

 

Edge caught on after a few seconds and went to follow him. He could borrow some of Stretch's clothes again. He knocked before entering and for an eyeful of Blue's backside. He still had pajama pants on but he was in the process of slipping a shirt on. 

 

Edge stared as the bones were concealed before slipping off his own armor. Blue left the room and came back with some clothes, tossing them at Edge. Edge was hit in the face with some pants and Blue ran off. 

 

Edge removed the trousers and swapped his clothes to the far more comfortable pajamas. That wasn't very nice of Blue but he was liking the change. More playful, more honest. He loved honesty. 

 

When Edge got downstairs Blue had already pulled a blanket down and was patting the spot beside himself. Edge slipped into said spot and Blue wrapped them both in the blanket. He snuggled close and Papyrus tried to ignore this. It made him feel awkward for some reason. 

 

“I'll start the movie now!” 

 

With that he pressed play. 

 

Edge relaxed into the couch, gently petting down Blue's back as the film began. It started out fantastic but halfway through it began to get boring. Papyrus seemed thoroughly entertained and Blue's focus was trapped as well. 

 

An hour into the movie Edge felt a hand run over the front of his pants. His eyes widened a bit and he glanced down at Blue. Blue's focus remained on the TV as his hand began idly teasing. 

 

Edge swallowed thickly, focus going back to the movie. He spread his legs after a minute of teasing, his magic finally forming. Luckily the fabric of the blanket hid everything so Papyrus was clueless of the dirty things going on beside himself. 

 

When Blue felt that magic form he stealthily unbuttoned the single button at the front of Edge's pants. Edge held in a sigh as warmth ran over his magic, his hand pausing in its petting. He gripped lightly at the fabric of Blue's shirt, encouraging him on. 

 

Blue kept his touches gentle, teasing his lover as the movie droned on. Edge could feel himself growing impatient, needing more stimulation, but he couldn't do anything. Papyrus was there and he was positive Stretch and Blue wouldn't like him slamming Blue on the couch. 

 

He choked down a moan when Blue gave him a few quick pumps. Papyrus glanced over but turned his attention back to the TV. Yes, he couldn't believe that Miss.Mew would ever do such a thing! Edge was right for being shocked. 

 

Edge could feel a small amount of magic beginning to bead up over his body in mock sweat. Blue was torturing him now, just running his thumb over the tip. He kept his gaze on the TV, never once giving up his act. 

 

Papyrus suddenly jumped from his spot when the movie glitched, static consuming it. He groaned and picked up the remote, trying to fix it. 

 

Edge swallowed thickly. Maybe this was his chance. 

 

“Maybe Undyne can fix it. She's in Hotland, right?” 

 

Papyrus snapped his fingers at that, grinning over at his genius mirror image. 

 

“Do not fear, friends, for I, The Great Papyrus, will fix the movie! Or get another copy Nyeheh.” 

 

With that he ran out the door. He quickly came back inside to put on his boots, striking another heroic pose. 

 

“Now I'll go fix the movie!” 

 

When the door slammed shut Edge looked down at Blue. Blue just snuggled into his side more, finally making eye contact. He flailed a bit when Edge pounced on him, pushing him down into the couch in a ferocious kiss. Blue pushed him off as if he were made of feathers, giving him a Stern look. 

 

He pointed to his room and huffed. Edge nodded and slipped off of his boyfriend, carrying the blanket to hide his raging hard on. Blue took his time in walking to his room. He knew exactly what he was doing and Edge was hating every second while simultaneously loving it. 

 

Blue opened the door and let Edge in first. The soft click of the door locking had Edge shiver in excitement. A thud outside had Edge raising a brow but Blue just smiled. He made a camera motion with his hands and pointed to the window. 

 

Oh, right. Alphys liked to do that too. 

 

Edge sat down on the bed and Blue hopped on beside him. He grabbed the front of Edge's shirt and pulled him close, slamming their mouths together. Edge melted into the kiss, rumbling lowly in bliss. He slipped his arms around Blue, now pulling him closer. He gripped and kneaded at the back of Blue's shirt, desperate for his lover's touch. 

 

He squawked when magic consumed his soul, slamming him down onto the bed. Blue giggled and climbed on top of him, going back to that deep kiss. He shivered when he felt Blue start to grind against him. It was almost painful from how desperate he was for release but it felt so good. 

 

Blue pulled from the kiss to better situate himself over Edge's groin. He stayed on his knees as he removed the glowing cock, eyeing the size. He sat down on Edge just behind it, moving a hand to the tip. He measured out the length to his own body and Edge nearly came at the twinkle of excitement in Blue's eyes. 

 

He looked back to Edge and put a finger to his mouth, making a small shushing sound. Edge nodded, nearly failing when his pants were just ripped off. He gripped the sheets, thankful his cock wasn't removed by that. And then Blue was stripping entirely. Once that shirt was removed Edge couldn't help but stare at his lover's soul. 

 

Blue got back up on his knees, crawling over his lover. He paused on Edge's chest and pointed at his magic. He moved two fingers to his mouth and stuck his tongue between them. 

 

Edge's eyes were blown wide at just how lewd Blue could be. His sweet little marshmallow was most definitely not pure. Still, he stuck out his tongue and smirked. Fine, he would give Blue a good time. 

 

Blue moved forward and slowly sat himself down on Edge's face. Edge took hold of Blue's hips and pulled him down, plunging his tongue inside. Blue slammed a hand to his mouth, muffling his silent moans. His toes would curl and he would tremble as the bliss consumed him. A glance down had him biting his hand harder, doing his best to stay quiet. Seeing that tongue disappear into him and the way Edge's eyes were half lidded. It was an expression of pure desire. 

 

Blue finally pulled himself away, gasping as Edge trailed to give a final lick. He stayed like that for a few moments, letting the heat die down. He didn't want to come too soon. 

 

Edge shifted his hips and Blue finally moved down. He positioned Edge's magic to his own, gently taking hold with a hand. He looked up at his lover before slowly slipping down on it. 

 

Edge's eye rolled back in his head as he resisted thrusting up. He could feel walls clenching around him, stretching and straining. But Blue didn't stop until everything was inside of him. 

 

Edge stole a look down and nearly came at the sight of himself so deep inside his lover. Blue's mouth was slightly apart, his focus on the giant cock within himself. He gently touched over his magic and shut his eyes. It felt incredible to be so full. 

 

He slowly rose up on Edge, pausing about half way before sliding back down. His entire body trembled, his head rocking back as he gasped. Edge couldn't keep his eyes off of the show before him. 

 

Blue rose again, slowly rising to the tip before sliding back down. Edge rumbled lowly, plucking up a pillow to muffle himself. His grip lessened when Blue pulled it down, making sure he could see some of Edge's face. That had him blushing a bit, muffling another moan when Blue started a rhythm. 

 

One hand stayed on the pillow while the other moved to touch over Blue's body. He looked so beautiful, so lost in the world of pleasure. His soul was shining bright, his eyes were closed, and his head was tilted back. One hand stayed on Edge's chest while the other gripped his hand. It was guided on where to touch, sending shivers down Blue's spine. 

 

It didn't take long before Edge really had to bite into his pillow. Blue was starting to slam down on him, causing the bed to creak. He was worried Stretch would hear for all of ten seconds before giving in to the bliss. 

 

Blue was panting hard, magic beads of sweat forming over his bones. If his voice wasn't gone he would have alerted the entire neighborhood to their acts, crying out with every other thrust. 

 

Edge could feel his magic bunching up, a building feeling quickly trying to consume him. He bit the pillow harder, scrunching his eyes tightly. Not yet, he couldn't come yet! 

 

A whispered cry of bliss had him peeking an eye open. Blue's entire body had tensed, trembling as pure pleasure exploded through his very core. Edge groaned loudly into his pillow as he finally came, eyes rolling back again. His body tensed and shuddered as he slowly came down from his high. 

 

Edge opened his eyes when he felt hands gently petting over his ribs. He smiled at his love, eyes trailing down to focus on the mess they'd made. Everything was trapped in Blue's magic and it was obvious there would be a huge mess if they moved. 

 

Blue motioned to it and Edge nodded. Yes, yes, they needed to fix this. He gently held onto Blue as he scooted towards the end of the bed. He slipped off of it, making sure to stay well seated within his lover. Blue clung to him with wide eyes, terrified of what they were doing. 

 

Edge snatched a blanket with one hand and wrapped it around them as best he could. Oh, this looked so stupid but it was a quick walk to the restroom. 

 

He moved to the door and Blue shut his eyes tightly. A few seconds of silence and Edge hurried out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. The door was locked behind them and Edge went over to the tub. He finally pulled Blue off and his lover shivered. 

 

The feeling of all of that leaving him was strange. When he was set down in the tub he crossed his legs, looking himself over. He was a mess. Red and blue was everywhere on his pelvic bones, not to mention the mess running down his legs. 

 

Edge removed his shirt and turned on the water, adjusting it to what Blue had made the bubble bath. He turned on the shower head and removed the head. He shifted it to the gentlest setting to rinse away what he could on Blue. 

 

Both of their magics were fading away as they cleaned up. It wasn't hard to get rid of the residual magic on them, simply washing it down the drain. It definitely smelled funny but it wasn't bad. 

 

Once Edge was satisfied he put the shower head back in place. The water was swapped to the tub and he plugged the drain. Blue smiled as Edge lied down, moving in to snuggle against his boyfriend. He did his best to ignore the horrible wounds all over Edge's bones, focusing in on his lover's face and soul. 

 

“That was incredible…” 

 

Blue nodded and rested his head on Edge's chest. He sighed at the warm hands moving over his back, relaxing even more into the embrace. 

 

“You know you can be honest with me.” 

 

Blue glanced up at that. 

 

“I like this new you better than the one I first met. I don't lie so I would like to ask you the same, at least towards me.” 

 

Blue looked back down at Edge's soul, a soft expression on his face. He pet over a few cracks and nodded. 

 

Edge held up a hand and extended his little finger. 

 

“Pinkie promise?” 

 

Blue looked at it and nodded, reaching up to lace their fingers together. The little deal was struck and Edge pulled Blue up for another kiss. 

 

“Are you sure you still want another dildo?” 

 

A loud crack of bone against bone resonated from the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 5 versions of ch11 and 2 of ch10
> 
> Kill me and my ideas...
> 
> But I continue with the plot~

When a somewhat familiar face popped in for a visit, Undyne couldn't help but grow excited. Papyrus was from the other side of that portal and he could provide her samples for more research. She'd already been given Alphys's phone number and the two texted nearly non-stop. 

 

Papyrus handed over the movie after a bit of greeting, Undyne looking it over. She popped the box open and pursed her lips at seeing the scratch on the back. She walked over to one of her machines and slipped the disk in. The screen came to life, scrolling through movies. It settled on the correct movie and a humming started up. 

 

An explosion rang through the room and the two jumped. Undyne quickly checked her machine but it was fine. Papyrus frowned as he remembered the one from earlier. 

 

“I-I don't kn-know what that is…” 

 

Papyrus was handed the fixed disk back in its case. He looked her over and sighed. 

 

“It's coming from the new portal by that purple door by Snowdin… do you know who Edge is?” 

 

Papyrus put the box in his pocket as he spoke, Undyne's attention entirely focused upon him. 

 

“Th-The other you?” 

 

Papyrus nodded and crossed his arms, thinking back to earlier. 

 

“I showed him how to test portals to see if they were safe. When he threw a white bone in that sound came out and he could text. I don't know what it's doing.” 

 

Undyne's eyes widened and she went over to a console. The cameras shifted to that purple door and Papyrus hopped up, pointing at a floating bone on screen. He could clearly see the shimmering portal but Undyne just saw the bone. 

 

“I-I'll keep an eye on it.” 

 

A small alarm went off and a separate camera popped up filled with static. She sighed and shook her head. Stupid camera always fell off. A squirrel probably hated it or something. 

 

“Thank you, Undyne. Do you want to come back and watch the rest of the movie with us?” 

 

Undyne's eyes widened and she began stuttering, looking down at her hands. She gave a small nod and Papyrus lead the way out.

 

____

  
  


“... Or just with me.” 

 

Papyrus had gone through the entire house searching for the two. He'd eventually found them in Blue's room, well heard them. They were clearly asleep with the way Edge was snoring. 

 

Undyne nodded and Papyrus loaded the movie back in. 

 

“I'll restart it!” 

 

_____

 

Red and Stretch came back to find Undyne and Papyrus asleep on the couch. Red looked the two over, taking off his shoes. The menu screen had probably been repeating for hours. Stretch took his shoes off and went over to the two. He pulled a blanket over Papyrus and gently moved him so he was more comfortable. 

 

He moved Undyne next, shifting her down onto the cushions. He was glad he'd bought such a big couch so long ago. He made sure they would wake up without cricks in their necks before stepping back. 

 

Red kept his hands in his pockets as he looked them over. Everything here was so strange. Undyne was such a softie, a nerd. She swapped with Alphys, same as Stretch and Blue compared to himself. It wasn't bad. Just weird.

 

Stretch gently pet a hand over Red's head, getting a weird look in return. Red moved the hand away and pointed a thumb at the door. 

 

“So, am I sleepin’ inna shed or nah?” 

 

Stretch shifted the cigarette in his teeth, shrugging. 

 

“Your choice.” 

 

With that he started walking upstairs. He paused when he saw a towel had been tossed on the floor in the bathroom. He shook his head, figuring Edge showered and decided to be a slob. 

 

He opened the door to his room, pleasantly surprised Red had followed. He waited until the door closed before removing his hoodie and tossing it aside. Red removed his jacket and followed suit, hopping onto Stretch's bed. He sprawled out on it and put his hands behind his head, sighing out in bliss. 

 

He yelped when magic took hold of his soul, tossing him to the ceiling and keeping him there. Stretch climbed onto his bed and smirked up at his glaring lover. 

 

“Ya gonna let me down now?” 

 

Red did his best to push off the ceiling but he was held firm. He grit his teeth when the magic disappeared and he went plummeting down onto the bed. He fell hard on his front with a thud. Before he could get up to retaliate Stretch pulled him close, trapping him in a warm blanket. 

 

Red growled at Stretch, slowly relaxing nonetheless. He was pissed at these antics but Stretch would get his just do's. In time, yeah. Red would think of something. 

 

____

  
  


The scent of burning pasta had Stretch blinking from bed into the kitchen. A horrific screech rang out through the entire house, waking all the inhabitants. 

 

Blue ran down the stairs as quickly as he could, gasping at what he saw in the kitchen. Honey was being held back by Red, Papyrus hiding in the corner with red sauce all over himself. Red sauce was everywhere actually. The ceiling, the walls, the table, even Stretch's pet rock. 

 

Edge caught up to Blue and slowly raised a brow. So Papyrus destroyed the kitchen, nearly burned the house down, and Stretch was being held back by Red so he wouldn't murder his alternate. 

 

Edge gently picked Blue up and turned on heel.

 

“I banned you from my kitchen!” 

 

“But why? Pasta is-”

 

“Clean it! Clean it right now or-* 

 

“Calm it, Stretch. 'e's just makin’ food an’ tryina be nice.” 

 

The rest of the conversation was muffled from within Blue's room. He set his lover on the bed and flopped down face first. He wasn't sure why but he wanted more rest. He never usually slept in but today felt like a good lazy day. Ugh, he sounded like his brother.

 

He mumbled when a weight slowly settled on his back. Blue was sprawling out on top of him, wanting to join in on being a lump. He hated when Sketty and Papy fought. Yes, Papy banned Sketty from the kitchen but… well he got banned from the kitchen he shouldn't have been in there. 

 

“... If he acts like that I wonder what his brother's like…” 

 

Edge huffed, gently taking one of Blue's hands and trapping it beneath his head. Blue pulled back a bit before giving in, petting over Edge's head. 

 

“All he does is make puns and prank… He's bigger than me but smaller than Red. Uh… His eyelights are white like Red's… He wears a blue jacket and pink slippers.” 

 

Edge rolled over, somehow catching Blue to rest him on his chest. He was glad someone's voice was better. He pulled a pillow over to prop his own head up, Blue settling in for some lazy morning snuggles. They both chose to ignore the yelling downstairs. 

 

“Why do all of our brothers like pranks?” 

 

Blue shrugged and started idly petting over Edge's chest. His head was resting on it, eyes half closed. He wasn't sure why he felt like he could go back to sleep. It was just so nice and calm and warm…

 

Edge shut his eyes as he pet down Blue's back. 

 

“-AND YOU BROKE MY FAVORITE POT!!!” 

 

There was another yelp from downstairs followed by a crash. Edge chuckled, curious as to how violent Stretch could get. 

 

“He seems to hate 'Sketty’.” 

 

Blue nodded and shut his eyes. 

 

“He knows that's my favorite place in the house so when Sketty makes a mess of it he throws a tantrum…” 

 

Edge snorted, grinning and shaking his head. That was really sweet in his opinion. 

 

An explosion ripped through the yells downstairs, everyone going tense. Blue clung to Edge while Edge sprung up to defend his lover. A horrific crackling sound followed this explosion before silence took over. 

 

…

 

“AND THE FRYING PAN-!”

 

Edge gently put Blue down, moving to get dressed for the day. He slipped off Stretch's clothes and replaced it with his armor. Blue did the same with his own. Once they were ready for the day Edge turned to Blue. 

 

“I don't know what's going on with all of this but I think that bone in the portal might have something to do with it.” 

 

Blue nodded and took Edge's hand, pulling him out the room. On the way downstairs they got a glimpse of the chaos. Red had trapped both Papyrus and Stretch behind blue bones. Stretch was stomping his foot and yelling, motioning to all of the destruction. Meanwhile Papyrus was shrinking into his red sauce covered self. 

 

Red was doing his best to be a mediator but Stretch wouldn't stop yelling.

 

Edge slipped on his boots, thoroughly amused by the show. Stretch wasn't so calm and collected now was he? Red looked like he had this under control. Somewhat under control. He had them trapped, that was control enough. 

 

Blue lead the way out and Edge shut the door behind himself. Blue was swinging his arms and had his chest puffed out while he walked. He was radiating with confidence even if he looked a little goofy doing it. Edge thought it was adorable.

 

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the portal. Blue squeaked when he was held back, Edge making him stay put. He approached the portal and looked the bone over. It was cracking in the middle, a bit warped as well. Inside the shimmers he could see the faint color of gold inside. 

 

He squinted, eyes going wide when he realized it had to be Alphys. She was researching the portal to get them home! 

 

He took out his phone and started texting her. No response. He tried again but she still didn't respond. Maybe she was finally getting some sleep? No, she always responded to messages… something was wrong. 

 

He created a white bone in his hand and looked the portal over. He tossed it inside and the bone disappeared. A pulse of energy exploded out before quickly being sucked back inside in a blinding light. 

 

Blue blinked and rubbed at his face, black dots covering his vision.

 

“Edge? Edge are you okay?” 

 

Blue called out loudly, slowly getting up from the snow. He didn't remember falling down but a good bit of snow covered him. Tears welled up when he couldn't find Edge anywhere. Oh, but that meant he went back home! But now he was gone… did Red disappear too or just Edge? 

 

Blue sighed and wiped away his tears. He really hoped Edge would visit. He put his hands in his pockets as he began the walk back home. His head was down as he went. He was doing his best to force himself to be happy for Edge. He was finally home and could be happy with violence. That's what he missed, oh, and taking his guard post back. Blue felt like he should be happy but he just wanted to cry. 

 

_____

 

Edge hacked up snow that had somehow managed to get in his mouth. He spit it on the ground and shook his head, slowly rising to his feet. He narrowed his eyes on his surroundings, dark spots dancing in his vision. He slowly walked towards where he'd seen Blue last, gritting his teeth. 

 

“Blue?” 

 

His voice was softer than intended. 

 

“BLUE?” 

 

His yell echoed through the woods, scaring a few birds nearby. He swallowed thickly as he came to realize Blue wasn't here. That portal snatched him up and either killed him or-oh no. 

 

Edge started to jog towards Stretch's home. If he hadn't killed Sketty maybe he could help with this. 

 

____

 

When Edge got to the home he slipped inside, hesitantly taking off his boots. He was trembling a bit as his mind went wild. Blue was too sweet for his home. He would be killed or tortured or God knows what. He was doing his best to push down his fears but he was transparent. 

 

He rubbed at his face a bit, pausing when he saw something was wrong with this house. There was a sock on the floor with a stack of stickey notes attached. A quick glance off to the kitchen had it laid out differently. There wasn't even a dining table… 

 

“Maybe I disappeared…” 

 

“But you're right here.” 

 

Edge turned on heel at the voice, ready to attack. He calmed down when he saw it was another mimic of his brother. This one had an eternal grin on his face, pink slippers, a fluffy blue jacket. He was smaller than Red but bigger than Blue. Weird.

 

“As much as I like having guests, it's nice to know about them first.” 

 

Sans held out his hand to Edge in greeting. 

 

“And to know who they are. I'm Sans, but you already know that. I've been nicknamed Comic for some reason.” 

 

Edge hesitantly took Sans's hand. A fart sound erupted and his face deflated into annoyance. Sans took his hand back and shoved it in his pocket, that grin shifting to a mild smirk. Yeah, definitely a Papyrus. Not his, too sharp. 

 

“I've been nicknamed Edge. Where am I?” 

 

Sans rocked on his heels a bit, looking up at Edge. The guy looked like he just came out of a war or something. That smashed eyesocket was a telling injury, not to mention the heavy duty armor he was wearing. The hell happened to this Papyrus? 

 

“Snowdin, specifically Undertale. Where are you from?” 

 

Sans moved over to sit on the couch, figuring this was going to be a very tiring conversation. He rested his head on a hand, just watching the new guy. He personally went along with whatever nonsense popped up. As long as the world didn't reset and his brother was safe, he was fine. 

 

“Underfell. Where can I get to Underswap from here?” 

 

Edge crossed his arms, trying to control himself. He was so close to just breaking down and freaking out. His brother was alone with Stretch and Blue was God knows where. He couldn't do anything and this little pranking piece of shit was the only way to get answers-wait. 

 

“Nevermind, I just remembered.” 

 

With that he went to start putting his boots on.

 

“Won't work.” 

 

Edge paused at that, giving Sans a vicious glare. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

Sans sighed and settled down a bit more in his spot. This guy had a short temper and could probably do some damage. Still, it was fun to mess with him. 

 

“It's closed for the week. My brother is in Underswap. When he comes back you can go back. Until then, you're stuck here.” 

 

Edge could feel his rage growing from that. He didn't want it to be true but even Sketty had said-

 

“God damnit!” 

 

Edge yelled and slammed his foot down. Sans snickered a bit, eyes beginning to droop. Yep, a dangerous Papyrus throwing a tantrum. No big. 

 

“How the fuck am I supposed to do anything with these goddamn portals eating people!” 

 

Sans snickered a bit, shrugging. 

 

“I dunno. Must have been hungry, though. You're all bones.” 

 

Sans's eyes crossed when a red blade was a mere inch from his face. Edge was growling, the hilt of the blade cracking from how hard he was gripping it. 

 

“This isn't funny.” 

 

The blade slowly disappeared as Edge lowered his hand. 

 

“Blue is in danger, my brother is trapped in Underswap, and I'm here.” 

 

Sans stared at Edge, not used to a Papyrus being so serious. He really was an Edgelord. 

 

“Threatening me won't fix anything. Either wait until the portals open or don't and get blown up.”

 

Sans settled into his spot a bit more, watching Edge process what he said. 

 

“And if you hurt anyone here, your brother's going to be very bonely without you.” 

 

Edge opened his mouth to snap back at the threat, slowly shutting it and glaring as he realized it was also a pun. How dare he! 

 

Edge finished putting on his boots and left, storming off towards Waterfall. He needed to breathe, he needed to clear his mind, and the townspeople needed to stop staring at him before he ripped out their eyes!

 

____


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NGYAAAAAAAH!!!

Blue huffed as he pushed open the door to his home. He squinted at the darkness before turning on the light. He shut the door behind himself and slipped his boots off. He couldn't get his mind off of losing Edge so suddenly. He would be back eventually but he was an impatient little thing.

 

“Papy, Sketty, I'm back!” 

 

He turned to the kitchen, finally realizing this was NOT his home. His eyes widened as he slowly stepped farther inside, looking around. Everything in here was darker. There were a few weapons on display upstairs and the kitchen was pristine. 

 

Blue took out his phone and texted his brother, quickly going over to the couch. He had no idea where he was or what was even going on. The message failed and he started pressing retry repeatedly. After the twentieth time he whined, tossing the phone aside. He hid his face in his arms, pulling his knees to his chest. Now he knew how had Sketty felt… 

 

____

 

“Is it clean yet?” 

 

Stretch was still trapped behind a wall of blue bones but he'd been moved to the couch. Red was sitting beside him, stressed over this stupidity. He felt like he was corralling the pups again. At least they could take a hit. 

 

“Almost! Just a few more minutes!” 

 

Red rolled his eyes and took out his phone. 

 

“- The fuckers are still fighting over the kitchen. How are you and squeak doing?-” 

 

Red slumped in his spot, slipping through his own magic attack to rest his head on Stretch's lap. Stretch kept his attention glued to the kitchen as he gently pet over Red's head. He hated how messy Sketty was, disrespecting the kitchen and his home, but he wouldn't actually hurt the guy. Much… 

 

“... Huh, it won't send.” 

 

Stretch glanced down at that, rolling his eyes as he tried to shake a thought from his mind. Yes, they were probably off having fun and Edge killed his phone. He pulled out his own and texted his brother, finding the same problem. 

 

“Mine won't either…” 

 

“It's clean! Can the Blaster go away now?” 

 

Stretch glanced to Red who snapped his fingers. A loud sigh was heard from the kitchen and Papyrus stepped out of the kitchen. He raised a brow at seeing Stretch seem somewhat mad while red was confused.

 

“If your brother told him to turn his phone off…”

 

Stretch's concern was that Edge was out having fun with his brother and tainting him. Blue was already a sweet little thing, he didn't need to be influenced by someone as harsh as Edge. Ever since they got together Blue seemed displeased with him. He'd changed a bit as well.

 

“Nah, Boss keeps it on. He mutes it at night but he always has it on.” 

 

Red sat up from his spot and leaned against his boyfriend. He ignored Sketty's staring, as did Stretch. 

 

“Well, I'm going to go find Blue now that that's done…” 

 

Sketty gave a little wave before he quickly hurried out. Stretch gave him a small glance before returning his attention back to the phone. Papyrus ran off after that, needing some fresh air. Besides, his brother hadn't texted yet. He might need to go to the portal for a message to get through since his first one refused to send. 

 

_____

 

Edge kept his fists balled as he marched through Snowdin. He couldn't stop thinking about the situation and how helpless he was. He hoped Blue didn't go anywhere because if he was trapped in Underfell he could get dusted so easily. He was strong but he was so naive… 

 

A blade formed in his hand as he whipped around on heel, blocking an attack from behind. His assailant smirked at him with wicked fangs, though their expression shifted from pride to confusion. 

 

“Papyrus?” 

 

Edge narrowed his eyes, throwing the spear that made contact with his blade away. Another formed in his left hand and he huffed. Oh, he needed this. Instead of responding he moved in to attack Undyne. She blocked the first blow, narrowly avoiding the second. 

 

With a backflip she jumped away from her attacker, landing on a nearby boulder. 

 

“You're one of those mimics huh? At least you're more fun than that smoking loser!” 

 

She jumped when Edge easily cut through the boulder, an explosion of red erupting from his blades. The rock exploded from the impact, Undyne hopping over him. He grit his teeth at feeling a spear make contact with his back. The magic cut through him and he saw red. 

 

“And you can f-” 

 

Undyne had landed behind him, grinning and holding a spear. She wasn't quick enough to block the fist that connected with her face, quickly followed by Edge just tackling her. Undyne hit the ground hard, glaring down at the skeleton. She managed to get her feet beneath Edge and kicked him into the air. 

 

A bed of spears formed beneath him and she grinned madly. The HP of this guy was insane, not to mention his LOVE and XP, so he could definitely take a few hits. 

 

Edge formed a bone in the middle of the spears, easily landing on it. It bent down, pausing mere inches above the spear pit before shooting him into the air. He brushed a hand against the ceiling of Waterfall, glad that the distraction worked. 

 

Undyne gasped when red bones connected with her chest from behind. She was knocked forward, her own attack fading at the blow. While she was off balance Edge dashed forward, cutting through her chest with an explosion of magic. 

 

Undyne was sent flying, slamming into the far wall. Dust rose up at the impact, blocking everything from Edge's view. He grit his teeth, hunched a bit with both blades ready. He was breathing hard, wanting to end this. 

 

Undyne bolted out of the dust, slamming her spear down. Edge blocked with one blade while the other moved in for a swipe. He smirked as it made contact, able to see her HP lower considerably. She fell to the ground, quickly getting up. She was a mess now, as was he. Both their HPs had been lowered far past half and it wasn't clear if they would stop anytime soon. 

 

He fell to the ground when a wave of spears slammed into him, trapping him in place. He tried to shift out of them but they'd shot directly through his forearm bones while two others went through his lower legs. When he moved his HP would lower, the spears only working when he struggled. 

 

Undyne got to her feet, wiping a bit of blood from her mouth. She walked over to Edge and put her hands on her hips, giving him a once over. He growled lowly at her, balling his fists. 

 

“I don't know what Papyrus you are, but I like your spirit.” 

 

She grinned at him, the magic beginning to fade. Edge waited until it was gone before getting to a more comfortable stance. He kept his distance, blades ready to be summoned if need be. 

 

“I'm Undyne, leader of the Royal Guard here.” 

 

Edge huffed at that, deciding the fight was over. He would need some time to recover his HP but he would be fine. 

 

“I am the Great and Terrible Papyrus, leader of the Royal Guard for Underfell.” 

 

He grit his teeth when Undyne punched him in the shoulder, grinning broadly at him. 

 

“It shows! I liked those swords. Got a nickname? I can't just call you Papyrus.” 

 

Edge rolled his shoulder, slowly settling down. Yes, this Undyne was a challenge but she knew when to quit. That was a respectable trait. They were both weaker now but not weak enough to be defenseless. 

 

“I've been nicknamed Edge.” 

 

“Edge?” 

 

Undyne smirked as she looked him over. Yeah, he definitely looked like an Edge. A fucking Edgelord! 

 

“Alright, you know where my Papyrus is? We were supposed to spar today.” 

 

Undyne shifted her weight to one foot, hands on her hips. 

 

“Underswap last I saw.” 

 

Undyne nodded and sighed, shaking her head. 

 

“Well, at least I still got to fight. And it was someone that knows how to block! Paps just lets me hit him…” 

 

Undyne looked a bit concerned on the last bit. There was a reason why they primarily cooked instead of fought. He just didn't know how to defend himself.

 

“He is pathetic.” 

 

Edge stared down at the blade thrust beneath his neck, fire in Undyne's eyes. 

 

“Watch your mouth.” 

 

Edge's expression deflated and rolled his eye. 

 

“He leaves his guard down at all times, he's too soft, and I'm positive he wouldn't last in a real fight. He couldn't even learn the most basic of emotional magic from me.” 

 

He huffed, crossing his arms. Undyne slowly lowered the spear, gritting her teeth. Papyrus really was too soft but it was rude to put it like that. Still… 

 

“What emotional magic?” 

 

Edge smiled, a single red bone forming in his hand. 

 

“Let me teach you, one Royal Guard leader to another.” 

 

______

  
  


Sketty plopped down in front of the portal by Grillby's, dialing up his brother. It was a long shot trying this but it should work this close, especially with Alphys's modifications. 

 

“Hello?”

 

Papyrus grinned, bouncing to his feet as his brother answered. 

 

“Sans! It's good to hear you!” 

 

“You've only been gone a day.”

 

“I know, but still, it's good to hear from you.” 

 

Sans chuckled a bit and shook his head. Papyrus narrowed his eyes when he heard something rustling on the other side.

 

“Were you asleep?” 

 

“Nah, just taking a nap.” 

 

Papyrus rolled his eyes and shook his head. Lazy brother… 

 

“Hey, Paps, do you know anything about a creepy mimic? Says his name is Edge. He's pointy enough but I think a better name is wedge since he acts like something is shoved up his-”

 

“Sans!”

 

Sans chuckled some. 

 

“No, but seriously. He came in our house all confused. Threatened me when I made a joke and left.” 

 

Papyrus bit his gloves a bit at hearing that. Edge was strong and Sans was strong in his own way but… 

 

“Are you alright, Sans?” 

 

“Peachy. He's stuck here if you or anyone else wanted to know. Oh, and if he threatens me again I'm going to put Whoopie cushions under the floorboards.”

 

Papyrus groaned at that. That was a horrible April first. It was made even worse when he realized his boots had been swapped for extremely squeaky ones. Every single step had caused a horrible sound. How was he supposed to get any work done like that?!

 

“Was Blue there as well?” 

 

There was silence for a few seconds. 

 

“No, he doesn't know where Blue is either. I was hoping he'd be in Underswap still.” 

 

Papyrus frowned and shifted in place. Oh, this could be very bad. If Blue wasn't here and if he wasn't home then he might be in… 

 

“Sans, I'm going to go tell Stretch his brother might be in Underfell. Red will want to know where Edge is too.”

 

“And Red's the Edgelord me?” 

 

“He's rude, he's mean, he kept Stretch from fighting me, but… I don't like him. And he likes puns.” 

 

“So he's a mean skelepun.” 

 

Papyrus hung up at that. He really hated when he was trying to be serious and his brother just kept making puns. The phone call had gone so well until THAT.

 

_____

 

Sketty made his way back to the house, pausing at the note on the door. 

 

“- Blue and Edge,

 

If you see this turn on your phone and message your brother. 

 

-love Sans(Red) and Papyrus(Honey)-”

 

Papyrus read the note a few times. He was surprised by the beautiful cursive, remembering Stretch's writing as chicken scratch. 

 

He took out his phone and called up Stretch. 

 

“What?” 

 

Stretch did NOT sound happy. 

 

“Sans said Edge was in Undertale and Blue isn't with him.” 

 

There was silence over the phone. 

 

Papyrus screamed when Stretch blinked in his face, grabbing his shoulders. 

 

“Tell me everything.”

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon...
> 
>  
> 
> Note: going to disappear for a while so expect an explosion of chapters when I come back in like a couple weeks. Or just one... Depends on work. 
> 
> I will be finishing this fic though. I hope...

Undyne was breathing hard, sweat beading up on her face. She was exhausted from what Edge had put her through. Emotionally, physically, and magically, she was drained. But she'd managed to create a single red spear.

 

Edge was currently holding said spear, examining the raw power. He ignored the tingling in his hands, used to this power. But this one was unique, a different type of protective rage. His brother's always pointed at him and his own towards Red. Undyne's was towards… everyone.

 

“Reabsorb it. We're done. Anymore and you might dust yourself.”

 

Edge tossed the spear sideways to her and she easily caught it. The red magic turned cyan before disappearing. She stood tall, trying to calm her breathing.

 

“How did you learn this?”

 

Edge huffed and crossed his arms, averting his gaze.

 

“I've had to protect my brother his entire life. It just happened one day.”

 

Undyne nodded and grinned, looking Edge over. He was a jerk, he was blunt, but he was soft. Funny how such strong magic came from caring so much.

 

“Staying with Sans?”

 

Edge scrunched his face and Undyne got her answer.

 

“You can stay with me instead! Then we can keep training until I get this red magic down. Sound good?”

 

Undyne held out her hand. Edge glanced at it before uncrossing his arms and taking it. He tensed when she yanked him forward into a hug and pushed him back.

 

“Alright! Oh and Alphys is coming over for movies so we can do that too.”

 

Edge was still shaken by that weird handshake hug but he slowly accepted it. He followed after her when she started the journey home. It was strange how everywhere he went he wasn't in true danger. Sure, he just got attacked, but she knew when to stop. She even respected his valid points on Papyrus. Still, he was a bit paranoid. Anything could happen and he was in a new place…

 

___

  


“So we have to wait until the portal settles before we can save him. As for Edge, he should be able to come through in…”

 

Papyrus looked at his phone's calendar.

 

“Six days I think.”

 

Red was resting his head on the table with both hands on his head. He was trying to keep his panic internal but Edge was fantastic at making friends. Hopefully his brother would be safe. Not to mention Pipsqueak. Edge AND Red would be torn to pieces if he was hurt or dusted.

 

“We're just going to have to keep checking the portals every day.”

 

Stretch sounded calm though he was chain-smoking ever since hearing the news. Worse than usual chain-smoking. He was trying not to panic but his brother was in the place of pure violence.

 

Red shut his eyes and grit his teeth. God, he could only imagine what could be going on over there. The dogs would pick up on his scent and hunt him down. Depending upon who found him would determine if he became a chew toy, dust, or survive. Most of the dogs couldn't resist biting bones, his own included, so Blue might be alright being a chew toy.

 

He looked over to Stretch. He removed a cigarette butt from his mouth and lit a new one, popping it in. Yep, he was freaking out too.

 

“He's probably going to be fine. I mean, he's… a skeleton so… dogs like bones…”

 

He rubbed the back of his neck, averting his gaze.

 

“If uh… as long as Greater Dog doesn' find 'im first ‘e should be alright… Lesser’ll bite ‘im… Dogamy and Dogaressa’ll be nice I think. Might think 'e's a puppy.”

 

He smiled a bit, giving Stretch a glance.

 

“They, uh… thought I was.”

 

“Is that why you wear a collar?”

 

Red smiled at Papyrus, trying to squish down his fears with fond memories. Blue would be safe back at home if the dogs found him first. Edge was safe if Papyrus could survive in Undertale. They were just stuck for a while...

 

“Greater Dog gave it t’me when we were little. Boss never liked me bein’ around 'em but they're nice. Heh…”

 

He shut his eyes as he remembered more of the antics from back home.

 

“They make Boss uneasy. Sniffin’ 'im an’ tryina bite 'im. I actually bit Edge one day after bein’ with the dogs for a while. The look on 'is face was priceless!”

 

Red chuckled a bit, giving Stretch a small glance.

 

“Ya brother's gonna be fine. I mean, the worst that could happen's a fuckin’ human but they haven’ been around for years.”

 

Stretch had his fingers laced together, idly puffing on his cigarette. His gaze was glued to his hands, trying to listen to Red and calm himself. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do.

 

He tensed at a hand on his shoulder, looking over to Red. Red gave him a soft smile, shaking him a bit.

 

“Ya brother's gonna be fine. 'e's got HP t'spare. If I can live there with 1HP, he can survive with what 'e has. Kay?”

 

Stretch let out a long breath of smoke before resting his head on his hands. He was terrified of what could happen to his brother. And, since the resets stopped, what would happen if Berry died?

 

_____

 

Blue had been hiding in the house since he'd arrived in Underfell. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to fight anyone. The way Red and Edge were, and the stories Edge told had him terrified.

 

He’d hidden himself away in Edge's room. He was holding a pillow he'd been clinging to for an hour, eyes shut as he tried to drown his worries in Edge's scent. There was enough residual magic in here he could force himself to imagine Edge was here, that he wasn't alone.

 

Blue eventually slipped from his spot to explore. He needed something to keep his mind off things. He knew it was rude to look through someone's things but Edge DID find his dildo. Maybe he could have a bit of revenge if he found a toy. He tootled about in the room, looking through drawers and beneath the bed until he found a shoebox in the closet.

 

Blue hopped a few times, trying his best to get on the shelf, but it was too high. He summoned a bone above the box and used it to push the box towards the edge. The box slipped off and Blue squeaked as it fell open.

 

He covered his head as the toys fell down, his face turning pure blue when one hit him and flopped to the floor. He scrunched his eyes shut in embarrassment before willing himself to look at what was laid out before him. He immediately regretted his  decision. Thes weren't his! They were Edge's and even if that big green one looked like fun, or that little egg thing, or the-God he wanted to play with them!

 

He'd never been near so many sex toys in his life. Edge owed him and maybe it would be okay if he somehow payed Edge back for letting him use them. He picked the box up off the ground, hesitating before putting the toys back in their place. There were a few dildos, two vibrators, and a couple things he had no idea what the hell they were. He really wanted to play with them but they weren't his...

 

He would figure something out.

 

_____

 

Blue felt so dirty for doing this but Edge might like it. It had taken him an hour of debating with himself to decide this. Hopefully Edge wouldn't be too mad with his toys being used without permission. He finished setting up his phone and moved back over to the bed. He hopped on it and gave the camera a tiny wave, face already a powdery blue.

 

“..O-Okay, so, remember how you broke my-my toy? Well… I… I found yours and I'm going to try them out. Hopefully that's okay because you touched mine without permission. I'm recording it because uh… I-I don't know…”

 

He swallowed thickly and gave an awkward little smile, still having his clothes on. He was nervous recording himself but he was positive Edge would like to see. Not to mention he needed some stress relief after all of this hell. Some fun would be a great distraction. Plus this would help him figure out what other toys he liked.

 

_____

 

Edge kept his arms crossed as Undyne showed him around her home. Simple, neat, and the living room was perfect for movies. He was curious if this Undyne was with Alphys as the two were back home but it wasn't important. He'd learn eventually if they got close during the movie.

 

“I'll order pizza when Alphys gets here with the movies.”

 

Undyne was setting a blanket over the back of her couch, readying everything for the visit. Now, what else-oh right. She turned to Edge and looked him over. Yeah, this wasn't going to work very well.

 

“What?”

 

Undyne shrugged at that and leaned against a wall.

 

“I don't have any clothes that would fit your giant bony butt. We both stink from that fight and I don't need my house smelling like it.”

 

It already smelled fishy enough and she couldn't help it.

 

Edge gave a nod, thinking over the Sans from before. He was horrendous with puns but his brother had clothes…

 

“I'll be back. I'm going to see if Sans will let me borrow his brother's clothes.”

 

Undyne snorted, smirking at Edge.

 

“Wear his cool guy outfit, I love the basketball shoulders. Perfect to smack.”

 

Edge opened his mouth before slowly shutting it. What the FUCK was this Papyrus wearing on a daily basis?! He turned on heel and started walking out. Undyne burst out laughing when he left. She loved the way Papyrus dressed, not caring about anything in the world. He was fantastic and she was going to miss him until he got back. Hopefully it wasn't for a couple months again. That was horrible.

 

____

 

Edge knocked on the front door before opening it and walking inside. He was greeted by the stench of takeout to which he grimaced. He rubbed at his face as he thought this over. To steal the clothes or to actually ask…

 

Theft sounded pretty damn good actually.

 

He started walking towards the stairs, tensing when he saw Sans at the top. Sans just stared down at him, clearly confused.

 

“... Need something?”

 

Sans wasn't too sure why or how this Edgelord got in his house but he was here. And he wasn't going anywhere for a while because of that stupid portal.

 

“Yes, clothes. Your brother's.”

 

Edge realized how rude that came off when Sans gave him an annoyed look. Shit.

 

With a long sigh Sans walked away from the stairs and over to Papyrus's room. He opened the door and let Edge inside.

 

“Don't ruin anything. It's hard finding clothes his size.”

 

Edge nodded and went over to the closet, immediately hating this Papyrus. Everything in here was so colorful! He easily spotted the basketball shirt and pulled it out.

 

“Nice to see you have the same tastes, but that's my bro's favorite shirt. I can't let you bounce with it.”

 

Edge nearly missed the pun though he shot Sans a warning glare. Sans just smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

 

“Sheesh, you really hate puns. Is your funny bone working right?”

 

Edge grit his teeth and shoved the shirt back inside. He began rooting around until he found a solid red one with white accents on the collar and cuffs. He hated long sleeves but this would work. Now pants…

 

“So, what's Underfell like? Does everyone there have a bone to pick?”

 

Edge growled lowly and snatched some jeans. With a huff he turned to Sans, draping the clothes over his arm.

 

“Yes. Where I'm from it's kill or be killed, and quite frankly, I miss it.”

 

His voice slipped into a growl as he spoke, clearly agitated by Sans. Sans didn't budge, just smiling and watching.

 

“Wow… I'm calling you EdgeLord from now on.”

  


Edge blinked, standing tall. What? What the hell did that mean?! Undyne showed him dark characters before, overly dramatic and dark. They were Edgelords but he-

 

“I am NOT an EdgeLord!”

 

Sans chuckled a bit at the outburst, delighted to finally use this one.

 

“Then I'll call you WedgeLord since you have a stick up your-”

 

He was cut off when an action figure was tossed at him. It fell off the balcony and there was a crack when it hit the floor.

 

“Stop with the jokes you asswipe!”

 

Sans stared at where the toy had gone. Edge felt a bit uneasy at the silence. Why, he wasn't sure. This Sans was living with an idiot Papyrus so he couldn't be that strong, right?

 

He tensed when Sans turned to him with a glowing blue ring in his eye. He kept that grin on his face, calm and collected.

 

“If that broke you're buying him a new one.”

 

Edge nodded slowly, watching the glow leave Sans's eye. The skeleton turned and started walking downstairs. Edge glanced down at the clothes he had in his arm and back at the door. He swallowed thickly, not wanting to deal with the creepiest version of his brother he'd ever seen.

 

Sans huffed when he saw an arm was popped out of place on the figure. He picked it up and carefully put it back in the socket. He turned and went back upstairs, pausing in the doorway. He smiled down at the toy, shifting the arm a bit.

 

“You're lucky he was just... un-armed...”

 

Sans trailed off as he noticed the shattered window in Papyrus's room.

 

Oh.

 

________

 

Edge was panting when he made it to Undyne's house, slipping inside without a sound. He tensed when he caught something small moving in the shadows, still shaken by Sans. The lights flickered on and he slowly relaxed at seeing a tiny Alphys. Thank God.

 

“H-Hi, Undyne t-told me about you and-and I uh…”

 

Edge sighed out at her stuttering. Ah, so this one was soft instead of pushy. He was curious if they were as sadistic as his own. Well, in any case, an Alphys was an Alphys.

 

She tensed when a hand was extended towards her in greeting. She slowly took it and gave a soft gripped shake.

 

“My nickname is Edge-”

 

His mind yelled “not EdgeLord”.

 

“-and if you are like the Alphys of my home you enjoy anime as well.”

 

Alphys blinked up at him, giving her glasses a small adjustment. She nodded with a soft smile. Even if he looked terrifying he seemed nice.

 

“I-I do, a lot! And um, ar-are you watching the movie w-with us?”

 

Alphys twiddled her fingers as she spoke, averting her gaze after a bit.

 

“Why wouldn't I?”

 

Alphys held in a squeal at that, giddy as could be. She bounced a bit in place, freezing up when a hand landed on her shoulder.

 

Edge looked Undyne over, finding her lack of armor a bit odd. Reminded him of his own Undyne too much, but he was positive this one could actually kill.

 

“Hey Edge, I see you met Alphy already.”

 

Alphys's face turned pink at the nickname.

 

“You can shower now-aw. You didn't bring the basketball shirt.”

 

Edge nodded and readjusted the clothing he had. He wouldn't be caught dead in that outfit.

 

“Bathroom’s through the living room on the left.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Edge started walking that way, feeling as if he were being watched. A quick glance back had Alphys quickly looking away. He ignored it and entered the restroom for a much needed shower.

 

____

 

Red had been lying on Stretch's chest for the past hour. He didn't know what to do for them to both calm down and lounging around was nice. So snuggling was their best option, a nap happened as well, but it was short.

 

Stretch idly pet down Red's back as he stared at the ceiling. There were so many things that could happen to his brother, so many ways he could get hurt or die. It was horrible to think about. But his mind just kept going and going.

 

He hummed when Red moved up to gently kiss him. He pulled from it, looking his boyfriend in the eyes.

 

“Ya brother's gonna be fine. Come on. Let's fuck and take anotha nap.”

 

Stretch sighed and shut his eyes, head flopping on the bed below. He knew Red wasn't as stressed as he was because Edge knew how to defend himself. Berry… Berry was too soft to truly do anything. Sure, he could survive for a while but he tired out and-

 

His thoughts were thrown out the window when he felt Red lick over his crotch. He sat up a bit, catching a fanged smirk before Red rested his face against Stretch's hip.

 

“C'mon… 'least lemme suck ya off.”

 

Stretch rolled his eyes and shook his head. He grabbed the collar around Red's neck and pulled him up, holding him just close enough to feel his breath. Red's face flushed at the treatment and he swallowed thickly. He'd never had anyone mess with the collar before.

 

“You can't suck.”

 

Red grinned and shrugged, shivering as he felt Stretch's fingers play beneath the red leather around his neck.

 

“Yeah, but I can fuck. Uh, if ya wanna.”

 

Stretch thought that over, fingers trailing over Red's vertebrae as it traced out the collar. It was a good idea…

 

Red's tensed when he sense a bit of magic too close for comfort. He shut his eyes tightly, hearing Stretch lie back down shortly after. A tug on his collar had him opening them, now able to see a bone linked leash in Stretch's hand. He stared down at it, giving the bones a small tug in his hand.

 

“Really?”

 

He raised a brow, embarrassed as hell to have this damn leash on. Ugh, only bad pups from home ever got leashed.

 

“You like being choked. I can choke you and control you.”

 

Red opened his mouth to protest but slowly shut it. Okay, yeah, it was hot, but it was humiliating. He grit his teeth as Stretch pulled him close, only resisting for a few moments. He crawled onto his boyfriend and huffed, glaring down at him.

 

“Good boy.”

 

“Sick fuck.”

 

Stretch pulled Red down into a kiss which quickly deepened. He hummed into it, twisting the chain around his fingers. Stretch gave it a tug backwards when he'd had enough, Red choking as he was pulled off. He glared at Stretch, magic already forming in his pants.

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“Only if you behave.”

 

Red growled in annoyance, Stretch unable to help a bit of laughter.

 

“What's fuckin’ funny?”

 

Stretch kept Red held back, a hand moving to his mouth to quiet himself a bit.

 

“You really are like a dog! A Chihuahua!”

 

Red's eye twitched and flailed to try and hit Stretch in the face. He was NOT a fucking dog! He was a skeleton wearing a goddamn collar, there was a difference!

 

“Lemme go so I can smash ya face in!”

 

Stretch's arm lowered as he melted into laughter, pulling Red even farther back. He was stuck leaning backwards on his knees, finally trying to pull the leash back so he could be free.

 

“Why didn't I notice this before? You're all bark and no bite!”

 

Red yelled in outrage, finally unclipping his collar. He snatched Stretch's wrists and pinned him hard to the bed. Red grit his teeth, holding back the urge to bite his boyfriend's face off.

 

“Oh no, he's free.”

 

Stretch kept giggling, his magic keeping the collar in the air.

 

“Damn right I'm free an’ I'm gonna make ya scream fa alla this bullshit.”

 

Red slammed his mouth on Stretch's, making his own magic to keep his boyfriend hostage. Stretch tensed when he felt it so close to his wrists, replacing Red's hands. Red chuckled darkly as he pulled from the kiss, trailing his fingers down his lover's chest. He paused at those false ribs, gently taking hold of the fabric.

 

“Petunia.”

 

Red paused, raising a brow. His magic disappeared and Stretch visibly relaxed. Red stared down at Stretch, a decent amount of concern written on his face. That was the first time either of them has said that particular word...

 

“It was the magic…”

 

Red nodded and sighed. Made sense...

 

“Yeah, an’ I didn' like the surprise magic either so… what now?”

 

Honey looked Red's face over, gently petting his cheek. Red leaned into it, eyes slowly shutting as he relaxed.

 

“Ya wanna go gentle t'night?”

 

He opened his eyes and got a nod, to which he leaned in. He kissed his boyfriend with less ferocity this time, no longer trying to dominate. He pulled away when hands were on him, gently shifting their positions. Red had no qualms with this. As much as he loved being dominated the pampering was nice too. Plus, the way Stretch's soul lit up told him he wasn't the only one enjoying this.

 

“I love ya…”

 

Stretch smiled at that, leaning in to nuzzle Red's cheek.

 

“Love you too.”

 

“Ya still got a sexy nose.”

 

Stretch shook his head and moved in for more kisses.

 

____

 

Sometime during the night there was a sickening boom followed by a resonating crackle. The portals were active again, allowing something through. 

 

Edge's phone flashed as it received a wave of messages, as did everyone else's phones. The stability only lasted an hour before the portals shifted back to their chaotic states. The one by Grillby's was fine though the one by the ruins was radiating heat. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (note: CHAPTER EXPLOSION TIME!!!)
> 
>  
> 
> Summary of this chapter: NOPE NOPE NOPE

Somewhere between trying to fit on a couch that was too small and stay covered by the thinnest blanket in existence, Edge had actually managed to fall asleep. Throughout the night his position had changed until when he woke up he was horribly confused. 

 

Edge blinked as he stared up at some weird black surface. He slowly shifted until he realized he'd been under the coffee table. His legs were still on the couch and the blanket was just covering his stomach. It took some effort to get out of the weird spot and stand, but when he did everything popped. 

 

He groaned and twisted, a chorus of pops ringing through the house. It was enough to have Undyne peep in. She walked past him on her way to the kitchen, giving him a little good morning wave. He leaned over and touched his toes, getting the last of the pops out. 

 

Undyne started making breakfast, her usual of omelettes. It was challenging to make them and if she messed up it was easy to make scrambled eggs. 

 

“Want an omelette?” 

 

Edge walked in and his face slowly grew concerned. She was whipping the eggs as if her life depended upon them turning into a fine froth. What the fuck, eggs were splattering out everywhere.

 

“Sure…” 

 

Undyne slung the eggs into the pan, half landing outside of it. She cranked up the heat and Edge took a few steps back as fire erupted from the burner below the pan. She grabbed the pan in both hands and slung it as hard as she could into the air. With a leap, she easily caught most of it while the rest splattered about.

 

Edge was slowly realizing how the hell Sketty had absolutely destroyed the kitchen. If she was giving him cooking lessons he wouldn't be able to make anything other than a mess.

 

He winced when she slammed the pan back down and started tossing in more ingredients. It was a horrific sight that he just couldn't look away from. And still, she was managing to make food. 

 

She flung the first omelette out of the pan, the mound of egg slapping down on a plate. He eyed it then watched as she began the second one just as furiously. He dodged a splattering of egg as he walked towards the table, eyes blown wide. 

 

What a morning…

 

“After breakfast we can start training on that red magic again.” 

 

Undyne plopped the other omelette down and sat across from him. He gave a nod, hesitantly taking a bite of his food. And it wasn't bad. How the hell wasn't it bad? It actually tasted kind of good but how?! 

 

“If you feel like exhausting yourself this early we can.” 

 

Edge looked up at Undyne, a very serious expression on his face. 

 

“This magic is draining and dangerous. I won't let you dust yourself with too much.” 

 

Undyne stared at him and rolled her eye. Fine, she wouldn't do too much. 

 

“I'll take it easy then. But we're still doing this.”

 

“Later.”

 

_____

 

Blue had decided that hiding in the room wasn't the best thing in the world. So, he'd taken some of Red's clothes and gone off to sit by the music box in Waterfall. The clothes were too big on him but he didn't mind that much. What he did mind was that he'd had to wash everything before wearing it. But it was a lot colder here than back home so Red's jacket was nice and fluffy. 

 

He plucked up an umbrella as he walked, making his way to the statue. Once there he put the umbrella in place. His eyes widened as the song began to play, though something was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something just ever so slightly off. Still, it was peaceful. He always felt safe here. 

 

He sat down in front of the statue, resting his head on his hands. The jacket was puffed up around his head, mostly hiding his features. He closed his eyes as he listened to the melody, slowly relaxing. He could feel himself slipping into a nap but didn't resist. The melody was too strong, strong enough to block out the approaching footsteps.

 

____

 

“I got a message! Stretch, wake up, I got a message!” 

 

Red elbowed the everloving fuck out of Stretch's side as he got up from the bed. Stretch wheezed and glared at his boyfriend before the words clicked. He scrabbled for his own phone, gasping at the messages. 

 

Oh no… 

 

“He really is in Underfell…” 

 

“Yeah, and Edge's safe with Undyne. Says the Sans there creeped him out.” 

 

Stretch was staring down at his phone, hoping that his brother was alright. He couldn't imagine the hell he was going through. He was alone, he was in a dangerous place, and he didn't like to fight! He was in fighting central right now! 

 

“Aye…” 

 

Stretch tensed when Red wrapped him up in a hug, looking the messages over. 

 

“Heh, ‘e's safe at our place. Got enough food t'last a year inna freezer. Plus, if 'e borrowed my clothes, nobody'll mess with 'im.” 

 

Even with that Stretch couldn't help but worry. He could feel his desire for nicotine growing with the stress. He eventually slipped out of bed and snatched a cigarette, lighting it and taking a deep drag. 

 

“Jeeze… ya gonna kill y'nonexistent lungs doin’ that.” 

 

Stretch ignored him, leaning over his desk as he tried to process all of this. He couldn't protect him. He couldn't stop whoever from doing whatever they wanted to him. He didn't realize he was biting through his cigarette until it exploded in his mouth. 

 

“Stretch…?” 

 

Honey spat out the rest of the cigarette and turned to Red. 

 

“Do they torture in Underfell?” 

 

Red was taken back by that one, concern slowly growing over his face. He furrowed his brows, shaking his head a bit. 

 

“No? We uh, tend ta keep it clean. Why ya askin’ that?” 

 

Red was a bit unnerved at the question. What the hell happened here in Underswap? 

 

Stretch shook his head and wiped the tobacco from his teeth. 

 

“... The human here tortures their victims. It's always genocide…” 

 

He looked to Red with wide eyes, countless resets clouding his mind. 

 

“Whoah, whoah, wait. Ya human tortures? Ours just shows their soul an’ makes nice.” 

 

Stretch let out a shuddering breath, staring intensely at Red. Red could tell the fear was taking over and he might need to do something. Now. 

 

“So even if 'e did see a human they'd play nice. Ya brother's safe, Stretch. C'mere…” 

 

Red was doing his best to keep his voice soft, holding out his arms. Stretch hesitated before stepping forward. He dropped to his knees and buried his face in Red's chest, clinging to him. Red pet down his neck and back, ignoring the wetness growing on his shirt. 

 

“Our world's fucked but 'e's strong. Plus if 'e could woo Edge 'e can take on anyone back home. Heh…” 

 

Red swallowed thickly when the crying didn't slow down. God, and this place seemed so perfect. Everyone was nice, it was safe, but that look said it all. It explained why Stretch treated his brother the way he did. Overprotective for a reason. 

 

“Stretch… c'mon… 'least get onna bed.” 

 

Red tried to shift back but Stretch held him still. He sighed out and gave his boyfriend a little squeeze. Stretch eventually got off his knees and skipped on the bed, still burying himself in Red's chest. 

 

“That's it.” 

 

Red continued petting down Stretch's back. It didn't take long before his boyfriend was back asleep, softly snoring on him. Red took that as his chance to peep back at his phone. 

 

A good while ago he'd decided to be a snoop and connect whatever was sent between Blue and Edge's phones to his own. Sneaky and horrible but he wanted to make sure everything was kept smooth between them. If they fucked up he'd be fucked up. 

 

He raised a brow at the video Edge had been sent. He didn't play it but he just stared at the image. So Squeak found their house and was living in Edge's room. Hopefully he'd clean the place up some. If not that was fine but he personally hated cleaning. 

 

He squinted a bit at the picture, curious as to why Blue was blushing so badly. He'd just watch it later to find out. Couldn't be that bad, probably saying a poem or some sappy shit.

 

The phone was put away and Red tugged the blankets back over them both. A morning nap sounded wonderful.

 

______

 

Papyrus stood in the doorway of the kitchen, his fists clenched. He wanted to make them breakfast, to do something nice, but Stretch hated it. He couldn't just let them wake up without anything to eat! That was rude! 

 

He eventually relented and turned away from the kitchen with a huff. As much as he hated it, buying food might be the best idea. Muffett's wasn't bad compared to Grillby's but he still wanted to MAKE them food. 

 

With a sigh he went over to slip his boots on. He went off into the snow and began the short journey back over to Muffett's. 

 

Before he could walk inside his phone blipped. He took it out and looked over the messages, honestly shocked by the spam. Blue had sent him so much and Sans was complaining about Edge. He moved over towards the portal and settled down beside it, beginning to read everything. 

 

Blue was telling him about how the world was darker and colder in Underfell. He saw bits of dust here and there and it always smelled like something was burning. He was living in Edge's house and decided to stay in his room. 

 

The time stamp had shifted tremendously through all of these. By the time he got to the end there had been a three day's difference. The good news was that Blue was still messaging but the times were weirding him out. Oh, maybe that's why the portals kept exploding! Maybe… 

 

He dialed up his brother and waited for a response. It took five rings before Sans picked up. 

 

“Hello.”

 

“Sans, I think Underfell's time is faster than ours.” 

 

“That explains why Wedge gets mad so fast.” 

 

Papyrus rubbed at his face in annoyance. No, he was not dealing with this RIGHT NOW.

 

“Saaans, I'm being serious! It says he sent me messages over three days, it hasn't even been one yet!” 

 

“Maybe he's punctual.” 

 

Papyrus groaned and lowered the phone a bit, giving it a stern look. 

 

“Tell Edge Blue says he's fine if you see him.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“No prob. Before you go, I think I should tell you something.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Wedge almost put on your cool guy shirt, first thing he took out.” 

 

Papyrus gasped at that and Sans chuckled.

 

“I didn't let him, don't worry.” 

 

“I knew we had to have something in common! It was nice talking to you, I'll keep texting!” 

 

“Alright, bye bro.”

 

With a click the call ended. 

 

Sans propped his feet back on the coffee table, something that always drove Papyrus up the walls. He was about to settle in for a nap when his phone started buzzing again. He groaned and took it out, tensing at the message. 

 

Shit.

 

_____

 

Edge absolutely hated the fact that he had to mooch clothing from his alternate. It was hard enough finding his current outfit. As much as he would love to wear his armor every day it needed cleaning, especially when giving strenuous training. He just hoped there would be something decent hidden in there. 

 

When he raised his hand to turn the knob he paused. Was Sans still angry? Was the toy destroyed? He swallowed down his thoughts and opened the door, sighing in relief. He removed his boots and went off towards Papyrus's room. 

 

Alright, just grab some more clothes and go back to Undyne's. Simple. His armor should be clean by then but he wanted at least two outfits so he wasn't struggling to wash it every single day. 

 

The sound of laughter had him pausing, attention drawn to Sans's room. He squinted his eyes and crept over, listening in on whatever the hell was happening. 

 

“Am I green?” 

 

“No. Do I have legs?” 

 

“Yes. Uh, am I yellow?” 

 

“No, am I living?” 

 

“No, but you were once. Uh-” 

 

Edge leaned away from the door as the game continued. So Sans could make friends? Good for him, the creep. He walked back to Papyrus's room and went inside, rooting around for some clothes. It took him a while to find something suitable but it was worth the time to not look a fool in public. 

 

With the clothes draped over his arm, he began the walk out. He grit his teeth when he bumped into someone just a wee bit shorter than himself, opening his mouth to snarl at them. He froze as he saw a fuzzy white face looking up at him. 

 

The queen?!

 

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you alright?” 

 

Edge was tense as he stared down at her. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes and she was in SNOWDIN with SANS. This didn't make any sense. Oh wait, she asked him a question. 

 

“I-I'm fine, your highness. Please have mercy for my rudeness.” 

 

Toriel smiled warmly at him, though her gaze was soon locked on his wounded eye. 

 

“You are one of the alternates, am I correct?” 

 

Edge resisted the urge to nod, keeping himself as professional as possible. The Toriel from home never tolerated slip ups. Was this one testing him? He wouldn't fail, even if he'd already disrespected her.

 

“Yes, your highness. I have been nicknamed Edge to prevent confusion.”

 

Toriel found it a bit odd how stiff this Papyrus was. The other she'd met had been just like Sans, but he had a nasty addiction. This Papyrus looked scary but he was respectful and polite. 

 

“Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Edge.” 

 

He was trying to ignore her attention on his injured eye. He remained stiff as she reached up, hand hovering just by his cheek. 

 

“How did this happen? May I?” 

 

Edge swallowed thickly, hoping this wasn't going to be too painful of a test. 

 

“I was teaching someone to fight and instructed them to use their strongest attack on me. I was satisfied with their-” 

 

He stopped speaking when she gently touched his cheek, fear shooting through his very core. He stared straight ahead as warmth slowly flowed through his cheek, accepting his fate. He knew there would be consequences for crossing the Queen, he knew this was going to end badly. 

 

He shut his eyes he sensed magic, bracing himself for agony. Instead the sting in his eye finally went away. He slowly opened his eyes, looking down at Toriel in absolute confusion. 

 

“Feel better?” 

 

Edge couldn't stop staring at her. She didn't kill him? She didn't hurt him or test his strength by making the wound worse?! What the hell was this place? 

 

“I think you broke him, Tori.” 

 

Edge's attention snapped to Sans as he walked up behind her. He had a picture of an egg stuck to his forehead for some reason. 

 

Tori gave a small gasp, hands moving to her face. 

 

“Was it because I touched you? I'm terribly sorry but I could not allow you be in pain any longer.” 

 

Edge just kept staring at them, trying to process all of this. But this wasn't his Queen. This was the queen of Undertale. She seemed far better than his own, especially with her forgiveness. 

 

“Thank you, your highness. May I be dismissed?” 

 

Sans raised a brow at how Edge was talking. Tori hadn't been used to this kind of treatment in so long, it was actually making her blush. 

 

“Yes, you may. Am I making you uncomfortable?” 

 

Edge gave his head a small bow, trying to avert his gaze. He honestly didn't know what to say. He was dismissed but she kept talking! What was he supposed to do? 

 

“I'm guessing Tori's different in Underfell.” 

 

Tori hummed at that, glancing down at Sans. She looked back to Edge, now even more concerned for him. 

 

“The Queen is good for us…” 

 

Edge stated, gaze still off of them. He didn't want to risk angering her but she had been so nice.

 

“Then why are you scared of Tori?” 

 

Tori's eyes widened and she brought a hand to her mouth. She didn't want to scare anyone, but she always seemed to do just that.

 

“I respect her strength.” 

 

Edge spoke firmly, finally looked at them. He immediately regretted it. The Queen looked upset and Sans even seemed concerned. He could feel his stress level rising, fear consuming him. The Queen was displeased with him.

 

“Here, Tori's nice. She likes puns and games. She won't hurt you.” 

 

As weird as it was, Sans could see Edge was confused and afraid. He'd always acted so bluntly in their few encounters. Here he wasn't throwing his weight around.

 

“... May I be dismissed…?” 

 

Tori hesitantly reached up to touch his shoulder, feeling him tense beneath her palm. Her alternate must have been a true beast to terrify someone so much. Edge went stiff when warm arms wrapped around him, holding him closely. 

 

His eyes were wide as he blankly stared ahead. She was HUGGING him. He could feel some of his other aches disappear, even more confusion surfacing. She was healing him more? But she was displeased! He just disrespected her and she was healing him!

 

“See, she's nice.” 

 

Sans was watching for any signs Edge would act out of fear and hurt her but he looked more like a statue than a threat.

 

When Tori let him go he stayed frozen. He let out a shuddering breath, looking down at her. Before she could try and say anything he jumped over the balcony, snatched his boots, and bolted out the door. 

 

Sans shoved his hands in his pockets, staring at his front door. 

 

“... I think that's normal. He jumped out Papyrus's window yesterday.”

 

Tori gave a small nod, turning back to Sans. 

 

“Alright…” 

 

He pointed at the card on his forehead, smiling. 

 

“Am I a chicken?” 

 

Tori giggled and shook her head no. She'd already won but he was determined to figure out what he was. 

 

____

  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A show without dinner

Undyne jogged through Waterfall on one of her usual warm-ups. It was nice to explore and ensure everything was in order while getting some cardio in. She slid on the floor as she got to a corner, bolting down the hall. On her way, as per usual, she spotted monster kid hiding out and waiting on her appearance. 

 

She snatched him and held him under her arm like a football. She'd been planning on going to Snowdin anyways, why not give the kid a lift. 

 

The kid squealed in glee as they were carried through Waterfall, blabbing about how awesome this was and how cool Undyne was. She mostly ignored it, continuing on. Once she got to Snowdin she put the kid down. 

 

He kept blabbering but she didn't respond, just running back through Waterfall. She took a different route back, one that was always slippery as hell. She liked it for the challenging terrain. 

 

As she booked it down the caves, a faint melody could be heard. She'd never heard it before and took off in that direction. It didn't take long to get to the source. She rounded a corner, sliding a bit on the floor as she came to a stop. 

 

Edge was sitting on the floor in front of a statue. His knees were to his chest and he seemed lost to the world, entranced by the song. Undyne started walking over, footsteps echoing through the caves. 

 

Edge eventually glanced over at her before looking back at the statue. He pulled himself a bit tighter and huffed. 

 

“What?” 

 

His voice was vicious, a low glow in his eye. 

 

“I was taking a jog and heard the music. What is that?” 

 

Undyne paused a few feet away, looking over the statue. 

 

“A music box. Now leave.” 

 

Undyne raised a brow, cocking her hips to the side and placing her hands on them. Yeah, alright, someone was brooding and stressed. 

 

“Nope, not until you tell me what's wrong.” 

 

Undyne leaned down, giving him a somewhat caring grin. 

 

“Can't fight with something bothering you.” 

 

Edge growled lowly as she persisted, giving her a harsh glare. Still he didn't feel like attacking. Fighting got out most of his stress but this was something he needed to deal with. 

 

“Fine… The Queen healed me.” 

 

Undyne stood up straight and laughed a bit, crossing her arms. 

 

“She's great isn't she? Let me guess, she hugged you and now you feel weird.” 

 

Edge huffed and pulled his knees closer. 

 

“She should have corrected me.” 

 

Undyne's laughing stopped and she knelt down beside him. 

 

“Corrected you? What do you mean?” 

 

Edge grit his teeth, his attention focused on the statue now. 

 

“I ran into her. She should have punished me for my disrespect. Instead she healed me. It… confuses me…” 

 

Undyne settled down beside him as he explained what was bothering him. It was disturbing to say the least. 

 

“The Queen, my Queen, is ruthless. Carelessness, disobedience, rudeness-it all warrants correction. She is swift when delivering it, though at times she… prologues the punishment…” 

 

Edge shut his eyes and buried his face in his arms. 

 

“I should have at least one broken rib for what I did...” 

 

Undyne was just staring at Edge, processing the information. She hesitantly reached out and pet down his back.

 

“She sounds like a jerk with power.” 

 

Edge went stiff at that. 

 

“You don't need to be mean to rule. Asgore and Toriel are nice here. They help, they do their best for our people, they try to keep us happy… Ever since she left the ruins life has been better down here.” 

 

Edge peeped over his arm at Undyne, getting a soft smile in return. 

 

“You don't need to get corrected for bumping into someone. If you apologized you're fine.” 

 

Undyne gave him a smack on the shoulder, now grinning. 

 

“Besides, she's never hurt anyone down here. Why would she start with you?” 

 

Edge buried his face back in his arms. Undyne's grin slowly faded and she sighed, resting her hand on his back. 

 

“... I won't lie, it's messed up you have to deal with that. A broken rib for bumping into someone is extreme, just shove them away.”

 

Undyne patted him a bit, trying to think of what to say. 

 

“... She remains in the ruins… I haven't seen her in years…” 

 

Edge's voice was quieter than usual. 

 

“She left when Asriel died. Asgore took over. He's cruel but he's all bark and no bite.” 

 

He couldn't think of anything better to compare it to. He looked to Undyne, the glow of his eyelight dim. 

 

“I'm glad she's gone… She terrifies me.” 

 

He looked back down at his arms, sighing out shakily. 

 

“I ran after she hugged me. I've been hiding here ever since…” 

 

Undyne pulled him into a hug, his spine popping at the strength of it. He groaned a bit, glad when she released him. 

 

“Hiding? I thought you said you were the Great and Terrible Papyrus. Let's go talk to Toriel and get this settled.” 

 

“No!” 

 

Edge curled into himself more, eyes going wide. 

 

“Wow… you really are scared of her…” 

 

Edge glared daggers. 

 

“THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I JUST FUCKING EXPLAINED ARE YOU DEAF?!” 

 

Undyne leaned away at the yelling, ear fins giving an agitated flick. Ow. 

 

“Sheesh, alright. The key to my place is under the mat when you go back.” 

 

She stood from her spot and gave him a sad look. 

 

“I'm sorry your queen is a bad ruler, you don't deserve broken bones and abuse over that stuff.” 

 

Edge huffed and looked back to the statue. 

 

“Go. Away.” 

 

Undyne frowned at him, turning to start walking off. She paused at a turn, looking back at the disturbed skeleton. He looked so sad like that, all curled into himself. She'd bring him a blanket later. With that thought in mind, she took off towards her home. 

 

_____

 

It took hours before Edge made it back to Undyne's home. She was already asleep, having left out some food for him. He ate it without complaint and went to sleep on the couch. He pulled a blanket around himself and bundled up, trying to forget the day. 

 

Somewhere in the middle of the night he was woken by his phone buzzing. He huffed and took a look at it, rubbing at one eye. It took a few seconds for it to click and he was immediately sitting up to read the messages. 

 

Edge felt a wave of relief at reading Blue was alright. He even got a little video to prove it. He turned the volume up a bit and pressed play on the video. 

 

It was cute watching Blue get on the bed. He had to hop a bit with how high it was. He relaxed back in his spot at the little wave, ready for whatever Blue was up to. 

 

“”..O-Okay, so, remember how you broke my-my toy? Well… I… I found yours and I'm going to try them out. Hopefully that's okay because you touched mine without permission. I'm recording it because uh… I-I don't know…””

 

Edge shut the video off and put his phone on his lap. He picked his phone back up, replayed the beginning, and shut it off again. 

 

He definitely was not ready.

 

____

 

Blue swallowed thickly as he looked the box of goodies over. He wanted to go straight to the green dildo but the other toys seemed interesting. He picked up a little rubbery ring, stretching it a bit before placing it back in the box. Next he took out some sort of rod. It was thin and long and he couldn't think of anywhere it could go. 

 

When he took out a vibrator he turned it on, blushing as he imagined it against himself. Oh, wait, he actually could use it. 

 

The video cut out for a second and Edge found himself covering his mouth with a hand. Was that it?! He was in their secret spot in Undertale sitting on a fucking pillow ready to get it on only for the video to go black?! 

 

It came back on after a few seconds, a towel now beneath Blue. He was mostly nude other than his boxers and bandana. Edge hummed pleasantly as he prepared for the show. 

 

“... I hope you don't get mad at me for using them…” 

 

Blue's voice was soft and Edge chuckled a bit. So cute, always so concerned about others. 

 

Blue finally slipped his boxers off and settled down on the towel. He knew it got messy sometimes and he didn't want to get rid of Edge's smell by washing the sheets. 

 

He picked up one of the vibrators and turned it on. The vibe was shifted from hand to hand as he examined it. His magic formed and he slowly brought it down to his clit. He gasped at the feeling, pulling the vibe away after a few seconds. 

 

“Wow…” 

 

Edge was idky toying with himself as he watched Blue, curious as to what his love would do. 

 

Blue turned the vibe off and picked up one of the dildos. He looked it over before picking up another. He settled on the green one and frowned as he looked through the box. 

 

“Why don't you have any lube..?” 

 

Edge huffed and rolled his eye. He didn't need it. 

 

Blue looked the dildo over and gave the camera a somewhat mean look. Edge's eyes went wide as Blue slipped it easily into his mouth. He started to slowly start a rhythm as the tip came out in Blue's throat. God, that was hot. 

 

The dildo was slowly pulled back out, Blue wiping his mouth of spit. He looked the somewhat lubed dildo over before positioning it on the bed. He kept one hand on the base as he moved to hover over it. 

 

“It's… it's not as big as yours but it's good enough…” 

 

With that he began to slowly lower himself on it. Edge's eyes were locked on the way Blue's magic shifted to accommodate the toy. The way Blue's mouth was slightly open, the look in his eyes as he watched it enter him. 

 

Blue sat down on it, shivering a bit at how good it felt to be so full. He picked up the vibe and gave himself a once over. If they felt good by themselves they'd feel even better together.

 

Edge picked up his pace as Blue moaned loudly, the vibe pressing firmly to his clit. His hips began to rock into the dildo, slowly lifting and falling. He was quick to lose himself, slamming down on the toy and coming hard. His entire body trembled as he brought the vibe away. 

 

Edge grit his teeth as the show came to an end, though there was another video here. He pressed play and was shown a different angle. Blue had gotten the bright idea to pin the dildo to the bed with some magic. He was already over the top of it, ready for more fun. 

 

“Y-yesterday was good but it was too fast… I'm going to try again today with just this.” 

 

With that he slowly lowered himself onto the dildo. Edge hummed in approval, still stroking himself. Blue rocked his hips over it, testing to make sure the magic held it firm. And it did. 

 

Blue slowly rose up before sliding back down, sighing out softly in bliss. He was quick to get back up, starting a slow rhythm. Edge matched his pace, eyes half lidded. He could just imagine Blue on him. Those soft moans, passionate kisses, losing themselves in one another. 

 

“A-ah, Edge!” 

 

Edge picked up the pace at hearing his name moaned through the video. The bed started to creak with Blue's movements. Edge grit his teeth as he shut his eyes, just listening to those sounds of bliss. 

 

“So big, It-ah~!” 

 

Edge huffed as he picked up the pace, gritting his teeth. 

 

“Come for me…!” 

 

It was a soft growl. He could tell Blue was close in that video, Edge couldn't hold off for much longer. He gasped when he came, body assaulted in bliss. He trembled a bit as the waves passed through him, causing him to gasp and moan. 

 

“Oh-oh-so close I-” 

 

Blue finally came on the video, though Edge couldn't see it. The way those eyes sparkled, the pure bliss written all over his face. No, Edge was lying on the ground in a panting heap. He hadn't expected Blue to ever be like this but here was the proof. 

 

____

 

“... Wow, Blue's a slut…”

 

Red had been watching the video for himself. It was weird to see someone on his brother's bed masturbating for him but whatever. Blue was a dirty little thing. 

 

“What about my brother?”

 

Red shoved his phone in his pocket, giving Stretch an innocent smile. 

 

“He uh he's cute?”

 

Stretch wasn't buying it. He held out his hand and Red grit his teeth. 

 

“Yeah, I'm not givin’ my phone over. Trust me, y'don't wanna see what's on it.” 

 

Stretch kept his hand out and Red sighed. Alright. He handed over the phone and opened it to the first video. 

 

The moment Blue's shirt was off he handed the phone back. A cigarette was already being lit in his mouth and Red gave a slight smile. 

 

“At least ‘e’s entertained. Heh…” 

 

The glare Stretch gave had Red shutting up entirely. Shit. 

 

______


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squeaky clean

The days following that video were mostly silent. Edge would visit the portal to his home at least once a day and toss a bone inside. While he was in the middle of doing this he heard some footsteps behind himself. He narrowed his eyes on the portal, listening to the approach. 

 

He turned towards the runner when they were close enough to be dealt with by hand, only to be tackled to the ground. Edge glared down at his assailant before his expression softened. 

 

“Boss, i's so worried about you!” 

 

Edge hugged Red back, holding him close. He shut his eyes and relished the moment. His brother was safe in his absence, he was still alive. Edge eventually got to his feet, refusing to put his brother down. The guy was big boned to hell and back but he was still small enough to pick up. 

 

Red's face colored but he still clung. It was better to have an affectionate brother than a pissed one. 

 

“I missed you.” 

 

Edge's voice was soft as he pet down Red's back. Red grinned up at him, honestly a bit shocked to see tears welling up. 

 

“Aye, aye, no cryin’. I'm fine an’ Stretch Said squeak should be able to use that portal t'get here too.” 

 

Red tensed when Edge buried his face in his shoulder, just holding him closely. He was finally allowing the fear and worry out. Red was here, Red was safe, and he wasn't a pile of dust in a jacket somewhere.

 

“Boss…” 

 

Red pet down Edge's head and neck, sighing out. He'd been worried sick too but crying? Nah, Edge could kill everyone here if he wanted to. He was fine. 

 

“Let's go back to Swap an’ see if Blue's here.” 

 

Edge pulled from his brother's shoulder and nodded, finally putting him back down. But he kept a hand on Red. He didn't want his brother to disappear again. Red put a hand on Edge's, grinning up at him. 

 

“I always forgot y'cry like a baby bones.” 

 

The smack to the top of his head had Red shooting Edge a glare. His brother was wiping the last of his tears with a sour expression. That was more like it. 

 

“C'mon, Boss. I dunno if Squeak's gonna come out here or in Swap but we can use it ‘til about seven t’night.” 

 

Edge gave a nod and turned. He looked the portal over before tossing a final bone through. It disappeared and Edge grit his teeth. Was it stable now? He threw another through it and it acted just the same. He even formed a red one to toss through and it didn't explode this time. 

  
  


“... Boss, is ours fixed? Don't tell me y'wanna go through it.” 

 

Edge looked back down at Red, shock on his face. What the hell did he mean by that. 

 

“Of course I want to go through it. I need my position back, I need to make sure everything is in order, an-” 

 

“Boss..” 

 

Edge huffed and looked down at his brother. 

 

“If y'serious with Blue, 'least spend some time with 'im.” 

 

Edge opened his mouth to retaliate but shut it. Instead he took out his phone and sent out a few messages. Everything went through and he started walking off towards Grillby's. 

 

“Don't think ya the only one that wants t'go home. I miss my pack.” 

 

Edge crossed his arms and huffed. He despised those damn dogs but Red loved them. They'd proven their loyalty to Red and Red the same. Still, he didn't like fur all over the place when they visited. One had even left a gift in his boot.

 

“So now what?” 

 

Edge stood in front of the portal, giving Red a glance. Were they supposed to wait here or were they supposed to go through. 

 

Red shrugged and tossed a bone through the portal. It went through and a blue one shot back through. Red stood his ground as the magic passed through him and Edge was freaking out a bit. 

 

Papyrus stepped through the portal, giving the brothers a happy little wave. 

 

“Hello Edge! I'm glad you found him, Red.” 

 

Red shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded giving Edge a small nudge. He'd seen the stress on his face and knew his brother might attack because of the magic. 

 

“We found Edge now what's the plan t'find Squeak?” 

 

Papyrus plopped down on the snow and leaned against Grillby's. 

 

“We wait.” 

 

Edge grit his teeth at that answer, starting to walk back towards the ruins. He paused when Red tugged on his scarf, shooting his brother a glare. 

 

“Boss, let's just wait! What if 'e comes out the moment y'go in?”

 

Edge growled at that before turning and going back to the portal to Underswap. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Fine. Red plopped down next to him and sighed out. He stretched a bit and settled into his spot. 

 

“So, dust anyone here?” 

 

Papyrus's expression turned to fear at Red's question. Luckily Edge shook his head. 

 

“No, but I taught Undyne red magic. The Queen visits Sans…” 

 

Red's entire body went stiff, eyes going wide. Edge huffed and shook his head. 

 

“She's not like our Queen. I ran into her and she healed me.” 

 

He watched the fear leave his brother and sighed. 

 

“I watched movies with Undyne and Alphys as well.”

 

With that he turned his attention to Red. 

 

“And what did you do?” 

 

Red scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. 

 

“They wouldn't stop pranking me! Every single time I walked in the house they would do SOMETHING!” 

 

Red grinned as Papyrus told of his torment. Yeah, sounds about right. 

 

“That.” 

 

Red chuckled and shut his eyes. 

 

“We did other stuff too, like uh, bang 'n date'n shit… Talked about our homes.” 

 

Edge nodded and eventually sat down on the snow. He had a feeling this would take a while. 

 

____

 

As the hours passed both Edge and Papyrus couldn't help but grow annoyed with Red. He was snoring obnoxiously loud, having curled up on his side in the snow. Edge wanted to punt him back into the portal to check the other side but he resisted. 

 

“He has three hours left.” 

 

Edge huffed at that, attention going over towards his alternate. He knew this was taking too long. 

 

“If he doesn't come through I'm going to Underfell.” 

 

Papyrus nodded and started twiddling his fingers. The way Red and Edge had spoken of their home had it as a world of pure horror, but Blue was his friend. 

 

“Can I come with you?” 

 

Edge raised a brow and pulled one leg up. He rested his arm on his knee and his head on his hand. 

 

“If your brother lets you.” 

 

Papyrus hopped up from his spot and grinned. 

 

“I'll go ask him! But why do I have to ask his permission?” 

 

Papyrus readjusted his scarf as he pondered it over. 

 

“Because if you get dusted I'm not responsible.” 

 

Papyrus tensed at that. Well, alright. He knew what he was getting himself into and Sans knew he was strong! This was going to be a grand rescue mission! With that thought in place he took off towards his home. 

 

The moment he was gone Edge narrowed his eyes on his brother. 

 

Papyrus opened the door to his home, pausing when he heard a distant scream. Ah, yes, the brothers of violence at it again. Stretch told him about their wrestling match so this was normal? 

 

“Sans, I'm back!”

 

Papyrus froze in the doorway as a strange scent hit him. Citrus? Why did their house smell like lemons? And the carpet was clean? Where was that sock on the floor?! Wait, and Sans’s pet rock, was it wearing a little cowboy hat? Why? 

 

He looked off to the left and spotted something that had him giving an annoyed look. Sans was wearing a ten gallon hat with a Groucho mask on, holding some cards. He was sitting on the floor while the Queen was sitting on their couch. 

 

“Hey bro, want in?” 

 

Papyrus gasped when Toriel turned to him, also wearing one of those horrible little masks. No! It was contagious! And she even had a hat on too! 

 

“No! And, why is our house clean? It's never smelled like this before.” 

 

He could see Sans actually look a bit nervous at that one, even behind the mask. He gave an awkward little chuckle. 

 

“And you don't have any ketchup stains on your shirt or your jacket.” 

 

Sans cleared his throat and glanced to Toriel. 

 

“Yeah, I uh… cleaned up.” 

 

Papyrus was in complete and utter shock. He rushed over and grabbed Sans's shoulders, looking him in the eyes. 

 

“Sans, are you alright?! You've never cleaned anything in your life, is everything okay???” 

 

Toriel giggled to herself as Sans started blushing in embarrassment. He cleared his throat and motioned over to the kitchen. 

 

“I’m fine, but let's talk in the kitchen.”

 

Papyrus plucked him up and plopped him over his shoulder, marching off to the kitchen. Sans gave Toriel a goofy smile, hoping she wouldn't get too bored. 

 

Papyrus put Sans down in the kitchen and set his hands on his hips. Sans meanwhile was trying to think of a way to word this. 

 

“Listen, Paps, I know it's weird. Tori wanted to visit so I cleaned. That's it.” 

 

Papyrus narrowed his eyes and leaned down, giving Sans a once over. 

 

“You're even wearing cologne…” 

 

Sans could feel his face heating up. God, he knew his brother would figure this out eventually. He couldn't keep it secret forever even if Tori wanted to keep it quiet for now. Shit, all of Snowdin new. She just wanted to keep it from her EX. 

 

Papyrus stood tall and smiled down at him. 

 

“I’m glad you're finally taking care of things! Oh, and can I go to Underfell with Edge to look for Blue?” 

 

Sans blinked up at him, putting his hands back in his pockets. 

 

“Paps, it's not safe there. Edge told me their Toriel breaks his bones when he looks at her. He's terrified of our Tori.” 

 

Papyrus's face filled with concern. Oh, and Blue was trapped there all alone! 

 

“But Sans, Blue is alone. He needs help..!” 

 

Sans hated when Papyrus got that pleading look. The puppy eyes, the drooping posture, the way his voice would get so soft. 

 

“I'm sorry, but I'm not losing you. I let you go to Underswap because it's safe. Underfell isn't.” 

 

Papyrus sighed and deflated even more, averting his gaze. He knew it was dangerous, but Red lived there. He had 1HP. 

 

“... Okay, Sans… I'll go back to the portal and see if he comes through.” 

 

He opened his eyes when Sans gently touched his shoulder, his brother drooping low enough for it. 

 

“Thanks, bro. I'll help make dinner tonight if you want.” 

 

Sans was relieved when his brother bounced back to his happy self. Just had to say the right thing and he would always bring himself back up. 

 

“Really?! Okay, I'll teach you how to make spaghetti!”

 

With that he ran back out the door.

 

Sans sighed and shook his head, walking back over to the coffee table. He sat down in front of it and picked his cards back up. 

 

“... Does he know about us?” 

 

Sans frowned at the question, trying to focus on his cards instead of Toriel's gentle eyes. 

 

“No, he doesn't. I think people are catching on, though. You've been here a lot over the past few days.” 

 

Tori nodded and removed her Groucho glasses. She set them down and let out a soft sigh. Sans didn't like when she wasn't smiling or laughing. It always meant something bad was about to come out. He hated seeing her upset. 

 

“Oh… “ 

 

Sans hesitated before removing his hat and glasses, climbing onto the couch beside her. He took her hand and pet over the top with a thumb. They'd been taking things slow for the past three months. It just happened one day, the feelings, and Tori was actually the one to ask him. He thought it was a prank, but it wasn't. He wanted to take things slow with her since she had a kid with her EX, so the most they'd done is hug and hold hands. 

 

“It's okay, Tori. I know you don't want anyone to know, but they will eventually. I know it's weird dating a skeleton so-” 

 

“Sans, I don't want to keep us secret. I…” 

 

She trailed off as she thought over her words, gently taking his hand in her own. She looked down at him, watching him blush as she pet over his cheek. It was incredible how smooth he was, both physically and by how he acted. 

 

“I don't want to cause any chaos…” 

 

Sans leaned into the hand, his gaze becoming half lidded. Tori was always so warm, like a big fluffy pillow of love. He'd wanted to sleep with her for a while now but they were nowhere near that point in their relationship.

 

“I'm sure it won't. You're happy, right?” 

 

Tori nodded and Sans closed his eyes, smiling up at her. 

 

“Then what's the problem? You're divorced, you can be with other people. And if you're happy everyone should be happy for you.” 

 

He furrowed his brows when he felt something on his other cheek. He opened his eyes, face exploding in red when he realized she was giving him a little kiss. When she pulled away Sans was just staring with a dopey grin. 

 

“I care deeply for you, Sans… Do you want our relationship public?” 

 

Sans blinked a few times, trying to get his face to stop burning. He cleared his throat and shrugged, grin growing. 

 

“I don't know. It would be nice to hold hands in public but… we don't need to tell everyone. They can learn on their own.”

 

Tori nodded and smiled warmly down at him. She leaned back in and Sans's face heated up even more. God, Asgore was going to be crying for months after he learned about this. Still, Sans couldn't bring himself to feel too bad about it. She left for a reason and now she liked monsters with a lot less meat on their bones. 

 

_____

 

“Sans said no.” 

 

“Good.”

 

Papyrus jogged up to find Edge sitting on his brother's back. Red was trying to slip out but his brother's ass had him pinned. The snow had claw marks all through it but Red was just trying to push himself up. 

 

“I'm going to go talk to Stretch.” 

 

With that Papyrus tossed another blue bone through the portal. When it passed through he walked through it, pausing when he saw Stretch passed out against the building. Wow, there were so many lazy bones everywhere… 

 

“Stretch.” 

 

Papyrus gently shook him awake. Stretch groaned and raised his arms, letting his bones pop. 

 

“Mmmm what?” 

 

“Apparently the portal to Underfell is working in Undertale. Sans said I can't go but Blue didn't come through yet.” 

 

Stretch slowly got up as Papyrus spoke. Alright, so it was a rescue mission. He went over to the portal and stepped through without a word. Papyrus followed. 

 

Edge was still sitting on Red. Red gave Stretch a little wave before going back to his struggles. Papyrus sighed and shook his head. Stretch took out a cigarette. 

 

“The portal to Underfell works here?” 

 

Stretch spoke between the cigarette in his teeth, lighting it once he was done. 

 

“It didn't destroy the bone I sent through. I want to search for him.” 

 

Edge finally released his brother as he got to his feet. Red scrambled to his feet and glared at Edge. Jackass. 

 

“Let's go. Sketty, stay here. Red, go to Underswap. Wait by the portal.” 

 

Stretch started walking towards the Ruins and Edge took the lead. Red and Sketty did as they were told, though it was weird for Red getting orders from someone that wasn't his brother. 

 

“I'm going through first. I have more HP if it's dangerous.” 

 

Edge spoke firmly though Stretch didn't even look at him. He was hell-bent on finding his brother by any means necessary. When they got to the portal Stretch didn't stop walking towards it. 

 

He froze when a wall of red bones erupted in front of him, blocking him off. He turned to Edge with fire in his eyes, the cigarette almost gone. 

 

Edge stepped over to the cage of bones and gave Stretch a glare. 

 

“That is my domain. If you die my brother will hate me and Blue won't have a brother. “

 

Edge's voice was low and dangerous. Stretch took a few seconds to relent, the fire leaving his eyes. Edge huffed and released him from his prison. With that he turned and walked back to the portal. A white bone was tossed through and he sighed. Time to go. 

 

“Tell him I miss him.” 

 

Edge glanced back at Stretch. He nodded and stepped through. 

 

The intense cold felt incredible on his bones, the scent of burning in the air. If one looked closely at the snow they would see bits of dust here and there. 

 

He was home. 

 

_____

 

Whispers started up as Edge made his way through Snowdin. He didn't have his armor on at the moment, but at least he didn't look ridiculous. The red shirt and jeans were acceptable. 

 

When he got to his home he stepped inside without a care, going straight up to his room. He knocked on the door before opening it, gritting his teeth when he didn't find Blue. The box of toys was lying next to the bed and it was clear someone had been enjoying them greatly. Still, that someone was missing. 

 

Edge went to his closet and put on his extra set of armor. Once dressed he left on his mission. The townspeople kept staring at him and murmuring until a blade formed in his hand. They shut up after that. 

 

It wasn't long before he heard the gentle melody of that music box playing in the distance. He could feel it soothing him and filling him with hope. As he got closer to where the statue was he got to a Sprint, running towards it. He stopped when he rounded a corner. Blue wasn't there. 

 

He slowly walked over to the statue, looking it over. He paused when he saw little scratches in the floor. Doodles, a heart or two, something out of boredom. 

 

He tore his attention from it, backtracking his way over to a side cave. It was a deadened but it was worth a shot. He took in a deep breath and did his best to loudly hum the melody. The wall lowered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boof

Red raised a brow when his phone started ringing. He'd been hanging out in Undertale with Stretch just in case Blue didn't come back through. The portal to Underfell worked so they had a backup plan. He brought his phone up and answered it.

 

“Yo.”

 

“I found him. I can't get back. He's safe but I have a lot of work to do here.” 

 

“Alright, glad Squeak's alright.” 

 

The phone was snatched from Red and he glared at Stretch. 

 

“Let me talk to him.” 

 

There was a bit of shuffling before Blue started speaking. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did anyone touch you?” 

 

“I'm okay, Papy. Edge found me and now I'm not alone anymore.” 

 

Stretch didn't like how his brother sounded but he was alive. That was all that mattered. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Stretch wiped away a few tears from his eyes, having been worried sick. The pranks and jokes could only distract him so much from his emotions. 

 

“I'll come find you. I promise. And I'll bring you home.” 

 

He heard Blue sniffle on the other end and shut his eyes. 

 

“I miss you.” 

 

“I miss you too.”  

 

____

  
  


Red and Honey were standing in front of the portal to Underfell. Red had just tossed a bone through and it passed without a problem. He glanced up to Stretch before looking the portal over again. They'd come to an agreement and this was what had to happen. Stretch couldn't stand knowing his brother was alive and he could get to him. So, he was going. 

 

“Once we go in, might not come back out.” 

 

“If I find my brother it will be well worth it.” 

 

“Touche.” 

 

Red gave his boyfriend a small smile before taking his hand. Stretch shifted his cigarette as he laced their fingers together. If this dusted them at least it would be quick. 

 

The two stepped forward, darkness consuming them both. When they popped out on the other side Stretch trembled at the increased chill. Red just inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of home. 

 

“If ya laugh I'll kill ya, but this's the quickest way t'find 'em.” 

 

Stretch raised a brow at that one. Red gave him a Stern look before cupping his hands around his mouth. He took in a deep breath and the sound he made had Stretch cracking a terrible grin. He covered his mouth as Red literally howled like a dog. When he stopped Stretch had tears in his eyes, both hands clamped over his mouth. Even if he was concerned about his brother he couldn't help but laugh. 

 

“I said not t'laugh jackass!” 

 

Red's cheeks were covered in a pink hue as he stomped a foot down. He pointed up at Stretch to keep yelling but a returned howl had him shutting up with a smug grin. 

 

The deep sound resonated through the trees, leaves rattling in its wake. It was multitoned, almost like five dogs had been howling at once. Stretch's attention snapped to the nearby woods as he heard something rustling. Two blood red eyes began to glow within the darkness. A deep growl had the leaves around them shivering as if they were terrified of the beast hidden within the shadows. 

 

Stretch took a step back as a massive black dog stepped out. It's fur seemed to be made of smoke, its armor the only thing solid. Those eyes were ever shifting, trails of red swaying and slipping out like the smoky fur. It bared ever shifting fangs at them, the snarl of five dogs resonating in its chest. 

 

“Smokey!” 

 

The snarling stopped when Red stepped forward, arms outstretched. The dog stared down at him. Stretch tensed when an explosion of black smoke took over. With a high pitched yip a tiny black puffball jumped from the smoke and slammed into Red. 

 

He bust out laughing as 'Smokey’ licked over his face. Red pet him back, trying to calm the shadow dog. It took a bit before he was just whimpering and lying on Red's chest, smothered in pets. 

 

“It's alright, I'm back now. 's okay. I wouldn’ leave ya.” 

 

Smokey gave a final lick to the chin before growling at the stranger walking over. 

 

“Aye, aye, no. That's mine. That's Stretch, e's my, uh, boyfriend, heh.” 

 

The growling died down and he snuggled back into Red's chest. Those red eyes remained glued to the tall skeleton and Stretch was a bit unnerved. 

 

“Stretch, this's my best friend Greater Dog. I call 'im Smokey.” 

 

Red explained as he gave the demonic pup some quality scratches behind the ear. His tongue was lolled out as he panted happily. 

 

“Smokey, can ya help us find someone?” 

 

Smokey's tongue went back in his mouth and he sat upright as the scratches stopped. He gave a sniff, ears perking up.

 

“Stretch, give 'em the thing.” 

 

Stretch took out a small blue shirt and held it in front of Smokey's face. He gave it a few good snifs before smoke exploded over Red again. 

 

Red gave a strangled sound in the darkness and Stretch backed away as the smoke took over. He covered his eyes when it was sucked back into the mass of Greater Dog in his armor. Red was stuck hanging partially off of Smokey's shoulder, clinging to the edge of his armor.

 

Red had his feet wedged into a bit of back armor and Smokey let out a multitoned howl. The cloth was in one hand, claws having ripped partially through the fabric. He gave it another sniff and snarled, taking off. 

 

Stretch was left to chase after the shadowy dog on foot, Red shooting him an apologetic look. 

 

“Sorry, e's a dog on a hunt now! Nothin'll stop 'im!” 

 

It didn't take long before Smokey got to Waterfall. He ran through the tunnels and stopped at a dead end, growling lowly at it. He sniffed all around before lying down and shifting back into a puff. Red picked him up and scratched him as he looked the wall over. 

 

Stretch ran up behind them, panting hard as he leaned over himself. He hadn't ran like that in forever. He looked the dead end over and furrowed his brows. 

 

“Where is he?” 

 

Smokey yipped and pointed his nose at the wall. Red scratched him behind the ear and sighed. 

 

“False positive. Oh well, let's go look at my place.” 

 

Another explosion of smoke had Red groaning. 

 

“Wait wait, 'least pick up Stretch too!” 

 

Stretch's cigarette dropped from his mouth as he was snatched up and plopped over Smokey's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He looked to Red who was giving him an apologetic smile. 

 

____

 

“I heard something.” 

 

“Don't worry about it.” 

 

Edge was sitting in a chair he'd brought to their secret place, Blue cuddling against him on his lap. They'd been talking and listening to the soft music echoing through the caves, letting everything out. Blue had calmed down considerably though he was still scared of being alone again. 

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky Spaghetti

Toriel was smoothing out her dress as she waited patiently in the fanciest restaurant of all of Undertale. How Sans had managed to get reservations was beyond her but it was exciting. She was a bit nervous being out in public with him, she didn't know what her people would think.

 

She'd been with Asgore for so long, it would be a shock for them when they found out who she decided to be with now. Still, it was thrilling. Sans was so sweet to her, always cheering her up. He would wipe away her tears and they were so open to one another. 

 

Sans had even explained the resets to her after one day of finding him exceptionally exhausted. Nightmares kept him up at night and she wished so badly to take them away. 

 

She hummed when the chair across from her shifted and she smiled warmly at Sans. He was wearing nicer clothes than usual. He wasn't too dressed up, but he was actually wearing shoes and something that wasn't covered in ketchup. She'd seen him with his normal messy clothes on, it didn't bother her. 

 

“Tadah, I had to pull a few strings but… yeah.” 

 

Sans was nervous as could be, finally out in public with her. He could tell people were watching and that was definitely a flash of someone's camera. Shit. It wouldn't be long before Asgore knew. 

 

“This is a beautiful place. Thank you for bringing me here.” 

 

Even Tori sounded a bit uneasy. She'd noticed the attention as well. Hell, she got eyes on her the moment she came in alone. She looked down at her plate, blushing a bit as she thought this over more. 

 

An obnoxious gasp had them both looking up to see Mettaton. His screen was flashing an array of colors, one hand where a mouth should be. 

 

“Oh my! And what do we have here? A romantic date between our lovely Queen and-” 

 

Mettaton motioned to Sans. 

 

“Sans, a punny skeleton from Snowdin!” 

 

Sans gave the camera a small wave while Toriel shrunk down in her spot ever so slightly. 

 

“I've decided to be your personal server for this special occasion~ so, what will the lovebirds be having this evening~?” 

 

“Another server?” 

 

Sans grinned a bit at Mettaton but he just chuckled. 

 

“Oh, are you asking for me to take my other form? Why didn't you say so?”

 

Sans lowered his head and grimaced as the robot transformed beside them. Toriel's eyes went wide when a heeled boot slammed down on the table in front of them. 

 

Sans kept his gaze off of him, eyelights disappearing with the stress of the situation. When he felt a soft hand touch his own that was the last straw. 

 

Tori gasped when she was consumed by darkness. Nausea hit her when the light came back and she held her head. She felt as if she'd just been crushed and ripped apart while being spun at high speed. Sans was trying to calm her, apologizing as her ears were ringing. 

 

“-overwhelmed and I didn't mean to blink it just happened!” 

 

Tori caught that last bit and rubbed at her ears. She looked down to Sans, confusion written all over her face. 

 

“What just happened?” 

 

“Mettaton, and I blinked.” 

 

“Blinked?” 

 

_____

 

Red waved to Smokey as he walked out of his home. They'd been searching for hours now and still nothing. He could tell Greater was tired so he sent his friend home. Stretch meanwhile was brooding on the couch. He'd ran out of cigarettes and was stressed beyond belief. His fingers were twitching and he felt like he was going to snap.

 

“Y'alright?”

 

He could tell Stretch wasn't but he still had to ask. 

 

Stretch balled his fists and breathed out slowly through grit teeth. Red could tell someone was having withdrawals and it was not pretty. Reminded him of when they had to get a certain someone to stop smoking dog treats. 

 

“We're gonna find 'im.” 

 

Stretch looked over, watching as Red settled down beside him. He shut his eyes when he was wrapped up in a hug, flexing his fingers. He needed a smoke. 

 

“Stretch, c'mon… talk t'me…” 

 

Red kissed his cheek and Stretch grit his teeth. 

 

“I need a cigarette.” 

 

Red huffed before snapping his fingers. Right. 

 

“Wait right here, I got somethin’ better.” 

 

With that he blinked away. He popped back with a homemade smoke of some sort and Stretch snatched it. He lit it and took a deep drag. His eyes went wide at the taste and he coughed on the foreign smoke, handing it back. 

 

“The fuck, Stretch, I didn’ even tell ya what it was yet!” 

 

Red groaned and flopped down on the couch, one hand on his forehead. 

 

“Shit… I just drugged ya. Ya smoked weed an’-” 

 

He froze up when he saw a hand reach for the blunt and take it back. He swallowed thickly, keeping his eyes off his boyfriend. 

 

“I haven't had this in years.” 

 

Red stared down at the couch as he processed that. He wasn't mad? He'd smoked before? Why didn't he stick to weed if he'd smoked before?! He looked up and saw a very blessed out Stretch slumping beside him. Damn, that hit fast. 

 

“So ya not mad?” 

 

Stretch looked over to Red and offered the blunt to him with a relaxed smile. Red leaned forward and took a puff before settling down beside his boyfriend. Alright, they'd get high and wait for their brothers to get back. What could go wrong with that? 

 

“Why would I be? I smoked weed before cigarettes and Vapes do nothing for me.” 

 

He pulled Red closer, offering him another puff. Red took a breath and let it out through his teeth. 

 

“Why'd ya quit?” 

 

Stretch held the blunt captive between his teeth now, a hand idly petting down Red's side. 

 

“Blue tried it.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Well that was a dumb reason. Still, Stretch was himself and if he chose nicotine over THC that was fine in his book. 

 

“We should go to my room. I'd prefer if my bro didn’ kill me for gettin’ high again. 'e hates the smell.” 

 

Stretch nodded and got up from his spot, watching his boyfriend get up. He followed his lover to the bedroom, idly puffing as he went. Once inside he went straight to the bed. Red curled up on his lap and took the blunt for a few puffs. 

 

“.... We're kinda fucked up, aren't we..?” 

 

Red smiled at Stretch and gave the blunt back. He knew they were killing this thing but it was just one, a strong one at that. 

 

“Yes, we are high.” 

 

“No, I mean.. we ARE fucked up. You have your overprotective thing and smoke like a chimney… I act like a dog and fight everyone.” 

 

Stretch laughed and took the blunt from his mouth, covering his face with a hand. Red found the laughter contagious and eventually buckled over laughing on Stretch's chest. Stretch took a final puff before putting out the tiny blunt and flicking it aside. 

 

“But we're fucked up together.” 

 

Stretch pulled Red closer and kissed him. Red kissed back, slowly slipping into sleep. Stretch pulled away when he felt Red go lax, smiling a bit. They were so lazy together… He wrapped them both in a blanket and curled up around him, settling in for some much wanted sleep.

 

____

 

Papyrus was grimacing as he looked over their couch. It was covered in white hairs and he did NOT want to sit on it. He needed to go out and get a lint roller or something because the Queen really shed. 

 

“What's up, bro?” 

 

Papyrus huffed when his brother just plopped on the couch. A few stray hairs flew up and he blew one away. 

 

“Sans, there is white hair all over our house.” 

 

“You know, I might be onto something, but I'm not sure… I think she's covered in fur..” 

 

Papyrus groaned and rubbed at his face. The hair had even slipped into HIS room. 

 

“Sans, please clean this! The Queen is your guest!” 

 

Sans shrugged and looked over the little hairs all over the couch. Now he understood why she'd always had so many maids. 

 

“Alright, I'll clean it. After a nap.” 

 

Sans shut his eyes and snuggled down into the couch with a grin. Papyrus thought for a moment before a horrible little idea appeared in his head. Red had been telling him how Edge would trick him into doing things and this might work. 

 

He tested the ring volume on his phone and held it up to his head. 

 

“Hello your Majesty! … yes, Sans is home.”

 

Sans peeped open an eye at that. 

 

“Of course you can come over right now!” 

 

The pure panic on his brother's face had Papyrus feeling guilty but he'd never seen Sans clean anything in his life, especially not this quickly!

 

It worked. Oh, but now he actually did need to invite the Queen over. Tori might like a visit anyways, he could make spaghetti.

 

_____

 

Edge had been holding Blue for hours, comforting him and doing his best to explain the world to him. When Blue had fallen asleep in his arms was a mystery but it was time they went home.

____

 

By the time the two managed to get back, Stretch and Red had slept most of the day away. Their rescue mission had turned into a bake fest, complete with Grillby's takeout on the coffee table. The high had left them long ago but the guilt remained, along with the smell. 

 

Red sat up when he heard the front door open, giving Stretch a shove. He flailed when he fell off the couch, shooting his boyfriend a glare. He looked back to see Edge giving him a look he couldn't quite decipher. In his arms was Blue, curled up and fast asleep. 

 

He quickly got off the floor, going to get a closer look at his brother. He grit his teeth at seeing his bandanna torn to shreds and singed somehow. His armor had been tattered and ripped as well, scratches and dents covering the entire surface. 

 

And that wasn't even the worst of it. He could see clear as day that Blue had been through hell. There were bruises on him, cuts, nicks taken from his arms, and were those bite marks?! What happened to his brother here?! 

 

Stretch hesitantly reached out to touch Blue's cheek. His brother shifted in Edge's arms, shying away from the touch. Stretch grit his teeth and did his best to calm down. 

 

“Berry. Berry, I'm here.” 

 

Blue curled into Edge more, face scrunching up. Stretch let out a shuddering breath and looked to Edge as if saying 'do something’. 

 

Edge gave Blue a little jostle. Blue woke with a start latching onto Edge's chest armor and denting it with the strength. 

 

“Berry?” 

 

Blue looked back to lock eyes with Stretch, tears already streaming down his face. He jumped from Edge to Stretch, his brother easily catching him. He held Blue close, moving to the couch to just hold him. 

 

Red slipped from his spot and went over to Edge, voice hushed as to not disturb the two brothers.

 

“Th’ fuck happened to 'im?” 

 

“Too much.”

 

“Yeah, I can clearly see that, but like… what the hell… I got 1HP an’ it didn' do that t'me...” 

 

Edge looked down to Red, a cold look in his eyes. 

 

“You also had me protecting you.” 

 

Red looked down at the floor. Right. 

 

“Come with me, we should leave them alone for now.” 

 

Red nodded and sighed, looking over the two softies. Sheesh, Edge had cried a bit but nowhere near that bad. That's what he got for getting with a squishy skeleton with an even squishier brother. 

 

The sound of the front door opening and closing bad Stretch glancing up. He shut his eyes and went back to talking to his brother, apologizing for not being there and reassuring him they would go home. Everything would go back to normal, everything would be okay.

 

It took some time before Blue could pull himself from his sobbing. He kept his eyes off of Stretch, wiping away what remained of his tears. He stayed quiet as he cuddled close, a few tremors rattling through his bones every now and again. But, he was safe now.

 

“We're going home the moment we can. I promise.” 

 

Blue wiped at his eyes some more, finally looking up at his brother. Stretch felt tears welling up as finally got a good look at his brother's face. His eyes had gone from a bright cyan filled with stars to two deep blue rings. Where stars once shone darkness prevailed, giving his brother a tired look. 

 

Blue reached up and wiped away his brother's tears. He didn't know what to say but he knew he was safe now. Edge and Papy were here, and even Red was here. They would be okay. 

 

“Wh-What happened to you?” 

 

Blue frowned and looked away from Stretch at that. He snuggled back into his brother's chest, staring blankly to the side. 

 

“A lot…” 

 

Stretch wiped at his eyes, trying to calm down. He couldn't protect his brother, he couldn't have prevented this, he had no idea how he could have even helped. But it was still his fault. He couldn't protect Blue. 

 

“I-I’m s-so sorr-ry…”:

 

Blue shut his eyes, listening to his brother sob. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DELICIOUS TEA!!!

After a long while, Honey had convinced Blue to go on a walk with him to the music box. They both needed to talk and clear their minds, but Blue didn't want to leave. He knew how dangerous it was when Snowdin got dark but Honey was persistent. 

 

Blue slipped from the couch and stretched, feeling much better now that he wasn't worrying over Edge or Stretch. He wasn't alone anymore and he could relax. But Honey did have 1HP, so he'd have to be super protective. 

 

Stretch stood and popped his back. He wanted a cigarette but it wasn't overbearing. He would get one later somehow.

 

“When we go outside stay close. I don't want anyone to hurt you.” 

 

Now that had Honey giving Blue a strange look. Blue turned to look up at him, hands settling on his hips. 

 

“Stay close to me. Okay? And don't look at anyone.” 

 

Honey nodded at the repeat, a bit startled by that. He would have never expected to something like that from his brother. 

 

“And stay quiet until we get to the statue.” 

 

With that Blue took his hands off his hips and went to put on his boots. Honey slipped on his sneakers and followed Blue out the front door. It was painful to see his brother on edge, cautious of everything. 

 

Blue left and Honey followed after, close enough to take his brother's hand if he so wanted. Stretch couldn't help but stare at his brother, amazed by how different he was. It was just a month and he was acting like, well, he was acting like anyone should here. 

 

____

  
  


“So, did 'e tell ya what happened to 'im?” 

 

Red was walking close to his brother, as per usual. His hands were in his pockets and his gaze was low as to avoid unwanted attention. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Edge's voice was blunt as his head remained held high. If anyone dared try anything they would see his XP and LOVE. That was more than enough for most monsters to flee. 

 

“... Think he'll be alright?” 

 

Edge sighed and shook his head no, eyes shutting for a moment. 

 

“I doubt it, he's been through too much.” 

 

Red nodded and glanced up at his brother, giving him a hopeful little grin. 

 

“Squeak's strong, an’ 'e's got you. Stretch'll help 'im too. With time I'm positive 'e'll be back to normal, just gotta get 'im home.” 

 

Edge sighed out at that, giving his brother a deflated expression. He didn't want Blue to stay so hurt and scared, it was horrible. The way he was trembling and crying and then in public he just… how he acted. 

 

“I hope you're right, Sans…” 

 

“I know I am.” 

 

Red grinned at him and continued on, head held just a wee bit higher. 

 

____

 

Blue couldn't help but glance up at his brother, gaze shifting when they meet eyes. He shivered a bit and looked back through the darkness. He came to an abrupt stop and Stretch followed suit, raising a brow. Blue was listening hard to what was going on around them. His eyes shut and he held his breath. 

 

There.

 

His hand shot out in the direction where he heard a foostep, a swarm of bones forming and shooting forth from over his shoulder. The would be assailant yelled out in pain, their footsteps heard retreating into the darkness. Blue slowly lowered his hand, glancing up to Honey.

 

Honey was just staring at him in shock. He couldn't believe his brother would do something like that, that he could attack without looking. What was he thinking?! He could have dusted someone! Wait… 

 

Blue tensed when he felt his brother call to his soul. It was just a quick peek but he knew Stretch would find too much.

 

“... No…” 

 

Blue turned away from his brother, head hanging low now. He shivered and tried to push down his emotions. Not in public, not where they could see. 

 

“I had to.” 

 

Honey reached forward and touched his brother's shoulder, though his hand was shrugged off. Blue took a deep breath and picked his head back up, glancing back with those tired eyes. 

 

“Let's keep going.” 

 

Stretch gave a nod, feeling around his jacket for anything he could light. He needed a smoke after this and-oh. Nope, he wasn't smoking that. That was for later. 

 

Blue started walking again, making sure Stretch was close to him. Just one hit and he could die, he didn't want to risk losing his brother here. Wait, was this how Edge felt every day here? Like he had to protect Red so badly? 

 

When they got to Waterfall Blue relaxed just the slightest bit. 

 

“... I know what I did was wrong…” 

 

Blue's voice was soft as he walked past the echo flowers. They whispered after him, repeating him as they continued on. Stretch moved a hand to touch his brother's shoulder but he couldn't. Blue didn't want it so he wouldn't force it. His hand slipped back in his pocket. 

 

“I have LOVE now.. I have XP.. and I don't like it.” 

 

Blue shook his head as he spoke, trying to keep his emotions in check. Even here he couldn't cry, he couldn't show weakness. Besides, he wouldn't be able to fight with tears in his eyes. They clouded his vision too much. 

 

“... I just want to go home and forget this…” 

 

Blue picked up an umbrella and unfurled it. He offered it to Stretch and slipped beneath its cover, still leading the way. Stretch was doing his best to keep up and keep them both dry but Blue was a quick little thing, especially when he was upset. 

 

“I don't want to hurt anyone else. I don't want to-to be alone…” 

 

He cleared his throat when his voice cracked. He couldn't cry, he had to be strong. Make it anger, why should he be okay with wanting to cry? He should be mad at himself for wanting to. He wasn't a babybones, he was strong.

 

He tensed when Stretch touched him. He was about to shrug him off again but it turned into a hug from behind. Blue grit his teeth and shut his eyes tightly. He wouldn't cry, he couldn't cry-! 

 

“I'm so sorry…” 

 

Blue tore his way out of that hug and gave his brother a hurt glare, not caring the rain was getting on him. He was breathing hard, trying to stay focused on their surroundings. 

 

“Stop apologizing! You didn't do anything! And don't touch me!” 

 

His voice quieted after the yelling, his expression softening. 

 

“Please… not out here...” 

 

Stretch could only stare at his brother. What had become of his little Blueberry? He slowly got to his feet, giving a small nod. 

 

“Let's keep going…” 

 

Blue turned and started leading the way again. The water was blocked as Honey got close to him, though he didn't try to touch his brother again. Blue evened his breathing after a bit, focusing on the now. He could deal with his emotions later. 

 

Once they got to the statue Stretch put it in place. After a few seconds the tune began to play. It was down an octave, though the melody was identical to home. Blue stared at the statue, a blank expression on his face. 

 

Honey couldn't get over how dead his brother looked. Those eyes, the way he was acting, it just wasn't his Berry. 

 

“Where are we going now?” 

 

“A safe place…” 

 

Stretch followed after Blue as he backtracked, going to a dead end. Wait, this was the same dead end Smokey brought him to. Blue took a breath and let it out, trying to even his voice. He shut his eyes and gently hummed the melody. 

 

Stretch tensed when the wall cracked and fell down, revealing a hidden room. Blue took his hand and lead the way inside. Honey jumped when the door slammed shut behind them but the crystals illuminated the room before darkness could truly claim it. 

 

Blue walked towards a mass of blankets he'd brought here, losing his brother's hand in the process. He sat down on the mass and pulled his knees to his chest. He didn't look at his brother, too much on his mind. Honey didn't deserve those angry thought faces. 

 

Stretch sat down beside him, gently pulling him close. Blue hugged back and sniffled a bit, staring at the door. 

 

“I'm safe here… we're safe here…” 

 

Blue's voice was soft as he looked the room over. It was dark, it was cold, and it had become his home. 

 

“How long have you been in Underfell?” 

 

“A month… I think. I don't know. A lot happened.” 

 

Stretch pet down his brother's side, thankful that he was relaxing. 

 

“... Do you want to talk about it?” 

 

Blue gave his brother a soft smile, trying to play strong. 

 

“The worst thing I did was d-dust… dust some people…” 

 

His smile faded and he closed his eyes. He took in a shuddering breath.

 

“... I'm okay. I promise, I can go home and everything will go back to normal.” 

 

Blue was mostly talking to himself. Still, Stretch pulled him into a warm embrace. Blue didn't resist this time, but he didn't hug back. 

 

“I.. I can watch movies with Undyne, make tacos with Alphy…” 

 

Stretch pet down Blue's back and kissed him on the forehead. He shut his own eyes, resting his chin on Blue's head. 

 

“And I won't have to kill ever again…” 

 

Honey did tense a bit but he continued soothing his brother. If he didn't want to talk about his time here, that was fine. It was killing Stretch not to know but he wouldn't force Blue to speak. 

 

“I'll bring you home, Berry. I promise.” 

 

Blue looked up and gave a soft smile, tears forming again. He sniffled and buried his face back in Stretch's chest. 

 

______

 

Sans was rocking on his heels as he waited patiently for the King to make his appearance. On the outside he might have seemed calm but on the inside he was freaking out. He couldn't believe Mettaton broadcasted their date and now he was invited to have tea with the King?! He was going to die. 

 

When the door to the throne room finally opened he slowly stepped inside. Golden flowers were everywhere but he ignored them, entirely focused on the fuzzy King sitting on his throne. There was a table in front of him along with a Sans sized chair. That was nice. 

 

“Hi your Majesty, am I late?” 

 

“No, not at all. Sit.” 

 

Sans was internally screaming as he sat down, giving the King a grin as per usual. The King picked up the teapot to the side and poured Sans a glass. 

 

“Do you know why I have asked you to come here today?” 

 

Sans kept his gaze off the king as he picked up the teacup. 

 

“Because I'm a Sansation?”

 

“No.” 

 

The king's smile disappeared and his hair hid his eyes as he looked down to the table. Sans's grip on the cup tightened at that look. God, that's what he did before he fought those humans. 

 

“I have but one request of you.” 

 

Sans was ready to blink at any second. Maybe he could go live with Stretch and Blue? They didn't seem too bad. He'd visit Papyrus often and the house would be all his. 

 

The king looked up and locked eyes with Sans. He looked as if someone had taken out his heart and soul, stomping them into the ground until they were nothing. 

 

“Be good to Tori.” 

 

Sans's eyelights disappeared from stress and he brought the teacup to his mouth. The tea spilled through his teeth onto his jacket and shirt, the skeleton forgetting he was actually trying to drink. 

 

Asgore's deflated expression turned to confusion as he continued to pour the tea. Once the Skeleton ran out, his chest and lap covered in tea, he put the glass back down. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

He got up from his spot and gave the King a giant grin, causing him to shrink back in his seat a bit. Did he break Sans or something. 

 

“Thank you fortheteaI'llbesuretotreatherwellsogoodbyeyourmajesty-” 

 

With that he ran out the door, blinking once he was out of sight. 

 

Asgore was stuck in his spot with wide eyes. How could Tori choose someone like that?

 

_______ 

  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry is delicious

As Edge wandered about on his own he couldn't help but notice there was a slight change to the town. There were new monsters while a few of the old ones had disappeared. They probably moved out or were dusted by the new ones. Not a problem unless someone went mad and tried dusting everyone. 

 

A wall of spears formed in front of him and he huffed. Oh, he wasn't in the mood for this right now. He turned in time to block one of Undyne's attacks with his own blade, annoyance written all over his face. 

 

“I'm not in the mood, Undyne.” 

 

Undyne growled at him and jumped back, spears slowly fading. 

 

“Is that all you wanted?” 

 

Edge crossed his arms, weapon having evaporated the moment she backed off. Undyne hated when he wasn't in the mood to fight. He'd been gone for so long she felt rusty and the itch for a good fight had her almost desperate. 

 

“Hardly.” 

 

Undyne stepped forward and paused mere inches away, moving a hand up to touch his eye. Edge snatched her wrist before she could touch it, glaring down at her. 

 

“So Blue wasn't lying.” 

 

Undyne grinned as that glare gained some fire. He kept Edge keep her captive. She knew him well enough to know he only fought those who were dumb enough to start something or when he needed to defend others. 

 

“How do you know him?” 

 

Edge's voice was low and Undyne shrugged, tilting her head a bit. 

 

“I found him near death. He only had 1HP left and a group of monsters was about to end him. I stopped them since I thought it was Sans.” 

 

Undyne took her wrist back and stayed tall, trying to analyze her teacher. His face would always shift when he was thinking, and when she was right he had a little line form beneath his left eyesocket. 

 

“Why do you care?” 

 

The way he grit his teeth told her that someone cared quite a bit about the newcomer. He should if what Blue had been blabbing about was true. They were in loooove, they kiiiiissed, they snuuuuuggled. Bleh. 

 

“He is mine.” 

 

Undyne snorted at that and pointed at one of her own eyes. She shut it and grinned at him.

 

“But why this?” 

 

Edge huffed and crossed his arms. He hated how Undyne acted around him, but he had to admit he missed her. 

 

“Because I wanted it.” 

 

Undyne burst out laughing, fins flapping a bit as she bent over. He WANTED it? Really?! She grinned up at him, showing off too much of her jagged teeth. 

 

“I could have done that!” 

 

Edge narrowed his eyes on her. He knew she liked playing these dumb games and he'd indulged once, no twice, but that didn't mean anything. He didn't budge when she stood her full height and got in close, looking him in the eyes. 

 

“And I can pretend to be a softie too, just for you~” 

 

Edge finally had enough of this and pushed her away. She went right back to laughing and put her hands on her hips. 

 

“Really? The Great and Terrible Papyrus chose that pathetic little guy?! What can he do for you that I can't?”

 

“Undyne, enough.” 

 

“No. I want to know.” 

 

Her grin turned to a grimace. 

 

“Why the fuck would you chose a weakling over me?” 

 

Edge's expression was one of pure annoyance. He'd learned of her games through the years and everything she did was to taunt and tease until the enemy, or even her allies, broke from the stress. She truly was a manipulative beast but he had to respect her strength. That was her only redeeming quality, though her persistence was admirable.

 

Still, her cause was disgusting. He'd seen her betray those close, breaking them down until they were nothing more than broken husks. He kept her close for the sole reason of control. If her focus was on him she wouldn't hurt anyone else. 

 

“I don't like fish.” 

 

Undyne glared at him and grit her teeth. If she were able to they would be grinding together from the anger broiling within. 

 

“Did you do anything to him?” 

 

Edge already knew the answer. Blue had exploded on him when they were alone, telling him every single horrible detail of this place. It was a good thing Undyne didn't do anything too horrid. 

 

She grinned and formed a spear to lean on, arms resting over the blunt end while the point dug into the ground. 

 

“I taught him how to dust someone.” 

 

Edge narrowed his eyes at that one. 

 

“You've never been able to kill before, so I doubt you would be able to teach him that.” 

 

Undyne's grin deflated and her ear fins went flat in annoyance. Seriously? 

 

“It was one time! And he did learn to dust from me.” 

 

“Mmhmm… and that one time nearly cost you your life.” 

 

Edge uncrossed his arms and turned to continue on his way. Undyne was left to brood as he disappeared from sight. Why wasn't anything working on him?!

 

_____

  
  


Honey had been lying on Blue's makeshift bed for hours now, petting down his brother's back. He'd relented on smoking what he had. Blue didn't even seem bothered by it, too wrapped up in the fact he wasn't alone anymore. 

 

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” 

 

Stretch spoke between the blunt in his teeth, one arm propping his head up so he could properly see his brother. 

 

Blue just looked up at him with those cold eyes. He wanted to tell him but Blue knew how bad his brother got worked up, even over things in the past. 

 

“No.” 

 

Stretch took a long drag and shut his eyes. He let the smoke out through his teeth, mind finally slow enough he wasn't panicking. He was safe with his brother, they were in a secret place, and Blue wasn't dead. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because I said so.”

 

Blue's voice was a bit firm as he spoke, keeping his eyes off his brother now.

 

He'd told Edge everything that had happened and it helped to make him feel better. Edge didn't react like his brother would. He wasn't given the silent treatment as someone brooded and plotted the demise of whoever had wronged him. Instead Edge had cuddled with him and told him of his own experiences, trying to let him know he wasn't alone. Edge tried to tell him he knew how it felt, that he would be there for him. Honey would just get mad.

 

Stretch looked down at Blue, frowning around his blunt. He could see a somewhat sour expression pointed at the wall. Was that pointed at him? 

 

Blue glanced up when the petting resumed, brows furrowed a bit. He hated when Stretch smoked and now he was back on the stuff that made him loopy. It smelled so bad and Honey just wasn't Honey when he was high. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

Blue huffed at that, that sour look going straight back at the wall. Stretch pet down his head and Blue finally got off his brother. He stood and looked down at the high skeleton. It always hurt to see him doing this to himself, but he just wouldn't stop! No matter how much he begged, Papy just kept hurting himself. 

 

“Berry…?” 

 

Honey sat up and looked his brother over, trying to read him. He looked so upset, so angry and hurt. He didn't know what to think of this or what to say. Blue had never been like this before, it was almost like his brother had been replaced. 

 

“Stay here. I'm hungry.” 

 

With that Blue turned and went over to the exit. Stretch watched as his brother sung the door open, wincing when it slammed shut. 

 

Was it the weed?

 

____

 

After some time Stretch had passed out on the makeshift bed. The blunt was long gone, flicked off to the side. His eyes slowly opened when he heard the rocks sliding against one another. Ah, Berry was back with the food. 

 

He shut his eyes and relaxed until he heard footsteps approaching. The click of heels echoed through the caves with the music box's song. Blue didn't wear heels. 

 

The steps stopped right beside him and he opened his eyes to meet a glare. Edge was hovering over him, teeth grit as he held in his rage. Stretch was in HIS secret place and Blue was nowhere near here. He didn't know where his boyfriend was and he needed answers. 

 

“Where is he?” 

 

Edge's voice was a low growl, lone eyelight glowing darkly. 

 

It took Honey all of three seconds to process that before he got to his feet. 

 

“He went to get food and said to stay here.” 

 

Stretch looked Edge over and could see he was NOT happy. Honey rubbed at his face a bit as he tried to get some sense back in himself. Red's stash was really fucking strong and, God, he fucked up. He fucked up so bad. 

 

Edge huffed and looked Honey over. He didn't have a scratch on him and god knows how long he'd been asleep in here. He turned to start walking out, trying to keep his composure. He wanted so badly to slam Stretch against a wall and knock some sense into him but he wouldn't. Blue would kill him, maybe literally now.

 

“It's almost two in the morning, he isn't home, and he isn't here with you.” 

 

Edge spoke bluntly, venom in his tone. Stretch followed after him, honestly surprised when his alternate hummed the melody. The door opened and they stepped out. 

 

Stretch froze when Edge turned to him, glaring daggers. 

 

“Stay close to me, stay quiet, and if you make eye contact with anyone their death will be on your head.” 

 

Honey's eyes widened as he realized that was exactly what Berry told him before they left. Minus the dusting people part, but still. That was concerning. Was this just how people went around?! 

 

“Got it?” 

 

Edge kept staring at Honey until he nodded. He turned and started walking out of Waterfall. He wasn't sure where Blue could be but they would search all night if they had to. 

 

Stretch glanced at the echo flowers as they walked, listening to whatever they'd recorded. He tensed when a hall of them whispered Blue's yells, Edge grimacing. When he heard the final whisper, a much gentler voice, he calmed a bit. 

 

“... Did he tell you what happened to him?” 

 

Stretch's voice was soft, a few flowers repeating him. Edge shot him a glare but it softened after a few seconds. Here in the caves they were still safe to speak. There was enough white noise to drown out their whispers. 

 

“Of course he did. Why?” 

 

Edge slowed a bit to walk beside Stretch, looking his counterpart over. He seemed lost. 

 

Stretch looked at the ground ahead of them, expression saddening with each step. Why didn't Blue tell him? Why was he keeping it a secret? He wanted to help! He wanted to know so he could help! 

 

“He didn't tell you.” 

 

Edge ignored the glance Stretch gave him, focusing on the path ahead. 

 

“Good. You wouldn't understand.” 

 

Edge stopped walking when the blade of a scythe was around his neck. He looked down to Stretch, trying his best to control himself. 

 

“I'm his brother, I need to help him. Tell me what happened to him.” 

 

Edge reached up and grasped the blade in one hand. He ignored the sting as he pushed it away, HP lowering ever so slightly. 

 

“This is why he won't tell you.” 

 

Edge sent out a wave of magic, shattering the scythe's blade. Honey gasped at the feeling, reabsorbing what he could of his magic.

 

“Just tell me!” 

 

The yell echoed through the caves, flowers picking it up and softly screaming in chorus. 

 

Edge's neutral expression turned to one of agitation. He grabbed Stretch's jacket and shoved him against a nearby wall. 

 

“What the FUCK do you think you're doing? Don't yell, you'll attract attention and I'll have to kill them!”

 

Stretch glared at him and opened his mouth to speak but Edge slammed him against the wall again.

 

“Shut up. Stay quiet. Blue is keeping it from you until he's ready. Don't fucking hurt him by demanding he relive this shit. Trust me, it's bad, which is why he needs to tell you when he's ready. Got it? Now shut the fuck up and stay close.”

 

Edge released him and stepped back. The amount of restraint it was taking not to just dust this moron was painful but one hit would kill him. It wasn't worth it. 

 

Stretch slipped off the wall and slowly started following after Edge. He wanted to know and by God he would learn somehow. Edge shot him another glare, evening his breathing. He knew Stretch would try something, the bastard was too protective. 

 

_____

 

By the time the two got to Snowdin a light snowfall had started. Edge was skimming over the area, searching for any signs that Blue was out somewhere. If Blue had survived this long he could survive another night. 

 

He tensed when Stretch walked away from him, about to snap again. When he picked up a tattered blue bandanna Edge rushed over. He examined it, trying to figure out what happened with it. 

 

While Stretch held it close Edge started looking over the snow. He saw footprints all throughout it and two sets running off into the treeline. He grit his teeth and grabbed Stretch by the shoulder. He couldn't even speak as he took off, Stretch following after as close as he could. 

 

“I didn't see any dust!” 

 

Stretch was trailing behind Edge as best he could, avoiding the stumps and twigs that could trip him. 

 

“Then he's still alive, keep up!” 

 

Edge snapped over his shoulder as he continued on. He eventually had to slow down so Stretch wasn't left behind entirely but the trail was disappearing. 

 

Before long all the footprints had been filled and Edge came to a stop. Stretch was panting hard beside him, trying to look through the woods. He didn't see anything. 

 

“I don't know where he is.” 

 

Edge balled up his fists and glared at his surroundings. The damn snow had picked up and he couldn't see anything. Stretch got to his feet and stepped closer to Edge, guilt eating him alive. He'd gotten high instead of actually being with his brother but he needed ways of calming down too! 

 

“We're continuing this way.” 

 

Edge's voice was firm, lacking emotion. 

 

He began a brisk pace in the direction those footprints had been last. Stretch followed after, holding the bandanna close. He gently pet over the fabric with his thumbs, trying to keep his tears away. It was too much like his nightmares. 

 

An explosion rang out through the forest, the snow flying away from the sound. The trees bent with the pulse of power, emptying their snow onto the ground. Stretch looked off to where the sound had come from and Edge narrowed his eyes. 

 

“This way.”

 

_____

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (note: end spam)
> 
> *Deep inhale* 
> 
> Mmyess, the delicious scent of dust~

“... So, King Asgore invited me to tea yesterday…” 

 

Sans was keeping his eyes off of Tori as he spoke. They'd decided his room was best for privacy, especially when Papyrus was constantly gagging at their jokes and puns. The guy needed to lighten up a little. 

 

“Oh?” 

 

Toriel gave him a soft look of concern. She was going to strangle that man if he said anything stupid to Sans. 

 

Sans cleared his throat and pet over Tori's hand.

 

“Yeah, he made me promise to be good to you… heh…” 

 

Tori blinked and took her hand back. Sans tensed and kept his eyes off of her, knowing how much she hated Asgore. Everyone knew, she'd made it very clear. 

 

He looked up when his face was guided, eyes going wide when she kissed him on the teeth. When she pulled away his face had colored and his eyelights had disappeared. 

 

“And will you keep that promise?” 

 

Toriel pet down Sans's cheek. He was so cute when he blushed, and how he always fell asleep in her arms… 

 

“Yes, I-I will. Um, can we kiss again?” 

 

Sans gave a slightly goody grin and Tori giggled, leaning in to give him another little kiss. 

 

It was strange kissing someone without lips. It felt like she was pressing her face to smooth, warm rocks. She pulled away after a few seconds, watching her, now official, boyfriend give a dopey look. She had been having thoughts go through her mind as of late, some not very pure in nature. 

 

One such thought was how skeletons reproduced. She always did want to have another child and a late night of deep thought had her too curious for her own good. Skeletons were just bones, they didn't have anything. Right? Well, if their relationship continued she would learn more about it in time. 

 

“So, there's something I've been wanting to do for a while now… but I'm not sure how to ask about it.” 

 

Tori hummed at that, having been lost in thought. 

 

“So, I've never really… dated before. I've had flings when I was younger but not something like this. And not something with someone that wasn't a skeleton…” 

 

Tori put her hands on her lap as Sans continued on. He seemed so nervous now. 

 

“So I don't know much about monsters that have meat on their bones, not to mention fur.” 

 

Tori raised a brow and Sans cleared his throat. 

 

“I mean I like your fur and that's kind of what I wanted to talk about so…” 

 

He took a breath and looked back up at Tori. 

 

“... Sans, are you asking if we can explore one another?” 

 

Tori had her head tilted ever so slightly and Sans's eyelights disappeared again. Damn, she could read his mind. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Tori smiled and gently pet down his cheek, leaning in for another little kiss. 

 

“Of course we can. I have been curious of what you look like beneath those clothes for some time now.”

 

Sans's face was on fire now. What?! No, he just wanted to touch her face and ears! But, hey, if she wanted to do some exploring she could do some exploring.

 

“What are you comfortable with?” 

 

Sans shrugged and started taking off his jacket. Already he could see she was focused on him, analyzing him. He was still blushing but he knew this could be fun. If only he'd known they were going to do this so he could've prepped something funny to smooth it over. 

 

“Just don't touch my soul and my pants are staying on… unless you want to uh… look there too?” 

 

Toriel's blush could be seen through the soft white fur on her face. She brought a hand up to her mouth and looked away. She was quite curious but was it too soon? If he was comfortable with it then no. It was just a bit of exploring. Wait.

 

“What do you mean by not touching your soul?” 

 

Sans paused when he gripped the bottom of his shirt. Wow, she really was clueless about skeletons. 

 

“My soul is in my ribcage, Tori.” 

 

Sans lifted his shirt off and Toriel gasped, both hands going to her mouth now. Sans set his shirt aside and gave an awkward grin. 

 

“See? All bone.” 

 

He was pretty self conscious with the way she was staring at him. He usually didn't care about much but with Tori it just… he really wanted her to stop staring like that. 

 

Toriel moved a hand from her mouth, slowly reaching out to touch over Sans's shoulder. He shut his eyes as he hand trailed down his arm, a finger slipping between the bones of the forearm. That felt weird but everything was gentle. 

 

He relaxed when she laced their fingers together, her other hand exploring his other side. He opened his eyes to see hers almost twinkling with curiosity. She was leaning in close as she examined him, hands ever so gentle. 

 

She paused when Sans's breath hitched, hand pulling from his ribs. 

 

“Ticklish, I'm okay.” 

 

With a nod her hand returned to gently feeling over each rib. Sans relaxed into the gentle attentions, just watching her explore. He wasn't even sure why he'd been so nervous. Tori was mature when it was needed. 

 

He breathed softly as she ran her fingers along the inside of his bottom ribs. She moved between more ribs, gently feeling behind them until she noticed a glow in Sans's pants. 

 

She raised a brow and looked through his ribs to see some sort of magic forming at his hips. Sans opened his eyes when the touches stopped, eyelights disappearing when he saw her looking through him. 

 

“... S-Sorry, Tori, it felt good.” 

 

Tori kept staring until it finally clicked. Her eyes widened and she gave him an apologetic look. 

 

“I'm so sorry, Sans, I didn't mean to… excite you so much.” 

 

Sans swallowed thickly and crossed one leg over the other. He forced the magic away and sighed out. 

 

“It happens… the inside of my ribs are really sensitive.” 

 

Tori nodded and moved one hand to pet his cheek. He was still blushing up a storm but he wasn't too nervous. 

 

“If I may be so bold, what was that magic?” 

 

Sans stared up at her before shutting his eyes. Alright, time for an anatomy lesson. Great. 

 

“Skeletons don't have anything except bones and magic. So, we make magic to…” 

 

“To reproduce?” 

 

Sans gave a small nod, looking away from Tori. 

 

“Yeah. It can only be formed when we're mature enough, puberty. I'm a guy but skeletons can make whatever they want. It is magic.” 

 

Tori was taking all of this in, watching Sans slip into a bit of discomfort. 

 

“But skeletons can only make more skeletons with skeletons.” 

 

He gave a grin and furrowed his brows. 

 

“So bones can only bone bones to make bones.” 

 

Tori covered her mouth at the dirty joke but she still laughed. Sans sighed out and moved to put his shirt back on. He paused when he felt another kiss on his cheek. Tori kept her nose against his cheek, a mischievous little smile on her face.

 

“But can a bone bone something that is not bones?” 

 

Sans's eyelights disappeared again and his entire skull turned red. Well, he was about to find out.

 

____

  
  


“Do you have any idea where he could be?” 

 

Edge had Stretch cornered against a tree. Stretch was glaring back at him. 

 

“He said he went to get food! That's all I know, I want to find him too!” 

 

Stretch was stressed from the lack of nicotine and the fear of what could have happened to Blue. He'd even picked up a stick to chew on, just something to be in his mouth. 

 

“If we need help from my brother's muts I'm not going to be happy.” 

 

Edge was growling his words. He was tired, he was stressed, and he had no idea what to do. He started walking again and Stretch followed close. Every time he tried to wander off Edge would block him with a wall of bones and demand he stay close. It was annoying as fuck. 

 

“Why do you hate his pack so much?” 

 

Stretch's hands went in his pockets as they walked. 

 

“Because they're dogs.” 

 

Edge was blunt with the answer, glaring as he scanned the area. They'd been searching all night and still nothing. Light was starting to slip through the trees and they both felt the tension growing.

 

“Do you hate dogs?” 

 

Stretch was trying to distract himself. He shifted the twig in his mouth, grinding it between his teeth. 

 

“Yes. I do. “

 

“Why?”

 

Edge grit his teeth and shook his head. This nonsensical blabbering was bother dangerous and annoying. 

 

“Drop it.” 

 

Edge caught a glimpse of blue out of the corner of his eye and turned, jogging over to it. He picked up part of Blue's armor and huffed. Stretch came up beside him and knelt down, looking the dense fabric over. 

 

“Dust...” 

 

Edge dropped it and stood, looking for footsteps in the snow. He could see very faint ones leading off in a random direction and resumed tracking. He paused when he realized there wasn't another set of footsteps behind him. 

 

He turned on heel to see Stretch hugging the armor close with tears in his eyes. Edge huffed and shook his head, walking back over. 

 

“The dust is old. It clumped together, it can't be his. Besides, there would be more of him if he was. Get up.” 

 

Stretch wiped at his eyes, slowly getting to his feet. How was Edge dealing with this so calmly?! Did he even care?! 

 

Edge narrowed his eyes on Stretch before going back on the trail. 

 

“I have seen more than enough dust in my lifetime to know when someone is or isn't alive. That dust is at least a week old. It's only coincidence Blue's armor was there.”

 

He motioned off to a nearby tree, a faint white powder covering the trunk. 

 

“A month old.” 

 

He continued on, idky pointing out where monsters had met their end. He slowed when he saw a rather fresh pile of dust in a large circle shape. It was clean cut, smooth, a single pile at the center. 

 

“... A few hours.” 

 

He stepped inside the circle and knelt down beside the pile of dust. He blew on it, revealing a metal bracelet of some sort. It wasn't Blue. 

 

He stood and looked back to Stretch. 

 

“Blue was here.” 

 

Stretch had been picking up a frozen box of takeout food, furrowing his brows at that. 

 

Edge started looking through the snow and trees, trying to piece together what happened with all of the damage here. It was normal for trees to be cut in half but not ripped. Someone was thrown into that one. 

 

He looked at the snow for more clues, seeing two sets of footprints. One was massive while the other set was tiny. He followed the steps, imagining a fight between Blue and some beast. At least it ended quick. 

 

Stretch had started following more footprints without Edge. His eyes widened when he heard something in the distance. He took off running, even blinking to get closer. 

 

Edge looked back just in time to see Stretch disappear. He grit his teeth and took off after the moron. If he died here that was his own fucking fault! 

 

___

 

“I don't want to fight anymore!” 

 

Blue yelled as he slammed a modified gaster hammer against a monster's staff. The monster, something akin to a lion crossed with a bat, shoved Blue off. 

 

The beast roared at him, Blue blocking as best he could with his arms. It stung, but he could stand it. He jumped back when the monster jumped forward with their claws out. 

 

Blue gasped when his shoulder was swiped, the other pauldron ripped from his mock armor. The monster threw him hard against a tree, following it up by sending out a wave of magical talons through the air.

 

Blue jumped out of the way just in time, his blaster hammer reforming. He grit his teeth and dashed forward. It expanded into its full size when he was close enough, an explosion of fire catapulting it forward. 

 

With a sickening crack the monster went flying, tumbling through the snow. They stayed lying in the snow. An arm was broken along with a wing. Their tail was even bent at an awkward angle. Still, they tried to get up. 

 

“You'll pay for what you did!” 

 

The monster raised their hand, unleashing another wave of talons. Blue did his best to dodge them but one got him directly in the chest. He grit his teeth and shuddered when the magic disappeared, shaking his head. 

 

“Your friend tried to kill me!” 

 

“And I'll finish the job!” 

 

Blue dodged more magical attacks, trying to block with the blaster hammer. He shut his eyes tightly as another roar resonated from the beast's throat, head ringing. This wasn't going to to stop until he made it stop. 

 

___

 

Stretch managed to break through the trees in time to see the lion bat monster slam down into the ground. Their soul was glowing blue through their body. The beast roaring in agony, their health reduced to one. A single bone formed above them and shot down. 

 

Stretch was breathing hard as he took all of this in. His gaze slowly shifted to his brother. 

 

Blue was entirely oblivious to his brother. He could barely hear anything right now, all of that roaring leaving a ring in his head. He walked towards the monster holding onto life still. Even with that bone in their chest, their HP gone, they refused to dust.

 

Stretch was frozen as another explosion erupted through the forest. He took a step back, horrified by what he had just seen. 

 

He watched Berry's gaster hammer disappear into nothing, revealing a circle with dust at the center. Tears were streaming down Stretch's face as he processed all of this. 

 

Blue stared down at the pile of dust, a firm frown on his face. His eyes had stopped glowing that dull blue, a grey having taken over. He raised a hand, bones forming around the pile. He closed his fist, the bones dragging snow forward to bury the remains. 

 

His hand lowered and the bones disappeared. Now he just needed to find the other one and bury it. He turned to backtrack but froze at seeing both his brother and boyfriend at the edge of the trees. 

 

He stared at them, expression blank. Edge gave Stretch a small nudge as he walked past him towards Blue. Blue stood his ground, gaze shifting from his boyfriend to his brother. He tensed when Edge stopped right in front of him. 

 

“He made me do it.” 

 

Blue finally averted his gaze, unable to see his brother cry anymore. The sickness and pain on his face was agony. He knew he was a monster, a murderer, but it was either him or them. 

 

“Clearly.” 

 

Edge knelt down in front of Blue and tilted his chin up. Blue had a somewhat annoyed expression, his eyes that horrid grey. 

 

“Now, tell me what happened.” 

 

Blue huffed and stepped away from the gentle touch, trying to ignore his brother as he came closer. He shut his eyes and balled his fists before turning back to them. 

 

“I drank, I got dinner for Papy, I bumped someone when I left. They chased me out here and we fought. Then I fought his friend.” 

 

Blue motioned over to the mound of snow and glared. 

 

“I told him I didn't want to fight. He made me. It was either me or him and he didn't want to die.” 

 

Blue's voice had gotten angry at the last bit. How hard was it for someone to just give up. He didn't have any HP left and if Blue hadn't done that he would still be fighting and melting in the snow. He was merciful if anything. 

 

“Berry…” 

 

Blue tensed at hearing his brother's voice. He shook his head and grit his teeth. Before Edge could snatch him Blue was running away at full speed. 

 

Edge jumped to his feet and gave chase. Stretch blinked in front of Blue, cutting him off. Blue skid to a stop and ran to the left of him. A wall of bones formed and he tried to run the other way, a red wall forming. He skidded to a stop and looked left. Edge was cornering him, as was Stretch on his right. 

 

Blue looked between them and balled his fists, shutting his eyes tightly. He brought them to the sides of his head and fell to his knees. 

 

“Leave me alone!” 

 

Stretch was given a firm look from Edge and stood his ground. It was clear Blue was at his breaking point, he could hurt someone. Edge stopped beside Blue and knelt down. 

 

“Blue, we're going home now.”

 

Edge spoke firmly though it remained gentle. 

 

Blue shut his eyes tighter, shaking his head. 

 

“I can't.” 

 

Edge pet down Blue's back, slipping an arm around him. 

 

“Yes you can, I'll even carry y-!” 

 

Edge's body tensed when he felt something shoot through his chest. He looked down and Blue's eyes went wide as he realized what he'd just done. Edge grit his teeth and pulled the bone from his chest, crushing the magic in hand. 

 

“Give. Me. Your. Hands.” 

 

The rage in Edge's voice had a shiver run down Blue's spine. Still, he held out his hands. Edge took them and gave Stretch a glance. This was for his own good. 

 

Blue yelled out in pain as a flash of red went through his body. The light dulled in his eyes as his body slumped. Edge released Blue's hands and picked him up, holding him close. Blue was barely awake, a thick red magic covering his soul now. 

 

“What the hell did you just do to him?!” 

 

Stretch was by them in an instant, snatching his brother and knocking Edge back. 

 

Edge growled at the treatment but he didn't retaliate. 

 

“I blocked his magic. He tried to kill me and I won't let him kill you.” 

 

Edge crossed his arms, glaring at Stretch as he struggled to understand any of this. 

 

“Papy, I'm tired…” 

 

Blue spoke softly, his eyes barely open. There was a soft grey to them still, but it was fading. 

 

“We're going back to my house now. He needs time to recover from this.” 

 

Edge started walking, thankful that Stretch listened to him for once. 

 

“Someone gaining so much LOVE and XP this fast changes them. I thought it wasn't bad because his eyelights were still blue, but now he's grey.” 

 

Edge glanced back as he spoke, watching Stretch try to soothe Berry. 

 

“If he kills anyone else it could turn red like mine.” 

 

Edge crossed his arms, slowing a bit so he could look Blue over for himself. 

 

“Or the light can leave entirely. I've only seen it once and the bastard lost himself and tried to murder everyone… I stopped them with Asgore's help. It was almost as bad as a human.” 

 

Stretch looked to Edge, still so lost in all of this. He just wanted to bring Blue home and make him happy again. 

 

“When we get to my house he is to stay away from my brother. I don't know how stable he is and when he wakes up he might attack again.” 

 

Edge gave Stretch a serious look, tone darkening. 

 

“It’s your decision to be there when he wakes up, but he could kill you.” 

 

Stretch pet down the back of Blue's skull. Tears were still slipping down his face. His little Berry wasn't well anymore. 

 

“He needs to go back to Underswap.” 

 

Edge kept his gaze on Blue, watching as his breathing evened out.

 

“And I am more than willing to return to Underswap to ensure he heals.”

 

Stretch nodded and looked up as they got into Snowdin. He ignored the whispers, though Blue shifted in his arms. An eye shot open and he reached out towards where some citizens had been murmuring. They screamed and ran as Blue slowly went limp again. 

 

Stretch grit his teeth and Edge shook his head. 

 

“Once we're inside I hold him.” 

 

Stretch held Blue closer and Edge narrowed his eyes. 

 

“I'm not trying to steal him, I'm trying to keep you from turning him into an abomination. He kills you, he loses himself. Got it?” 

 

Stretch huffed and held Blue even closer. When Edge opened the door to his house he let the brothers in first. 

 

“Aye Stretch! Where ya been-whoah what happened t'squeak?” 

 

Edge shut the door behind himself and stepped to Stretch. They glared at one another before Stretch handed his brother over. Edge huffed and moved to the couch. 

 

Blue murmured as he was shifted, eyes opening a bit to focus on Red before closing again. Red went stiff at seeing the lack of color, blinking in front of Stretch.

 

“Hell no! Edge, get 'im outta here!” 

 

Edge gave his brother an annoyed look, still petting down Blue's back. 

 

“Edge, I swear t'fuckin’ God…” 

 

“I have his magic trapped, Sans. Calm down.” 

 

Edge spoke firmly, another wave of red rolling over Blue's body. Blue whined in his sleep and gripped at Edge's armor. It hurt. 

 

“Boss, y'sick inna head.” 

 

Red looked up to Stretch and huffed. 

 

“Hey, listen, y'bro's gone, 'e's a murderer now! Please tell me y'know this is dangerous!” 

 

Stretch swallowed thickly, tears slipping down to drip off his chin. 

 

“He can heal…” 

 

Red furrowed his brows at that answer, looking from Edge to Stretch. He shut his eyes and tried to calm down. 

 

“If 'e dusts anyone else, I'm endin’ it. I'm not watchin’ another fuckin’ murder fest.” 

 

With that Red made his way up to his room, pausing at the top of the stairs. He watched Stretch sit on the couch and felt some tears form. Jackass was going to kill himself! 

 

____

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tacos are tasty

Sometime during the morning Edge had moved to his room. Stretch had decided to curl up with Red while edge cuddled with Blue. 

 

Even with how draining the day prior was, not to mention the magic around his soul, Blue was the first to wake. He shifted ever so slightly, grey eyes blankly skimming Edge over. He blinked and smiled, half asleep mind chalking all of this up to a nightmare. He scooted up higher on Edge, gently kissing him on the chin. He moved up to his lover's cheek and Edge finally started to wake. 

 

Half asleep, Edge stroked down Blue's back. His arms went above his own head and stretched, a few soft pops filling the silence. He sighed out and blinked sleepily down at Blue. Blue moved up and locked Edge in a morning kiss. Edge gently kneaded the fabric of Blue's shirt as he deepened their kiss. 

 

Blue tensed when he felt Edge's tongue run along nothing but bone in his mouth. He pulled from it and opened his mouth, trying to stick out his tongue. He didn't have one, his magic wasn't making one!

 

The panic on his face had Edge remembering the night's events. He rubbed at his face and shut his eyes.

 

“I-I can't.. it's not.” 

 

Blue shut his eyes tightly and tried to make a simple bone weapon beside himself but something was stopping him. He whined as he strained himself, fear taking over. 

 

“Blue, stop.” 

 

Edge took Blue's shoulders firmly, trying to snap him out of it.

 

Grey eyes filled with fear focused on Edge. He had the whisper of tears building up, his entire body trembling. 

 

“I can't use my magic…!” 

 

Edge nodded and pet down Blue's head and neck. He leaned up to give his love a kiss on the forehead, trying to think of how to word this. 

 

“What did you do to me?!”

 

The demand had Edge tensing, staring at those angry eyes. The tears were gone, replaced with aggression. Blue gripped at Edge's shirt tightly, almost ripping the fabric. 

 

Edge got an annoyed expression and reached down to take Blue's hands off himself before his shirt could be ruined anymore. Blue looked down at Edge's hands, his own trembling as he realized what he'd been doing. Did he just yell? Why did he yell? Why did he want to hit Edge and make him talk?!

 

“Blue, look at me.” 

 

Edge's voice was firm, those hands held captive in his own. Blue slowly looked up, grey eyes filling with tears again. 

 

“Your magic is blocked, but you're safe. I promise.”

 

Blue felt tears slip down his cheeks. He didn't like this feeling, at all. Anyone could hurt him now! But Edge was here and… Papy? Yeah, he was here too. 

 

“I'm going to put this bluntly.” 

 

Edge's voice was calm and collected. 

 

“Your LOVE and XP has increased too fast. If you hurt anyone else you might not stop, so I'm blocking your magic.” 

 

Blue's trembling worsened, his grip on Edge's hands slowly increasing. 

 

“You need time to find yourself again, to heal. And I will be here for you.” 

 

Edge grit his teeth as he felt a few knuckles pop. Blue let go the moment he realized what he was doing and Edge sighed out in relief. He flexed his fingers, watching Blue slip closer to a panic attack. 

 

Edge reached up and wiped away a few tears, his hand getting pushed away. Edge huffed and put his hand back on his own lap.

 

“You need to learn to control your emotions again… and let others help you.” 

 

Blue looked down and shut his eyes tightly. He had to stop the crying, he had to be strong. Blue tensed when he felt Edge pull him into a warm embrace, more tears welling up. 

 

“I know you're scared of looking weak. You can be around me, around your brother, around Red. Here you are safe.” 

 

Blue finally stopped fighting it and clung to Edge, burying his face in the fabric of his shirt. Edge felt a wave of relief wash over him and went back to petting down Blue's back. He was still there, he was violent and dangerous, but he was in there. 

 

____

 

Stretch had been introduced to a carton of cigarettes by Red about an hour ago and he was already through a pack and a half. He was sitting outside with Red, head held in his hands. He wanted to forget what he'd seen, he wanted everything to go back to how it was. 

 

He'd woken up to the sound of his brother yelling at Edge. Red convinced him not to interfere since a volatile little Blue could easily kill them both, Edge not so much. As much as Stretch hated to admit it Red was making sense. 

 

“... Y'know 'e's gonna attack everyone, right?” 

 

Red had taken a cigarette for himself, though he was barely puffing on it. He was mostly entertained by watching the thing slowly burn. 

 

Stretch shut his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to hear about this. 

 

“... I don't want to talk about it.” 

 

Red nodded and took a drag from his cigarette, leaving it in his mouth. He leaned against Stretch and skimmed the town over. A small fight happening off to the side, people going about their daily routines, it was peaceful when the big guys weren't out. 

 

“Y’can’t avoid it forever.” 

 

Stretch's face scrunched a bit before he forced himself to calm down. 

 

“Blue's in there an’ 'e's dangerous. Keep ya distance or I'll dust 'im after 'e gets you.” 

 

Red felt Stretch shift a bit and leaned away from him, looking down at his hands. 

 

“Please, jus’ be smart about this.” 

 

Inside there was a crash of something and they both winced. 

 

“Let's go t'Grillby's.” 

 

Red stood from his spot and held a hand down to Stretch. He got up with the help and dropped his cigarette, lighting a new one and popping it in his mouth.

 

_____

 

Inside Blue had somehow gotten the bright idea to throw something at the TV. It had been bothering him and Mettaton was annoying so he put an end to it. Edge was just standing next to him, a firm frown on his face. His arms were crossed and it was clear he was restraining himself. 

 

“… I didn't like it…” 

 

“You didn't have to break it.” 

 

Edge walked to the TV and unplugged it before a fire could start. He turned back to Blue, a bit unnerved by the blank expression on his face. 

 

“I think I might have something for tacos if you want to make them.”

 

Blue's eyes refocused on him, a slight smile forming. Edge watched as his boyfriend went to the kitchen and started tootling about for ingredients and what not. 

 

Before long he was entirely focused on cooking. His eyes weren't as dim as before though the color was ever so faint. Edge was just standing in the doorway watching him. He wasn't as enthusiastic as before but it was clear he was still enjoying himself. 

 

“Why do you like tacos so much?” 

 

Blue kept shifting the meat around with a spatula, glancing over to Edge. 

 

“Because they taste good.” 

 

“Have you ever tried making breakfast burritos?” 

 

Blue paused in his cooking. Had he? 

 

“No.”

 

Edge nodded and scratched the wound on his eye a bit. It didn't hurt anymore but sometimes it got itchy for no reason. 

 

“We should make them tomorrow. Breakfast is the best meal of the day and burritos are delicious.” 

 

Blue smiled as he thought it over. Cooking in the kitchen with Edge again sounded like fun. It was so long ago and the bacon he'd made was delicious… 

 

“We need more tortillas for tomorrow.” 

 

Edge stepped into the kitchen and pet ever so gently down Blue's head to his lower back. Blue shivered at the touch, fighting down the urge to push Edge away. 

 

“Then we will go shopping later.” 

 

Edge leaned down to kiss Blue on the cheek, his lover tense. He wanted to push Edge away and snap at him. He was cooking! He needed to focus! 

 

“Stop distracting me from the food.” 

 

Edge gave Blue a final kiss and stood. He had some restraint. It wasn't much, but it was something. Edge went back to the doorway and leaned against it, arms crossing again. 

 

“Tell me exactly what just went through your mind.”

 

Blue tensed at that, his grip on the spatula tightening. 

 

“... Nothing.” 

 

Edge held up his hand and wiggled his little finger. 

 

“We promised no lies, Blue.” 

 

Blue huffed and went back to shifting the meat around. 

 

“I wanted to push you and yell at you because I'm cooking.” 

 

Edge smiled at the honesty. 

 

“And now I want to hit you. Really bad.” 

 

Blue kept his gaze off Edge, gritting his teeth at the chuckle he heard. 

 

“After breakfast we can spar then.” 

 

Blue glared down at his food, eyelights brightening. 

 

“How can I spar without magic?” 

 

Blue's voice was low and dangerous as he moved the finished meat onto a plate. 

 

“Good point… But I don't trust you with magic yet, so fists will have to suf-Blue!” 

 

Edge managed to just narrowly miss being hit by a thrown knife. 

 

Blue was glaring at him, rage written all over his face. It slowly softened as he came to terms with what he'd done. He looked at the knife holder beside himself, squeaking when it was caged in red bones.

 

Edge put a hand on Blue's shoulder and turned him around. The knife was held in one hand and Blue refused to look at Edge. 

 

“Breakfast can wait.” 

 

Edge was at his own breaking point. He shoved the blade back in its place and pointed at the door. 

 

“We fight outside. Now.”

 

Blue hated the thrill that went through him. It had felt good to throw that knife and it felt good to kill the TV earlier. He knew it would feel great to fight with Edge but something was whispering not to. He ignored it. 

 

“I don't have magic, so I can't fight.”

 

Blue crossed his arms and Edge started leading the way out. He put on his boots and stood in the doorway, watching Blue put on his own. Once they got outside he formed a red blade in one hand. 

 

Berry tensed and stared at it. His eyes widened when the color shifted from red to green with white streaks going through it. It looked like a candy cane. 

 

Edge swiped at Blue and he yelped at the pain though his HP remained the same. He blinked then glared at Edge, not understanding anything. Before he could yell and demand answers the hilt was offered to him. He snatched it and took a few steps back. 

 

“I use this magic on my brother to train him. It heals as it hurts so the pain is there without true injury.” 

 

Edge formed another blade in hand and looked down to Blue. 

 

“Your move.”

 

______

  
  


Over in Grillby's, Red and Stretch had found a booth to sit in. They were beside one another, Red on the outside. Though he was more trying to sit on Stretch's lap. He was snuggled up to his boyfriend, their fingers laced. A slight buzz was going through him and it felt fantastic. 

 

Stretch on the other hand was still chain smoking. He needed more drinks but Red had cut him off. Yes, he was buzzed, but he wanted to forget life. He would glance around the bar every now and again, trying to think and distract himself. 

 

In doing so he'd locked eyes with one of the patrons. Red moved up to kiss him at this moment and the monster gagged, looking away. Stretch's gaze returned to the table until Red gently guided him to look down. 

 

“Think it's time t'go back yet?” 

 

Stretch frowned and averted his gaze. Red sighed and slipped out his seat. He pulled Stretch with him and the two started leaving. Red paused before he got to the door and gave Grillby a set of finger guns. 

 

“The tab. I know.” 

 

“Ayeee” 

 

Red took Stretch's hand and lead the way out. Even if Grillby was always pissed at him he was nice enough to keep that tab open. 

 

Stretch pet over Red's head as they walked, causing him to blush just the tiniest bit. 

 

“Y'gonna attract attention…” 

 

Red's voice was soft as he kept his gaze down. Stretch relented from the petting and just held Red's hand. Fine.

 

As they walked it became very apparent someone was fighting nearby. Magic weapons were sizzling and crackling with ferocity as they clashed. Red wasn't worried until the sounds got louder the closer to home they got. Stretch was getting anxious as he listened, finally hearing a voice. 

 

“Shit, they're fightin’.”

 

Red took off after Stretch when he started running. 

 

“No! Ya not gettin’ involved!” 

 

Stretch gasped when blue consumed his soul, stopping him from intervening. Red came up behind him and smacked him on the back. 

 

“Ya fuckin’ insane?! 1HP means insta death bone-head.” 

 

Stretch grit his teeth, hissing through them as he slowly relented. He could hear both of them yelling with their attacks now. 

 

Red winced when he heard a crack of something against bone, but the yells continued. 

 

“We'll look. Got it?” 

 

Red held out his hand to Stretch. Stretch looked down at it then up to Red before taking it. 

 

In a blink they were inside his house. The yells were muffled by the door but they were just outside. Stretch sniffed the air a bit, turning to see an attempt at tacos. He frowned, wincing when he heard yelling outside. 

 

“Fight like you mean it!”

 

Edge's voice had Berry yelling in response. Stretch and Red finally moved to go see the fight, peeping through the window. 

 

Blue was entirely lost in combat, using his speed and agility to his advantage. Edge was blocking almost every attack. When Blue dashed in front of him Edge easily swiped his blade through Berry's spine. 

 

Blue fell to the ground a fist going to cover the non-existent wound before he was dodging one of Edge's down swipes. Blue took this as his chance and drove his blade through Edge's chest.

 

Stretch's eyes were blown wide at the ferocity. He watched as Edge got up and the two continued clashing weapons. 

 

“Holy shit ‘e’s mad…” 

 

Red's commentary had Stretch rooting for another cigarette. He winced when Blue got in another good strike with Edge, only to have it retaliated with swift blows. 

 

“Please tell me y'know they're usin’ trainin’ magic. Harmless, hurts like hell, but doesn’ touch HP.” 

 

Stretch had already done the math, not to mention examine his brother's soul for HP. He was at full health, as with Edge, but they were both starting to look like shit. 

 

Stretch lit the cigarette and Red grimaced. Oh well, he'd deal with that later. For now he'd enjoy the show. The two of them settled down on the couch to watch the rest of the fight. It went on and on, the two draining one another until Blue finally ran out of energy. 

 

With a final strike being blocked, Blue was slammed into the ground. He was breathing hard, expression having softened to one near fear. Edge stood above him, his expression neutral. 

 

Blue shut his eyes when Edge shifted though he relaxed when he wasn't hit again. He opened them to see Edge offering a hand. Blue hesitantly took it, allowing himself to be pulled up. 

 

“I needed that…” 

 

Edge's voice was soft, most of his rage having been channeled into their little fight. Blue was exhausted but he didn't feel like fighting anymore. He pulled on Edge's arm, extending his other one up. 

 

Blue was plucked up and held close, Edge kissing him on the forehead. He shut his eyes for a few seconds, just focusing on his boyfriend. He wasn't trembling, he wasn't scared, and he wasn't snapping yet. 

 

“Can we eat tacos now…?” 

 

Edge opened his eyes at that, smiling down to Blue. That's what he wanted to hear. 

 

“Yes, and tomorrow breakfast burritos.” 

 

Blue smiled up at him before shutting his eyes, snuggling nice and close. 

 

Edge walked them inside, setting Blue down on the couch. Red and Stretch were on the other side, Red making sure to be a buffer between the two. Edge took off his own boots and Blue looked to his brother. 

 

“Did you see me fight?” 

 

Blue swing his legs a little bit, ignoring the fact he still had boots on. Edge huffed and moved over to take off his boyfriend's boots. He put them down and went off to the kitchen. 

 

“Yes, you're very strong Blue.” 

 

Blue's smile faded a bit and he nodded. 

 

“I know… I get really mad now too… I threw a knife at Edge earlier, that's why we fought outside.” 

 

Red balled his fists and moved just a bit closer to Stretch. Blue noticed and it took all of three seconds for it to click. He looked down at his lap and played with his fingers for a few seconds. 

 

“Why did you throw a knife at him?” 

 

Blue could see how dumb it was now but before he was just so angry, everything made sense. 

 

“I was cooking and he was distracting me…”

 

“The truth, Blue.” 

 

Edge called out from the kitchen, not wanting to have lies in his own home.

 

Blue closed his eyes and balled his fists. Fine. 

 

“He wanted to fight but I can't use magic and I got mad. He said he didn't trust me with it…” 

 

“Yeah, I don't trust y'either, Squeak.” 

 

Blue winced at Red's addition. He really had turned into an abomination. 

 

“I think we just need to get his anger out in the mornings and he should be fine.” 

 

Edge called out from the kitchen as he prepared their brunch. It was far past breakfast but not close enough to lunch. 

 

“It reminds me of when you were going through puberty.” 

 

Red's face shot red and he glared at the kitchen. Fuck no, they were NOT talking about any of that.

 

“He got violent too?” 

 

Blue looked to the kitchen, curiosity in his pale eyes. 

 

“Very. He was a horrible teenager. Smoking, drinking, fighting, making ME fight for him. I got tired of it and fought him one day. It calmed him so I kept doing it.” 

 

Besides, it also strengthened his brother and taught him more about fighting. Plus seeing the lazy bones do something was refreshing. 

 

Red rubbed at his face, tensing when he saw Stretch move. He moved to yank the guy back but stopped himself. Blue looked up when he felt the couch shift beside him, eyes widening when he was wrapped in a warm embrace. 

 

Blue shut his eyes and hugged back, burying his face in Stretch's chest. Stretch pet down his back, sighting out in relief. His brother wasn't looking at him with those crazy eyes, he wasn't trying to fight, he wasn't running. It was perfect. 

 

“Tacos are done.”

 

Stretch frowned when his brother slipped from him. Red put a hand on his shoulder, watching Blue disappear into the kitchen. 

 

“Give it time. An’ don't be surprised if 'e gets mean again.” 

 

With that Red released Stretch and went off to the kitchen.

 

Blue was already sitting down, looking the tacos on his plate over. He picked one up and took a bite. Red burst out laughing as the food fell through the bottom of Blue's jaw. A bit of sour cream dropped from his chin and Blue quickly put the taco back down. 

 

“Right, you can't eat without magic…” 

 

Edge looked to the laughing Red. He opened his mouth to snap but shut it, snorting in amusement. A taco slammed into Red's face, exploding on impact.

 

“Gah-th’ fuck Squeak?!” 

 

Blue wiped the mess from himself the best he could. At least these were Red's clothes so his weren't ruined. 

 

“I can't eat and it's not funny!” 

 

Stretch was just staring in the doorway, unable to stop himself. 

 

“Wanna tacobout it?” 

 

Blue tossed another taco at Stretch, his brother easily dodging it. With a crack and a splat it smashed into the far wall. 

 

“No puns! No more taco throwing!” 

 

Edge pushed Blue's hand down before he could grab another taco. God, this was a nightmare. He put his hand on Blue's back and huffed. 

 

“Make magic you want to keep the moment I release your soul.” 

 

Blue looked up at him, eyes going black when he felt his magic return. His mind went blank as the world melted to darkness around him. He snapped back to reality when his magic was consumed again, grey eyes focusing on Edge. He felt a bit light headed.

 

Edge was frozen in place, as with the other two skeletons in the room. Blue blinked up at Edge. 

 

“You didn't make the right magic.” 

 

Blue raised a brow. Why was Edge speaking through his teeth? He watched as his boyfriend reached behind himself and ripped two bone attacks from his back. They fell to the floor and shattered. 

 

Blue stared down at where his magic had disappeared, eyes shooting wide when he looked for Edge's HP. It had been lowered a small amount but he was okay still. 

 

Edge stood from his spot and looked over to the others. They were shaken but their HP remained at 1. Good. 

 

“Boss, 'is eyes…” 

 

“Yes, I had a front row seat. I have a lot of work ahead of me.” 

 

Edge crossed his arms and looked back down to Blue. 

 

“Stick out your tongue.” 

 

Blue did as he was told, crossing his eyes to focus on it. Yeah, he had the right magic. He was okay, but why was it grey? His tongue had always been blue. 

 

“Magic's shifted color too…” 

 

“I know, Sans. I can see that.” 

 

Blue looked over to his brother, sinking down in his seat at the horror on his face. His tongue slipped back in his mouth and he picked up the last taco to nibble on. Magic was needed to absorb nutrients so now he should be alright. 

 

Red tensed when he heard the distinct sound of a trip to the void. He turned and cursed to himself when Stretch was gone. He blinked away as well, going on a hunt. 

 

Edge kept his eyes locked on Blue, arms crossed as he thought this over. Blue, with his magic, was entirely lost. There was only the demand for power, the need to dust. Without that magic he could be healed. He had emotions, he could smile, he could enjoy things. Hopefully with enough time his magic wouldn't corrupt him. 

 

______


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F is for friends who do stuff together  
> U is for up the butt  
> C is for clit which get licked a hella lot  
> And K is for... Something.

Red blinked from one end of Underfell to the other, desperately searching for Stretch. He managed to scare half the underground with his blinking until he remembered something. He blinked outside a small doghouse and gave the top a knock. 

 

Darkness exploded forth and Red was snatched up in an armored embrace. Red pushed away Smokey's nose as he was licked and booped. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I love ya too. Remember the tall guy I came with? 'e's missin’.” 

 

Smokey's mouth clamped shut and he booped Red on the cheek, sniffing him a bit. There was a trace sent of Stretch on him and Smokey picked it up easily enough. He put Red on his shoulder and howled, beginning the hunt. Red clung to his armor and they were off. 

 

_____

 

“Sans, what are you doing?” 

 

Tori was giggling to herself as Sans gently squished the fur on her cheeks. He had a soft blush on his face but she'd said he could explore too. 

 

“Just… never really touched someone with skin or fur before.” 

 

He gently grabbed her cheeks and pulled them out, eyes widening at how stretchy her face was. She stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes, getting Sans to laugh a bit. He let go of her cheeks and pet over her face more, playing with the fur. 

 

He pet over her horns, though they weren't very interesting. Felt just like bone. He moved down to her ears and took one delicately in hand, stroking down it. She sighed out and shut her eyes. It felt almost like a wide toothed comb was grooming over her, smoothing out her fur. 

 

Sans lifted her ear and peeped at her ear canal before setting it back down. He then took both her ears in hand and moved them to her upper lip. 

 

“You can make a mustache anytime you want.” 

 

Tori giggled at that and leaned forward to kiss him between the eyes. He gave a dopey grin and put her ears back down. His hands trailed down her neck, gently combing out what little knots he would find. She was grateful for it. 

 

When he got to her neckline he just moved down to her hand and began examining it. He'd always felt those little squishy pads but now he could truly examine them. He brought the hand to his face and idly squished over the little pads, grinning at how soft they were. He pet over the fluff between the pads before moving up her arm. He paused at the elbow, combing the hair back down as he returned to her hand. 

 

“Sans, would you like me to undress?” 

 

Sans's eyelights disappeared and he swallowed thickly. Well, he just had his shorts on. She'd already looked him over and definitely hinted at wanting some fun. 

 

“Are you nervous?” 

 

Tori gently pet over his cheek, leaning down to kiss him on his teeth. She pulled away after she noticed he was tense, his eyes were even closed.

 

“Sans, what are you comfortable with?” 

 

Sans opened his eyes and focused his eyelights on her before looking down at the bed. He didn't really know how to talk about this but he had to let it out eventually. 

 

“You touching me.” 

 

“And are you uncomfortable with touching me? I enjoy your touches, Sans.” 

 

Sans swallowed thickly and shut his eyes. He had no idea what to expect but it was probably a LOT more fluff. He opened his eyes after a bit and looked up to her. Wait… 

 

“Tori, you're wearing a dress.” 

 

“Yes, that is why I asked if you would like me to un-dress.” 

 

Sans cracked a goofy grin as his face exploded red. God, she was amazing. He looked down at the bed for a few seconds before getting up. He made sure the door was locked and turned back to Tori. 

 

“Now uh..  you can.” 

 

Tori smiled at him and slipped from the bed. Sans's eyes were glancing around the room. Was he supposed to watch? The sound of a zipper had him looking back. His eyelights disappeared again when her dress hit the ground. 

 

Holy shit.

 

_____

 

Edge's expression was one of mild annoyance as he hovered over Blue. His arms were crossed and Blue was just curled up on his bed hugging a pillow. His mind was slipping into places it shouldn't, whispers of horrid things going through his mind. He didn't want to be bad but the voice was so strong, so overpowering. 

 

Blue tensed when a hand pet down his side. He looked back to Edge, hugging the pillow tighter and trying to scoot away. 

 

“No.”

 

Edge rolled his eyes and climbed on the bed. He snatched a blanket and tossed it on Blue before wrapping him up in a burrito. Blue yelled and struggled until he was thoroughly trapped, only his head poking out. 

 

Edge looked him in the eyes and gently rested their foreheads together, his eyes shutting after a few seconds. Blue had his teeth grit as he fought his emotions. Why was Edge still here?! 

 

“I said no! Let me go! I'll h-hurt you!” 

 

Edge's eyes opened, a red glow rising in his uninjured eye. 

 

“Is that a threat?” 

 

His voice was low and Blue had tears bubbling up. 

 

“No but I already hurt you!” 

 

Edge huffed and pulled away, moving a hand to pet away those tears. Blue truly was a damaged little thing. He needed help… 

 

“You're violent now, yes, but you didn't hurt me. I've had far worse done by my brother. Snap out of it.” 

 

Edge's voice had gone even lower, almost growling now. Blue looked up at him and sniffled. 

 

“Aggression I can deal with, outbursts I can deal with, this moping and feeling sorry for yourself I can't tolerate.” 

 

Blue averted his gaze but Edge forced his chin back up, locking eyes with him. 

 

“Just accept this. You will have these urges, channel them into something else. My brother yells, I yell, I throw tantrums. We both do.” 

 

Edge gave Blue a soft kiss on the forehead, resting there a few moments. 

 

“Please… I know this sounds horrible, but stop fighting it. Change the violent acts into words. Stomp, throw something at a wall, just don't point it at someone.” 

 

He pulled from Blue's forehead to see a terrified little Blue. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks but there was a slight tremor going through him. He didn't want to listen to that nasty voice, he didn't want to do what it said. But if Edge… Edge knew what was best… 

 

“B-But it's scary…” 

 

“Scary is better than dangerous. Like right now, I am annoyed with you and everything around me, but I am restraining myself. Once you learn to change aggression to something that isn't dangerous you can control that something.” 

 

Edge pet a few more tears away. He hated seeing his lover like this. He was so broken, so lost, and too powerful for his own good. At least he could stop the progression to that truly lost state. Blue was close, hell, he was already there when his magic came back, but Edge was stubborn. He wouldn't stop even if Blue gave up. 

 

“... I'll try…” 

 

Edge kissed him again, holding his little burrito close. 

 

“Good.” 

 

Blue had his head snuggled beneath Edge's. It was warm and safe here, he shouldn't want to do anything to hurt his boyfriend. He shifted a bit in his spot, whining when he couldn't even scratch his face. 

 

“Eeedge, I can't moooove!” 

 

Edge hummed and put his burrito down, unwrapping him. Blue scratched at his face and pulled the pillow back to himself. He closed his eyes as he tried clearing his mind. 

 

_ I can do this. I'm strong. When I want to hurt I'll yell. _

 

Blue swung the pillow when Edge touched him again. Feathers exploded from the fabric and Edge had an even more annoyed expression. Blue looked back at him and swallowed thickly. That… kinda felt good. 

 

“Non-lethal. Acceptable.”

 

Edge climbed entirely on the bed and leaned against the wall, ignoring the mess for now. He put his arms behind his head and shut his eyes. Blue couldn't help but stare at him. He just did something really mean and messy! How is that acceptable?! But, Edge started to smile? He looked calm now… 

 

Blue looked down at the mess and started picking the feathers up. He used the ruined pillowcase as a bag as he cleaned his mess. It was busy work, something that cleared his mind. It didn't take terribly long to clean and once he was done he set it beside the bed. 

 

Edge was still sitting there, that relaxed smile on his face. Blue had a bout of rage rise up when he felt that red energy around his soul pulse. 

 

“I want your magic off me!” 

 

Edge peeped an eye open, red glow focusing on Blue. He said nothing. 

 

“I don't like it!”

 

Blue's voice got louder and he slammed a fist on the bed. He grit his teeth and huffed as the moment slowly passed. He blinked at Red as his lover's smile grew into a smirk. Blue could feel that fire returning at the look but shut his eyes instead, burying his face in the bed to just scream. 

 

Edge shut his eyes and went back to trying to relax. It was hard when his own soul was in pain. Every single time Blue tried to summon magic it would send a sharp pain through his very core. The subdual magic was straining, dangerous, and painful, but he'd used it many times before. Usually on Undyne or some unruly prisoners but still, it had quite a sting. 

 

When the screaming finally stopped Edge settled down a bit more. Finally. His hands flew out when a sudden weight slammed on his lap. Blue grabbed his scarf and pulled him down hard into a kiss. 

 

Edge stared with wide eyes before melting into the dominating kiss. He put his arms around Blue and purred as their tongues began to intertwine. Blue let go of Edge's shirt and pushed him back into the wall, breathing hard. Edge grit his teeth at the feeling but his lover would be forgiven… if this continued. 

 

Sadly Blue got off of him and scooted away with wide eyes. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms. 

 

“... Do you want to or not?” 

 

Edge tilted his head a bit, rubbing at the slightly tender spot. He glanced back to the wall and yep, it had an indent now. Wonderful. 

 

Blue peeped up and furrowed his brows. Edge rubbed at his face and let out a long breath. 

 

“... Yes…” 

 

“Then why did you stop?” 

 

Blue looked back down at the sheets, trying to think of a way to word it. It was horrible. 

 

“I might be too mean…” 

 

He shut his eyes at the confession, hiding his face in his arms. Edge hummed at that, moving closer. He gently kissed Blue on the forehead and guided him to lock eyes. 

 

“I like it rough.” 

 

Blue shivered at that low voice. He tilted his head to the side when Edge moved in to nuzzle his neck. He gasped when a warm tongue ran over vertebrae, hands slipping back around his boyfriend. Edge chuckled and nibbled ever so gently on the bone.

 

“Edge… Stop me if I hurt you.. please..” 

 

Edge chuckled. Before he could get a word out he was slammed on the bed. His hands were snatched, easily pinned above his head. He moaned when Blue caught him in a demanding kiss. His eyes closed as he gave in to the domination. 

 

Blue honestly wasn't sure what was coming over him but he just wanted to feel good. Edge made him feel good when they made love and it already felt great. He moved one hand from Edge's wrists to his pants, trying to tug them off. 

 

He broke the kiss and moved down to literally rip the pants off. Edge would have been pissed had he not seen the way Blue's eyes lit up, the look of pure lust on his face. Blue took Edge's cock in hand and ran his fingers over it. Edge was thankful he was gentle in this, shivering and shutting his eyes. 

 

“Do what you want with me.” 

 

Edge felt as if his face were on fire after saying that. Blue froze for a second before leaning down. Edge bit his hand when Blue ran his tongue over his length. He moved a hand down to try and touch his lover but it was pinned on the bed. 

 

He looked down to see Blue glaring, mouth above his cock. 

 

“Don't touch me.” 

 

Edge brought his hand back up and rested it over his chest. Blue's expression softened once that hand was gone. He looked back down to Edge's cock and slowly ran his tongue over the tip. He'd always wanted to try this with a real one. Edge bit his hand harder when he felt teeth graze over his tip then down its length. A warm tongue lapped at the underside and he moaned. 

 

Blue moved up and down on his lover torturously slow, taking in the feeling. His jaw ached at the size, the taste was okay, but it was so big and warm. When he pulled it out his mouth Edge was a panting mess, the restraint to keep from touching taking its toll. 

 

Edge looked down with a pleading expression, knowing he was at his lover's mercy. It was so thrilling to-wait why we're his pants glowing? Did Blue seriously summon that magic in that murder attempt? 

 

When those shorts were discarded Edge got his answer. Oh, Blue most definitely had summoned quite a bit of magic. He was surprised to see the magic down below was actually colored. It was a powdery blue but it was better than nothing. 

 

Blue wasn't sure why but he lied back on the bed, spreading his legs. Edge's tongue always felt so good in him. 

 

“Use your tongue…” 

 

Edge rumbled in approval, sitting up and moving over to Blue. He moved in to hiss his lover on the lips, but his head was grabbed. His eyes went wide when his head was shoved between those thighs. God, he loved how Blue could just push him around like he was nothing. 

 

Blue moved a hand to his mouth when Edge ran his tongue slowly through his slit. Edge was greedily lapping up everything Blue had let loose. His lover was always so wet for him, so delicious. Blue cried out in bliss as that tongue invaded him. He bucked a bit but Edge wouldn't have it. He gripped Blue's hips and pinned him down, plunging his tongue ever deeper. 

 

Blue liked back on the bed, gasping when Edge pulled him off the bed to continue eating him out. He covered his face with an arm, giving up on being quiet. 

 

“More! Don't stop so-Oh-Oh~ God! So good!” 

 

Edge forced his tongue to lengthen, causing Blue to squirm even more beneath him. When he felt Blue was near climax he put Blue back on the bed. He pulled away from Blue's crotch, a hand grabbing his chest. Blue shoved him into the sheets and in one swift motion impaled himself. 

 

Blue's eyes glowed brighter at the pure bliss. Edge moved his hands to Blue's hips but his hands were swatted away. Blue's expression was stern for only a second. It disappeared when he started moving, soft moans slipping from him. 

 

Edge was struggling not to touch his lover. But the show before him was so beautiful. Blue's eyes were shut, his mouth making a soft “o”. He was moving effortlessly, catching a rhythm after a few bounces. 

 

Edge bit his hand when Blue slammed down on him, eyes going wide. The light rolled back in his skull as Blue slammed into him again, and again. Blue bowed his head a bit as he focused on himself. It wasn't long before he could feel this position wasn't enough. He grit his teeth and got off, causing Edge to whine. 

 

Blue lied back on the bed and spread his legs, giving Edge a demanding look. Edge quickly moved to Blue. He positioned himself and rammed back inside. He took hold of Blue's legs and lifted him for the perfect angle. It didn't take long for their pace to regain its speed. With each harsh slam, Blue would gasp or moan. He yelled when Edge would hit a sweet spot, begging for more. Edge would do his best to deliver, trying to hit the sweet spots over and over. 

 

“Close! Ha-ah-harder! F-Fuck me!” 

 

Edge slammed his hips into Blue's, leaning over him to attempt a kiss. It failed when Blue's head rolled back, his body tensing in bliss. Edge quickened his pace, gritting his teeth as he neared his own peak. At Blue's final throws of bliss Edge came. 

 

He gasped and choked down a moan, hips slowly rocking as he submitted to the pleasure floating through him. 

 

Blue breathed hard beneath his lover, shivers of bliss still rising up. He looked up and smiled at seeing Edge so happy. 

 

It took a few seconds for Edge to come down from his high, giving Blue a loving look. A sudden kick on the hips had him giving a concerned expression. Blue just grinned, the faintest bit of blue in those eyes.

 

“Again.” 

 

_____

  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have special eyes  
> Then look, look with your special eyes  
> *Gasp*
> 
> MY BRAND!

Toriel had no idea skeletons could turn so red, but Sans's entire skull had colored! It was shocking and made her a bit self conscious. She held her dress in one hand, shifting a bit to cover herself somewhat. She was wearing a purple undergarments that had a small bit of lace on the edges. 

 

Sans just couldn't stop staring. She made puns, she told jokes, she was sweet, she could cook, and she was gorgeous. This had to be a dream. 

 

“... W-Would you like me to redress, Sans?” 

 

Sans snapped out of it and shook his head, clearing his throat. 

 

“No! I mean, no. You're… wow you're beautiful, Tori. I mean with clothes on you're gorgeous too but…” 

 

Tori's blush could be seen through the fluff on her cheeks. She batted her eyes a bit and covered herself a bit more with the dress. 

 

“You are making me blush…”

 

Sans slowly stepped forward and stood before her. Why did he always have a thing for someone taller than him? He looked up at her, gently taking her hand in his own. He laced their fingers, eyes going half lidded when she pet down his neck. 

 

Tori knelt down and kissed him on the teeth again. He leaned into it and ran his tongue over her lips. She pulled away with wide eyes and Sans tensed. 

 

“You have a tongue?” 

 

Sans was relieved she was just surprised. Good. He didn't need to make her uncomfortable. 

 

“I can make a lot with magic, Tori.” 

 

Tori gave a small nod and picked him up. Sans held his breath when he was pressed against her chest, eyelights disappearing. She brought him to the bed and sat down. Sans readjusted himself on her lap, eyelights still gone. 

 

“What else are you able make?”

 

Sans swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. 

 

“I… anything?” 

 

Toriel hummed and pet down his spine. He shivered and closed his eyes. 

 

“May I see?” 

 

Sans opened his eyes and looked into hers. So beautiful, so filled with curiosity. 

 

“Only if you don't nip-pick.” 

 

Tori raised a brow before leaning back when some sort of magic formed on Sans's chest. Yes, he now had breasts. That was… unique. 

 

She looked away from him and the magic disappeared immediately. Sans's eyelights were gone and he looked away from her. Oh God, he'd fucked up. 

 

“... I do not believe that was the breast way to show your magic off…”

 

Sans relaxed at the pun. She wasn't too weirded out. Good! Fantastic, actually. He was so sure she was about to dump him on the spot. 

 

“I uh… couldn't resist the tit-tation…” 

 

The two gave a few awkward giggles before Tori pet down his skull again. She gently took one of his hands and moved it to the middle of her chest. Sans shivered a bit but spread his fingers through the soft fluff of her chest. 

 

“You may touch, all I ask is that my underwear remains on.” 

 

She winked at him and giggled a bit. 

 

“It will become outerwear later.” 

 

Sans blushed harder and swallowed thickly, gently moving both of his hands to explore her. That dress didn't do her justice. She was perfect, just the slightest bit curvy, small breasted. He sat up a bit in her lap as he trailed his fingers through the fluff. He paused at her hips, fingers trailing back up. 

 

His hands moved to her back and he froze at feeling so many knots. Sans slipped from her lap and motioned to his bed. 

 

“Lie down so I can get rid of those knots.” 

 

Tori smiled at him and lied on her front. Her nub of a tail gave a small flick and she sighed out.

 

“You don't have to tail me twice.” 

 

Sans chuckled and moved to gently sit on her butt. She giggled at the feeling. He was so light. Her eyes closed as he began to comb down her back. She shivered and sighed in bliss, putty in Sans's hands. Sans was still blushing but he was enjoying this thoroughly. The little sighs were beautiful and he knew this had to feel good. 

 

“You have been so good to me…” 

 

Sans grinned and gave her a kiss on the back of her head. 

 

“I am knot like other guys.” 

 

Tori giggled and looked back at him. Those eyes were so filled with love and care. When she would look at him like that it always made him melt. 

 

“I love you, Sans…” 

 

Sans's breath hitched and his smile grew. Tori giggled when he wrapped her in a hug from behind, petting down his arms. 

 

“I love you too, Tori. You're incredible, beautiful, smart.” 

 

He still couldn't believe such a catch wanted him, but here they were. 

 

“And you are a gentleman through and through.” 

 

Sans moved to release her from the hug but paused when he felt a soft resistance. He looked down and quickly got the fluff that had knotted around a rib to slip off. 

 

“Tori, your hair is furocious. It tried to trap me.” 

 

Tori giggled again and shut her eyes. 

 

“It's also knotty, always getting everywhere and needing attention.”

 

Sans grinned as he went back to grooming her. 

 

“I don't think you'll have that problem anymore.” 

 

Tori smiled and hummed in bliss. Sans was so good to her… 

 

_____

 

Red clung to his best friend's armor tightly, watching as the scenery changed. They went deeper and deeper into Underfell until he realized where they were going. He grit his teeth as he hoped he was wrong. They went straight into Hotland and through the puzzles effortlessly until arriving at the MTT resort. Smokey burst inside and went straight to where the bedrooms were.

 

The worker there tried to say something but Smokey's snarl had them silent. Red smirked at the pest, patting his ride on the back. The dog continued on, sniffing about in search of Stretch. 

 

It didn't take long to find the room and Red hopped off Smokey. He smiled at his bestie and held out his arms. 

 

“Ya the best, Smokey.” 

 

He laughed when his friend leaned down to assault him with a giant face lick. Red wiped it away and scratched his friend behind the ear. Smokey's leg thumped a few times before Red let him go. 

 

“Now I gotta make sure my boyfriend's alright.” 

 

Smokey nodded and sniffed the air. He howled as he picked up the scent of God knows what and took off. Red waved and turned to the door. He knocked on it and put his hands in his pockets. 

 

“Stretch, ya in there?” 

 

Silence prevailed and Red sighed. Alright, this was a gamble but oh well. He blinked into the room and started choking on the sheer amount of smoke in the room. 

 

Stretch was lying on the bed stoned out of his mind, a blunt sticking out of his mouth. Red saw a decent sized bag next to the bed along with a few more already made. A collection of roaches was in a tray and it was clear he was collecting them. 

 

“Stretch… what are you doin’...” 

 

Red's voice was soft as he moved to the bed. Stretch looked over when the bed shifted, his eyes entirely unfocused. Red took the blunt and out it out in a nearby ashtray. He set it inside and sat next to his boyfriend. Stretch slowly slipped his arms around Red, shutting his eyes. 

 

“... Ya really not takin’ this well…” 

 

Red coughed into a hand and made a bone by the window. It shifted it up and fresh air started flowing in. Red looked back down to Stretch and pet down his cheek. 

 

“... Ya didn't have t'run, Honey…” 

 

Honey opened his eyes at that, looking up at Red. 

 

“I’ll always protect ya. Promise.” 

 

Red lied down and slipped his arms around Stretch, petting down his back. Stretch buried his face in Red's chest, holding him tightly. 

 

“Shhh… ya bro's gonna be fine.” 

 

Hopefully. But when his eyes went black all Red could think of was blinking and hiding, just like Stretch. 

 

_____

  
  


Edge had passed out after their fifth go. Blue wasn't sure if he could handle another but he definitely wasn't falling asleep, at least not yet. He gently stroked over Edge's damaged ribcage, staring at the soul within. 

 

Blue kept staring at the soul as his hand slowly creept to the bottom of Edge's ribcage. Blue tensed when Edge shifted, pulling him into a warm embrace. Blue sighed out in relief, his arms trapped now. He tried to move but the thoughts were fading. He was tired so maybe sleep would be good. He snuggled into Edge and shut his eyes. Nice and warm. 

 

In the morning, the house was filled with the smell of waffles. Blue slipped from Edge's arms and yawned, stretching. He got off the bed and dressed himself, ignoring the fact his magic wasn't going away. He walked past a full body mirror he kept in his room. He backtracked and turned to look himself over, eyes widening. 

 

He slowly reached a hand up to look at his eyes. They were so dim. He moved closer and ran a finger beneath an eyesocket. He forced the lights to glow brighter, noticing a slight color shift. Oh?

 

___

 

Downstairs, Red was helping Stretch to make breakfast. 

 

“And these are ‘is favorite?” 

 

“Yes, with chocolate chips.” 

 

Stretch was finishing up another waffle and put it on a plate. Red buttered it up and rested his arm on the counter, head settling down on his hand. 

 

“... I'm sure 'e's gonna be better today. Takes awhile t'adjust to higher LOVE levels.” 

 

Red buttered up another waffle when it came. 

 

“'e's not gonna be the same but 'e's alive.” 

 

Stretch sighed and shook his head. He never thought he'd be terrified of his own brother but the way Blue just… he could have killed them both. 

 

“Papy?” 

 

Stretch looked over, eyes widening when he saw a bright blue in his brother's eyes. Red couldn't help but stare, mouth wide open. How the fuck could Squeak adjust to so much love so fast?! That's… that was impossible. Right? 

 

Blue smiled when Stretch hugged him, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. Stretch pulled away a bit and cupped Blue's cheek, relief washing over him. 

 

“Berry, how are you feeling?” 

 

Blue smiled up at him and held the hand against his cheek. 

 

“A lot better, Papy.” 

 

Blue's attention turned to the stack of waffles by Red and he gasped. 

 

“Waffles?” 

 

Stretch nodded and kissed his brother's forehead. 

 

“Chocolate chip waffles.” 

 

Blue went over to the counter and looked them over with wide eyes. He hadn't had these in so long! He reached up to grab one from the top. He winced when his hand was given a small smack, Red smirking at him. 

 

“Not yet. Boss ain't up.” 

 

Blue's smile turned to a grimace as he locked eyes with Red. The color shifted ever so slightly before going back to that bright blue. He reached up and took a waffle, shoving it in his mouth. He turned from Red and went over to the table to munch his treat. 

 

Red's eyes were wide as he watched the Squeak go away. Alright, someone definitely hadn't adjusted to things overnight. He'd never seen eyes flicker before but at least he was being more sensible now. 

 

Stretch picked up a plate and moved a few waffles on it. He brought the plate to Blue and set it down in front of him. Blue grinned up at his brother. Stretch kissed his forehead again and turned. Blue stuck his tongue out at Red and picked up another waffle to nibble on. Red narrowed his eyes on the smirking little shit. Oh, if this was the new Squeak it was going to be game on later. 

 

Stretch went back over to the waffles and continued on. They needed enough for four hungry skeletons after all. He hummed when Red moved up to kiss his cheek, giving Blue his own smirk. Blue caught the look and glared daggers, putting his waffle down. 

 

Red snickered and went back to buttering the waffles. He winked to Blue and the Squeak went back to eating. 

 

“... Can I fight your bro later?” 

 

Stretch raised a brow at the whisper. What the hell? Why? He glanced back to Blue who gave him an innocent little smile. His attention returned to Red and Red saw that expression change. Oh, okay. He saw how it was.

 

“Why?” 

 

“Been givin’ me fightin’ looks all mornin’.” 

 

Red's eye began to glow when Blue kept that stupid glare up. He didn't tolerate mean looks in his own home if they weren't from Boss. 

 

“... Only if he wants to.” 

 

“Bet.” 

 

Red cleared his throat and looked to Blue. 

 

“Aye, Squeak, wanna fight?” 

 

Blue hopped from his seat, a massive grin across his face.

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

Stretch nearly threw the waffle iron at hearing his brother SWEAR. 

 

“A'right! Let's go outside so I can beat the shit outta ya!” 

 

Blue took off towards the door, nearly ripping it off the hinges. Before Red could run after Stretch snatched him by the jacket. He pulled his boyfriend close and grabbed his collar. Red stared up at Stretch as he felt a healing magic take hold of it. Oh, well, that was sweet. 

 

“Be gentle with him…” 

 

Red groaned and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Hurry up! I want to end this before my waffles get cold!” 

 

Red gave Stretch a small grin and motioned to the door. 

 

“I'll go easy, no magic.” 

 

Stretch huffed and crossed his arms, watching as his boyfriend jogged out the front door.

 

“Alright Sque-HRK!” 

 

The crack of bone against bone sent something slamming against the front door. Stretch abandoned his waffles and went to go watch the fight. He opened the front door just as Red managed to tackle Blue to the ground. Blue struggled to get out of his hold. Red yelled when his arm was bitten, glaring down at the Squeak. 

 

“Fucker bit me!”

 

Red slung Blue as best he could, the smaller skeleton losing his grip and tumbling to the ground a few feet away. Red rubbed his arm and huffed. 

 

“I don't like you.” 

 

Red burst out laughing at that little growl. Oh, how precious! 

 

“Feeling's mutual Squeak!” 

 

Blue ran forward and went to punch Red again. He dodged at the last second and kicked Blue in the gut. Berry went flying into the air, landing on his feet a good ways away. He held a hand over his middle for a few seconds as the pain went through him. 

 

“That isn't going easy, Red!”

 

“Trust me, this IS friggin’ easy!” 

 

When Red's attention returned to Blue it was met with a fist to the face. Red stumbled back as Blue jumped to Red's side. He hooked a leg beneath Red's leg to trip him up, punching the skeleton directly in the spine. 

 

Red yelled out in pain, grabbing at Squeak and pulling him down. They tumbled on the ground for a bit, both throwing blow after blow. Red eventually managed to pin Blue's wrists to the ground and smirked down at him. 

 

“Say ya give up.” 

 

“Never!” 

 

Red's eyes filled with tears when a loud crack rung out. Red's grip lessened until he fell onto his side, hands shooting for his groin. Blue hopped to his feet with a fist in the air. 

 

“I win!” 

 

Red glared at the Squeak, raising a hand. Blue screamed as he was tossed at a nearby tree, his HP lowering slightly. He gasped at the pain, the true pain. Terror consumed him and in an instant he was clinging to Stretch. 

 

Honey couldn't help but stare at his agonized boyfriend. That was a horribly dirty move but Blue didn't deserve to hit a tree? He gently picked his brother up and held him close. 

 

“I can't use magic. I can't. Anyone can kill me. Anyone.” 

 

Stretch pet down Blue's back and walked inside, listening to his boyfriend shuffle in. Red slammed the door behind himself and grit his teeth. Stretch sat on the couch and continued soothing his brother. 

 

“I'll protect you, Blue.” 

 

Stretch gently pet over his face. He could see some horrible little cracks here and there, a bit of discoloration. Blue's eyes were wide as he looked Stretch in the eyes. There were no tears, only fear. 

 

“But you have 1HP…” 

 

“Then I'll protect you.” 

 

Edge spoke from the balcony. He'd been rudely awakened by the door slamming. He walked down the stairs, looking the scene over. At seeing his brother with new cracks and a BITE on his arm Edge walked over. He knelt down and looked the wounds over. 

 

“Squeak bit me.” 

 

“You were choking me.” 

 

Edge's eyes widened a bit and he looked between the two. So they were fighting. He looked his brother over some more before standing again. 

 

“Go get the disinfectant and some bandages.” 

 

Red huffed at the order but did as he was told. Red turned his attention to the brothers on his couch, arms crossing. Blue looked back at him and Edge felt his annoyance slip away ever so slightly. Blue's eyes were Blue! That meant he was healing! Yes, he would be back to normal soon enough! Oh, and a morning fight was already out of the way so he should be calm for a while! 

 

“We're outta ointment!” 

 

“It's medicine! That word is banned!” 

 

“Yeah, okay, so we're outta ME-DI-CINE!” 

 

Edge growled and turned to the two brothers. He looked them over and couldn't resist moving closer. He pet down Blue's skull, getting a soft smile in return. Edge looked to Stretch and sighed. 

  
  


“Keep the peace. I will return shortly with the medicine.” 

 

“So ointment to stay here and watch them?” 

 

Edge balled his fists and Blue groaned. Edge stood tall and stormed out. 

 

“IT'S FUCKING MEDICINE YOU PIECES OF ABSOLUTE HORSE SHIT!!!”

 

The muffled scream had Stretch chuckling. Blue snuggled into his brother more, shutting his eyes. He was safe again. Papy would protect him. 

 

“... Why did you curse earlier…?” 

 

Blue hummed at the question, looking up at his brother. 

 

“What did I say?”

 

“Hell.”

 

“Oh, that isn't a curse.” 

 

Blue grinned at his brother and gave him a flick on the forehead. Stretch furrowed his brows at that. He didn't like that. 

 

“... Don't flick me.” 

 

Blue's smile faded and he gave a small nod. 

 

“Sorry Papy…” 

 

Stretch pet down his cheek and signed, leaning back. His brother really was different… 

 

“I'm going to finish my waffles.” 

 

He hopped up to kiss his brother on the cheek. He went off to the kitchen and Stretch closed his eyes. At least Blue was alive…

 

Red plopped down next to Stretch and scooted close. Stretch gave him an annoyed look and Red crossed his arms. 

 

“Listen, 'e did me dirty. I don’ appreciate it.” 

 

Stretch looked to the kitchen, refusing to look at Red. 

 

“Maybe I overreacted, I dunno, but 'e fucked up. Ya know 'e did. So, can we pretend this didn' happen an’ make up?” 

 

Red was looking up at Stretch pleadingly. Honey refused to look down. He wouldn't succumb to those puppy dog eyes. He eventually looked down and felt his anger melt away. Red chuckled when he won a kiss. Yes, he won! 

 

“Papy, the waffles were really good! I'll do the dishes!” 

 

“Thank you, Berry.” 

 

Honey pet down Red's cheek. Red looked up and grimaced as he realized his wounds were being analyzed. He averted his gaze as gentle hands ran over his face, down his arm. Honey looked the arm wound over and huffed. Disgusting. 

 

“Still can't believe 'e bit me.” 

 

Stretch started to use some healing magic on the wound. Red snuggled into him as the warmth spread throughout his body. Stretch's healing magic was always so soothing. His brother's was consuming, like it wanted to force itself upon someone. It was weird but it worked.

 

____

 

It took a good while before Edge came back with the medicine. He had gotten two bottles of it so they wouldn't be fighting over who got what first. Stretch was handed a bottle and Red was snatched up. He was ordered to stay still and Edge began to out the medicine on those cracks. 

 

“Blue, the medicine is here!” 

 

Stretch called out and Blue was there in an instant, standing before Stretch. He shut his eyes as his brother began to dab the medicine on. It stung but he knew it would help. 

 

When they were finished Blue turned to Red. He held out his hand and huffed. Red raised a brow. 

 

“I don't like you but my brother does. Can we agree to be nicer to each other?” 

 

Red snorted at that and rolled his eyes. The look Edge AND Stretch gave him immediately reconsidering. He took Blue's hand in his own. 

 

_ FFRRRRRRRRT _

 

Red's eyes were wide when Blue pulled his hand back and tossed the whoopie over. He crossed his arms. 

 

“I know you like those dumb things.” 

 

Red stepped forward and hooked an arm around Blue's neck, pulling him close. He held the whoopie in front of Blue's face and gave it a small squeeze. 

 

“I knew ya had a funny bone!” 

 

Blue groaned and pushed Red away. 

 

“I just want to be nice!” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I'll be nicer.” 

 

Blue smiled a bit and went back over to Edge. He took his boyfriend's hand in his own and laced their fingers together. 

 

“Can we go for a walk?” 

 

Edge hummed and nodded, giving Stretch a glance. Stretch simply gave a small wave and settled back in his spot. His brother made a joke, he was trying to be nice after a fight… Maybe he'd be alright after all. 

 

Once the two were outside Blue squeezed Edge's hand. He began leading his boyfriend off to Waterfall. 

 

“... I liked fighting Red.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

Edge gave Blue's hand a small, reassuring squeeze. Blue looked up and started swinging their arms. 

 

“So… I can fight and that's okay… as long as I don't hurt anyone…” 

 

“Precisely.” 

 

“I can do that.” 

 

Edge leaned down and kissed Blue on the top of his head. 

 

“I know you can.” 

 

And he truly hoped Blue would be alright when he got his magic back. But, overnight, he had just made so many leaps and bounds! It was fantastic and his eyes, God, his eyes were going back to that beautiful blue. Soon his marshmallow would return. Until then it was pampering, soothing, and pep talks!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slappa da ass...
> 
> Or...
> 
> Slappa da bone?
> 
> Slappa da skelle

Throughout the day, Blue remained with Edge. It was so strange to watch Blue while he was damaged. One moment he would be fine and the next he would be punching holes in a wall and just screaming. Or he'd just start yelling up a storm at nobody in particular. 

 

By the time they got back Blue had effectively worn himself out. His voice hurt and his hands refused to uncurl from fists. He was still angry, he still wanted to let it out, but he didn't know how. 

 

They walked in on Red being pinned to the couch by Stretch and Edge snarled. Red glanced at his brother and blinked the two away. Blue covered his mouth with a hand before shaking his head and looking at the ground. He shut his eyes tightly and huffed. 

 

“Edge, I have a lot of bad things in my mind.” 

 

Edge gently picked his lover up, protective rag written all over his face. 

 

“You are not alone in that…” 

 

Blue snuggled more into Edge and shut his eyes. He hated seeing his brother with Red but they were happy… 

 

Edge brought Blue upstairs and set him on the bed. Before he could climb in and cuddle his phone started ringing. He huffed and answered it. 

 

“What?.... Really…. Again? I thought we exterminated those-more? Fine, I'll meet you near Tem village.” 

 

Edge hung up and looked down to Blue. He huffed and crossed his arms. 

 

“Undyne needs help exterminating a pest problem we have down here. Little dogs that attack everyone, they're a nuisance but they can't actually hurt someone.” 

 

He leaned down to give Blue a soft kiss. Blue returned it, giving a small nod. 

 

“I will be back shortly.” 

 

With that Edge turned and left. Blue blinked at him. Tem village? Tem… was that their version of Flowey village? And why were they so violent here? Violent and not dangerous… 

 

_____

 

It took until around midnight for Edge to return home. He went straight to his room and silently slipped in bed. He needed to recompose himself after so much dusting. It was all over him but he didn't care. He could just curl up with Blue and be happy. 

 

It took some time before Edge fell asleep and Blue ever so slowly slipped from the bed. He walked past the full body mirror, only able to see his eyes in the darkness. He paused by it, focusing in on his eyes again. He relaxed the magic, allowing that dull grey to take hold. 

 

_ I really am an abomination… _

 

He forced color back in his eyes and crept from the room. Blue wasn't sure what was driving him to do this but he had to. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Every second he was close to Edge he couldn't stop staring at his lover's soul. When he was fighting Red he wanted to feel the other skeleton's spine snap in his hands. Even with Stretch, he needed to end it.

 

_ Just one Tem. Just one. _

 

Blue climbed onto the counter and looked through the assortment of knives on display. He settled for a simple steak knife and shoved it in his pocket. A thrill of excitement had him shivering. Or was it fear? The voices had been so loud all day. He needed relief. 

 

Blue grabbed Red's coat from the couch and slipped it on. It was best not to be seen as himself. He gave a mirror a last look, deciding it might be best to change one more tthing. Once satisfied he crept outside.

 

___

 

Edge yawned and stretched as he woke up, startled to find Blue missing. He jumped from the bed and started searching for his love. There wasn't anyone in the bathroom. He made his way downstairs and sighed out in relief when he saw Blue. 

 

Blue glanced over, eyes an even brighter Blue now. They were almost back to that beautiful Cyan. 

 

“Good morning Edge! I'm making breakfast burritos!” 

 

Edge walked over and kissed his lover on the top of his skull. Blue pulled Edge down for a real kiss, immediately invading his mouth. Edge rumbled into it, melting as his lover took charge again. 

 

“Sheesh, Boss…” 

 

Blue pushed Edge up at hearing Red's voice. Edge went back to standing his full height and turned to his brother. 

 

“You're one to talk. Having your pants down on the couch.” 

 

Red's cheeks colored a bit and he crossed his arms. Fuckers should have been out longer. That ruined the whole mood. 

 

Blue went back to cooking, starting to softly humm to himself. He took out the closest knife to help cut some tomatoes and immediately ran it under the sink. He eyed his reflection for a moment, making sure the magic in his eyes was correct. Good. 

 

He returned to breakfast food, idly listening to the brothers argue. When it turned to wrestling he couldn't pull his eyes off. His breathing got shallow and he could feel the need to join in rising. He shoved it down when the fighting ended and took in a long breath. No. He couldn't. 

 

Blue tensed when a hand went to his shoulder, only to smile up at his brother. 

 

“I'm making breakfast burritos! Edge wanted me to try but you made waffles yesterday.” 

 

Stretch gave his shoulder a squeeze and looked the burrito ingredient over. 

 

“I'm sure it will be egg-cellent.” 

 

Blue's expression went blank, his grip on the pan increasing ever so slowly. He released it and slammed his fist on the countertop, shattering the linoleum and breaking straight through. 

 

“NO PUNS!!” 

 

Stretch backed away from Blue, giving a small nod. Blue took his hand out of the counter and brushed the dust off. He huffed and returned to his breakfast food making. 

 

“.... I hate puns…” 

 

Stretch went over to Red and sat beside him. Red kept his eyes glued on Blue, the both of them wary now. 

 

Edge crossed his arms and took in a long breath. That would be fun to replace. 

 

“I've been telling him to redirect his anger into something that won't harm someone. I'm impressed with his restraint.” 

 

Edge glanced down to the two at the table. Both of which gave Edge looks as if he were insane. And perhaps he was. 

 

“What? It's better the counter than you.” 

 

Stretch looked down at the table with wide eyes. His brother really wanted to hurt him? Over a pun? 

 

Edge went over to Blue but before he could touch his lover Blue shooed him away. 

 

“Don't touch me. I'm making burritos and going to the music box after.” 

 

With that he took the mountain of eggs he'd just finish and plopped them on a plate. Edge backed off as Blue continued making food. It didn't take long for everything to be made and set out. 

 

Blue made himself a large burrito and nibbled on it, his gaze staying on the table. He didn't want to look at anyone. The voices were getting stronger, that horrid need. But it had felt so good last night! 

 

“Berry, did you want to hit me?” 

 

Blue paused and looked up at Stretch. He looked his brother over and downed what was in his mouth. 

 

“... No.” 

 

_ I wanted to dust you. There's a difference. _

 

“Edge told me when I get mad to find a way to let it out that won't hurt anyone… yesterday I punched walls a lot… and screamed…”

 

Stretch nodded and returned to his food. Blue downed half his burrito before slipping from the table. He gave Stretch a passing glance before going to the front door. He slipped on his boots, huffing when Edge was there beside him. 

 

He took Edge's hand when the boots were on and left. Stretch and Red waited a few seconds before looking at one another. 

 

“No more puns, I guess.” 

 

Stretch rubbed his face and shut his eyes. Yes, Red was right. The puns would be put on hold.

 

“At least around my brother.”

 

“Obviously. Blue's gone a bit cuckoo. His eyes are better, a lot better, but he's different.”

 

Red slipped his arms around Stretch and snuggled into his shoulder. 

 

“It's not bad different, just different.” 

 

Stretch wanted so badly to smoke at the moment but he needed to stop doing it so much. 

 

“As long as he's alive, I'm happy.” 

 

_____

 

In the time it took to thoroughly groom Toriel's back, she'd fallen asleep. Sans followed suit on her back after some time. Somewhere in the night they shifted to where Sans was a little spoon with big fluffy arms covering him. 

 

Tori woke up when the object of her affections started squirming, murmuring in his sleep. His eyes were scrunched shut and sweat had somehow formed on him. How could bones sweat? 

 

She gently pet down his side, trying to soothe him. 

 

“Sans… Sans wake up… it's just a dream.” 

 

Sans sat straight up, his eye glowing blue for a few seconds. He breathed hard as he took in his surroundings, focus going to Toriel. Her eyes were wide, shock written all over her face. 

 

The light in his eye faded and he rubbed at his face. He was still here. He was still safe. Papyrus was alive.

 

“Sorry, Tori…. I get nightmares.” 

 

He relaxed when she pulled him into a warm hug. The blankets were pulled around them both and she kissed him on the teeth. 

 

“I do as well. You are safe in my arms, Sans.”

 

Sans gave a soft smile, shutting his eyes. 

 

“And you are well armed.” 

 

Tori giggled and settled back for some more sleep. She wouldn't pry on his dreams, her own horrified her to no end. She didn't want to make Sans relive it, whatever it was.

 

____

 

Tensions in the Fell household had slowly faded over the next few days. Blue would cling to Edge almost everywhere they went. He needed to have Edge with him and whenever Edge had to do official business Blue would follow. He'd take what scraps were left for himself, relishing the few minutes of peace it would allow. But then the hunger would return. 

 

Stretch and Red continued making puns, but they shushed when Blue came around. Blue had been staying farther away from Stretch and when confronted about it he just shrugged. 

 

Red was still suspicious of the Squeak but he was turning around. The outbursts and rage we're still there but he wasn't hurting or threatening anyone. The lack of threats was nice. 

 

Edge felt it was about time to try and let Blue use his magic. Blue was beyond excited. He was bouncing everywhere, begging Edge to take the magic off. 

 

“I will, calm down. We can do it in Waterfall.” 

 

That way they'd be trapped if someone tried to do anything. 

 

Blue nodded and took Edge's hand, trying to pull him along. 

 

“Pleasepleaseplease! Let's go!” 

 

Edge chuckled and followed after. Red stopped him before he could go, giving him a firm look. 

 

“Be safe.” 

 

Edge nodded and looked down to Blue. Blue blinked up at his boyfriend before his mood deflated a bit. 

 

“... I won't hurt him…” 

 

Edge pet down Blue's head and opened the door. 

 

“I know you won't.”

 

He was yanked out the door and dragged in a run towards Waterfall. Red watched them go, slowly shutting the door behind himself. He shut his eyes and leaned against it, head thumping on the wood. 

 

“I know where they're going.” 

 

Red looked up at Stretch. He pulled out his phone and showed off a live video of some dark room. Red raised a brow but he took the phone. He moved over to the couch and they both watched. 

 

It took a few minutes for light to come in and Blue bounded into the room. Edge followed after, the door slamming shut. Red readjusted his grip as Stretch turned up the volume. 

 

“Control is key. You have shown me that you can redirect your anger physically but magic responds far more easily. It's harder to control.” 

 

Blue turned to him, bouncing in place. 

 

“I can do it! I promise! I can do it!” 

 

Edge sighed and knelt down in the dark room. He held out a hand and Blue took it. He locked Edge in a passionate kiss before pulling away. Edge hummed and pet down Blue's cheek. 

 

“If you attack me I'll know you aren't ready. We will wait longer and I will be there every moment to protect you.”

 

Blue nodded and squeezed the hand. Edge gently took Blue's other one and shut his eyes. 

 

On screen there was a red magic that pulsed over Blue, his whole body swaying. He nearly fell down but Edge kept him steady. Blue shook his head a bit and rubbed his face. When his eyes opened that Cyan was still there. 

 

Edge slowly stood and pulled something from his pocket. He set it on the ground and stepped on it. Red and Stretch watched intently as Blue looked the whoopie cushion over. 

 

Blue blinked at it before returning his attention to Edge. He launched himself forward and tackled his lover to the ground, locking him in another passionate kiss. Edge chuckled into it, though he tensed when his wrists were pushed above his head. He felt magic form to trap him and Blue's hands got to work feeling up his ribs. 

 

“... Whoah, I didn' know Boss was a bottom!” 

 

Stretch put the phone down and rubbed his face. Eaugh, the first thing he does is fuck. At least there was some love or lust or whatever the fuck. When he heard Edge moan Stretch had enough. He snatched his phone and shut off the live feed. 

 

“Hey, what gives?! I wanted t'screenshot that!” 

 

Stretch gave him boyfriend a disgusted look. 

 

“Blackmail! They were jus’ kissin’ I wouldn't screenshot 'em fuckin’!” 

 

“Still disgusting…” 

 

Red groaned and flopped back on the couch. Why the hell did he keep saying the wrong things?

 

____

  
  


It took a few hours before the duo returned home. Blue had even more of a bounce to his step and Edge looked exhausted. He had no idea giving Blue back his magic would give the marshmallow so much energy. 

 

“Papy! Red! We're back!” 

 

Blue walked to the couch and plopped down on it. He formed a white and green bone in hand, just playing with it. Edge had made it very clear to focus on this kind of magic. Only use this for a while, nothing more. 

 

Stretch looked down from the balcony along with Red. Red snorted and elbowed Stretch. 

 

“Boss looks dead, Squeak must've destroyed 'im.”

 

Stretch shooed him and followed his boyfriend down the stairs. When Stretch got close enough to Blue he was relieved to see him looking almost normal. The stars were missing but that could come back in time? Maybe… 

 

“Edge says I can only use training magic for a while.” 

 

Blue grinned at his brother, showing off the bone. Stretch examined it for a few seconds before sitting next to his brother. He wrapped Blue in a warm hug and held him close. Blue relaxed into it, so much relief and freedom washing over him. He could defend himself now. 

 

“Whoah, Boss, what 'appened? Y'look destroyed.” 

 

Edge's face colored a bit and he gave a blaming glance towards Blue. Blue giggled and snuggled more into his brother. 

 

“Him.” 

 

Red snickered at the growl. Yeah, damn right. The Squeak had Edge wrapped around his finger. 

 

“It was fun…” 

 

Blue piped up and Stretch wanted to shove something in his ear canals to block the world out. 

 

Red burst out laughing, bending over as tears welled up. Edge's face slowly colored more and more. 

 

“My God, th’ Squeak destroyed you!” 

 

Edge grit his teeth, red covering his entire skull now. 

 

The laughter continued until blue magic consumed his soul. He looked back at Berry and swallowed thickly. That eye did NOT look right. 

 

“Stop or I'll fling you.” 

 

The magic disappeared when Red nodded and Blue's eyes returned to normal. Red elbowed Edge who was covering his face with his hands. 

 

“Boss, didja see Squeak's eyes?” 

 

The whisper was met with a swift kick. Red yelled out then glared daggers at his brother. Alright, fine. 

 

“I'm out! I'll be with Smokey'n Lesser.”

 

With that he blinked. 

 

Stretch sighed out and looked down to his brother. Blue was just smiling up at him, his eyes ever so slightly unfocused. He was thinking if all the things he could do when they got home. 

 

“Berry?”

 

“Mmm?” 

 

“How are you feeling?” 

 

“Really good. Really happy.” 

 

Stretch nodded and pulled Blue flush against his chest. 

 

“I'll be in my room.” 

 

Edge went off towards it, tensing when something hit him on the ass. He glared back at the two, getting a sneaky little grin from Blue. Someone had thrown a training bone at him. Edge's blush returned full force and he quickly went upstairs. 

 

________

  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniffle sniffle  
> Cough cough  
> Sneeze wheeze

Red made his way back after God knows how long. He was swaying a bit, drunk off his wits. Smokey and Lesser were following him. When they got inside Smokey returned to his smaller form and curled up on the couch. Lesser hopped out of his armor and joined him, snuggling close. The doberman loved his pack and whined when Red went to the kitchen instead. 

 

He grabbed two bowls of water and brought them into the living room. He went back to get himself a cup before plopping down next to his extended family. Smokey climbed onto Red's lap and Lesser pushed him down onto the couch. Red sighed out as he was thoroughly trapped by them. He shut his eyes and idly pet down their backs. 

 

“Love you guys…” 

 

Smokey yipped at him and Lesser gave him a lick on the cheek. The three settled in for some rest and we're soon fast asleep.

 

Sometime during the night Smokey was woken by something moving. He looked up from his spot, watching as the door slowly closed. He yawned and snuggled back into Red's arms. 

 

____

 

A few more days passed. Blue kept having outbursts, this time with magic. He would yell and scream and bones would form. They would stab into the floors and walls but the magic was a safe candy cane color. He tried to control his rage, he would fight with Red and spar with Edge. After a while it just, it didn't feel like it was enough. He needed more and all the Tems were gone.

 

Blue had gone out every single night to find more but he just couldn't. They truly had been exterminated and it was agonizing. The way that final one dusted for him beneath that blade. Even without his magic he had been so dangerous, capable of killing. He didn't want to hurt his boyfriend, his brother, but the need was just growing. He had to dust something, anything. 

 

“The portal home should open soon.” 

 

Stretch was speaking through a cigarette in his teeth. Blue was beside him snuggled up to his side. His eyes were closed and he was deep in thought. 

 

“Berry?” 

 

Blue hummed and looked up, those Cyan eyes still lacking white stars. Stretch pet down his skull and smiled. 

 

“We can go home today.” 

 

Blue grinned and hugged Stretch a bit tighter. Finally, they were going home. He could be safe again! And, well, maybe he could find an outlet for his aggression! Yeah, Alphys could fight really good. That would be fun! 

 

Edge walked into the room and looked the duo over. He'd been speaking with the King and it showed by the new wounds on his face. He had a few burns here and there, his armor was singed, but he'd won this little battle. 

 

“I will be coming with you both to Underswap.”

 

Blue grinned at Edge and slipped from his spot. He had a bounce in his step before jumping up and clinging to his boyfriend. Stretch looked away when Blue locked him in a kiss. He really didn't like how brave his brother had gotten with all of this relationship stuff. 

 

Edge pulled from the kiss and chuckled. He nuzzled Blue's cheek, giving Stretch a small glance. Edge wasn't really one for public affection but Blue was so persistent. It was so hot when he just did whatever he wanted. 

 

“Maybe Undyne can help me feel better? She does a lot of experiments… Your Alphys scares me.” 

 

Edge nodded and pet down Blue's back. He put Blue down and stroked over his skull. 

 

“Go pack what is yours. I need to speak with your brother.”

 

Blue nodded and went off upstairs. When the door shut Edge turned to Stretch. 

 

“Did you warn everyone?” 

 

Edge's voice was low and dead serious. Blue was still adjusting and if anyone pushed him he could snap. 

 

Stretch took out his phone and showed off the mass texts he'd sent out. 

 

“Yeah, everyone knows to be extra nice to him. Alphys still wants to fight him.” 

 

Edge shook his head and rubbed at his temples. What the heck was it with this Alphys? His own Undyne was the same but she was a true pest. 

 

“As long as training magic is used, they can fight. If he uses any other type he might get confused and hurt someone.” 

 

Stretch nodded and sent the message out. He slumped in his seat and shut his eyes. He peeped one open when Edge sat beside him. 

 

“... Thank you for being there for him…” 

 

Edge raised a brow, sitting upright. That was new. 

 

“You're a good guy, even if you act like a jerk. I'm.. I'm glad Berry is with you.” 

 

Edge smiled at that and leaned back in his spot. He put his hands behind his head while crossing one leg over the other. Oh, yes, a sweet sweet confession. He loved it. 

 

“I don't approve of my brother's new bad habit but he is happy with you. You've proven to be a likeable skeleton… when you aren't making jokes.” 

 

Stretch leaned back with him and shut his eyes. Over the time being trapped together the four of them had learned to at least tolerate one another. Everyone did something beneficial to someone else. Even if the only thing Red did for Blue was get his rage out, he made Stretch happy. Same with Blue to Edge. 

 

“I have everything! Can we go to the portal? Pleeeeeeasssssse?” 

 

“It doesn't open for another hour, Berry.” 

 

The door slamming upstairs had both Edge and Stretch sighing out. A muffled yell had Edge slipping from his spot. He was the one that dealt with the tantrums now. 

 

“If he destroys my room again I'll make sure he's calm in Underswap…” 

 

Stretch shrugged and shifted his cigarette. He was going with the flow now. Blue was alive and happy so… all was good. 

 

_____

 

When the time finally came, Blue couldn't stop jumping around. Edge had gotten him a bookbag and couldn't stop snickering to himself as it bounced on Blue's back. Stretch was a lot calmer though he was excited. Being home would be great for Blue. He could truly relax and get away from all this violence. 

 

When they got to Grillby's Stretch tested the portal. When the bone passed through without a hitch he looked down to Blue. Blue grinned at him but paused. Oh, yeah, he had something he wanted to do before he left! 

 

“I forgot something! Edge, Papy, I'll meet you back home!” 

 

With that he was off. Edge raised a brow but thought nothing of it. The little bundle of energy had regained his trust. Stretch just shrugged and walked through. Edge followed suit. 

 

It took a minute for Blue to get back to Edge's home. He slipped inside and looked around before going up to Red's room. How could he forget to say goodbye to his friend? It was so rude of him.

 

It took a few seconds for Red to open the door, raising a brow at seeing Squeak. 

 

“Uh, aren't y'supposed to be goin’ home?” 

 

Blue nodded and outstretched his arms. 

 

“Yeah, but I forgot to say goodbye!” 

 

Red sighed and wiped at his nose a bit. 

 

“I'm sick. You don't have t'hug me.” 

 

Blue frowned and lowered his arms a wee bit. 

 

“But I want to…” 

 

Red rolled his eyes and outstretched his arms. 

 

“Fine, one hug.” 

 

Blue stepped forward and wrapped Red in a tight hug. Red hugged back and gently patted over Blue's back.

 

“Take good care a Boss for me.” 

 

Blue grinned and nodded. 

 

“I will.”

 

______

 

It didn't take Blue long to get back to the portal. He tossed another bone through and hopped out on the other side. He adjusted his bag and walked to the front of-wait that's Grillby's. He huffed and went back to the portal. When he walked through he came out in the correct world. He made sure Muffett's was there before running back home. 

 

Edge and Stretch had been discussing the best ways of getting Blue's violent tendencies to be controlled. When Blue popped in the two smiled at him. Blue waved and took off his boots. 

 

“What did you forget?” 

 

Stretch called from the dining table, his head resting on a hand. He had an unlit cigarette in his mouth, doing his best to cut down on them. 

 

“To say goodbye to Red. We hugged and I left, oh, and he said to take good care of Edge!” 

 

Edge's cheeks flushed just the slightest bit and he cleared his throat. That could go many ways but whatever. His brother hopefully was being sweet for once. It wasn't likely but he wanted to believe it. 

 

“If you get sick I don't want to hear you complaining.” 

 

Stretch had a slight smile on his face. Blue was back home, he was happy, he was sweet. Yeah, the anger issues were there and he was positive there would be an entire house remodeling before Blue recovered, but it was alright. His brother was alive. Anything was better than Blue turning to dust. 

 

“I wanna go say hi to everyone after I put my stuff up.” 

 

With that Blue made his way upstairs. When the door shut Edge sighed, resting his chin on a hand. Blue was almost back to normal… 

 

“The yelling I can handle but the smashing I can't. And the magic…” 

 

Edge nodded to Stretch, closing his eyes. He completely understood. He'd been so afraid of his brother living in his world with 1HP how could he not understand. Stretch was strong but he was a glass cannon so to speak. Powerful but one hit and he was gone forever. 

 

“He will learn.” 

 

They both tensed when Blue hopped from the balcony and ran for the door. His backup mock armor was on along with his bandana. 

 

“Blue, wait!” 

 

Blue stopped and turned back to them, trying not to yell. He would let them speak first. 

 

“Can I come with you?” 

 

Edge stood from his spot. Blue nodded and grinned at him. He slipped his boots on and waited for Edge to do the same. 

 

Stretch could only watch. He'd made many agreements with Edge over the past few days. One of which was to make sure Blue didn't hurt anyone while home. He hated how he couldn't do it himself but if Blue killed him… God… just the thought…. One hit and they would both be lost.

 

Blue gave a wave before he left with Edge. He couldn't wait to see everyone! He grabbed Edge's hand and took off running. Edge kept up as best he could, ignoring the stairs from the streets. Some were filled with fear while others were happy.

 

The first stop was to Alphys's. They stopped at the massive T-Rex head themed house and Blue knocked rapidly on the door. When it opened Alphys was tackled in a hug. Alphys hugged him back and twirled with her little buddy. 

 

“Sans! I'm so glad you're back! I was so worried!” 

 

Blue groaned when he was snatched in a headlock and given a ferocious noogie. She released him and knelt down in front of him, showing off her sharp teeth in a massive grin. 

 

“What happened? Where did you go?” 

 

Blue's smile faded a bit and he looked up at Edge. 

 

“A really bad place. Edge lives there, but he's not bad.” 

 

Blue shifted in his spot, keeping his eyes off Alphys. 

 

“And… it made me kinda bad too…” 

 

Alphys told her head and out a hand on his shoulder. Stretch warned her he developed anger issues and was violent but she couldn't believe it. 

 

“Bad how?” 

 

“... Look at my soul…” 

 

Alphys raised a brow but did as she was told. Her hand tensed on his shoulder, eyes wide as possible. How the hell did he get so much LOVE?! She out both her hands on his shoulders and he refused to look at her. 

 

“Sans, I'm so sorry this happened…” 

 

She pulled him into a hug only to be shoved back. She was frozen as he glared down at her, eyes flickering a duller blue for a split second. 

 

“Don't apologize.” 

 

There was venom in his voice. He tensed when Edge put a hand on his shoulder, leaning down to whisper something. Blue's expression slowly softened and he looked down at the ground. 

 

“... I'm sorry for pushing you down… and being mad…” 

 

Blue looked at her as she got up. She stared at him then looked back to Edge. Edge narrowed his eyes when his own LOVE was examined. Alphys grit her teeth at seeing the obnoxiously high level and returned her attention to Blue. 

 

“I have some cleaning to do but when you feel better we can watch a movie.” 

 

Blue nodded and turned away from her, leaving Edge behind. Edge glanced at him as he walked off before returning his attention to Alphys. 

 

“He will return to normal eventually…” 

 

With that he turned to follow the grumpy little Berry. Alphys shook her head and went back inside. She texted Stretch the scene and got an apology in return.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrek is love Shrek is life
> 
> -wise words from a friend
> 
>  
> 
> Summary: stop cursing, Blue

As per usual, Papyrus had prepared breakfast for himself and his lazy brother. It was always the same amount of food so when he saw Toriel come to join them he felt guilty as could be. Tori had soothed him as best she could, thankful that Sans made the food on her plate disappear. She hated lying but if it kept Papyrus smiling she would say the food was delicious any day. 

 

“So, did you have a slumber party?” 

 

Sans scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat. Oh, this was awkward. 

 

“It could be considered one, yes. Though only Sans and myself are to attend these special slumber parties.” 

 

Papyrus deflated a bit and Sans felt his face heating up. Tori was fantastic at distracting him but it was still embarrassing. He would learn eventually. 

 

Tori slipped an arm around Sans and kissed him on the cheek. Sans felt his face ignite in a horrible blush as his brother squinted at them. He hummed to himself and laced his fingers together over his face. 

 

It took a few seconds for him to catch on and his eyes went wide. 

 

“You're dating the Queen?!”

 

Sans buried his face in his hands and shut his eyes. Toriel giggled and pulled Sans closer. Papyrus was such a sweet thing. 

 

“Yes, and he is a perfect gentleman.” 

 

Toriel could feel how warm Sans was getting and couldn't help herself. She loved to embarrass someone with compliments and Sans was going to get it all. 

 

“That explains why everything has been clean as of late…” 

 

Papyrus hopped up from his spot and in an instant both Tori and Sans were wrapped in a hug from behind. 

 

“I'm so happy for you two! And it means I can keep making more spaghetti for everyone!” 

 

Tori giggled at his antics and Sans slipped into himself more. The embarrassment was eating him alive.

 

_____

 

When the duo got back from their little meet and greets around town, Blue went straight to the restroom. Edge had suggested a warm bath to calm down and Blue agreed it sounded nice-he just wanted to bathe alone this time. 

 

He locked the door behind himself and let out a long sigh, bowing his head. 

 

_ Today was hard… I don't even remember half the stuff Edgie said I did.  _

 

Blue picked his head up after a bit and went over to the sink. He pulled out his bubble bath soap and skimmed it over. 

 

_ I don't even feel like taking a bubble bath.  _

 

He put it beside the tub anyways and started to undress. Once everything was off he turned back to the mirror and puffed out his chest. 

 

_ Look at all those cracks. When did I get that one? _

 

Blue touched over a cracked rib, brow furrowed as he tried to remember. 

 

_ Right, the Tem fought back. _

 

Blue hated the thrill that ran through him at the memory. He pushed that down, trying to ignore how beautiful those screams had been. It took so many stabs for the monster to turn to dust and Blue relished every single one. It was disgusting but the more his mind would go back to it the less horrid the act seemed. He was accepting of what he'd done now. 

 

_ Maybe the Floweys will be easier. But I like the Floweys…  _

 

Blue walked over to the sink and stood on a stool to get a better look at himself. He brought a finger up to his face and poked at a small crack he’d gotten just a few hours ago. 

 

_ Wait, I'm alone. I can stop pretending!  _

 

Blue's focus on his eye magic faded and he felt himself slowly sink into fear. The bright grey in his eyes was now just a hair away from black. It was terrifying to see the lack of color but at the same time be was fascinated. 

 

_ Wow… I look spooky. Back to color I go. _

 

The blue shot back into his eyes and he blinked a few times.

 

_ But it aches… _

 

He frowned and let his eyelights fade to grey again. 

 

_ Just for now. Then I go back to color. _

 

He stepped off the stool and went over to the tub. He started up the water and poured in the soap. As he stared down at the forming suds his mind began to wander. 

 

_ I wonder if Edge has these thoughts. He's got really high LOVE but he's so nice… Why isn't he acting weird?  _

 

Blue slipped into the tub, relaxing as the warmth consumed him. He giggled when the suds hit his soul, slipping farther in so they would stop. 

 

_ He probably does. The way he looks at people and glares… he definitely does. But he's better than me.  _

 

Blue shut off the water and slipped beneath the water. He listened to the soft sounds of water dripping from the faucet, random house noises warped by the liquid. It was peaceful.

 

_ Maybe I should have drowned the Tem? _

 

Blue sat straight up out of the water and shook his head, holding it in both hands. 

 

_ No. No drowning. No dusting. I'm home. I can be normal. I hate cooking now, I hate being nice, I hate being around everyone, but I'll learn to love it again. _

  
  


_ Or I could kill everyone?  _

 

Blue shivered at that final thought. He didn't want to hurt anyone but he did. He wanted to take their lives, turn them to dust, crush a soul in his hands! 

 

_ I'm not hurting anyone else! I'm home! Shut up bad thoughts _ ! 

 

Blue strained hard to focus on something, anything that wasn't hurting others. His mind slipped to his brother and to Edge. Edge had been so loving and supportive this entire time. Always kissing him, cuddling him, fighting him when he needed it. 

 

_ I love making him scream… _

 

Blue's face colored at that but he was slipping down a better train of thought now. 

 

_ I liked when he used to pamper me but now he's so fun to play with. He always makes those cute sounds when I touch his ribs, he bites things to stay quiet, and his cock is so big!  _

 

Blue tensed when he felt his magic form. Shit.

 

_ Maybe I could call him in here? _

 

Blue swallowed thickly, focusing in on his eyes. The hue returned and he sighed out shakily. In the tub? Really?

 

_ It would be so hot. _

 

_____

 

Downstairs, Edge was watching a random show. Stretch was almost asleep beside him, the two having had a decent conversation. Edge told him of their adventures and how well Blue had behaved even while stressed. It was bad but it was better than hurting someone. 

 

“Eeeeeeedge!” 

 

Edge tensed when he heard his name from upstairs. He slipped off the couch and went to the restroom. 

 

“Blue? Are you alright?” 

 

“I changed my mind, can you take a bath with me?” 

 

Edge felt relief wash over him and nodded, standing tall at the door. He'd actually packed clothes for this trip. 

 

“Unlock the door and let me in.” 

 

He could sense a bit of magic form and the door clicked as it unlocked. Edge opened it and walked inside, closing it behind himself. He locked it back and turned to Blue. 

 

“Why did you change your mind?” 

 

Blue grinned at him and settled down in the bubbles more. 

 

“I want you in me.” 

 

Edge's cheeks colored but he didn't object. Well, if Blue wanted him so badly he could at least tease him a bit. That shouldn't cause a meltdown. He slipped the larger pieces of his armor off before going to the undershirt. The cloth was slowly lifted off of him. 

 

Blue watched intently as each vertibrae was revealed, then the beginnings of ribs. He shivered at seeing Edge's soul, his own glowing brightly for a moment as it pulsed hard. 

 

_ I want to touch it. _

 

Edge slipped off his triusers next, boxers already glowing with magic. He slipped those off and put his hands on his hips. 

 

“How do you want to do this?” 

 

Blue looked up at Edge and lied back in the tub. He wanted to dominate Edge but at the same time he missed getting pampered and cuddled. 

 

“You can be top.” 

 

Edge was honestly a wee bit disappointed but he didn't show it. Instead he moved to the tub and stepped inside. He got on his knees and moved to kiss Blue softly. Blue shivered as he restrained himself. 

 

_ I want to destroy him again. I want everyone here to know he's mine. _

 

Blue moaned softly when he felt a warm tongue lave over his neck. 

 

_ But it feels so good when he does this! _

 

Edge nibbled along his collarbone, hands slipping over his lover's ribs. Fingers slipped to Blue's back to tease at a sensitive spine. Blue gasped when he felt fingers stroke so sweetly over the disks between his vertibrae. His eyes shut as he melted into the pure bliss. 

 

Edge moved his knee to rub against Blue's already formed magic. His hips slowly moved against it and Edge chuckled lowly. Blue really had turned into a horny little thing. If it distracted him and made him happy, who was he to complain?

 

“Edge, please. In me. T-Take me.”

 

Edge locked blue in a passionate kiss, pulling Blue back so he was on his knees over Edge's cock. He guided Blue down, rumbling as his lover took him in. Blue whined into the kiss. There wasn't much lube here and he wasn't too sure it would feel good. 

 

The thought was proved entirely wrong when Edge began to slowly move him. Blue pulled from the kiss to cling to Edge's chest. Edge chuckled at how needy he was, still tweaking and teasing those sensitive bones. 

 

“You're so beautiful…” 

 

Blue moaned as Edge hit an especially good spot. 

 

“And your voice is incredible…” 

 

Blue curled his toes as Edge continued that gentle pace. He could hear the water slapping against the side of the tub at their rhythm. It was horrible and dirty but he didn't care. 

 

Edge leaned in to start torturing his lover's neck again, causing him to melt even more into pleasure. 

 

_ He needs to take me more often. _

 

_____

 

Downstairs Stretch had the TV turned to near maximum. His eyes were wide and his face was stretched into a horrified frown. His brother was being VERY loud right now. 

 

“Harder! Edge! Harder!” 

 

Stretch moved his hands to his head and realized the mistake he had made in allowing Edge to stay with them. 

 

“Scream for me, let everyone know you're mine!” 

 

“Ah-AH! More! Ple-ee-oh-OH Edge! Fuck me!” 

 

Stretch stood from his spot and went to the front door. He stepped outside, lit a cigarette, and took a seat on the steps. 

 

He nearly bit his cigarette in half when he heard his brother yell in bliss. He held his head in his hands, staring down at the ground. 

 

The surrounding inhabitants had heard most everything of their actions but chose to keep their mouths shut. At least around Stretch. Word would soon get out to everyone that the giant scary skeleton was fucking their precious little Berry and corrupting him. Murmurs and rumors began that HE was the reason why Blue was acting so violent, so explosive. 

 

Maybe it would be best if something happened to end their little relationship? Blue would most definitely benefit without that bad influence. Quite a few of the inhabitants were on board, including a Royal Guardsman. They had seen first hand the violence and volatility of Sans. He needed help. 

 

_____

 

After their little bout of fun, Blue was a panting lump on top of Edge. Edge had stopped petting down his lover's back, just holding him now. The restroom was filled with water and they knew it needed to be cleaned. 

 

“Can we sleep like this?” 

 

Edge cracked a grin and shook his head, giving Blue a small squeeze. Blue whined and buried his face in Edge's chest. 

 

“I don't want to move. Let's stay here in the bubbles.” 

 

Edge chuckled and began washing over Blue's back with a cloth.

 

“In bed we can cuddle.” 

 

“But I wanna be naked…”

 

Edge burst out laughing and Blue narrowed his eyes. 

 

_ Don't hide your bones from me or I'll rip your clothes off again. _

 

“We can be naked in bed. Now stop hugging me so I can clean your ribs.” 

 

Blue huffed and sat up, letting his lover clean him up. He calmed down at the gentleness and at knowing he would get what he wanted. Edge was his and he listened. It was great to have someone actually do what he wanted. 

 

_ Papy never does anything I want. He still smokes, he drinks, he doesn't clean. Edge is better than him. _

 

Blue blinked at his own thoughts there. What? 

 

_ But Papy takes care of me? But does he really..? He's never doing anything, he's always asleep, he tries to control me… Edge is always helping me. _

 

“Something on your mind?” 

 

Blue snapped out of it and looked away from Edge. 

 

“... I think I like you more than my brother… all he does is drink and smoke and sleep. You love me more than he does.” 

 

Edge tensed at that one. He was glad Stretch wasn't around to hear that. 

 

“Blue, your brother loves you.”

 

“Then why does he act like a jerk? And he's been avoiding me. A lot.”

 

Edge sighed and put his hands on Blue's shoulders. Blue looked him in the eyes and got a very stern expression in return. 

 

“He loves you. He acts like a jerk because he's protecting you. He avoids you because I tell him when you're angry. You don't want to hurt him, right?” 

 

_ I do. _

 

Blue blinked up at Edge before slowly lowering his head. He slipped his arms around his lover and held him close. Where did that thought come from? 

 

“I know you can still be violent and I don't want you killing him on accident. I'm being honest with you, I always am.” 

 

“... I won't hurt him… even when he makes stupid puns…”

 

Edge kissed him on the forehead. 

 

“I know, but you've done a lot of things today that could hurt someone.” 

 

“But I didn't hurt anyone!”

 

Edge sighed and held him closely. 

 

“I know, I know… He's fragile. You need more control before I'll let you be closer to him again. It hurts him to be away from you too.” 

 

Blue grit his teeth and shut his eyes tightly. Edge kissed him again, using a bit of healing magic to try and soothe his lover. Blue slowly calmed at the warmth, his expression softening until he was back to normal. 

 

“... Okay… I just miss him… a lot…”

 

Edge kissed him again and shut his eyes. Blue would recover from this soon enough. He was strong, he could do it. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky scary skeletons~

By the time dinner came around Stretch had decided to be the one to make it. Well, Blue didn't come down to start cooking at the usual time. He didn't even pop down at all while Stretch was in the kitchen. It took him calling upstairs to them for them to budge. 

 

Stretch was still deeply disturbed by what he'd heard but he was ever so slightly buzzed. A few drinks, a puff of weed, and he was a-okay. Mostly. He just wanted to get some brain bleach or something because hearing his brother like that was not right. 

 

Blue walked into the kitchen with Edge trailing behind. They'd changed into some more comfortable clothes. Blue was wearing some pajamas themed to look like Knight's armor while Edge had a simple t-shirt and shorts on. It was strange to see Edge in that but it was pajamas… 

 

“Thanks for making dinner, I forgot to.” 

 

_ I didn't want to. _

 

Stretch gave a slight smile and sat down, having already made their plates. He'd made just enough for all of them with a few leftovers if anyone wanted seconds. Blue moved to sit by Stretch and put his plate beside his brother. Edge just watched, a bit wary of letting Blue so close but Stretch seemed to cheer up.

 

“Are you feeling alright?” 

 

Stretch gently put a hand on Blue's forehead and he immediately picked up on the slight slurr in his brother's voice. Edge could see rage spark in those eyes but Blue just shut his eyes and let Stretch look him over. Good, he was restraining himself. He listened. 

 

“I'm fine. Can we eat?” 

 

Stretch didn't like the strain in Blue's voice. He took his hand back and started to idly poke at his food. 

 

Blue kept his eyes off his brother and started silently eating. Edge started eating as well, surprised it wasn't absolute shit. Stretch could make waffles but real food was something far different. It wasn't fantastic but it wasn't bad either. A nice meh. 

 

When Blue finished he brought his dishes to the sink and stared at them. He closed his eyes as he thought over his words very carefully. He turned to the two at the table and gave his brother a serious look. 

 

“I don't like when you drink, and I can smell that loopy smoke on you.” 

 

Blue looked at the ground, balling his fists. He slowly uncurled them and took in a few slow breaths. No yelling at Papy. No being mean to him. He's doing his best. 

 

_ But his best is shit. _

 

Stretch frowned and looked down at his plate, keeping his gaze off his brother. He knew it bothered Blue but it was the only thing that made him feel better.

 

“Why do you do it?” 

 

Stretch glanced over at his brother. He'd never been asked that one before. It was always just demands to stop and give it up. 

 

“It makes me feel better.”

 

Blue looked at the ground as he took that in. Made him feel better? He was probably stressed over all of this, Blue definitely was. It was so hard to stay calm and not snap. Such a disgusting habit and Honey was back to smoking weed… but when he'd taken it he felt so weird and happy. 

 

“I like you better on the loopy smoke. Quit drinking.” 

 

With that he turned and started walking back to his room. Edge let out the breath he'd been holding and relaxed in his spot. 

 

“That was impressive.” 

 

His comment had Stretch giving him a weird look. Edge rolled his eyes and leaned back in his spot. Moron. 

 

“He controlled his anger. He didn't yell, he was staying calm, he-”

 

A muffled yell from upstairs had Edge's face going to pure annoyance. 

 

“He's throwing a tantrum now.” 

 

Stretch looked up at where the sound was coming from. Blue always hated him when he was high or drunk but that sounded like he just… accepted one. Was that Blue giving him permission to smoke weed? He said he preferred it.

 

“I'll go calm him down. I'll ask if he wants to watch a movie, if not if he wants to fight again or sleep.” 

 

Edge sighed as he stood from his spot. He went to leave but glanced back to Stretch before exiting.

 

“He will get better.” 

 

With that he left to go and try to calm down the toxic Berry.

 

Stretch buried his face in his arms and shut his eyes tightly. He didn't want to see his brother like this anymore. It wasn't his Blueberry.

 

_____

 

The movie option had been ignored in favor of sleep. Edge took some time before finally slipping away. It took a few hours for Blue to feel comfortable enough slipping away. He put on some more appropriate clothes for the cool night air before sneaking downstairs. He held his breath as he passed Honey, leaving the house as quiet as he could. 

 

Once outside he crept in the shadows. It was easy to hide from most people since they weren't as alert and wary as in Fell. He could honestly take a few of them now but chose not to. He had a different target in mind, quite a few of them actually. 

 

It didn't take long for him to arrive at Waterfall. He made his way through the twists and turns until there was a faint, strange music in the distance. He was close. 

 

_ Be friendly. Make them disappear one at a time. _

 

Blue swallowed thickly at that thought. He'd brought a few things with himself to hide the evidence of his horrid deeds but he was still scared of being caught. When he stepped into Flowey village the little flowers all turned to him and greeted him in their normal way.

 

A chorus of “Hoi” rang out and Blue gave them all a little wave. He walked into the group of them and thought for a few seconds. Ah! That one in the corner! 

 

He walked over to it and knelt down, giving him a warm smile. 

 

“Hi Flowey!”

 

“Hoi Sans!” 

 

Blue felt a prick of guilt but shoved it down. This would feel good. This would feel fantastic. The way that Tem had squirmed and died, this little Flower would make him feel the same. 

 

“I made up a new game, but I only want to show YOU. Wanna play?”

 

The Flower gasped at that, eyes going wide

 

“A game? Flowey love games!” 

 

“Follow me and I'll show you the game.” 

 

“Okay!” 

 

Blue started walking off to a more secluded and dark part of Waterfall. The flower trailed behind, popping in and out of the ground to keep up. It took some time before Blue found a suitable spot and stopped. Yeah, there was a bit of light here but it was far away enough no one would know. 

 

He knelt down in front of the Flower and pulled out a small cloth bag. Flowey eyed it, an expression of awe and curiosity on its little face.

 

“It's a guessing game. I put this on you, I hold up some fingers, and you guess three times on how many I'm holding up. If you win, you get a prize. If you lose we get three more tries. Okay?” 

 

Flowey nodded and wiggled their little leaves up to try and take the bag. Blue slipped it over the entirety of the little flower and took in a shaky breath. 

 

“Can you see anything?” 

 

“Nope!” 

 

“Okay, I'll hold up my fingers. Start guessing.”

 

With that Blue removed a pair of scissors he'd taken from the kitchen. 

 

“Three!” 

 

Blue moved the scissors down and opened them, slowly moving them to the base of the plant monster. 

 

“No! Four!” 

 

Blue felt his hand trembling as he got the blade in position. 

 

_ Just one quick snip. Send the dust down the waterfall. _

 

“Twelve!” 

 

_ Now! _

 

_____

 

“What are baby skeletons like?”

 

Sans looked up from a book he'd been reading. It took a few seconds for the question to click and his cheeks colored. 

 

“Like normal monsters but… messy. They know a lot of magic.” 

 

Toriel nodded and hummed as she thought that over. 

 

“I have a book of Papyrus growing up.” 

 

“Oh, may I see it?” 

 

In a blink Sans was gone, returning a second later with a photo album in his hands. Oh, he loved showing off the pictures of his brother and embarrassing the heck out of him. Plus Papyrus was so adorable as a baby bones! 

 

He opened the album to the beginning and Toriel gasped. 

 

“Yeah, I know. Amazing he's so big now.” 

 

The first page was filled with images of a very tiny Papyrus. One had him curled up and snuggling a Froggit plush. Another had him in Sans's arms and Toriel was truly gushing over how small they both were. 

 

The next page had a slightly older Payrus holding Sans's hand and looking upset over something. Upon a closer look Sans had a Whoopie cushion in one hand. Another picture had Papyrus on Sans's shoulders. He was pointing at something with a huge grin. 

 

Another one had the two passed out on the very couch Tori and Sans were on right now. A blanket was wrapped around them, keeping the two nice and warm. 

 

The next page had a picture seemingly taken from around a corner. Sans was asleep on the floor and Papyrus was stepping on him to get to the counter. The next picture had Sans waking up and Papyrus hanging from the countertop.

 

Another page had some sort of smudged finger in front of the lense. Papyrus was standing tall and proud wearing a heroic costume while Sans just had a shirt with 'costume’ on it. 

 

The next picture was Papyrus hiding behind the couch and it was clear Sans was wearing a Groucho mask. Toriel giggled at it and kissed Sans on the cheek. 

 

The following pictures showed just how tall Papyrus had gotten. Page by page he was growing like a weed until the last picture had Sans on his brother's shoulder. Sans was fast asleep and a yellow finger had taken the photos. Somewhere in the middle the very few and far between finger shots had shifted from white to yellow. 

 

“My goodness, he was so tiny. And you were precious too!” 

 

Toriel pulled Sans into a hug and started nuzzling into his cheek. Sans melted into it and set the book beside himself, a dopey grin on his face. 

 

“Though I am curious, who was taking the first few pictures?” 

 

Sans snapped out of it and looked down at the book, shrugging. 

 

“I can't remember. I think it was one of our parents? There's a weird picture at the end…”

 

Sans opened the book and slipped out a hidden picture. It had both brothers as bitty bones being held by some sort of distortion. It was a black and white mass that couldn't be distinguishable whatsoever. There were even glitched pixels throughout the image, static too. 

 

“So either our mom or dad? Maybe an uncle? Whoever it is, we can't remember anything. They just vanished.” 

 

Toriel nodded and looked the picture over. She turned it over to see some odd symbols on the back. She returned it to Sans and he put it back in the hiding spot. 

 

“Is Alphys taking the other pictures?”

 

Sans grinned at her. 

 

“Yeah, she insisted after Papyrus asked for one. Now she helps with a yearly photoshoot. It makes Paps happy.”

 

Toriel pet down Sans's shoulder, moving back in to nuzzle him more. Sans shut his eyes and leaned his head a bit. Tori got the hint and moved to nuzzle his neck. He shivered and gently pulled her closer. 

 

“Sans! Were you showing our babybones pictures again?!”

 

Sans tensed and Tori giggled. Papyrus snatched the book and hugged it close, cheeks a fiery red. 

 

“Why don't you like anyone seeing you as a bittybones?” 

 

Sans knew the answer but it was always funny to watch Papyrus get redder and redder. 

 

“Because it's embarrassing! I was so little…”

 

Toriel was amused as well. She pulled Sans closer and rested her chin on his skull. 

 

“Sans was tiny too. The picture of you two sleeping together was precious.”

 

And now Sans felt his face heating up. Papyrus turned and walked away. He needed to find a better hiding place for his book! 

 

Once he was gone Tori sat back a bit and tilted Sans's chin up. She moved down to kiss him gently on the cheek and nuzzle it a bit. 

 

“You are just as adorable now as in those pictures.”

 

Sans realized he'd made a mistake as his face exploded in red. She wasn't going to stop gushing over those pictures.

 

____

  
  



	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souls, such fragile things...
> 
> (Note: I do writing commissions if anyone's stuck around this long and likes my stuff :3)

Edge stretched as he woke from one of the best sleeps he'd had in a while. His bones popped and he moved to wrap then around Blue. His eyes shot wide when he didn't feel his lover. He sat straight up and was about to call out but spotted the outline of someone in front of the mirror. 

 

He calmed down as he realized Blue was here. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned. Hell of a way to wake up. He turned to Blue and slipped off the bed, pausing as he saw what Blue was doing.

 

Blue's eyes were blank, staring down at the white heart in his hands. He was holding it delicately between his fingers, a thumb idly stroking over it every now and again. 

 

“Blue..?” 

 

Blue tensed when he heard Edge, glancing over his shoulder. Edge was already kneeling behind him, worry written all over his face. Blue looked back to his soul and pet his thumb over it again. 

 

“... Tell me what's going through your mind…” 

 

Blue shut his eyes when arms slipped around him. He leaned back into the warmth. Edge kissed him on the skull, eyeing the way Blue was holding such a delicate piece of himself. 

 

Blue gently took one of Edge's hand in his own, still keeping hold of his soul in the other. He moved Edge's hand to his soul and gently placed it in his lover's palm.

 

Edge breathed shakily as he felt the warmth radiating from it. Blue gently curled Edge's fingers around it and pulled it close to his own chest. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Edge gently pressed the soul through Blue's ribs, letting it go back in its proper place. Blue kept holding Edge's hand in his own, keeping it over his chest. 

 

“I love you too, but why did you give me your soul?”

 

Blue looked up at Edge and kissed him on the chin. 

 

“Because I trust you with it…” 

 

_ More than I trust myself. _

 

Edge nodded and stayed curled around his lover. Blue eventually turned around and cuddled into Edge proper. His eyes stayed closed as he curled up in a warm embrace. 

 

It took some time and gentle coaxing before Edge got Blue to get up from his spot. With the promise of assisting with breakfast, the two were downstairs far before Stretch would wake. 

 

Through the cooking and gentleness shared between them, Blue felt a glimmer of true happiness in all his acting. Edge was there for him, Edge loved him, Edge could heal him. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Edge chuckled as Blue said it for what had to be the fifth time this morning.

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Edge leaned down to kiss Blue, getting arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss stayed gentle yet passionate. 

 

The sound of someone clearing their throat had Blue releasing Edge. He smiled to his brother and gave a little wave. 

 

“Good morning, Papy! I feel really good today! I'm not even mad!” 

 

Stretch smiled at that one, glad he wouldn't have to smoke until later. He walked to Blue and pet down his skull, getting a happy little Berry to hug his arm. He tensed when he was pulled down into an actual hug, though he slowly relaxed. 

 

“I love you, Papy.”

 

Stretch fought the tears that wanted to well up. Instead he hugged back and smiled. 

 

“He's been very affectionate today.” 

 

Blue let Honey go and went back to his breakfast food. Stretch wiped at his eyes and gave Edge a look. Edge glanced over to the living room then back at Stretch. Honey got the hint and walked over to the living room, waiting for Edge to slip away. 

 

Edge kissed Blue again before walking off into the living room, pausing just a foot away from Stretch. 

 

“I don't know why he's so happy but this morning I found him in front of his mirror holding his soul. He gave it to me and I out it back in his chest. Since then he's been… this.” 

 

Honey's eyes were wide as he peeped to the kitchen then back at Edge. 

 

“He gave you his soul?!” 

 

The whisper was just a bit too loud and Edge slammed a hand over his mouth. 

 

“Yes. Since then he hasn't stopped proclaiming his love. Don't worry, I am nowhere near ready to soul bond.” 

 

He removed his hand and Stretch had a bit of fear leave him. 

 

“When I asked him why he handed it to me he said he trusted me with it.” 

 

Edge sighed and shook his head, looking back towards the kitchen. 

 

“He really loves you…” 

 

Honey furrowed his brows and out a hand on Edge's shoulder. Edge looked down at Honey, resisting the urge to smack the hand away. 

 

“Thank you for being so good to him…” 

 

Edge sighed and moved the hand from his shoulder. 

 

“I love him, from the moment I saw him I knew I had to protect him.” 

 

More or less smash him but still. That counted, right?

 

Honey shoved his hands in his pockets, smiling when Blue announced the food was ready. Well, time for breakfast. 

 

____

 

“No.”

 

Red was glaring firmly at Smokey. Smokey was in his large form on all fours, growling lowly at him. 

 

“Smokey, NO.”

 

Smokey took a step forward, baring his teeth. 

 

“I'm warnin’ ya…!” 

 

With a snarl Smokey lunged forward. Before his jaws could clamp down on Red's arm he blinked, appearing over the top of his best friend. Smokey retaliated by trying to roll over as Red bit his ear and pulled. Smokey flopped on his back and nipped at Red’s face, a multitoned yowling escaping him. 

 

Red pushed his face away, grabing hold of Smokey's cheeks. Smokey bared his fangs and licked his tongue through them, whining at his friend. His mass shifted and Red got a bite to the collarbone. He kicked Smokey off and rolled with him on the ground, continuing to tumble with his best friend. 

 

A few of the civilians were watching. The older ones had learned to ignore the shenanigans. Red was strange but if they messed with him the pack of Royal Guard mutts would murder them, not to mention Edge. Still, it was weird. 

 

A howl off to their side had Red looking up with a bit of fluff between his teeth.

 

“Shit.”

 

Lesser came bounding in and slammed into them both. Red burst out laughing as Lesser nipped his arm. He pushed his friend off and Smokey nipped Lesser's tail. Lesser growled and turned to tackle Smokey. 

 

Red hooted and hollered at the two as they play fought. Both were yowling and nipping, rolling around on the ground until their attention turned to Red. 

 

Red swallowed thickly and slowly got to his feet. 

 

“No.”

 

Lesser and Smokey's tails started wagging. 

 

“NO.”

 

Smokey took a step forward and Red took off running. The two dogs took off after him, easily catching up. Lesser tackled Red to the ground and started licking the back of his head. Smokey watched as Red flailed in the snow, moving in to nuzzle and nip his ribs. Red curled away from it, laughing as Smokey's tickle assault continued. 

 

“Sto-haha-stop!” 

 

Lesser pinned him with his paws as Smokey continued the assault. Before long Red was wheezing until he finally blinked behind them. Both dogs barked when arms slipped around their necks and Red scratched at their heads affectionately. 

 

“Ya both fuckin’ evil but I love ya!”

 

_____

  
  


Sometime during the day, during a nap no less, Stretch got a frantic phone call from Undyne. She could barely get a word out wheezing and freaking out. In an instant he was by her side, causing her to throw the remote in her hand. He dodged it and she trembled in her spot. 

 

“H-H-H-!” 

 

Stretch knelt down in front of her and out his hands on her shoulders. She swallowed thickly, pointing to the video feed she had replaying and replaying. 

 

Honey stood from his spot and looked to the video. Why did she monitor Flowey village? He stared as the Floweys all turned to greet someone. But the time stamp said midnight? He tensed as he saw his brother walk into view. 

 

Honey slowly sat down in a chair as he watched his brother pick out a lone Flowey. He swallowed thickly as Undyne put a hand on his shoulder. She was trembling. 

 

On screen the cameras shifted and shifted until Blue finally stopped. Stretch's hand went to his mouth as his brother put a bag on the little thing. He bit a knuckle as the Flowey swayed left and right. Fear consumed his soul as a pair of scissors came out. Blue positioned them, he held them there. 

 

Edge closed his eyes and looked away from the screen. He slowly looked back to see the Flowey without a bag, a lollipop in its mouth. Blue was gently petting its petals and saying God knows what. Stretch trembled, watching as the feed followed his brother. And he returned home. 

 

“... He didn't kill it…” 

 

Undyne looked at Stretch with wide eyes. 

 

“H-H-H-H-!” 

 

Stretch slipped his arms around her and buried her face in his chest. She clung to him after a few seconds, trembling in absolute fear. 

 

“He didn't hurt the Flowey. Remember… remember how I asked you to watch him? This is why. I wanted to make sure, I needed to know he wouldn't hurt anyone.” 

 

He pet down Undyne's back, giving her a soft squeeze.

 

“B-But h-he-!” 

 

Undyne couldn't even speak. Her fins were low, her eyes were wide, and she was almost hyperventilating. Stretch tried to soothe her with healing magic and she slowly relaxed into him. Once she was down to sniffles he gently pushed her back to look into her eyes. 

 

“Don't tell anyone. Please. He didn't hurt the Flowey.” 

 

Undyne's eyes widened again and she bit her bottom lip. But she had to tell someone! He was dangerous! 

 

“I know it looks bad, it's terrifying, but he didn't hurt the Flowey. He didn't hurt me. He hasn't hurt anyone. And on his own, he almost hurt someone, but he didn't. He's fighting this, Undyne. He's winning.” 

 

Undyne swallowed thickly, giving a very small nod. 

 

“Please, promise me you won't tell anyone else unless he hurts someone.”

 

Undyne tensed at that. She couldn't make such a deal! 

 

“Please, I'll watch him closer, I don't want him to get hurt.” 

 

Undyne furrowed her brows and slowly bowed her head. She wanted her little buddy back… Her eyes closed and she nodded. Stretch pulled her back into a hug, sighing out shakily. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

_______

 

Blue was humming to himself as he made a trail of white-green bones to walk across beside Edge. His arms were straight out by his sides, a tongue sticking out as he focused on keeping his balance. His arms flailed for a second and Edge chuckled as his lover regained his balance. 

 

“I think you've had too much nice cream.” 

 

Blue poured and kept walking. 

 

“Nooo, I'm just happy!” 

 

Edge rolled his eyes and snatched Blue by the back of his shirt. Blue flailed and narrowed his eyes when he was face to face with Edge. 

 

“Just happy? Not hyper?”

 

Blue crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. Edge shook his head and set Blue back on his trail of bones. Blue regained his balance and continued leading the way. 

 

“Why do you feel so good today, Blue?” 

 

Blue hummed and glanced over to Edge. 

 

“Because I am.” 

 

Edge accepted that and continued on.

 

He couldn't help but notice the odd looks they were getting from the townsfolk. Whispers, a glare or two, a concerned look here and there. What was going on? Luckily Blue seemed oblivious but still. 

 

“Sans!” 

 

Blue finally fell from his bones onto the snow. He popped back up and grinned at Alphys as she jogged over. Edge crossed his arms, cocking his hip to the side. 

 

“Alphy!”

 

Blue jumped up and wrapped her in a warm hug. She hugged him back and he squawked as he was pulled into a noogie. He flailed until she put him down and he gave a second glare, balling his fists. It faded and he smiled at his friend. 

 

“You're doing better today.”

 

She looked to Edge and he could tell there was something hidden in her gaze. 

 

“Yeah, I am! I didn't even need to fight Edge today!” 

 

Alphys raised a brow, tail swaying as she looked Edge over. 

 

“Fight him?” 

 

“Yeah, I get really really mad and I need to let it out so I fight him and we use training magic.” 

 

Blue formed some in his hand and showed it to Alphys. 

 

“It doesn't lower HP and it feels like a real attack!” 

 

Alphys looked it over and smiled down at him, though her gaze shifted back to Edge. This might be easier than she initially thought. 

 

She stood her full height and formed an axe in one hand, plopping it on her shoulder. 

 

“Mind if I fight him instead?” 

 

Blue looked from Alphys to Edge, his boyfriend having already formed a blade. Oh. 

 

“Okay! But no going past half HP.” 

 

Blue backed away and settled down on the snow. He crossed his legs and put his head on his hands, propping them on his knees. 

 

Edge stepped towards Alphys and looked down at her. Alphys grinned up at him. He held out his hand and she took it, pulling him down. 

 

“When I win you either leave Blue alone or I'll end you.” 

 

Edge's eyes widened before narrowing. 

 

“On the conditions of a fair fight, I agree.” 

 

“Deal.”

 

_____

  
  



	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is time? Hahaha... Yeah... Things are happening at different times during the day between the ____ breakers
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Anyone wanna commission me?

Stretch couldn't stop pacing in Undyne's lab. Edge said he was dangerous, that he could try to kill, but he would heal. Blue showed restraint, he showed he wouldn't hurt the Flowey. He had everything there, everything in place, but he resisted. And today he was so happy, there was something slipping back into his broken brother. He just hoped it continued to progress.  
  
He turned to Undyne and she was still trembling. He thought for a few seconds before taking out a joint. She gasped when he lit it in her lab but then it was offered to her.  
  
“It should calm your nerves.”  
  
Undyne stared at it, swallowing thickly. She slowly reached out to take it and looked it over. The joint was brought to her mouth and she took a small inhale. She coughed hard as smoke erupted from her mouth, eyes watering.  
  
Stretch took it back and pet down her back. In a matter of seconds she was leaning ever so slightly against him.   
  
“Th-this is so b-bad…”  
  
“Blue said he likes me better high than drunk.”  
  
Undyne gasped at that, hands going to her mouth. But he hated everything like that! He always talked about it when they were alone so-wow…  
  
Stretch offered her another puff and she took it. She didn't cough as hard the second time but she started feeling it hit her.  
  
“Feeling better?”  
  
“Y-yes… thank-thank you..”  
  
Stretch grinned and took a long drag. He blew the smoke out slowly before offering her the rest. She took it and gave a few small puffs. Stretch guided her back to one of the couches she had and relaxed, shutting his eyes.  
  
When Undyne finished she went to throw away the end but Stretch took it and put it in a small bag filled with other ones. She thought nothing of it and settled into her spot, trying to mimic Stretch as he relaxed. She slowly began to slip into the couch as the high relaxed her tense body. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. She slipped down on the couch until she was snuggled up against Stretch's side. 

 

Stretch pet down his side as he thought all of this over. Even while high he knew that everything was wrong. Yes, his brother hadn't hurt the Flowey but he wanted to. Stretch didn't know how lost his brother was, but when he'd dusted that monster in Fell there was no mercy. There was no hesitation. 

 

____

  
  


Hours passed until Stretch felt a soft shake to his shoulder. He hummed as he woke up, yawning as he stretched. He wiped at an eye, looking Undyne over. She seemed anxious as usual but she was playing with her hands. 

 

“I-I made some noodles if-if you want some.” 

 

Honey smiled at her and slipped from his spot. He popped his back and yawned into his hand again. 

 

“I’d like some.”

 

Undyne blushed a bit as she walked off to get the noodles. Honey slipped back in his spot and sighed. That was a good nap.

 

When she came back with a bowl of noodles she handed it to him and sat beside him. He twirled some on a fork and eyed her as she used chopsticks.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Undyne swallowed what was in her mouth and gave a soft smile. 

 

“Y-your welcome, I like this flavor so-”

 

“No, not about the food.”

 

Undyne looked to Honey as he poked through his noodles. Her gaze slowly went back to her own and she scooped some up. 

 

“Thank you for watching him for me. I know he's different, but he's improving.”

 

Undyne found that hard to believe but she was listening. She slurped up a noodle and looked to him. 

 

“How can you tell?”

 

Stretch idly twirled his fork in his food, getting a massive lump of noodle stuck on it. 

 

“In Underfell I saw him dust someone.” 

 

Undyne nearly choked on her noodles. She hit her chest a few times. Tears welled up as she got it down and she stared at him in shock. 

 

“He didn't act like he did with the Flowey. In Underfell he killed a monster that attacked him. Their HP was gone but they wouldn't dust so he crushed them.” 

 

Undyne swallowed thickly as she eyed her food. That sounded horrific. Nothing like the Blue she knew.

 

“Then when he saw us, myself and Edge, he ran. We caught him and Edge tried to comfort him but he attacked.” 

 

Stretch put the bowl on his lap, head held in his hands. 

 

“Edge put some sort of magic around his soul and it stopped him from being able to use his magic. I was scared, I was in shock… I didn't stop him.”

 

Stretch shut his eyes and let out a trembling breath. 

 

“Then he got violent with everyone. He kept yelling and hitting things and trying to break everything! I couldn't go near him, so Edge… He stayed with my brother.” 

 

Stretch wiped some tears from his eyes, moving the bowl of noodles to the floor. 

 

“He's been trying to fix Sans since we found him, but he's still dangerous. He stopped breaking things after a few days and would just scream. I can… I can handle the screaming…” 

 

Undyne put a hand on his shoulder and he sniffled into his hands. 

 

“But today he didn't even yell. He didn't need to fight Edge…” 

 

He looked to Undyne and gave her a sad look. 

 

“He kept proclaiming his love and he seemed so happy today-was that video from last night?” 

 

Undyne gave a small nod and picked up the remote. Yes, definitely from last night. 

 

“Yes, wh-why?”

 

Stretch wiped at his eyes. Edge said Blue gave him his soul this morning and he was acting far more affectionate than he had been. He glanced up when Undyne changed the monitor to focus on Edge and Blue. 

 

Blue was doing a handstand on top of some training magic he'd made. His tongue was sticking out and Edge was just sitting in the snow watching him, clearly amused. Stretch wiped at his eyes and moved to sit back down. Undyne watched as Blue tumbled to the ground. 

 

Edge was clearly laughing at him on screen and got a bone tossed at his head. Edge narrowed his eyes and picked up a handful of snow. As Blue sat up he was shoved back down by the snow ball slamming into his face. Blue wiped it away and got to his feet, grinning as he made a snowball. 

 

Stretch ignored the silent TV as Undyne watched in muted fascination. He was definitely not as violent as last night. And wait why was Alphys watching? Just… hiding. Weird. 

 

Undyne tensed when their little snow ball fight turned into Blue tackling Edge to the ground. She let out a shuddering breath as the two started wrestling in the snow until Blue was captured and tickled mercilessly. 

 

She shut the TV off and sat down beside Stretch. 

 

“H-Have anym-more… w-w-”

 

Before she could get the word out Stretch offered her a joint. She took it and looked it over, tensing when he lit one for himself. Oh, so they weren't sharing? She squeaked when hers was lit, Stretch already puffing away. He had his eyes closed and a hand covering his face. 

 

Undyne swallowed thickly before taking a slow inhale.

 

____

 

“Sans, this feels so good~!” 

 

Toriel was sprawled out on Sans's bed, her boyfriend giving her the best back scratch she'd ever had. Sans was blushing at the sounds she was making, melting into the bed beneath him. There was so much fluff and he had to be careful not to knot it up. 

 

“You spoil me.” 

 

Sans had a goofy grin as he leaned down to kiss her gently on one of her horns. He stroked down her neck fluff, splaying his fingers once he was on her back to get as much surface area as possible. 

 

“Tell me how I may make you feel this wonderful once we are done, my love.”

 

Sans felt his soul pulse at hearing her say that. His face exploded in color as he blushed, but he didn't stop pampering her. So much fluff was between his joints but he didn't care. The sounds she was making, and just being able to touch her body was enough… but she did offer. 

 

“Don't worry about it, Tori.” 

 

Sans got down to her hips only to be shifted off as she sat up. He slipped off her and plopped on his back, giving her an innocent grin. She shook her body for a second, her fur fluffing out before relaxing. And then Sans was sinking into the bed as she gave him an almost glare. 

 

“I do not like one sided relationships. If I am the only one who receives attention I will be displeased.” 

 

She reached out, expression softening as she pet over his cheek. 

 

“Tell me how to make you feel good.” 

 

Sans swallowed thickly and looked away from her. How to say this…

 

“Tori, I'm a guy. If you make me feel good I'll have another bone. Heh.” 

 

Tori blushed a bit but just moved in to nuzzle his cheek. Sans relaxed into it, nuzzling back as best he could without a nose. Tori appreciated the attempt. 

 

“Then we will both enjoy that bone.” 

 

Sans could feel magic already try to form but shoved it away. 

 

“As long as you refrain from bust-ing the mood. Again.”

 

Sans took a second to catch that one before covering his face with his hands. Why did he do that again?! 

 

Tori giggled and moved in to nuzzle his neck. He slowly put his arms around hers to idly toy with her fluff as she loved on him. 

 

He gasped when she gave a small nip at his vertebrae, hands moving to stroke over his ribs. His eyelights rolled up and disappeared when her fingers slipped between his ribs. His eyes shut as she ever so gently stroked between each one, tracing him. 

 

He shivered when her hands moved to the bottom of his ribs, thumbs stroking the inside of his lowest ribs. He opened his eyes a peek only to muffle a small embarrassed sound. She was just staring at his shorts, as if waiting for his magic to form. 

 

“Sans, may we… how far would you like to go tonight, my love?” 

 

Sans trailed his fingers through her neck fluff, eyes focusing on her own. He wasn't sure how this was going to work, or even how it would be after. He knew what she wanted, but he couldn't give it to her. Sure, adoption was a thing, but he didn't want to have to raise a kid… 

 

“As far as you want to.” 

 

Tori leaned in and kissed him on his teeth. She always thought it was so strange kissing pure bone, but when their tongues would dance together she could push the oddity away. Sans was unique, wonderful, and treated her so well… If only they could make a little one together, but it was impossible. 

 

Sans deepened the kiss, shivering when he felt warm hands stroke down his spine to his pelvis. He moaned softly into the kiss as she slipped her fingers through the forming magic. 

 

Tori was surprised by the sensitivity. It wasn't even formed into something yet, just a warm jelly like substance that didn't stick to her. She pulled from the kiss when she felt it start to solidify into something. She sat back and watched the magic form into.

 

Oh.

 

Sans cleared his throat as he laid there exposed to her. He was a little skeleton so his body was proportional. He could tell by the look on her face she was disappointed and he covered his face with his hands. 

 

“Tori, I can-ohgod-!”

 

Sans choked down a moan as Tori began to explore his magic. Her touches were gentle though they were more than enough to wind him up. Even if he was small, they could still have some fun. She was curious how skilled he was with that tongue…

 

_____

 

Sometime during being high and having at least five bowls of noodles with Undyne, Stretch managed to blink home. Sure he blinked into Muffett's first to grab more snacks but that was beside the point. He made it home nice and safe, curling up on his bed. He didn't even notice how late it was, or that his brother was still out with Edge. All he cared about was munching on some fries and taking a nap.

 

He didn't notice when the front door slammed, when there was some odd rustling downstairs. The strange aura that filled the house was lost to him, his only focus his next blunt and those fries. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware chapter 30


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one tell their Queen her shedding is bothersome?
> 
> Papyrus needs to know.
> 
> He desperately needs to know
> 
> It's everywhere
> 
> It's in his Spaghetti!
> 
> Note: :3c
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Sorry for posting 31 as a piece of absolute shit. I was half asleep and not thinking right. So many mistakes in there, it was so rushed. Now I gotta change up what I want to happen so the surprise is still there.

Papyrus had his eyes narrowed on his brother's toothbrush. His own needed to be changed out but why was his brother's so dirty? Seriously, it was filled with white hair! Why was it filled with white hair? Probably from kissing the queen… Yes, that sounded right. She was quite fluffy.

 

If only Papyrus knew.

 

He plucked up the brush and tossed it in the trash. He plucked out one of the spares and set it on the sink. He would buy more later but he would NOT tolerate something so nasty in the restroom. He brushed his own teeth before leaving the restroom to go make breakfast. 

 

He gasped when he saw Tori in the kitchen. She was making them breakfast? Wow they were having a lot of sleep overs! But this was nice, at least his brother was happier now. 

 

“Good morning your highness!” 

 

Tori smiled at him and gave a little wave as she continued using her magic to make the perfect omelettes. 

 

“What would you like in your omelette, Papyrus?” 

 

Papyrus hummed as he walked over, peeping down at the pan. He looked to the ingredients and grinned. 

 

“Everything that tastes good!”

 

Tori giggled and plucked some veggies up. They were dropped into the omelette and she shooed Papyrus away. 

 

“Go watch television while I finish making breakfast.” 

 

Papyrus grinned and went off to do just that. 

 

______

 

“Again.”

 

Undyne's voice was firm as she held a training spear in hand. A golden rule when fighting with Sans, one she would never dare break. She respected the little shit, even if he was weird. Plus the closer she got with him the easier it would be to have Papyrus under her thumb. 

 

Red grit his teeth as he breathed through his fangs. She'd been pushing him and making him use so much energy. Alright, she wanted more. She could have it. A horrific grin spread as one eye glowed brightly. He raised a hand, red emanating from the bones. 

 

Undyne grit her teeth as he formed yet another Blaster. And then another. And another. Her eyes widened as a swarm of ten of them formed before her. Red's grin grew as the bones shifted hue to match his magic. A white glow began forming in all of their mouths, red magic dripping from their open maws. 

 

Undyne braced herself for the blast, shutting her eyes and forming a wall of spears to defend herself. Instead she heard something pop. Loud thuds followed and she slowly lowered her spears. 

 

Red has collapsed on the snow, eyelights gone as he stared blankly ahead. The Gaster Blaster had collapsed to the ground. They all turned to their base magic and flowed back into Red. 

 

Undyne clicked her tongue as she looked him over. Should've known that was too much. She shook her head and approached him. She raised a brow at seeing tears leaking from his eye sockets. She chose to ignore it and plucked the unconscious skeleton from his spot. Best bring him home. 

 

“Maybe we did too much today.”

 

_____

 

Stretch yawned as he slipped out of bed. He plucked up his phone, choosing to ignore it for the time being. Red sent a few love texts and he responded to them but that was all he cared for at the moment. 

 

He slipped downstairs and went to the kitchen. A quick glance at the clock had him up at the crack of noon. No Berry. He blinked at the empty kitchen before going rigid. He glanced to the front door and sighed at seeing his brother's boots there. Ah, he was home. Good. 

 

Honey decided to make some quick tacos since he was sure his brother wasn't feeling well. Why else would he stay up in his room for so long? God, did he wear himself out yesterday? He was so happy and bouncy, maybe it was too much. Or he was depressed now? Maybe angry. 

 

Honey huffed as he went back to cooking. He had to make sure this was good for his brother, good mood or not. It didn't take too terribly long to have everything ready and he went up to Blue's room. With a soft knock he smiled. 

 

“Berry, I made tacos.” 

 

Honey heard something shift and a soft thud. The steps stopped at the door. 

 

“I'm not hungry.” 

 

Stretch stood tall, staring down at where he figured his brother was. Not hungry? For tacos?! 

 

“Berry, may I come in?” 

 

“No. Go away.”

 

Stretch swallowed thickly. He was beginning to have a sinking feeling. 

 

“Is Edge in there with you?” 

 

“Yes. Go away.”

 

Blue stood by the door until he heard Stretch finally step away. Good. He turned and walked back to the bed, pausing when he saw himself in the mirror. 

 

He looked to his reflection, expression blank as he took it all in. He moved a hand up to gently touch just beneath a pure black eye socket. He couldn't even force magic to glow there now. Everything he made was black. 

 

He looked to Edge on his bed. 

 

_ I did this. _

 

Blue climbed onto it and gently pet down Edge's arm. Blue had removed Edge's armor long ago, putting it on the ground. It was destroyed anyways. And now here his lover was, unconscious and in a simple t-shirt and shorts. His eyes were closed, they had been ever since yesterday. He wouldn't wake up.

 

_ I did this. _

 

Blue shifted Edge's shirt up, blankly taking in the sight of a shattered soul. It refused to break apart though it was almost trembling. The pulses were so weak and it barely shined. 

 

_ Look at him. This isn't my Edge. _

 

Blue slipped a hand through his Edge's chest and pet over that soul ever so gently. It shied away from his touch as black magic slipped from his fingers. Blue watched the magic trail after that soul. The magic captured it and slipped inside, causing Edge to scrunch his face.

 

Blue took his hand out and rested his head on Edge's chest. 

 

_ I should put him out of his misery. _

 

_____

 

Red was curled into a tight ball on his bed. Undyne had left him long ago and he refused to move, to do anything. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks as he gripped a pillow tightly. He'd texted Stretch frantically, his brother, even Blue, but nobody answered! 

 

Until now. 

 

He snatched his phone as he heard Stretch's notification sound. He read through the confused messages and grit his teeth. He called his boyfriend, trying to keep himself call enough to speak. 

 

It was Edge's idea, shit like this always was. The moron had been so hell-bent on protecting him they'd done a familial soul bond years ago. Every single reset he could feel his brother's soul dust when the human got violent and every single time it felt like-

 

“Red?” 

 

“TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK ‘APPENED TO MY BROTHER RIGHT NOW!!!”

 

Stretch yanked the phone away as Red roared through the phone. He could hear his lover start to so after yelling and slowly looked upstairs. Oh shit.

 

“Stretch. Tell me. Right fuckin’ NOW!!!”

 

Stretch hesitated as he got up from the couch. He slowly climbed the stairs, listening to his lover slip into more sobs. 

 

“Please tell me 'e isn’ dead…”

 

Once Stretch got to the top of the stairs he pressed his skull to the door, listening to what was going on inside. 

 

“Stretch…” 

 

Honey kept listening to the door until he heard his brother slip from the bed again. He swallowed thickly when the steps stopped. 

 

“What do you want, Papy? I'm not hungry. I don't want anything.”

 

“ _ Is that the Squeak? I'mma kill 'im if 'e hurt my brother!”  _

 

Blue must have heard the phone because the door finally opened. 

 

Red tensed when he heard a loud thud on the other end. 

 

“Stretch? DON'T FUCKIN’ TOUCH ANYONE Y'LIL MONSTER!” 

 

There was a crunch and the phone turned to an error dial tone. Red stared down at his phone, trembling as he tried to process what he was feeling-what just happened. 

 

____

 

“B-Berry, I won't hurt you.” 

 

Even as he spoke he was readying to blink if need be. Blue looked up from the phone he'd just crushed with a mass of black bones, locking eyes with his brother. 

 

“I know.” 

 

Blue turned away from him, keeping the door open as he climbed back onto the bed. Stretch trembled in his spot as he willed himself to step inside. It took a few seconds to adjust to the darkness but he soon realized Blue was cuddled up next to an unconscious Edge. 

 

Blue was staring blankly at a wall, one hand resting on Edge's chest as he stayed close. His face was blank, as if his very soul had been destroyed and replaced with that horrid black magic. 

 

He ignored Stretch as he moved to the bed, looking Edge over. 

 

“ .1 HP…” 

 

Blue pet over Edge's chest and shut his eyes. Stretch shuddered and swallowed down his fears. 

 

“Blue, what happened?” 

 

Blue looked up to his brother. He slowly rose his hand from Edge's chest and held it out, palm up, for his brother to take. 

 

Stretch hesitated before slowly taking his brother's hand in his own. He tensed when a magic cold as ice shot through to his very soul, his vision going black. Then he got to see it, straight through his brother's eyes. 

 

He remembered doing this once, showing Blue one of his nightmares. It had been a mistake but someone still knew how to do it. 

 

____

 

“No dirty fighting!” 

 

Edge huffed at that. He had honor. He would win this fight and in turn Alphys would hopefully leave them alone. Not likely, but still. 

 

“Hear that, EdgeLord? No dirty moves.” 

 

Edge glared daggers at her as his hold tightened on that blade. How DARE she! Seeing an opening in his rage, she lunged forward. Edge easily blocked her , grabbing her armor as he slung her away. 

 

Alphys tumbled before getting to her feet and roaring at Edge. Edge put his blade back to his side, analyzing his opponent. When she rushed forward again he easily slipped out of her way, not even attempting to attack her. 

 

Alphys turned on heel and lunged back at him, blades and claws forming in the air around her. Edge sensed them and sent out his own magic to counter the attacks. She got in close to make another strike, only to get a foot to the side, that blade blocking yet another blow. 

 

She went flying, slamming into a nearby tree. She exploded from it, a swarm of magic trailing after her. 

 

“I won't lose to you!”

 

Edge smirked at that, slipping away as her axe came down. It sliced through the end of his scarf but he didn't mind. The bitch would get hers soon enough.

 

“Blue, what's my opinion on lies?” 

 

Alphys slammed her axe down at him and he grabbed the blade with his free hand. His HP began to ever so slowly go down one point at a time. 

 

“You hate them, why?” 

 

Edge sent a pulse of red down the axe, shattering it. Alphys yelled out in pain and backed away, forming another axe. Claws rained down on Edge, his own bone weapons easily smacking them away. 

 

“Alphys just lied.” 

 

Edge grimaced as he held his blade straight out, pointed for her chest. 

 

“She thinks I can lose this fight.”

 

Alphys dodged the blast of red energy that erupted from his blade. He used his bone magic to block off her path. She turned to counter him but a wave of red slammed her into the wall. She broke through, gasping as she landed on the ground. 

 

“Half HP!” 

 

Alphys ignored Blue as she got to her feet, rushing back to Edge. She slammed her axe into his blade, headbutting him once she had the chance. He wobbled on his feet before being slammed through the chest with that axe. 

 

Edge growled at her as he blocked a blow from above. Alphys used her weight to press it down into him, a mad look in her eyes. She had to protect Blue, she had to take this abomination away from him!

 

She yelled as he kicked out her legs. Bones pinned her armor to the ground as Edge rose to his feet. He glared down at her and moved his blade to hover over her nose. She glared daggers at him, struggling to get free. 

 

Edge huffed and put his blade back at his side. 

 

“I spare you. This fight is over.” 

 

With that he turned, giving a small wave to Blue so he would follow. Blue hopped from his spot and started bounding over to his lover. 

 

A sickening crack exploded through the air and Blue screamed as Edge collapsed. Alphys had freed an arm to toss an axe at Edge. It made direct contact and a critical hit.

 

Blue ran to Edge's side and started using healing magic on him, but his soul was breaking. Blue grit his teeth and shoved his hands into Edge's ribcage, taking that soul in both hands. He shut his eyes tightly as he forced his magic into it, doing his best to stop the cracks. 

 

“It's for your own good, Sans.” 

 

Alphys stood behind him, her axe back in hand. There was a job to finish. She reared back to end this, a simple decapitation.

 

Before she could slam the blade down she was frozen by blue magic. Blue glared at her as he held Edge's soul in one hand, the other encasing Alphys's in blue. 

 

Alphys screamed as she was slammed against a nearby building. Her body was thrown into the air and slammed down into the ground before sliding across the ground. She was slung up again and sent back into that building, HP dangerously low. 

 

She roared as magic jammed into her arms and legs, pinning her yet again. The burn was strong, yet her HP didn't lower. She watched Blue release Edge's soul. He began walking towards her, tears slipping down his cheeks. 

 

“Why, Alphy?”

 

Alphys grit her teeth and glared at the now stable bastard. Blue saw her make another attack, sending out one of his own. She slammed back into the building as a white and green bone went straight through her abdomen. It was agonizing and yet her HP remained the same. 

 

“Because he's bad for you. Look at yourself-look what he did!” 

 

Blue glared at her and tensed when he heard another faint crack from Edge's soul. He shot a healing bone back at his boyfriend, said bone wedging itself between one of Edge's ribs. 

 

“He's HELPING me!” 

 

Blue formed his gaster hammer and rushed her. An explosion of snow erupted. As it settled Alphys saw a distraught Blue just holding the hammer. He'd missed. 

 

“And you tried to kill him.” 

 

Blue's voice was dangerously low as he looked back to Edge. He could see that blade beginning to fade, as with all the jagged red bone weapons.

 

Wait.

 

He looked back to Alphys before walking to one of the red bones. He reached down to touch it, feeling the sting before he even made contact. He grit his teeth as he pulled the attack out, his HP lowering in two's. He turned back to Alphys and let out a shuddering breath. 

 

“You… I won't let him die…” 

 

Alphys yelled as that bone was hurled at her, stabbing her straight through the chest. She tried to pull out of her restraints, to get free, but she could do nothing as her HP took a sharp cut. Then it began to slowly slip down lower and lower. 

 

“Sans, what are you doing?! Let me go! He's evil! He's making you evil! Please, Sans!” 

 

Her cries were ignored as Blue moved back over to Edge. He went back to healing his boyfriend, ignoring her cries. Alphys was getting more desperate with each passing moment. She couldn't last much longer, but Blue wouldn't kill her. Right?

 

Tears started to slip down her cheeks as Blue continued to ignore her. 

 

“Sans! I'll die if you keep me here!” 

 

Blue wiped at his eyes. He couldn't stop staring at Edge's broken soul. 

 

“I know…” 

 

_ But if it saves him.. _

 

Alphys tensed at that. Her struggling increased, her HP shooting down as that bone in her chest was jostled about. 

 

“LET ME G-hk!”

 

Alphys's scream was cut off as Edge's discarded blade slashed through her throat. The light left her eyes as her head fell into the snow. 

 

Blue shut his eyes tightly as he continued that healing magic. He could hear Alphys's soul shatter but ignored it. His focus on that healing magic intensified though the color began to slip darker and darker. He pulled away as the green on his hands went to black. 

 

Blue blinked down at it, suddenly feeling empty inside. He stared down at his hands for a few seconds. 

 

_ My LOVE increased. _

 

Blue looked back to Edge. He felt nothing. Blue stood from his spot and pulled Edge's scarf off. He wrapped it around his lover's chest and took hold of both ends. This should be easy to drag now. 

 

He gave a glance to the pile of dust by the building. He raised a hand, black bones forming around the small mound. They slowly began to creep towards the pile, trails of something akin to shadow following behind. The snow buried the dust and Blue lowered his hand. 

 

He looked back to Edge and turned, beginning the walk home. Edge needed somewhere warm to heal.

 

____


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fixed it.
> 
>  
> 
> Cardboard is delicious

Stretch was trembling as he was pulled back into reality. Blue returned his hand to Edge's chest, shutting his eyes again. 

 

“This is my fault. I let them fight.” 

 

Stretch took his hand back and it slowly covered his mouth. He couldn't believe what he'd just been shown. Blue still refused to use his own magic to hurt her but then Edge's magic. But they were always so close! Why would Blue do such a thing?! And Alphys, fighting so dirty. She was spared. SPARED.

 

“You can use my phone to talk to Red. It's on the dresser. He sounded mad.” 

 

Blue pet down Edge's chest, pulling his shirt up. Seeing that broken soul in person had Stretch light headed. Too many resets, too many memories of his brother's soul looking that way. 

 

Blue looked up when a furious green glow took over Edge's chest. Stretch's teeth were grit as he focused on putting everything he had in healing Edge. He wouldn't let Red lose his brother, he wouldn't let Blue lose the only one that could save him from himself. 

 

He opened his eyes when a hand touched his cheek. Blue remained blank, though he looked back to Edge's soul after making that small contact. 

 

“That won't work. I tried.” 

 

Blue formed a bit of black magic in his hand. Stretch felt it shoot ice through his body, straight to his soul. It exploded in warmth and Honey stumbled backwards. He grabbed at his own chest, though he wasn't hurt. That was the most violent healing magic he had ever felt in his life! But wait… 

 

“You have 2HP now.”

 

Blue settled back down on Edge, entirely uncaring of what he'd just done. Stretch squawked and looked himself over. Yes, he most definitely had 2HP now. Blue's magic could do that now?! But he couldn't help Edge. He stopped the cracking but that soul was basically dust. 

 

“Call Red. Tell him Edge will be okay. He's still alive.”

 

Stretch walked over to the dresser and snatched the phone, quickly running out the room. He went to his room and held his head in his hands. For a few minutes. 

 

When he felt ready he picked the phone up and dialed “Red meanie”. On the second ring the other end picked up. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!?!”

 

Stretch tensed at the yell, taking in a shuddering breath. 

 

“Edge is alive.”

 

Silence took over the call. Stretch rubbed at his face as he pulled out his small bag of smoked blunts. He needed something strong to handle all of this. 

 

“But I… I felt 'im crack…” 

 

Stretch held the phone between his head and shoulder, beginning to unwrap all the little remnants of his previous smokes. He emptied the contents into a new wrapper. 

 

“His soul is… it's shattered but whole. Alphys attacked him. Edge spared her and she..”

 

“Th’ bitch hit 'im from behind, didn’ she. I'LL FUCKIN’ KILL 'ER!!!”

 

The only sound for a few moments was the soft rustling of a new joint being made. A lighter broke through the silence and Stretch took a long drag. 

 

“Berry already did…” 

 

“Wait, so Squeak's LOVE increased, right?”

 

“... Yes…”

 

There was a slight tremor in Red's voice. 

 

“How's 'e actin’ now?” 

 

Stretch shut his eyes as he liked back on his bed. So what if ashes fell here. 

 

“Like he's dead.”

 

Red huffed at that. Yeah, woo, jokes, shitty fucking jokes. 

 

“... His magic is black now. He showed me his healing magic and-and.”

 

Red swallowed thickly, able to hear the fear in Stretch's voice. 

 

“He increased my HP.”

 

Red stared down at the ground as he processed that. Increasing one's HP is done through LOVE and XP, not healing. How…?

 

“I have 2 now…”

 

Red shook his head and grit his teeth. 

 

“If Squeak's so powerful now, why can't 'e heal my brother?”

 

Stretch was crying as silently as he could. He didn't want Red to lose his brother, he'd lost his own brother to some darkness, and even the high wasn't doing it for him.

 

“I don't know. He's at .1HP.”

 

Red was trying to shove down his despair with anger. Why wasn't he there too? He could heal Edge. It would be easy! They were just doing it wrong! 

 

“Keep a close eye on 'im, on both of 'em. I dunno if Squeak's in there anymore. 'e could always snap.”

 

Stretch took in a few breaths of smoke before pulling the joint from his mouth. 

 

“... I'll watch them. I won't-you are not losing your brother. I promise.” 

 

Red rubbed at his face on the other end. That promise had best be kept or else…

 

____

 

It took some time before Blue slipped from his room. He was silent as he made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out the leftovers from earlier, which was an entire meal. He prepared himself some food and brought it to the table. He didn't even heat it up before chowing down. 

 

_ This tastes like cardboard. _

 

He finished off his food and went to get himself some water. He climbed onto the counter and pulled out a cup, pausing when he heard something.

 

“Do you need help?”

 

Stretch's voice was soft, though there was clearly fear in it. 

 

Blue either didn't pick up on it or he didn't care. He slipped from the counter and moved his stool to the sink to fill his glass. 

 

“No.”

 

Honey swallowed thickly as he moved closer to his brother. When he touched Blue's head he was ignored in favor of sipping on water. Stretch tried to keep calm as he pet over Blue's skull. 

 

“That feels nice.” 

 

Blue spoke almost monotone before finishing up his drink. He rinsed the glass out and offered it to his brother. 

 

“Put this up.” 

 

_ Manners. _

 

“Please.”

 

_ Manners are good. I want to be good still. _

 

Stretch took the glass and dried it out. When he reached up to put it back in place he froze when arms slipped around his middle. Blue shut his eyes as he held onto his brother, trying to feel something. 

 

_ He's warm. I like this.  _

 

He listened to the soft clink as the glass was pushed against the others. Blue let out a soft breath as he was wrapped in his brother's arms. It felt nice. 

 

“We need to fix Edge.” 

 

Stretch pet down Blue's back, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. 

 

_ He's crying again. _

 

Blue reached up and wiped away his brother's tears. Stretch allowed it, having knelt down to get closer to his sibling. He was being so nice right now, but he seemed dead. 

 

“I know, and we will. I promise.”

 

Blue gently held his brother's face in both hands. He looked so broken with tear marks all over his cheeks, a bit of grey marring up the white bone beneath his eye sockets. 

 

“Don't promise something you can't control.” 

 

Stretch's breath hitched and Blue wiped away more tears. 

 

“His soul is broken. Our magic does nothing.” 

 

Stretch shut his eyes as he grit his teeth. 

 

“Go smoke and feel better. I'll stay with Edge.” 

 

Blue gave Honey a soft pat on the cheek before releasing him and walking off. Honey buried his face in his hands. 

 

_ Maybe I was too mean. Should I help him? _

 

Blue glanced back at his brother, slowly pondering over what to do. He eventually walked back and picked up some paper towels. He offered them to Stretch and he took a few, balling them up to wipe at his face. 

 

“I’ll be in my room.”

 

He patted his brother on the back before walking away. That was the right thing to do? Was he comforting? Honey seemed a bit better, but he was still on the floor. 

 

______

  
  


By the time dinner came around Stretch had gotten take out from Muffett's. He didn't feel like cooking and they had a spider delivery service. He put the boxes of food on the table and sighed out shakily. Alright. 

 

He took in a few deep breaths before making his way to Blue's room. He knocked softly on it. There was a soft creak then footsteps. The door peeked open and Blue looked blankly up at his brother. 

 

“I got food from Muffett's.”

 

Blue glanced back to the still unconscious Edge before opening the door and walking out. He didn't care that Muffett's wasn't good for them, he didn't care he wasn't hungry. He would eat to appease his brother. Make him cry less. The tears were bad.

 

Stretch looked Edge over before following his brother. Once they got to the table Blue started eating his food. 

 

_ It tastes like cardboard still. _

 

But, he ate. He ate until half the little take out box was gone. He pushed it away and slipped from his spot. Edge needed to be cared for still. 

 

“Berry.”

 

Blue paused in the doorway. 

 

“I got a call from Undyne earlier… She said she would help fix Edge's soul.”

 

Blue looked back to his brother. 

 

“She's lying. I'll be in my room.” 

 

With that he walked off. 

 

____

 

Papyrus had both hands laced together in front of his face. His eyes were wide as he stared down at the coffee table before himself. He was hunched over on the couch, his phone screen having gone blank on the table. That had to be a bad joke, right? 

 

“Bro, you alright?” 

 

Papyrus would have jumped out of his skin if he had any. Sans raised a brow at the jumping but shrugged it off as normal Paps stuff. 

 

“Y-Yes, though I just got a horrible prank message! At least I hope it's a prank.”

 

Papyrus plucked up his phone and handed it over to Sans. Sans grinned as he thought over what prank this could be, only to have his smile slowly fade away. 

 

“... Papyrus, stay away from Blue.” 

 

Papyrus swallowed thickly, brows furrowing. 

 

“But he's my friend.”

 

Sans continued to scroll before putting the phone down. He couldn't handle reading anymore and Stretch was going to get a piece of his mind for sending all of this to Papyrus. 

 

“He's sick.”

 

“Then I can make spaghetti for him to feel better!”

 

“No.”

 

Papyrus deflated at that firm voice. Oh, that was the big brother serious voice. 

 

“Papyrus, stay away from him.” 

 

“Fine…” 

 

Sans shook his head and went out the front door. When he left Papyrus pulled out his crossed fingers and pouted. 

 

“I hate lying but Blue IS my friend… And if Edge is sick too, spaghetti should help!”

 

_____

 

Sans hadn't really been in Toriel's place before. Sure, it was in the Ruins and that was open now, but he never went in… until now. 

 

He was sitting at the table with his elbows on the table, just watching as she read from a book. She looked so happy, so at peace. She was so beautiful. And now she's looking over-

 

Sans looked down at the table and Tori giggled a bit. She closed her book and stood, placing it back on the shelf. Sans smiled when he felt her pet over his skull, her claws gently gracing over until they dipped into his vertebrae ever so slightly. He shivered, that blush spreading. 

 

“Would you like to read in bed with me?”

 

Sans gave a small nod and she took her hand back. He watched her pluck that book back up, following her to her room. Once inside she settled on the bed, patting the spot beside herself. He climbed on it and leaned against her. Toriel slipped an arm around him as she went back to reading. 

 

It didn't take long for Sans to fall asleep against her. After ten pages she finally noticed. She giggled at his precious he looked, leaning down to nuzzle him. 

 

“..no… pa… papyrus….”

 

Tori hummed at that, leaning away. Oh, was he dreaming again? She frowned and gently shook him. 

 

“Sans, wake up.”

 

Sans shut his eyes tighter and his grip around her increased slightly. She frowned at this, stroking down his side. 

 

“Sans, you are dreaming.”

 

Toriel gave him another small shake only to feel something shoot through her side. Sans's eyes went wide, a wild blue glow in one. It faded as he took in the sight of Toriel's face, horror written all over it. 

 

Sans blinked and slowly looked down to see he'd attacked her. The magic disappeared and Toriel remained frozen. 

 

Sans's breathing was shallow as he processed what had just happened. He checked her HP and found it was lowered just the slightest bit. Still. 

 

“You attacked me…”

 

Sans winced at that, shutting his eyes when he felt her shift. In an instant he was back in his room. He breathed hard as he held his head, eyes wide. He just attacked Tori. He just attacked her in his sleep and she could have died. He HURT her.

 

He ignored his phone as it started to ring, instead tossing it at the far wall. The screen cracked on impact, the device thudding down on the ground.

 

“Why can't I ever be happy?” 

 

A soft knock had him tensing again. 

 

“Sans? Are you in there? Is everything alright?”

 

“Everything is fine, Paps.”

 

“What was that sound then?”

 

_ My girlfriend breaking up with me _

 

“My clock.”

 

“... Sans, why did you throw your alarm clock?”

 

“I wanted to see time fly.”

 

That got Papyrus to go away. Sans could imagine the stomp and he most definitely heard the groan of frustration. Once those footsteps faded away Sans curled back into himself. 

 

_ I hate these nightmares. _

 

___


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN. 
> 
> READ IT.
> 
> Note: HOLY FUCK

Sometime in the morning Stretch woke up to the scent of breakfast being made. He yawned as he slipped from bed, moving to go investigate downstairs. He paused before he got to the kitchen, taking in a long breath. It was somewhat early still and that smelled like breakfast food. 

 

He stepped into view and forced himself to look at the scene. His eyes went wide at seeing Edge at the table. The glow in his eyes was a dim red and he could barely hold himself up, but he was there. He was wearing some of his own pajamas, different clothes from yesterday. That made sense since Stretch could've sworn he heard Blue doing something with water last night. 

 

Blue didn't look up from his cooking, expression still a blank slate. He didn't even greet his brother as he idly monitored the bacon he was preparing. Edge liked breakfast food and he really liked bacon, so this should make him feel better. 

 

Stretch slowly moved to sit next to Edge, eyes wide as he checked his counterpart's soul. It was still cracked to hell and back but he was awake. Edge wasn't oblivious to the peeping and did his own, eyes widening minutely at seeing more HP. 

 

Before they could even start talking Blue put plates of food in front of them and sat down across from them. He picked up some bacon to munch on, finding the taste to be cardboard like yet again. 

 

“How are you feeling?” 

 

Edge glanced to Stretch at that. He picked up a piece of bacon and looked the crunchy piece over. 

 

“Disgusted.” 

 

Honey tensed and looked down at his own plate. That voice was weak though it was filled with rage. He needed to tell Red about this as soon as possible. 

 

“I spared her and she attacked me.” 

 

Edge grumbled as he ate his breakfast. It tasted alright, it wasn't the best- his own -but it would do. Stretch ate his own breakfast, giving his brother and Edge small glances here and there. 

 

When Blue ate half his plate he got up from his spot and tossed the rest in the trash. He rinsed it off and moved over to the table to snuggle against Edge. It was more or less just leaning against him and closing his eyes. 

 

“When did you wake up?” 

 

Edge gently pet over Blue's skull as he looked to Stretch. 

 

“This morning. Blue told me I was out for the entire day.”

 

Blue nodded and slipped his arms around Edge. It felt nice to get that attention, the warmth. 

 

“Does it hurt?” 

 

Edge huffed as he eyed his food. 

 

“I feel weak. My soul aches with every pulse.” 

 

Blue attempted to send out more healing magic and Edge grit his teeth. It soothed the pain only to allow it to fade back moments later. 

 

Stretch pushed his own plate away and stood from his spot. Red needed to know about this, even if his brother looked like he could dust at any second, he needed to know. 

 

“Did you talk to Red yet?” 

 

Edge huffed and put his fork down. Stretch took that as a no. 

 

“I don't want him to see me like this.” 

 

Edge kept his gaze off Stretch as he spoke. The food was ignored as he pet down Blue's skull. So emotionless, so dead. This wasn't the little marshmallow he fell in love with. 

 

“He's worried about you.”

 

“I know.”

 

Edge shut his eyes as he slumped down on the table a bit. He could feel his strength failing him, causing him to slowly sink down onto the table. Blue caught him and pushed him back up, giving Stretch a glance. 

 

“Help me put him back in bed.” 

 

Stretch helped to sit Edge back up, hooking an arm beneath Edge's armpit. Edge growled as he was moved from his spot. He despised how weak he was, that he couldn't even move of his own free will. Earlier he had made his way down the stairs just fine but now he felt so drained. 

 

Blue helped guide Edge up and watched his brother pick Edge up. Blue could see the color on Edge's face and knew he was embarrassed. He followed after his brother as he made his way to the stairs. He climbed up first to open the door to his bedroom. 

 

Stretch made his way inside and gently put Edge on the bed. Edge just huffed and looked away from them. Blue slipped on the bed and curled up beside Edge, slipping an arm around him. Stretch could only watch as Edge put his arm around Blue. He could see the light fading in those eyes as Edge slipped back into sleep. 

 

“His soul is still cracked.” 

 

Blue pet over his lover's chest. Stretch snapped out of it and blinked a few times. He still couldn't believe Edge was still holding on. 

 

“I'm going to go talk to Red. Yell if you need anything.” 

 

Blue nodded and shut his eyes, going back to his healing magic. Stretch wanted to stop Blue, but the magic helped. It was strange and overpowering but it helped… 

 

He stepped out the room and went to his own. There was a lot to discuss with Red. 

 

____

 

“Sans isn't feeling well, I don't think he wants company.” 

 

Papyrus had invited the Queen in anyway. Toriel walked in, her gaze locked on where Sans’s bedroom was. She still couldn't believe what he'd done but it was okay. Nightmares happen. Before they had passed, her adopted little one had nightmares. Even Asriel had nightmares. It was normal. 

 

“Please tell him I would like to speak with him.” 

 

Papyrus nodded and turned on heel, humming as he went up the stairs. Hopefully Sans wasn't asleep. He gave a firm knock to the door and leaned closer to it. 

 

“Sans, the Queen is here to see you!”

 

There was silence on the other side and Papyrus huffed. 

 

“Lazy bones…”

 

He grinned when he heard something shift. The door opened a crack and Sans looked up at his brother. 

 

Toriel could hear soft whispering upstairs and frowned. That didn't sound good… And then Papyrus was coming back down to her. He didn't look as happy as before. A bit of shock was on his face actually.

 

“Sans apologizes for hurting you and he thinks it's best to stay away from him.”

 

Toriel's eyes widened before narrowing on the stairs. She walked past Papyrus and he had a sudden sinking feeling. He watched her climb up and go straight to Sans's room, knocking pretty hard. 

 

“Sans, open the door. We need to talk.” 

 

“Who's there?” 

 

“Break.”

 

“Break who?”

 

“I will break your door down if you do not open it this instant.”

 

Tori heard a distinct little sound and grit her teeth. Papyrus yelped when Toriel kicked the door down. He swallowed thickly as he slowly looked to the kitchen. Sans had blinked there and was somewhat crouched, eyes wide. He put a finger over his teeth and Papyrus looked back up to Toriel. 

 

“I  **_will_ ** find you.” 

 

Tori spoke loudly and both skeletons felt a shiver run down their spines.

 

When Sans heard Toriel coming back down the stairs he blinked again. Papyrus swallowed thickly when the Queen got face to face with him. She looked  _ very _ angry. 

 

“You are to tell me of Sans's whereabouts. Call me once he returns.” 

 

With that she walked past him. Papyrus winced when the door slammed, eyes wide. He slowly leaned forward, hands going to his knees. What the heck did his brother do?!

 

_____

 

Red had been pacing in front of the portal by Grillby's for three hours now. A seemingly endless string of bones kept getting tossed in. Each one would either be obliterated or rejected. He knew it would be a good while before the damn thing would open, if it opened on time. 

 

He snatched his phone when it started ringing, answering it immediately. 

 

“I h-have a b-bed ready.” 

 

“Good. I'll call when I got 'im.”

 

“Sans, if-if his soul is cracked w-we can only wait..” 

 

“I know. Honestly wanna bring 'em there cuz you can block off Squeak's magic if 'e tries somethin'.” 

 

There was silence for a few seconds. 

 

“O-Okay…” 

 

“Alphys, thanks. I'll make it up to ya. Promise.”

 

With that the call ended. Red groaned as he continued throwing bones through it. He had to have at least thrown a hundred by now. 

 

Hours passed and he eventually settled on the ground. He was lying down with one arm over his eyes as the other guided bone after bone to form and fly towards the portal. 

 

He was going to get his damn brother one way or another. 

 

______

 

Edge was standing as tall as he could, his armor having been traded for normal clothing. He was too weak to have the extra weight and even now he was dragging his feet. He refused assistance from Stretch and Blue as they made their way through town to the portal so far away. 

 

Once they arrived Blue went to toss a bone through but his magic refused to turn white. Stretch tossed one in instead and it passed without a problem. Edge huffed and stepped forward, ignoring the others as he stepped through. 

 

The cold of his home pierced through his very soul, those cracks allowing the chill to consume him. He coughed into a hand, buckling over slightly. His body trembled as he tried to force himself to stand tall again. He grit his teeth when he felt an arm slipped around him, his own being shoved over Stretch's shoulders. He didn't need help! 

 

When his other hand was gently taken by Blue he relented. He shut his eyes, shivering as another blast of cold went through him. Blue began leading the way, ignoring the weird looks they were getting. 

 

The townspeople could only stare at seeing Edge in such a state. The whispers turned to soft conversations. Edge could feel a few choice words, weak being one. He was NOT weak and they'd best watch their mouths. Stretch ignored them, focusing on the task at hand. 

 

Blue, on the other hand, just needed to look towards the townspeople to shut them up. The moment they saw those black eyes the people were gone. Blue looked back at their path, remaining silent. 

 

When they got to the front door of Edge's home he tried to turn the knob. It was locked. He looked up to Edge then knocked. Edge huffed and took his hand back to root around in his pockets. He found the key and unlocked it. With Stretch's help he made his way to the couch. 

 

When he was finally released he slumped down into his spot. 

 

“Where the hell is my brother?”

 

Edge looked to Stretch who quickly called him up. 

 

“Where th'fuck are ya?!” 

 

“At your house.”

 

The phone hung up and a distinct little sound had Stretch looking towards the front door. Red ran in at full speed, eyes locking onto Edge immediately. He blinked onto the couch and started to fret and fuss over his brother. He swallowed thickly at seeing his HP was still .1 but he was walking around and-

 

“Ow!” 

 

Edge gave Red a small smack on the face, not appreciating the poking and prodding. He then slipped his arms around Red and held him close. Red clung hard, tears streaming down his face. 

 

“I thought y'fuckin’ died!” 

 

Blue and Stretch just watched the two reunite. It was actually gentle, Red just sobbing while Edge held him. Red wiped hard at his eyes and grit his teeth. 

 

“H-How are y'still alive with a cracked soul?” 

 

Edge glanced over to Blue and Red finally looked over. He felt all warmth leave his body as a wave of dread washed over him. That definitely was NOT the Squeak. He was a blank slate, basically dead to the world. He'd seen this before but they just kept killing and killing. Blue was calm. He just stood there, watching with that blank stare. 

 

“S-Squeak, y'eyes are black.” 

 

Blue finally blinked, having been pondering over some things. He focused on Red as the words clicked. 

 

“Yes. My magic is too.”

 

He glanced to Stretch. 

 

“I gave my brother more HP with it.” 

 

He looked back to Red. 

 

“Would you like more HP too?”

 

Red clung to his brother tighter. The way Blue would move so slow, his words lacking everything he once was. It was terrifying. And Stretch was just standing next to him! But he didn't hurt anyone, not yet. Still. 

 

“N-No thanks, Squeak. What uh… what happened?” 

 

Blue stepped forward and held out his hand palm up. Red just stared at it. He felt like he was making a deal with the devil or some shit. A quick glance to Stretch, who was giving him a reassuring look, had him relent. He hesitantly took the hand in his own. 

 

His face twisted in horror when that darkness shot burning ice through his very core. The world faded as he was shown what happened, expression slowly going lax. 

 

Edge watched the two as they shared the memory, giving Stretch a small glance. Stretch moved a bit closer when he saw tears slipping down Red's cheeks again. Edge grit his teeth when Red swayed on his lap, Blue taking his hand back. 

 

Red shook his head hard as he got that horrible sight out of his mind. He wiped hard at his eyes, going back to crying against his brother. He should be dead right now, a pile of dust. 

 

Wait. 

 

“We gotta go t'Alphys's lab.” 

 

Blue balled his fists at that before they slowly went lax. Stretch saw the small motion and tried to keep his breathing even. 

 

“Blink your brother there, I need to talk with Berry before we go.”

 

Red nodded and disappeared with his brother. Blue looked up to Stretch as his brother knelt down. He locked eyes as two hands settled on his shoulders, holding him still and focusing him. 

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

Blue let out a long breath as he thought that over. Was he alright? 

 

_ I feel nothing. I care for nothing, yet Alphys's name made me angry. The thought of her infuriates me.  _

 

“No.”

 

Blue shut his eyes when Stretch pet over his cheek, tilting his head into the warmth. 

 

_ But all I want from Papy and Edge is this. They're so warm and their touches are so nice.  _

 

“Everything feels numb.” 

 

Stretch stroked down his brother's cheek again before pulling him into a tight hug. Blue relaxed into it, enjoying the warmth. So warm… 

 

_ I could hurt him right now. _

 

Stretch pet down Blue's back, trying to soothe his brother. 

 

“You can heal.”

 

_ But if I hurt him I lose this. _

 

“I'll find a way to help you. I won't stop until you're back to your old self. I promise.”

 

_ More promises he can't keep.  _

 

Blue gently pushed Stretch back to lock eyes again. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder. 

 

_ It would be so easy to end this. He would stop crying. He wouldn't feel anything. But killing is bad.  _

 

Stretch wiped at his own eyes, shutting them as he bowed his head. Blue removed his bandana and used it to gently wipe his brother's tears away. 

 

“Stop crying. I'm not dead. I'm not dying.” 

 

_ But I'm not me. _

 

Stretch wiped away more tears as he grit his teeth. Blue slipped his arms back around Stretch to steal more warmth. 

 

_ His soul is so warm. I want it but if I take it the warmth will go away.  _

 

“I love you.”

 

Blue processed the small proclamation. 

 

_ I wish I felt the same.  _

 

“I love you too.”

 

_ At least Edge isn't here to hear me lie. _

 

_______

  
  



	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!!!

The moment Edge got to the lab he was brought to one of Alphys's examination tables. He was weakly growling the entire time she poked and prodded at him. By the time Blue and Stretch finally arrived Edge was nearing the very end of his patience. It wasn’t unlimited and by god he was about to rip Alphys’s face off if she didn’t get away from him.    
  
He got a moment of peace when she looked over to the duo having joined them, only to dive behind a workbench. Stretch grimaced at that and Blue made his way over to Edge. He took his boyfriend’s hand in his own, gently lacing their fingers together.    
  
“ ‘E’s in control at the moment, Alphy. Besides, we know how t’stop ‘im if ‘e tries anything.”    
  
Red tried to coax the scientist out of hiding and she just peeped her head out. With a shuddering sigh she slowly crept from behind cover. Blue wasn’t trying to kill anyone, which was far better than the last one with black eyes. Plus he seemed focused on Edge. Wait, were they holding hands?    
  
Cute!   
  
Alphys picked up another scanner and Edge groaned obnoxiously. He moved an arm to cover his eyes as she started to scan over his soul yet again. Blue kept his eyes locked on her as she moved, feeling… something. He felt that something begin to fade as Alphys just did innocent work on Edge. He was safe here.    
  
“B-By all of th-these results he sh-should be…”    
  
“Dead.”    
  
Alphys tensed when her sentence was finished. She looked back to Blue but his attention was currently on giving Edge’s face a few gentle touches. It sent a chill down her spine how cold he seemed, even with what he was doing. She knew what he was capable of and it was a ticking time bomb.    
  
“Well, I’m not.”    
  
Edge leaned into the gentle hand on his cheek. Even if it was cold, it was still welcome. Who was he to reject his love’s affections? He was a greedy monster anyways, everything Blue could give he would take.    
  
“H-He should rest.”    
  
Alphys glanced to Red then back to Stretch. Hopefully they would back her up in this. She didn’t want to have to deal with Blue alone.    
  
“Agreed.”   
  
“Yeah, squeak, might be best t’let ‘im nap.”    
  
Blue looked up to Red then over to his brother. It made sense but Blue didn’t want to move away. The bed was more than big enough for the both of them too. Alphys bit her tongue when Blue climbed on the bed and snuggled up against Edge’s side. That was NOT what she wanted.    
  
“I’m not that tired.”    
  
Edge still slipped an arm around Blue, welcoming the closeness. He mostly ignored the hand that settled over his chest though he grit his teeth when another pulse of that horrid magic went through to his soul.    
  
“Do you have any idea how painful that is?”    
  
“No. But your soul was cracking again. It stopped.”    
  
Edge growled in frustration and laid an arm over his eyes.    
  
Alphys swallowed thickly as she looked to one of her monitors. Oh, yes, there was a new little crack there. Huh… And Blue could pick up on it? How could he pick up on a soul so clearly? Were they bonded? That would explain the lack of murderous intent Blue had but there weren’t the usual strands of magic surrounding the soul…    
  
“I’ll stay here an’ monitor the monitor.”    
  
Red piped up, glancing over to Stretch then Alphys. Alphys got the hint and nodded, looking to Stretch. Stretch caught on when she started walking off and paused to make sure he followed. Whatever this little talk would be he wasn’t looking forward to it.    
  
_____   
  
“Are you positive he is not here?”    
  
“Yes, your highness. I-”   
  
“When you see him, tell him we are to speak immediately. I am growing tired of these games.”    
  
Toriel had been searching for two days now. Sans refused to show his face and Papyrus was doing his best to protect his idiot brother. He didn’t know what Sans did but the way Tori was acting meant there was nothing good to come. He needed to protect his brother even if he was in the wrong.    
  
Once the door shut Papyrus locked it and turned on heel. He sent a text out and huffed.Sans appeared a few seconds later. Sweat was dripping down his face, clear exhaustion written all over his body. She didn’t fucking sleep! She was just hunting him and hunting him. Hell, even Alphys was helping! Damn cameras.    
  
“Sans, you need to speak with her.”    
  
“I can’t.”    
  
Papyrus huffed and crossed his arms. Of course he couldn’t.    
  
He opened his mouth to speak but the front door exploded open in a ball of fire. He squeaked when Toriel stormed in. He grabbed for Sans and felt everything go black. His body filled with ice and his head felt like it was imploding. When he exited the void he got to taste what second hand spaghetti was like while Sans went back to pacing.    
  
“Ohgodohgodohgodohgod….”    
  
Papyrus coughed as the last of it came back up, literally appearing from nowhere. Skeletons were weird anatomically.    
  
“Sans, you NEED to speak with her.”    
  
Sans was trembling in place. He had considered talking to her after that little episode the other day but then she started to go on a witch hunt. He felt like his life was on the line and he did NOT want to fight the Queen. 

 

“What if she kills me?”    
  
Sans was looking to his brother with wild eyes. The lack of rest, the stress, he was at the end of his rope.    
  
Papyrus furrowed his brows as he knelt down in front of his brother. He put a hand on Sans’s shoulder and forced his attention.    
  
“I can protect you, Sans. Please, we need to end this.”    
  
Sans felt tears well up. He wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck and buried his face in Papyrus’s chest. Papyrus sighed and pet down his brother’s back. It was about time they ended this nonsense.    
  
___   
  
It took a few hours for Edge to come back to consciousness. Blue had remained snuggled against him, a hand resting over his lover’s chest. His blank eyes were focused on Edge’s soul though it wasn’t visible through his clothes. Still, it seemed Blue could somehow see it.    
  
“Blue…?”    
  
Blue looked up from Edge’s soul, giving his lover a blink.    
  
“What are you thinking?”    
  
Blue moved up a bit and rested his head on Edge’s shoulder.    
  
“Nothing important.”    
  
Edge glanced around the room, easily spotting his brother. Of course Red would be passed out in a chair. Typical. 

 

“I still want to know.”    
  
Edge focused his attention back on Blue and his lover shut his eyes, that hand moving back over Edge’s soul.    
  
“I feel… cold. Everything is cold, everything except you and Papy. When you touch me I feel warm but when it stops I feel numb.” 

 

Blue looked up to Edge, hoping that would suffice. He looked concerned now, that wasn’t good.    
  
“Do you have any urges?”    
  
Blue thought that one over long and hard. The silence was filling Edge with dread as he thought over what could be going through that broken mind.    
  
“I want to touch souls. I want their warmth… But I know if I break them the warmth goes away. I just want to be warm.” 

 

Edge slipped both his arms around Blue, gently guiding him to lie on his chest. Blue settled down on it, relaxing as warmth consumed him. He could feel Edge’s soul pulsing beneath him. It was easy to sense the magic flowing through those bones, animating them. Everything originated from the soul and when touched some would flow into him. It was so nice…    
  
“Promise me you will tell myself or your brother if you want to hurt someone.”    
  
Blue looked up to his lover, giving a blank stare.    
  
“Hurting others is bad… I still want to be good. I think. Being good means you and Papy keep me warm.”    
  
Edge was slowly starting to realize that he was only being used for this escape from whatever cold Blue had. It was unsettling but if it kept the broken monster from killing everyone he could suck it up and become a heater. Besides, Blue could always come back right?    
  
“I lied to him earlier…”    
  
Edge hummed at that, looking down to Blue.   
  
“He said he loved me. I said I loved him too. I.. don’t…”    
  
Edge could feel his stress rising, along with a decent amount of pain. If Blue didn’t love his own brother then what were they? And was Blue even in that little body still?   
  
“I won’t hurt him… I won’t hurt anyone… “   
  
He thought for a few seconds before looking back up to Edge.    
  
“Do intrusive thoughts count as urges?”   
  
Edge gave a nod and Blue shut his eyes again.    
  
“Okay. I want to put you out of your misery. I wanted to end Papy’s suffering too. But that is bad. Dusting is bad…”   
  
He seemed to really have to convince himself of that.    
  
“Yeah dustin’ is bad, Squeak.”    
  
Edge glanced over to his now-awake brother. Oh, this could only improve! Hopefully Blue really was trying to be good.    
  
“Why y’wanna dust people?”    
  
Blue looked over to Red. Red had a shiver run down his spine but he hid it, standing right beside the bed. Blue wasn’t going to hurt his brother or anyone. He would make sure of it, even if Stretch hated him for it.    
  
“Papy smokes to escape life. It makes him happy. He hides from me when he smokes. I am the reason he smokes. He isn’t happy.”    
  
Blue looked down to Edge next, gently moving a hand up to touch by his injured eye.    
  
“Edge’s soul is broken. He can die at any second. He is angry, he is in pain…”    
  
Red swallowed thickly as Blue spoke like Edge wasn’t even THERE. But the little shit was literally lying on his goddamn brother! How could he say such things?!    
  
“I can heal him, but he doesn’t like it. I gave Papy more HP and he got scared.”    
  
He looked down to Red.    
  
“If I wanted to hurt them I would have crushed their souls in hand.”    
  
That actually sounded nice. It would be so warm to hold the soul in hand, but then the warmth would go away when the souls would dust.    
  
“But they’re only warm with their souls.”    
  
Red took a few seconds to process that, fear slowly starting to consume him. Blue was definitely gone.    
  
“Papy and Alphys are over there. They’ve been talking for a long time.”    
  
Blue pointed at the far wall and Red felt even more fear rise up.    
  
“How-how’d you know they’re right there?”    
  
“... I can see their souls?”    
  
“Alright, thanks.”    
  
With that Red turned on heel and quickly made his way over to that room. There was some muffled yelling and Blue watched the souls move about the room. Stretch’s got close to Red’s and he could guess they hugged. Alphys kept her distance though.    
  
Did he say something wrong?    
  
“Do you feel anything at all…?”    
  
Blue looked up at that soft question. He could see some tears in Edge’s eyes. He was supposed to feel sad about those. He was supposed to want to wipe them away and make Edge feel better.    
  
“I feel cold and numb.”    
  
With that he reached up to start wiping away those tears.    
  
_ I’m going to keep you. You and Papy will keep me warm and make the cold go away. I just have to stay nice.  _

 

“If-If you feel nothing then why are you trying to comfort me?”    
  
Blue paused at that question.    
  
“I remember doing this. Should I stop?”   
  
Edge shook his head no and Blue moved back up to wipe away more tears.    
  
_ I think I hurt his feelings. He needs to stop crying. His soul needs to get fixed.  _

 

He glanced over to the room and saw Red still clinging to Stretch. He hurt him emotionally too. Why were emotions so hard now? He knew what he was  **supposed** to do when he saw someone upset or hurt or crying but he didn’t feel the drive to help them. But ignoring them is bad. 

 

“You always ask what I’m thinking, what are you thinking?”   
  
Blue looked up to Edge and saw his lover’s tears intensify. Oh, that was bad.    
  
Edge wiped at his own eyes and shut them tightly. He needed to even his breathing before it got bad.    
  
“I’m-I’m thinking I lost you. I’m afraid of staying this weak forever. I’m afraid of what you can do, if you lose control.”    
  
Blue listened to him. He removed his bandana and dabbed away some tears with it. Edge was right to be afraid, and he most definitely lost the old Blue. The new Blue was… He didn’t even know what to make of himself.    
  
“Dust me if I lose control. I want to be good. If I’m not good I should be dead.”    
  
Edge grit his teeth at that. He didn’t want to kill Blue! But, if he lost control, that was the only option they had. As he sobbed into Blue’s bandanna his brother finally made a reappearance.    
  
Red rushed over and tried to soothe his brother, shooting Blue a half assed glare.    
  
Blue waited until Stretch was next to the bed before looking at his brother.    
  
“Papy, I want you to promise something.”    
  
Stretch swallowed thickly but gave a small nod.    
  
“Kill me if I go crazy.”    
  


Stretch felt as if his own soul had just shattered. Red’s eyes went wide and he watched Blue hold out a hand with his little finger extended.    
  
“I want to be good.”    
  
Stretch’s hand was trembling as he gently laced their pinkies together. The promise was made and he went back to his own hands to cry. Blue looked down to Red who just seemed dumbfounded.    
  
“Y’think you’ll lose control, Squeak?”   
  
“No, but everyone else does. If I give them permission to kill me, you too, maybe they will feel better.”    
  
Red hissed through his teeth at that one. Yep, Squeak was gone.    
  
“Can you uh, come with me so we can talk about some stuff then?”   
  
Blue’s grip on Edge’s shirt increased ever so slightly. Red noticed it and swallowed thickly. Right, the heater thing.    
  
“I’ll uh… hold your hand.”    
  
Blue released his death grip and nodded, slipping off Edge. Once he didn’t have contact that ice slipped back into his bones. He visibly shivered, though a hand took his own, forcing the cold away. Blue followed Red silently as he was taken away from his brother and boyfriend.    
  
“Ya really lost…”    
  
“Old me is gone, new me is… cold. I’m not lost.”    
  
Red sighed and rolled his eyes. Yeah, this was going to be a FUN discussion. How to retrain someone to be a decent fucking being was going to be GREAT. For one, don’t tell your brother to MURDER YOU if you lose control and go on a murder spree. It’s a given to murder the murderer. Just don’t say it. At all. Ever. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let Blue get the quality snuggles dammit!

Red took Blue off to a room so they could talk. He knew it was dumb to be alone with the Squeak but Blue just really wanted to have physical contact. He hoped that's all Blue wanted. 

 

Red released Blue's hand when he sat down in a chair. Blue's entire body shivered as the cold seeped back in. Red didn't seem to notice this and instead started to lecture him. 

 

“Ya really don't feel anything… So, first thing's first, Edge an’ Stretch care about you a lot. They love you an’ if ya remember what love feels like, it means they'll do what they can t'keep you safe.”

 

As Red spoke Blue stared blankly at him. Red was a decent amount bigger than him and it would be nice to curl up in his lap. The cold had settled deep within himself and he felt as if ice could form on his soul. 

 

“Which means, sayin’ t'hurt you is bad.”

 

“Why? I told them to kill me if I lose control.”

 

Red sighed and rubbed at his face. 

 

“Cuz hurtin’ someone you love is bad. Even if they're bad, ya don’ wanna think about it.” 

 

Blue gave a nod, still looking Red over. 

 

_ His soul is so bright. Just holding hands felt nice, what if I hugged him?  _

 

“Kapish?” 

 

“Okay… Red, do you love me?” 

 

Red blinked at him before slowly sitting straight up. Now that was a question he didn't want to answer. 

 

“I care about Boss an’ ya good t'him so I got nothin' against ya. Why?”

 

Blue took a step closer and Red slipped down in his seat ever so slightly. 

 

“I want to sit on your lap.” 

 

Red's cheeks colored and he cleared his throat. Holy FUCK, alright, so Squeak still had urges? But why him? Yeah, his brother was out of commission for the time being, but this was bad. Very bad. 

 

“I, uh, don't think that's a good idea.”

 

Blue stepped forward and looked down to Red. He held out his hand and now the bigger skeleton could see how badly Blue was trembling. 

 

“Can we hold hands instead?” 

 

Red looked Blue over before letting out a long sigh. He took that hand and Pulled Blue onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around the Squeak and Blue buried his face in Red's chest. He huffed as he felt Blue try to hide in his jacket. 

 

It took a few seconds for the trembling to stop and Blue just clung to his counterpart. Red idly pet down Blue's back, an expression of annoyance on his face. God, if anyone saw him like this… 

 

“Feelin’ better?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

Red sighed and rested his head on Blue's. He was comfortable at least. Blue was little and light, but he really was cold. Sent a chill through his bones. 

 

“Undyne is here.” 

 

Red hummed at that and raised a brow. Yeah, okay, creepy soul stalking stuff. Nothing big. Red shut his eyes as he held Blue close. Even if he wasn't himself anymore, Blue was keeping his cool.  _ Aye _ So as long as he didn't do anything bad Red was more than willing to help him. 

 

“Can you still feel Edge's soul? He told me you have a familial bond… “

 

Red's expression darkened and his petting stopped. He let in a deep breath and slowly released it. 

 

“No.”

 

“So you didn't feel that?” 

 

Red tensed, his eyes widening. He pushed Blue back and grabbed his shoulders to look him in the eyes. 

 

“Feel what?!” 

 

Blue blinked up at him before looking back to where Alphys and Edge were alone. Two souls floating together, one having cracked a bit more. 

 

“A piece of his soul dusted. Alphys is there. I should heal him again.”

 

Blue was tossed to the ground as Red ran from the room. Blue remained on the floor to blankly stare at the ceiling. He slowly curled into himself as the cold took over. His eyes closed and he settled on his side in a trembling little ball. 

 

_ He won't be warm anymore. _

 

____

 

“ _ I'll be there in five minutes _ ”

 

Papyrus ended the call and looked down to his brother. They'd made an agreement in this and Papyrus was going to hold him to it. 

 

Sans was pacing in a small circle. His head was held in his hands and those eyelights were gone. Why was he doing this?! She was going to kill him! He tried to kill her in his sleep, why?! 

 

When the front door knocked he froze. Oh how he wanted to blink away but Papyrus was here with him. Papyrus went to the door and opened it, warmly greeting the Queen. 

 

He was entirely ignored as she spotted Sans. She narrowed her eyes on him and stormed over, pausing just in front of him. 

 

“H-Hi, Tori.” 

 

Toriel's eyes narrowed more and she knelt down in front of him. 

 

“I had forgiven you for your nightmare attack the moment it happened, but this. I cannot tolerate.”

 

Sans swallowed thickly, eyes wide as he listened. 

 

“Refusing to speak with me, hiding from me, lying-how can you do these things knowing I care for you and wish to help and comfort you.” 

 

Sans averted his gaze and she moved his chin to lock eyes with her own. 

 

“Why did you keep running from me?” 

 

Sans shivered and looked away still. 

 

“I didn't want to talk about it… And you're uh… terrifying when you're mad..”

 

Toriel huffed and moved her hand to gently pet over his cheek. He slowly relaxed into it, eyes going half lidded. So nice. 

 

“I apologise for scaring you. Sans, if you run from me again, I am ending our relationship. If you cannot be mature enough to speak with me I will not be with a child.” 

 

Sans froze up at that. Wait so they were still a thing? He looked up at her and felt his cheeks flush when she gave him a small kiss on the teeth. 

 

Papyrus made a soft sound from the couch but the two ignored it. 

 

“I'll try, Tori. I just don't want to talk about certain things.” 

 

Tori nuzzled his cheek and Sans slipped his arms around her. Yeah, this was way better than being hunted. 

 

“Then allow me to comfort you without speaking of them.” 

 

Sans started to idly undo the little knots at the back of her neck. He could feel her relaxing into it and grinned. 

 

“I will knot run away again.” 

 

Tori giggled and kissed him again.

 

“And I will have a bone to pick if you do run again.”

 

Papyrus squawked from his spot on the couch. Puns! Puns everywhere! There was no escape! The crash of the window had Tori's eyes going wide but Sans shrugged it off. 

 

“Paps does that.”

 

_________

 

“So what happened to him?” 

 

Undyne was standing near Edge's bed speaking with Alphys and Stretch. When they heard rapid footsteps they turned to see Red running-without Blue. 

 

“Blue said Boss's soul partially dusted!” 

 

Alphys's eyes widened and she went to examine Edge's soul. Undyne's eyes went wide at seeing her leader's soul so damaged. And yes there was a tiny piece missing now, a small amount of dust over Edge's spine. 

 

Both Red and Stretch put their hands on Edge's ribcage to blast healing magic into him. The soul didn't respond but Edge did as he was woken up so rudely. He tried to weakly push the others away only to grit his teeth at the effort. And the pain. 

 

“Relax, Boss, we got ya.” 

 

“And he can wake up like this?” 

 

Edge's attention snapped to Undyne and he felt as if he would rather dust than have her know what has become of him. It was bad enough Red and Alphys knew, but now she did! She would tell everyone! 

 

“Where is Blue?” 

 

Red grit his teeth as he put in as much magic as he could. But it wasn't doing anything! 

 

“Innat room over there.”

 

Red motioned with his head, refusing to let up. 

 

Undyne shrugged and started walking that way. 

 

“Aye, be careful. 'e's not 'imself.”

 

Undyne rolled her eyes and went off into the room. 

 

“Alright, where… are…. You okay?” 

 

Undyne furrowed her brows at seeing Blue curled up so tightly on the floor. He wasn't trembling anymore so he looked like he could be asleep. She stepped forward and gently scooped him up.

 

“Alright, little g-hhhhhh…”

 

Blue opened his eyes to look up at her, only to get dropped on the spot. Spears formed to encircle him, trapping him in place. She backed away, fear taking over. She hadn't been informed of this, no one had. 

 

“Don't fucking move.”

 

Blue sat up despite that. He rubbed at the back of his skull where a decent crack had formed. He then looked over to Undyne. He could see she was terrified, literally shaking in her boots. 

 

“Why the fuck is there a skeleton in here with black eyes?!” 

 

“That's Blue, 'e's safe!” 

 

“SAFE?! Do you remember what the last one did?!” 

 

“Jus’ leave 'im alone. All 'e wants is t'hug people. Real weird but 'e's not dangerous.”

 

Undyne looked back to Blue and slowly stepped forward. She paused right in front of her barrier and knelt down before him. 

 

“I know what you can do.” 

 

Blue looked up to her and reached a hand out to gently touch one of the spears. Undyne hissed as her magic turned black. Blue looked back to her and blinked. 

 

“I don't. Please hold me again.” 

 

Undyne raised a brow. What the fuck. Was he serious?!

 

“I'm cold. Your soul was warm.”

 

Okay and that's why. He wanted to get close to her soul so he could do something with it. Yeah, she didn't trust this little pest. At all. 

 

“Nope.” 

 

Undyne stood and the spears disappeared. 

 

“They might trust you, but I don't. I know what you're capable of.” 

 

With that she turned and walked out. Blue trailed after her, wanting nothing more than to have someone touch or hold him. The cold was unbearable.

 

_____

 

“You know he's going to kill your brother eventually.” 

 

Undyne spoke softly as she walked with Red. Red just huffed and put his hands in his pockets. 

 

“He's already dead.”

 

Undyne slowed at that. Red's voice just cracked a bit too. 

 

“His soul is broken, it's dusting. He's dying and we can't do anything!”

 

Undyne watched as tears started to slip down Red's cheeks. 

 

“Alphys can fix him. I think Blue might do something if we keep him by Papyrus.” 

 

“I know, I do too, but he just… he's helping for now.” 

 

“For now.” 

 

Undyne sighed and pet over Red's skull. 

 

“Papyrus is strong. Either it takes a year for him to die or he gets back up like nothing happened.” 

 

Red sniffled and wiped his eyes. He was hoping for the second option.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DELICIOUS TEA!!!
> 
> again

Even in the latest hours of the night, Blue remained glued to Edge's side. He would sent out small bits of healing magic here and there though the soul was still crumbling. There wasn't much he could do but watch. Edge wasn't even keeping him warm anymore though something was keeping him here, holding onto his former love. 

 

“Hey.”

 

Blue glanced up from Edge's soul, locking eyes with Undyne own. His gaze shifted up to the mug she had in hand and he slowly sat up. She offered it to him and he took a small sip, finding the taste reminiscent of cardboard. But he still drank it. 

 

He watched as she sat down in a chair beside Edge's bed. Her gaze softened as she looked him over, even going so far as to pet down his arm. 

 

“Sorry for dropping you earlier… Red and Stretch told me about how you are.”

 

Blue watched Undyne as she moved a hand up to pet over Edge's cheek. Why did he feel some sort of fire starting up at that? Like something warm in his soul. He wanted to hit her. 

 

“You don't feel anything anymore.” 

 

Undyne moved in to kiss Edge on the cheek, watching Blue very closely out the corner of her eye. He wasn't reacting. Good. She sat back down and laced her fingers with his, petting over the bones ever so sweetly. 

 

“I love him. It hurts seeing the big bad like this. I'm so used to him getting up, shaking it off. But look. He's suffering. His soul can't be whole anymore.” 

 

“He lost his warmth.”

 

Undyne glanced to Blue when he spoke. Oh, just what she wanted to hear. She frowned at that and pet gently down Edge's cheek. 

 

“His soul is dusting. The pieces are falling again.”

 

Undyne's eyes went wide as she saw Blue use that black magic to try and heal Edge. She remembered the horrors and agony that stuff could bring and Edge even shifted in discomfort. 

 

Blue yawned into a hand and took another sip of his tea. He downed half before offering the mug back. Undyne took it and Blue ended up curling up beside Edge again. 

 

“Why are you trying to save him?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

“What happens when he dusts?”

 

“I go with Papy and keep warm with him.”

 

Undyne nodded and pet over Edge's cheek again. She waited until Blue was asleep before giving the little horror a small shake. 

 

He didn't wake up.

 

She made a small spear and poked him for 1HP. Still, he didn't wake up. She increased it to 5HP and Blue remained unconscious. 

 

“Perfect.”

 

She smiled and moved up to gently pet over Edge's cheek. She used a bit of her own healing magic to try and coax him awake, patting his cheek. Edge eventually opened his eyes, giving Undyne a tired glare. 

 

“Go away.”

 

Edge tensed when she kissed him on the teeth, raising a hand to try and push her off. She relented after a few seconds and Edge's eyes were blown wide. 

 

“Get the hell away from me. Blue, wake up.”

 

Edge did his best to shift Blue but he didn't respond. Undyne giggled at the attempt and gently pet over Edge's cheek.

 

“Stop touching me. Blue, wake up!” 

 

Undyne slammed a hand over Edge's mouth and giggled, running her tongue over her teeth. Oh, she'd been wanting to do this for so long. 

 

“Shhh, he won't wake up. We're the only ones here now, handsome.”

 

Edge's eyes widened and she slowly pulled her hand back. It pet over his cheek and she leaned over him, just taking in how helpless he was. Such a wonderful sight. 

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Your position. Oh, and to get rid of that little abomination by your side.”    
  
Edge grit his teeth and gave Blue a few more soft shakes. It was exhausting to move so much but he had to do something.    
  
“I drugged him, stop trying. He’ll be out for at least five hours.”    
  
Edge glared at her and formed some bones above her, she easily blocked them with her spears and leaned down to get right in his face, even going so far as to climb partially onto the table.    
  
“We could’ve had everything, Papyrus… I love you, but because of this-because of  _ him _ , I have to end it.”    
  
“You’re sick.”    
  
“Maybe I am, or maybe you should have dated me instead.”    
  
Undyne sat back and looked Blue over, a bit of cyan magic forming in her left hand.    
  
“While you were gone Alphys and I did a lot of experimenting…”    
  
Undyne put her hand on Blue, causing his chest to glow a bright cyan before his soul was consumed by the magic.    
  
“Turns out, the magic we use to block souls can be used for other things too.”    
  
She backed away from the bed, a horrific smirk on her face as Blue began to shift. Edge watched as Blue sat up, wobbly and not like himself-even in his current state. He opened his eyes and focused down on Edge then back to Undyne.    
  
“Blue, you have to stop her. She’s gone insane!”    
  
Undyne laughed to herself, making a fist. Blue’s body had a slight cyan on the bones before he looked back down to Edge.    
  
“Insane? No, I’m just showing you something I learned. You always wanted me to learn something on my own, and I did.”    
  
Edge tensed when he felt Blue start to reach over him, pushing beneath his shirt.    
  
“Blue stop-what are you doing?!”    
  
“He isn’t here right now, only me. Souls control the body, so, if you control the soul and the body is willing-”   
  
Edge grit his teeth when his soul was grabbed and pulled from its rightful place. He gasped at seeing how bad of shape it was in. Cracks littered the surface and there were holes in it where he’d lost himself.    
  
“Blue, please, wake up! Undyne, stop this madness!”   
  
Blue held the soul in both hands, nearly dropping it. Undyne wasn’t very good at controlling bodies yet. Alphys was far different than a skeleton, but it was a hell of a lot easier not having to mess with a tail for balance.    
  
“Any last words?”   
  
Edge glared at her only to have an agonizing pain shoot through his very being. He slowly looked back to see Blue had bitten into his soul, slowly ripping it in half. Dust was dripping from his mouth and Edge could feel the world around himself fading. He reached up to Blue, though his arm soon turned to dust. His skull hit the pillow and the last thing he would ever see was Undyne’s smiling face.    
  
___   
  
“Got the edit ready?”   
  
“O-Of course…. B-but what if they d-don’t buy it?”    
  
“Trust me, they will. He should be out for another hour-just enough time to have fun and get rid of them.”    
  
“Th-then I ha-have him for research?”   
  
“Of course, Alphy.”    
  
Undyne grinned down at her, leaning in to give her a soft kiss on the cheek.    
  
“Anything for my lil science babe.”    
  
Alphys’s cheeks flushed but she smiled up at Undyne. God, she loved her girlfriend.    
  
____   
  
Red had curled up with Stretch in one of Alphys’s spare bedrooms. It was more of a cell but the door wasn’t able to lock. The two had been trying to comfort one another for hours until they finally passed out in the other’s arms. There came a frantic knocking at the door before Alphys made her way inside. She had a tablet in hand and was shaking it about, pure terror written on her face.    
  
Red groaned when the lights were turned on and Stretch turned to see the hysterical scientist.    
  
“H-He-he-h-hhh!”   
  
She held out the tablet which was repeatedly showing off the edited video feed. Stretch snatched it and Red peeped over his boyfriend’s shoulder to watch the video play out.    
  
All that was shown was a mute video of Blue sitting up and looking around. Stretch felt his soul constrict when Blue reached inside Edge’s chest to take hold of a broken soul. Red’s grip on Stretch’s shoulder was slowly increasing as he saw his brother wake up and begin to panic. They both winced at seeing Blue  _ bite _ Edge’s soul.    
  
Red had tears streaming down his cheeks and Stretch dropped the tablet. He remained frozen even when Red blinked away, his mind going a mile a minute. His brother just  _ ate _ someone’s soul! He bit right into it like a midnight snack!    
  
__   
  
When Red got to Edge’s room Blue was standing over Undyne, one of her spears in his hand. His HP was obnoxiously high and ticking down ever so slowly. He could tell she blocked his magic with her own but he was still a force to be reckoned with.    
  
“Get the fuck away from ‘er y’fuckin’ brother killer!”   
  
Blue slowly turned his head to focus on Red and he felt a horrible chill run down his spine. He kicked Undyne in the head, effectively knocking her out. He then turned to Red and gave the spear a little twirl. Red glanced over to the pile of dust that was once his brother, gritting his teeth.    
  
_ Stretch better not try to stop this. _

 

“I’m gonna end ya before y’hurt anyone else.”    
  
Red wiped the tears from his eyes as a few gaster blasters formed around his target. They charged up and Blue waited until a blast rang out before dodging and rushing towards Red. He dropped the spear in favor of grappling the other, though he missed. Red dodged him and sent out a wave of red bones his way. Blue was hit by a few though it barely did anything to his health. He looked over his shoulder and got to his feet, picking up a chair.    
  
Red ducked to miss the thing being tossed at him, only get get a kick square to the jaw. He went flying backwards, tumbling and skidding across the floor. Stretch finally entered the room, tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing-what his brother was doing.    
  
“Berry, stop!”    
  
Blue stood tall at that, turning to look at Stretch. A massive explosion of red consumed him from behind as a Blaster unloaded on him. Dust and smoke filled the air though it soon settled to reveal Blue just standing there like nothing had happened. He picked up one of the discarded bone weapons and hummed it at Stretch.    
  
Stretch dodged it and grit his teeth. As much as he didn’t want to, as much as it hurt, he had to help stop this. Blue could kill everyone, his brother was gone.    
  
Blue just watched as Stretch hesitantly made his Gaster Scythe. He hated using it, he hated having to hurt anyone with it, but this was to keep everyone from dying. If Blue was trying to kill him, there was no hope.    
  
“We gotta lower ‘is HP. Keep ya distance, Undyne’s got ‘is magic blocked!”    
  
Stretch gave a nod and blinked. In an instant he was behind his brother. He shut his eyes as the swipe was made, sending the lost Blue flying. He shuddered where he stood only to blink again and send Blue right back where he’d been standing before. Red set out a field of bone attacks for Blue to land on, watching as his HP continued to lower. He’d never seen so much in his life but they were nearly at half now.    
  
“Keep him still.”    
  
Red nodded and sent out a wall of bones to block Blue from going anywhere. Stretch wiped at his eyes as he held his blade in one hand. He didn’t want to do this, he couldn’t stand to hurt his brother, but Blue was just so dangerous now. He dashed forward and slashed into Blue again, the bone wall keeping him from escaping.    
  
Stretch grit his teeth when the blade was caught in his brother’s hand and slowly crushed. He could feel it shattering until it exploded. Blue reached forward and grabbed Stretch’s hoodie, slamming him into the ground and knocking him unconscious. A Gaster Blaster slamming into Blue had him sent flying, the thing shooting him midair.    
  
Red rushed over to Stretch’s side, keeping his eyes locked on the little menace. He glanced over to see Undyne was getting back up and gave Stretch a harsh push to send him somewhat to safety. Undyne saw Red push him and got to her feet, rushing over. She snatched him up as Red blinked to start truly wailing on Blue.    
  
Undyne brought Stretch off to a side hall and looked him over, a massive grin forming across her lips. She couldn’t believe how well this was working! She knelt down in front of Stretch, most of her focus still on controlling Blue.    
  
“I even got you to fight him~”    
  
She giggled to herself and glanced over to the battlefield of an examination room. Blue had been hit by even more bones, one even sticking from his chest. He ripped it from between his ribs and sent it flying towards where Undyne and Stretch were. Red looked back just in time to see it slam into Stretch’s head. He didn’t even wake up as his body turned to dust, Undyne desperately trying to use healing magic on him.    
  
Red slowly looked back to Blue, trembling in absolute rage. Bones erupted from the ground around him, a wave slamming down into the little menace. And stil he stood, stepping closer. Three blasters formed to explode on him, filling the air with smoke.    
  
From the darkness a hand shot out to grab Red’s chest, the other shooting into his ribs to rip out his soul. Red was tossed to the ground as the soul was held in one hand, the other at his side. He looked it over, tilting his head in mock thought.    
  
“Yes, do it, kill that little fucker and make me into a god!”    
  
Undyne was whispering to herself, gleeful as she gave the order to crush it in hand.    
  
Blue slowly began to add pressure to the soul, Red reaching up in a pitiful attempt to try and take it back. He could feel the light starting to fade around him, everything going dark. He shut his eyes and accepted his fate. He just wished he could’ve seen his brother healthy again one last time, kissed Stretch, had another bottle of mustard.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal Guardsmen aren't afraid of anything!!!

He should be dead right now. He couldn’t feel anything, the world around him was numb, and yet everything could be heard. All that black began to shift back into colors again, the strain on his soul lessening. He gave a gasp when the grip was almost feather light, something giving it a soft stroke. His eyes slowly began to focus on what was before him.    
  
“Why am I holding your soul..? Where’s Edge?”   
  
Red grit his teeth at that and sat up to snatch his soul back but Blue took a step back. Red swallowed thickly and got to his feet, holding out a hand.    
  
“Y’did a lotta bad shit, Squeak. Y’killed Edge, Y’killed y’bro, an’ now y’tryin’a kill me. Gimme my soul.”   
  
Blue blinked at him before looking over to the table where Edge had been laying what felt like moments ago. He looked back over to where Undyne was, a wave of black forming behind Red. Red tensed and turned to look back at the magic, gasping when he saw a spear was mere inches from hitting  _ him _ directly in the chest.    
  
“...Y-Y’magic’s not blocked.”   
  
Red turned back to Blue, tensing when his soul was pushed back through his clothes and into its rightful spot as if he weren’t made of anything but air. When Blue’s hand came back out he gasped, feeling over his chest. He blinked down at it, feeling black magic surrounding it. His magic was blocked?!    
  
Blue walked past him and lowered the wall of black, looking Undyne over.    
  
“Your LOVE is higher.”    
  
Red did his own check and felt a surge of rage go through him. But how could she have higher LOVE?! Wait… Squeak had the same LOVE as before, even after killing Stretch. How-   
  
Undyne opened her mouth to speak but a wave of black cut her off. It swirled around her and consumed her, the only thing visible her soul. He stepped forward and raised a hand once close enough. The only thing held out of that darkness was her head. He reached within his own magic and took hold of her soul, removing it.    
  
“Blue, don’t do it!”   
  
Blue looked back to Red who was rushing over. He stopped a few feet away, tears still slipping down his cheeks.    
  
“Don’t, you’ll go insane, you won’t be able to stop killin’!”   
  
Blue looked the soul over in his hand, removing the black from Undyne’s mouth. She only spit on him. Blue held the soul out to Red and wiped the spit from his forehead.    
  
“I’m never hurting anyone ever again.”    
  
Red looked the soul over before stepping forward.    
  
“How did you do it?”   
  
Red took the soul from Blue and gave it a harsh squeeze. Undyne growled in pain, arching in the black magic. Blue shifted it to where she was moved to her knees before them, the perfect height for Red to do as he pleased.    
  
Blue stepped away from this to the pile of dust just a few feet away. He knelt down beside it and picked up the hoodie his brother always wore. Dust slipped from the fabric as he looked it over, shaking it a bit. He brushed off the rest of the dust and put it over his arm. He could hear Red and Undyne yelling at one another but chose to ignore it. He walked past them again and over to Edge’s bed.    
  
He picked up the red scarf his boyfriend had always worn, shaking the dust from it. He draped that over the hoodie and shut his eyes. His family was dead and he didn’t care, yet he felt something cold inside himself, something colder than the initial chill of leaving someone’s warm embrace. It felt as if ice was spreading through his very core, trickling and growing to consume his soul.    
  
When he felt his magic hold nothing it dissipated. He even released Red’s soul from that inhibiting magic. Blue could hear Red sobbing and turned to walk over to him. Red held his face in his hands as he sobbed. He’d lost his brother AGAIN, not only that, but he’d lost a lover too! He looked up through his fingers when Blue gave him a small nudge.    
  
Blue held out the clothing and Red snatched it, burying his face in them both. Blue sat down beside him, putting a hand on his back. The ice in his soul remained, that single pinprick of pain. But his body was a bit warmer in touching Red now.    
  
“U-Undy-yne!”   
  
Blue’s head snapped up at hearing Alphys. She turned to run only to get that black magic to grab her again. Red kept sobbing into the fabrics, not even paying attention as Blue stood from his spot.    
  
_ I can’t believe I lost him to Undyne! That psycho bitch, I should’ve known! She always had the hots for him and he said he didn’t trust her! How the fuck did she get so powerful?! I can’t believe she managed to- _ _  
  
_

His thoughts were torn away by Blue shoving another soul in his face. Red’s eyes widened but he accepted it, glancing over to Alphys. 

 

_ She had part in this. _

 

He held the soul in hand and crushed it, watching as the light left her eyes. The magic faded as her body turned to dust, Blue settling down beside Red again. He leaned against his source of warmth, Red slipping an arm around him to hold him closer. Red then buried his face in Blue’s chest, one hand holding the clothing tightly. Blue pet down his back, shutting his eyes.    
  
“... My soul feels cold.”    
  
_________   
  
It took hours before Red would move from his spot. Blue stayed by his side, making sure to keep some sort of physical contact with him. He never tried to take the clothing back, he had nothing to do with it. Red seemed obsessed with it, holding it close and murmuring to it.    
  
Red started leading the way off to his home, leaning on Blue as he went. Blue was content with helping him, he would have even carried Red if he asked. As they made their way through Waterfall the inhabitants would avoid them. Red’s LOVE had increased but he was far better suited for it than Blue. Hell, they came from different worlds. LOVE affected them different here. Took a lot more to make one go insane like Blue.    
  
When they got to Snowdin Red slowed down considerably, going back to just crying. Blue slipped his arms beneath Red and carried him bridal style, much to the other’s protest. Red buried his face in Blue’s chest, just hugging the clothing tight. Blue was trying, he had to keep reminding himself that. If he threw Blue away god knows what he could do now that both people that loved him were gone.    
  
“Red, do you have a cold pain in your soul too?”    
  
Red sniffled and nodded, ignoring the whispers and looks they were getting. Blue opened the front door with his magic. He slipped inside and shut the door behind himself, bringing Red to the couch. He put Red down and hesitantly released him. When he moved to walk off, his shirt was snatched. He paused and looked down at the crying Red.    
  
“D-Don’ leave me.”   
  
Blue sat back down on the couch and Red buried his face back in Blue’s chest. Blue relaxed into the warmth, idly petting down Red’s back. He didn’t know how to fix this, but he would help Red if he found a plan. This was his new family, if Red allowed, and he would protect his source of warmth as best he could.    
  
“I wonder if Sketty can help us…”    
  
Red sniffled and shook his head, clinging tighter. That weirdo knew a lot more about these portals than anyone else so it wasn’t too much of a long shot. Still, death was death. The only thing that could bring them back was a reset.    
  
“We can go see tomorrow. Until then, do you want to go to Grillby’s? We can drink. Drinking makes you feel better?”    
  
Red clung harder to Blue and shook his head no. The only thing that would make him feel better was having his brother back, having Stretch back. He couldn’t believe he’d lost two people this time, not even to a damn kid!   
  
“How can I help?”   
  
“Jus’ keep ho-oldin’ m-me.”    
  
“Okay…”    
  
Blue did as he was told, petting down Red’s back. The ice was supposed to be going away, but it wasn’t. Red’s soul wasn’t warm enough to drive away the frost so deep inside himself. Maybe it was because Red had his own frost? Maybe it had to do with the way Blue felt for the others. He had felt mad when Undyne kissed Edge so maybe he still felt something, very faintly, but it was something.    
  
____   
  
Papyrus was giddy as could be as he idly made some pasta. He was trying out a new recipe with new noodles! He just wished the noodles would stop snapping because they were so thin. They needed to be long and elegant for his pasta! He jumped when thunder rang out yet again. Ugh, this nasty storm was going to have him throwing his pasta against the wall-actually wait. Wasn’t he supposed to?   
  
Yes.   
  
Papyrus stuck out his tongue when he grabbed a single noodle. He tossed it at the wall and watched it stick, beaming. That meant the pasta was good! He hummed in approval before bringing the rest of the noodles to his strainer. He stuck out his tongue as he worked, nearly throwing the pot when another bout of thunder rang out. 

 

He huffed and put the pot on the stove, making sure to turn it off. He turned to go back to fighting his vegetables when all the lights shut off.    
  
“ **SANS!!! THE LIGHTS ARE OFF!!!** ”   
  
Papyrus formed a few blue bones around himself to illuminate the kitchen, huffing to himself. He wasn’t going to be able to make spaghetti without electricity. The lack of a response from upstairs had him groaning. Of course he would have to go out to the breaker and do it himself. He removed his ‘Chop it like it’s hot’ apron. As much as he hated the pun, he had to thank the Queen for her little gift. It really helped keeping his battle body clean.    
  
He set it down on a chair and went to the front door. He nearly screamed when lightning lit up the entire house, trembling in his spot. 

 

_ No need to be afraid of the lightning, it won’t hit me! At least it shouldn’t hit me. It’s just loud and bright and scary. _

 

Papyrus swallowed thickly before putting on his boots and grabbing an umbrella. On second thought, specifically another explosion of thunder, he put it back down and grabbed a raincoat instead. He pulled the hood over his head and opened the door, marching out. The blue bones illuminated the ground as best they could but the glow was only so bright. He still managed to get to the breaker and opened the box. He flicked it off then back on, sighing out in relief when lights turned back on.    
  
He made his way back to the front door and shut it behind himself, taking off his sopping wet jacket. That wasn’t so bad!    
  
“Hi Sketty.”    
  
Papyrus jumped when he heard Blue’s voice, though he grinned at seeing his friend standing there in front of him. But something was… off. And Red was there with him? He’d never really talked with Red before. Why did he look like he was crying? And why…    
  
_ His eyelights are gone. Why are his eyelights gone?! _ _  
_ _  
_ Blue brought Red over to the couch and guided him to sit down, giving him a soft pat on the head. He turned back to Papyrus and blinked as he thought over how to say this.    
  
“Sketty, my brother is dead. Red’s brother is dead too. We want them back but we don’t know how to reset. Do you?”    
  
Papyrus had a hand moving to his mouth as he slowly looked away from Blue. That explained the dead look.    
  
“No… But Sans might, I think he’s in his room.”    
  
“He isn’t.”   
  
“How do you know?”   
  
“I don’t see a soul up there.”   
  
Papyrus had a cold chill run down his spine at that. He slowly stepped forward and knelt down in front of Blue, looking him over. He wasn’t smiling, he had a bit of dirt on him, his… HP… his LOVE…    
  
“Blue, y’gonna scare ‘im. C’mere.”    
  
Blue turned back to Red and climbed onto the couch. He snuggled into Red’s arms and Red held him close, petting down the weirdo’s back.    
  
“Long story short, Swap’s Alphys tried t’kill my bro. Blue saved ‘im and killed Alphys doin’ so. We brought Edge t’Fell’s Alphys and she started takin’ care of ‘im. Fell’s Undyne came in an’... Drugged Blue… took control ‘f ‘is body… made ‘im dust Edge… made ‘im dust ‘is bro… almost made ‘im dust me.”    
  
Papyrus was taking all of this in but he just couldn’t believe it. He didn’t understand how all of these horrible things could happen!    
  
“B-But why is his LOVE so high and why… why are his eyelights gone?”   
  
“Cuz e’s too high LOVE. It ‘appens. Y’lose y’self, y’go insane. But ‘e’s good still. Doesn’ wanna hurt anyone. Just wants t’hold someone. When ‘e got stuck in Fell ‘e ‘ad no choice but t’dust… changed ‘im. But ‘e’s… ‘e’s proven ‘imself t’be good still…”    
  
Blue looked over to Sketty. He could see the other’s soul pulsing so hard as he tried to process all of this. And then Papyrus was falling over. A wave of black caught him before he hit the ground, gently guiding him to lie down.    
  
“... I don’t think he took it well.”    
  
“Shit.”    
  
______   
  
Papyrus groaned as consciousness began to take hold of him. He slowly opened his eyes, staring at his ceiling. Wait, when did he go to his room? He blinked before getting out of bed, gasping at seeing his battle body still on. Wait, what was he doing before this?    
  
He screamed when lightning lit up his dark room, an explosion of thunder filling the air. He quickly rushed out his room to go knock on his brother’s door, pausing when he saw Red and Blue curled up on his couch together.    
  
_ That wasn’t a dream. _

 

Papyrus tensed when another bolt of lightning struck, quickly making his way downstairs. He was fine, this was fine, the lightning wouldn’t hurt him and his friend’s family was dead.   
  
This was  **not** okay.   
  
Blue looked over from the sleeping Red on his lap. He’d been gently petting down his friend’s skull while Red clung to the clothing he’d decided to keep in his jacket for safe keeping. Papyrus got a glimpse of the hoodie and scarf, swallowing thickly.    
  
“I-I don’t know anything about resets, but Alphys might be able to help. She’s smart-I’ll call her and ask.”    
  
He took out his phone and dialed her up, nearly throwing it when the room lit up in more lightning. He scrambled for his phone as she answered it, slowly crouching down to where he felt just a wee bit safer.    
  
“Hello Alphys! Yes, it’s good to hear you too, I was wondering if you knew anything about resets! … What? What do you mean where did I learn about them? … Sans told me he had nightmares of days starting over and over again and Blue-.... Okay…. But Blue and Red want to know how to reset because their brothers died.”    
  
Blue listened in to the conversation as best he could, but he could only hear Papyrus’s babbling. The call ended after a few minutes and Papyrus gave the two a small frown.    
  
“She said Sans knows more…”    
  
“Where is he?”   
  
“I don’t know! He’s usually home when there’s a  _ STORM _ IdislikelightningandthundersomuchitterrifiesmetonoendandcanIholdyoutooplease???”

 

Blue nodded and Papyrus basically launched himself onto the couch, pulling both Blue and Red into a trembling embrace. Red shifted a bit but relaxed into it. Blue shut his eyes as even more warmth consumed him, almost washing away the ice at the center of his soul. It was still cold but he felt so much warmer now…    
  
“Sketty, do you love me?”   
  
Papyrus raised a brow at that. What kind of a question was that?   
  
“Of course I do! As a friend. Why?”   
  
“... When Red isn’t touching me, can you hold my hand? My soul doesn’t keep me warm anymore. I’m cold when I don’t touch someone…”    
  
Papyrus hummed and hugged Blue tighter, grinning at him.    
  
“Of course I will! The Great Papyrus is the best hugger to ever hug! And I can be the best hand holder to ever hand hold as well!”   
  
“Can y’be the quietest fuckin’ skeleton that didn’ get ‘is teeth knocked in?”   
  
Papyrus raised a brow at that before huffing. Right, the Fells did threats. How nice. He remembered his brother blabbing about how violent Edge had been…    
  
Poor Blue, and poor Red. Losing their brothers. He didn’t know what he’d do without Sans. Speaking of Sans…    
  
____   
  


  
Sans had one arm draped over his face while the other was on his chest. He’d passed out on Tori’s bed after she absolutely destroyed him. She was thoroughly amused by it but she had things to do. He would eventually get up to her speed… hopefully. Five times just wasn’t enough and that seemed to be Sans’s limit for now. 

 

He groaned when his phone started going off. He didn’t want to get up, but that was Papyrus’s ring. A sudden bout of thunder had him shooting straight up. 

 

_ He’s probably terrified right now i’m the worst brother in existence. _

 

Sans lunged for his phone and flopped on the ground, quickly answering it.    
  
“Hey Paps, you alright?”   
  


_ “Yes, I’m fine. Do you know how to make a reset happen?” _ _  
_ _  
_ Sans stared at the ground as he slowly got up from it. He moved to sit back on the bed, feeling his magic start to act up.    
  
“Why.. why do you want to know how to do that?”   
  
_ “Well, Red and Blue are here and their brothers are dead.” _ _  
_ _  
_ Sans grit his teeth, his eyelights disappearing as he listened. He knew exactly how to make a reset happen but that would spell hell for everyone involved. He was finally happy, he had Papyrus alive, and he had Tori. He couldn’t do it, he wasn’t going to lose the first bit of happiness he’d had in so long…    
  
_ “Sans?” _ _  
_ _  
_ “Bro, we can’t reset…”    
  
There was a jostle and the phone was snatched.    
  
_ “Th’fuck y’mean y’can’t reset. D’ya know how t’reset or not? Simple question.” _ _  
_ _  
_ Sans rolled his eyes at hearing Red. Just like Edge. He rubbed at his face as he thought over all the hoops he’d had to go through to stop the resets. Alphys was involved but they’d both agreed to only go back and try to reset if shit truly hit the fan. Even then, well, he had a special way of remembering things from resets. He could convince her to make the machine again. 

 

“Yes, but we can’t reset.”    
  
_ “MY BROTHER’S FUCKIN’ DEAD AN’ Y’KNOW HOW T’FIX THIS SHIT BUT Y’NOT GONNA!!!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Language.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ Sans heard Blue and shook his head. Poor guy sounded so dead, like this had taken a lot out of him. Hell, if Papyrus had died he’d be doing the same thing. But he was finally happy! He could… He couldn’t keep them from their brothers, but he couldn’t release that demon. If they got out there was no guarantee the resets wouldn’t start again..

 

_ “Sans, this is Blue. Please help us.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Blue get that weird magic off Red’s mouth, it’s rude.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Okay.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “GAHHH fine fine no cursin’!”  _ _  
_ _  
_ Sans stared down at the phone that was most definitely on speaker. He looked up when he heard the door open, jaw dropping wide at seeing Tori come in without any clothes on. He shivered and swallowed thickly. God she was hot.    
  
“Sans, who are you talking to? What’s a ‘reset’?”   
  
_ “HELLO TORIEL, WE WERE WONDERING IF YOU COULD ASSIST US IN CONVINCING SANS TO DO A ‘RESET’ SO WE CAN GET BLUE AND RED’S BROTHERS TO STOP BEING DEAD.” _ _  
_ _  
_ Sans pulled the phone away from his head and Toriel’s eyes went wide. Sans felt himself sinking down into the sheets at the stern look she was giving him.    
  
“Sans, I do not understand what a ‘reset’ is but if you can assist in saving someone, do so.”    
  
Sans swallowed thickly and put the phone down beside himself.    
  
On the other end, the trio was listening to the faint conversation going on. Sans was trying to explain resets and their danger but Toriel wasn’t having it. She only saw this as a way of helping others and even when Sans raised his voice about it she squashed him and demanded he help. The door was heard slamming and Sans picked the phone back up.    
  
“... I’ll do it… Can’t do it with this storm, but I’ll do it.”    
  
_ “Thank god! I thought i’s gonna have t’kill y’Papyrus for a reset.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “WHAT?!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Threats are mean, Red. That was a bad joke. Can I put the magic on his mouth again?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “.... Yes.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “WAIT NO-MMFFMMFF!!!” _

 

Sans could only stare down at his phone as the call came to an end. What the fuck was he going home to?! He just wanted to go on a date night and have fun with Tori! Why was that so hard?! And if he reset all of this would go away. No more cuddling, Papyrus could die… But he couldn’t be that guilty. There was a price to pay for being able to retain everything from the resets and he hated it.    
  
“... I’m going to miss you, Tori…”    
  
______   
  
  



	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spaghetti  
> The ultimate test

At around noon the next day, Sans finally made his way home. He’d wanted to give Toriel the most attention and love he could before having all of this ripped away. She was adamant about him assisting others so he honestly didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, even if she didn’t understand a thing about resets.    
  
He sighed as he stood in front of his front door. He wanted to turn away and go back to Toriel’s but she wouldn’t have him any longer. He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. Now or never. He let it out as he turned the knob and walked inside. The first thing he noticed was that everything had been tidied up. The second thing he noticed was that Blue was on the couch with Red lying on him. Blue had his eyes closed and it looked like the two were asleep.    
  
_ Poor guys. If the kid cooperates they’ll get their Papyrus’s back. _

 

Sans shut the door and Blue shifted, sitting up a bit. Red followed him, but he didn’t wake up. Sans turned back to Blue and tensed at seeing the light entirely gone from his eyes. That didn’t look like a happy little skeleton.    
  
“Hi, Comic. Papyrus is out getting groceries.”    
  
Sans did  _ not _ like how Blue sounded at the moment. Blue gently shifted Red so that he was sitting up, though he kept an arm around him for some weird reason. Sans shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over. This definitely wasn’t the spunky little skeleton he’d met so long ago. He looked like the walking dead  _ badumtss _ .

 

“So, what happened?”

 

Blue pet down Red’s back and thought over how to shorten it even more.

 

“I was trapped in Underfell for a long time. I had to kill to stay alive and it changed me. Honey and Edge found me and brought me home. My Alphys tried to kill Edge and shattered his soul. I killed her and now I can’t feel anything. Edge died because of his Undyne and Alphys. Undyne drugged me and made me dust my brother too. I almost killed Red.”    
  
Sans’s own eyelights disappeared at that and he swallowed thickly. Okay, yep, very VERY high LOVE on Blue at the moment. That didn’t seem safe. At all. And with how dead he was, it was amazing he wasn’t going around killing anyone.    
  
“I see… So… a reset is a permanent thing. There’s a lot of danger that comes with it, like a human coming through and killing everyone.”    
  
“Will I get Papy back?”   
  
“Yes, but then there would be another reset after the human gets to the surface or kills everyone.”    
  
“Oh... “   
  
“Sounds fuckin’ peachy. Let’s do it.”    
  
Red leaned away from Blue and grinned to Sans. Sans frowned and looked the two over, curious as to why Blue was suddenly trembling. Red glanced at him and cursed to himself before putting a hand on Blue. The shivering stopped and Sans felt even more weirded out. What the fuck was happeing in the other worlds? He was never going to let Papyrus go to Fell, that was for damn sure.    
  
“Hands. I’m blinking us to Alphys’s lab.”    
  
Red and Blue both reached out and took Sans’s hands, though Blue felt even colder taking Sans’s hand for some reason. He shut his eyes when they blinked, still not used to that feeling. He and Red stumbled on the ground when they weren’t on a couch anymore, instead in a very dark part of Alphys’s lab.    
  
Sans put his hands back in his pockets and sighed, glancing over to the two as they got up.    
  
“Whoah, where the fuck are we?”   
  
“I see Alphys.”    
  
Blue stared up at the ceiling as an elevator made its way down. Sans was uneasy at that but Red didn’t seem bothered, moving to take Blue’s hand in his own.    
  
“Why is there a red soul down here?”    
  
Blue’s attention was off towards one of the hidden rooms and Sans shook his head. He hated knowing what they’d done but it was for the best. When the elevator got to the bottom Alphys hesitantly stepped out. She looked the trio over, still finding it so weird there were so many skeletons. She averted her eyes and sighed.    
  
“... Are-are you sure you w-want to do this?”   
  
“Positive.”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
Red and Blue piped up though Sans remained quiet. He actually had everything he wanted right now, but these two had lost it all. He nodded and followed Alphys as she lead the way through the lab.    
  
“You probably want an explanation…”    
  
Sans shook his head and tried to think of the best way to word this.    
  
“Red, you have 1HP. You’ve seen Edge die at least fifty times, right?”   
  
“Yeah, doesn’ mean it stops hurtin’.”   
  
Sans tried to think of a good way to say this.    
  
“I remember everything from my resets… So, I remember the human’s patterns. I can tell when they’re sparing everyone or murdering everyone. On one of the resets, I’d had enough. I just couldn’t handle seeing the sun again and again, to have happiness ripped from me. So I told Alphys and she made something to keep the human asleep. All I had to do was put something in their food. Papyrus found them in the snow and I brought them here.”    
  
“Shit’s fucked up.”   
  
“But it worked.”    
  
Alphys dialed in a code to a door and it slid open. Blue and Red stared at the human hooked up to so many devices. They had wires on them, an IV in their arm, it looked like a science experiment gone wrong. Sans walked into the room and went over to the kid’s side, letting out a long sigh.    
  
“Two years at least… I stopped keeping track.”    
  
Alphys hesitated before starting to unhook the human. She was terrified of the repercussions but Sans was here and he was stronger than she was, same with the other two. She got to the IV and injected the human with something before removing it. She bandaged the wound and stepped back, letting Sans stand front and center.    
  
“The kid knows what resets are. They like going through here again and again just to make friends but sometimes they aren’t right in the head and kill everyone.”    
  
The human shifted and Blue couldn’t help but grip Red’s hand tighter. He wasn’t sure what it was inside him but he had a strong urge to grab the human’s soul, to take it and hold it. Just being in the room with this soul made him feel so warm.    
  
With a yawn and a stretch, the human curled back up on their side and nuzzled into a pillow. Sans moved to their side and gave a small shake. Kid was bigger than he remembered.    
  
“Kid, wake up.”

 

The child peeped their eyes open to look Sans over. The warm smile that greeted him had Sans feeling sick to his non-existent stomach. This kid was so pure…

 

“Red, I need to leave.”

 

Red glanced down at Blue. His eyes were focused hard on the human, his grip slowly tightening on Red's hand. He was honestly disturbed by the sight too so he didn't object. 

 

“Make 'em reset. We'll be at your place.”

 

Sans tensed when the other two blinked away. The human yawned into a hand before reaching out and pulling Sans into a warm embrace. Sans let himself be hugged, even hugging back.

 

_ I hate myself for this. _

 

____

 

“Are you okay, Blue?”

 

Red was surprised when Blue pulled away from him. The little guy kept his gaze on the floor, both hands on his head. Looked like a serious headache. 

 

“No.”

 

Red sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

 

“I was disturbed too, but it stopped th’ resets.”

 

Blue shook his head no and shut his eyes. He could see it still, he could feel where it was and he wanted it. The way it would glow, the soft pulses, the pure  **_power_ ** radiating from it. The unbridled  **_warmth_ ** .

 

“I-I want their soul.”

 

Red tensed and looked Blue over. Yeah, he was a little abomination but he had control. For now. 

 

“That's why we left. I can't take it. I don't want to. But I need it.”

 

Red really didn't like this. He moved forward and slipped an arm around Blue. The little guy clung to him, burying his face in Red's chest. 

 

“Y'don’ need it, Squeak. Jus’ fight it. I know y'not gonna hurt anyone.”

 

Blue knew Red should be right and yet his mind was so dead set on getting that human's soul. It wasn't just the power or the beauty of it, there was some horrid voice that kept whispering of how warm he would be with it. Red wasn't warm enough, Sketty wasn't warm enough, but a human's soul was. That room had been so warm, he almost felt normal.

 

“But I can be warm.”

 

“No. Y'not. Listen t'me. Y'strong 'nuff not t'hurt anyone.”

 

Blue tightened his grip, trying so hard to force those feelings down. Red held him tightly, petting down his back. He didn't want to lose someone else, even if Squeak was just a friend. There had been more than enough pain.

 

The feeling of tears on his shirt had Red entirely shocked. Blue was actually showing emotions, he was crying, he was scared. This was fantastic! Well, it wasn't good he was scared, but he was one step away from being a mass murderer. Maybe the LOVE was finally settling out in him?

 

“But I hurt Undyne and Alphys… both Alphys's.”

 

Red squeezed Blue, truly relieved that Blue was crying instead of going on a murderous rampage.

 

“Y'did it cuz y'care. Your Alphys did my bro dirty an’ my Alphys made y'k-kill our brothers.”

 

His voice cracked for a second but he forced his emotions down. He had to be strong and deescalate the situation. 

 

Blue rubbed at his face, pausing when he noticed it was wet. He was crying? He sniffled and took Red's hand, leading him off into the kitchen. Red followed, having no idea what the hell Blue was doing. 

 

Blue opened the fridge and pulled out one of the containers of spaghetti. Red grimaced but let Blue do his thing, even going so far as to get a fork. He grimaced when Blue took a bite, not at all surprised when his friend's face scrunched in disgust. 

 

“Sketty can't cook.”

 

“Yeah, so why the hell did you try to eat it?”

 

“Because I wanted to see if everything still tastes like cardboard.”

 

Wait, tastes like cardboard? Blue lost his sense of taste too? That explains how Undyne got to drug him so easily. Blue really had lost everything. He chose a hell of a time to start recovering. 

 

“Can we make tacos?”

 

“Yeah, uh, sure. Jus’ grab what y'need an’ tell me what t'do.”

 

Blue returned the rancid spaghetti to the fridge and started getting out what he needed for tacos. Red was all too happy to let him do this. It was a fantastic distraction from the human soul and that serious impulse Blue had. Little guy was great at distracting himself. 

 

_____

 

The human giggled to themselves when they were put in new clothes by Alphys. They admired themselves in the mirror, now wearing a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie t-shirt and some pants. They even needed new shoes but Alphys had everything ready. 

 

Once dressed the human hugged Alphys. She blushed and gave their back a small pat. The human released and smiled at her. 

 

“S-So you were a-asleep for a very v-very long time. You c-can continue trying to get f-f-free or… st-stay down here with us.”

 

The human nodded and turned on heel. They gave Alphys a little wave as they made their way out the door and into the main lab area. Sans was standing there and the human gave a little wave. 

 

“Hi, kid. So… There's been an accident. Something bad happened and I can't fix it.”

 

The human raised a brow, moving to stand before one of their favorite little skeletons. 

 

“So, I found more skeletons and they had people they love die.”

 

The human gasped, hands moving to their mouth. 

 

“Yeah, I know… I don't know how to bring them back. Do you?”

 

The human thought for a few seconds before nodding. Sans gave them a smile. 

 

“Could you help me help them?”

 

The human nodded again and thought for a few seconds. Huh, their saves were gone… mostly. The only ones they had were of so very long ago. Alphys did say they were asleep for a while. 

 

“Thanks. They're at my place right now. I know a shortcut.”

 

The human grinned and followed Sans as he walked out of Alphys's home. In an instant they were in front of his home. He hesitated before opening the door and walking inside. 

 

Thankfully Blue was just cleaning the kitchen while Red watched some TV. Blue's entire body tensed when he sensed the human's soul so close, eyes remaining locked on the dish he was cleaning. His motions had slowed. The warmth filled the kitchen and his soul, satisfying his need for now. 

 

He snapped out of it and went back to scrubbing the pan hard. Stupid thing didn't have any nonstick left!

 

The human looked Blue over, squinting as they thought hard. This little guy looked familiar. The thud of Red getting off his spot had their attention shift. Yep, that was a beefy skeleton. Bigger than Sans for sure. The big guy approached and held out a hand for the human. 

 

“Hi, y’can call me Red. Sans already tell y'what happened?”

 

The human took that hand and gave it a small shake, nodding. Red shoved his hand back in his pocket, glancing over to Blue. 

 

“Ignore 'im. 'e 'asn't been takin’ th'loss well.”

 

The human frowned and started walking towards the kitchen. He could see Blue tensing up as the human got closer and closer. He grit his teeth as the human slipped their arms around Blue and hugged him close. 

 

Blue dropped the pan in the sink, eyes going wide at the sheer  _ heat _ that exploded throughout his body. He melted into the embrace, only to have the human release him and walk back over to Sans and Red. 

 

He stared at the human as they walked off, a mad look in those non-existent eyes. He shook his head and went back to furiously scrubbing the pan. 

 

“Keep th'kid away from 'im.”

 

Red's whisper had Sans raising a brow but he would do just that. The human stopped in front of the two skeletons, looking them over.

 

Sans's phone started ringing and he answered it. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _ Hello, Sans! I seem to be in a bit of a bind…” _

 

“What happened?”

 

_ “Well, I was sparring Undyne outside of Snowdin and-” _

 

Sans's phone went off on a second number trying to call him. He ignored it in favor of his brother.

 

“ _ -I think I'm in Underfell. It's cold and a dog has been staring at me since I got here.” _

 

Sans grit his teeth and his phone was snatched. Red grinned and out a hand in his pocket. 

 

“What's the dog look like?”

 

“ _ Small. Black, glowing red eyes-IT EXPLODED!” _

 

Red chuckled and glanced to Sans. 

 

“Put me on speaker.”

 

There was a click and Red did the same. A low growling came through the phone, laced in static and sounding like five dogs. 

 

“Shut up, Smokey. An’ be nice.”

 

The growling stopped immediately though Papyrus yelped. 

 

“ _ Give that back!” _

 

Whimpering was heard on the other end and Red sighed. 

 

“'m fine, Smoky. Take care a Sketty. Oh, an’ don't eat 'is food. Tastes like shit.”

 

Red dodged a spoon being tossed at him, glaring over at the kitchen. A multitoned bark came through before Papyrus got his phone back. 

 

“ _ Ewwww it's covered in… saliva?”  _

 

“Stay with Smoky. He'll keep ya safe.”

 

“ _ Okay. _ ”

 

With that Red handed the phone back to Sans. Sans just stared at Red in disbelief. 

 

“What?”

 

“Who or what is Smoky?”

 

“Your Greater Dog, but even better. 'e's five dogs in one.” 

 

“So if I go to Underfell-”

 

“Your choice. Smokey'll protect ya.”

 

Sans nodded and looked over to the human who was entirely confused. 

 

“I'll be back.”

 

With that Sans walked out the front door. Red rolled his eyes and looked back to Blue. Of course he would be left here alone with the human  _ and _ Blue. 

  
What could go wrong?


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chicken returns
> 
>  
> 
> Note: got drunk AF on Christmas Eve/Christmas so expect a delay in writing (am drunk typing this update but I'm gonna work on next chapter when I'm sober. Got a plan)

Red had decided to have the kid sit and watch TV with him while he thought over a plan. He'd eventually fallen asleep on the couch. Because of this he didn't notice the change in the human. Said human gave Red a little shake when to wake him up. 

 

Red groaned only to tense when he was greeted by green eyes and.. red hair? What the hell happened to the brown haired-wait this face was too familiar. He squinted and moved in closer. What the absolute fuck just happened? Was this kid a chameleon? Wait… Sans went to Undertale which means he isn't here. Could that have something to do with it?

 

“Where is Papyrus?”

 

Red felt a sharp pain in his soul at that question. He shoved down his tears and shook his head. 

 

“Dead, kid.”

 

The kid frowned and sat beside Red, looking down at their hands. They toyed with their fingers, trying to remember…

 

“Did I do it?”

 

“No. Y'didn’. Y'been good.”

 

The kid nodded and looked back to Red. Their gaze then returned to the room they were in. The colors were all wrong, the furniture was wrong, everything just felt not right. 

 

“Where are we?”

 

“Comic's 'ouse. A lil guy named Blue's 'ere too.” 

 

“Oh…”

 

Red watched as the human stood from their spot and went to the kitchen. He heard the fridge open and was hoping the kid was smart enough to get the tacos instead of the spaghetti. 

 

A loud gag told him otherwise. 

 

Red rubbed at his forehead, groaning as he thought all of this over. The kid could shift apparently. He remembered his own human resetting at least fifty times so this shouldn't be a problem. He got up from his spot, deciding it might be best for the kid to have some help now. 

 

_____

  
  


“No.”

 

_ But I want to. _

 

“I'm good.”

 

_ Stop lying to yourself. You want that soul. _

 

“No I don't.”

 

_ Remember how warm it made you just from hugging them? Imagine holding it. Imagine- _

 

Blue whined and held his head in his hands. 

 

“Get out of my head bad thoughts!”

 

_ But they make you feel so good. How can these thoughts be bad? _

 

“Stoooop. Please. I don't want to. I don't need to.”

 

Blue breathed hard in the restroom. He'd been having an internal battle for hours now. He'd seen the shift in the human's soul and chose to ignore it in favor of his sanity, or lack there of. 

 

“I'll just hug them. A lot. And hold their hand. They might understand.”

 

_ And if we don't they die. _

 

Blue whined and shook his head. He wanted to take that soul so badly but it was bad and so wrong!

 

_____

 

“Sans!”

 

Papyrus plucked his brother up the moment he fell through the portal. Sans hugged Papyrus back, tensing when he saw the  _ massive _ shadow dog in front of himself. That was definitely a terrifying sight. And why was it so cold here?

 

“Sans, this is Smoky. Smoky, this is my brother Sans.”

 

Smoky leaned down to give Sans a few sniffs. Sans tensed as that nose booped him in his chest, able to feel a deep inhale. And then the muzzle moved to his face. He went rigid as a tongue ran over his cheek, able to feel the ice cold saliva slowly drip down.

 

“Awww, he likes you!”

 

Sans remained tense when Smokey nipped his jacket hood. He was lifted from the ground by it and set down on Smoky's shoulder. Sans's eyelights were gone throughout the entirety of this. He found decent footing on Smokey's shoulder and swallowed thickly. So this was what Red had to deal with on a daily… 

 

“I think Red and Smokey are friends.”

 

“Yeah, me too… uh… so where are we going..?”

 

Smokey booped Sans on the cheek before getting on all fours. Sans gripped the armor for dear life as they shifted and then Smokey was running full speed towards Snowdin. Papyrus took off after them, yelling at them to slow down. Smokey only sped up, forcing Papyrus to run as hard as he could. 

 

_______

 

“Blue, y'feelin’ alright?”

 

Blue looked up from the floor to meet Red's gaze. He did look drained but he had good reason for it. He looked over to the human beside Red on the couch. They looked different… 

 

“Human, my soul doesn't make me warm anymore. I'm always cold and your hug made me really warm. Can we hold hands or hug again? I feel… bad.”

 

The human nodded and slipped from their spot. They walked over to Blue and wrapped him in a warm embrace. Blue shut his eyes, that ice finally leaving his soul. He hugged the human back, willing to cling to them for hours. 

 

When the human pulled from their hug his hand was taken. The warmth somehow remained just as intense. He followed the human back to the couch and snuggled up beside them. 

 

Red sighed out in relief as Blue seemed satisfied. Good. He knew Blue had the strength not to hurt someone. Little guy was strong, he was recovering, and he even sounded a bit better. Not as dead in the voice.

 

“Thank you, Human.”

 

The human pet down his skull for a second before their attention went back to Mettaton. Red moved to take Blue's other hand, filling him with even more warmth. Red couldn't help but grin at seeing the smallest smile on Blue's face. 

 

____

  
  


By the time dinner came around Red was deeply concerned. Sans hadn't come back and the portal had to be shut by now. Was it even open? He didn't know. Well, at least the human was helping Blue in the kitchen. He could take another nap and be just fine. Blue had his source of warmth by non-lethal means so he shouldn't do anything. 

 

Red yawned and snuggled down into the couch. He pulled a blanket over himself and settled in for some much wanted rest. The more he slept the more he didn't have to deal with life.

 

He scrunched his face when a finger started booping his forehead. He glared at the guilty party only to relax at seeing the human,  _ his _ human. 

 

“Fuckin’ twerp.”

 

Red reached out and ruffled the kid's hair, causing them to giggle a bit. 

 

“Food is done. I found you some mustard.”

 

Red sat up from his spot and looked the coffee table over. Yep, a bottle of mustard and some big tacos. He would've preferred his brother's food but Blue wasn't a bad cook. He'd have Edge's food again in no time. 

 

Blue walked in and gently took the human's hand in his own. The human hugged him and he all but melted into the touch. Red watched the two, thankful that Blue had such a strong will. Really was perfect for Edge… Two dorks being so arrogant and mushy, but they were so strong.

 

“Red, you're crying.”

 

Red blinked, having just taken a bite of taco. Oh. 

 

He swallowed what he had and wiped his eyes. 

 

“S-Sorry, jus’ miss my bro.”

 

The human released Blue from the hug and moved to hug Red instead. Blue even moved over to wrap Red in a hug, making sure to at least touch the human a little. He  _ needed _ that warmth. 

 

Red sniffled as the two held him, trying to keep his tears down. He eventually lost it and started bawling into his hands. All those resets, all those losses, every single time he lost his brother just to lose him again! 

 

It took about an hour before that crying stopped. It was even longer for Red to finish his plate. Even the mustard had been partially ignored, the skeleton finally having some when he was left alone. 

 

When it came time for sleeping arrangements Red honestly didn't know what to do. Blue said he always slept on the floor in Sketty's room so the human could have the bed. Red would just take the couch. It was weird but what else could they do? Nobody dared to into Sans's room.

 

Blue had tried to get the human to let them hold hands while sleeping but that was impossible. Still, the room was kept nice and toasty by the proximity of that soul. The entire house was, actually. It was just nice to be just a tad bit warmer.

 

Sometime during the night there was yet another shift in the human. Black hair took the place of red though that hue remained elsewhere. The human's eyes shot open in a horrific red as the shift came to an end. The glowing faded into a simple hue. With a slow blink the child rose from their spot.

 

They spotted Blue on the floor but chose to ignore him, even as he shivered. The human slipped from the room and made their way downstairs, kneeling beside Red. He looked so peaceful, snuggled up beneath the blankets. 

 

The human grinned as they stood and walked to the kitchen. A knife was plucked up along with a few rags. The human walked back to Red and delicately moved to tie his wrists together. Next came his ankles, which was a far more difficult feat. Lastly came the gag. The human forced Red's mouth open, finally waking the skeleton. 

 

He tried to struggle but the knots held. The gag was shoved into his mouth and tied nice and tight. The human giggled as they stepped back, looking over their handiwork. Beautiful.

 

Red's eyes were wide as he tried to think of exactly what the fuck was going on. He froze when a conversation arose in his head. 

 

_ My human tortures. _

 

_____

 

“Ow… stop…. Ow….”

 

Sans had been reduced to Smokey's chew toy apparently. The little thing kept biting on his hands or his wrist, even after getting tossed across the room thirteen times. Sans had given up after that, just letting the pest nibble. 

 

“So, we're stuck here for a month. Or was it a week?”

 

“I dunno, you usually keep track. Ow…”

 

Papyrus sighed as he finished up in the kitchen. He liked how nice this one was, much better than their own. It even had a dining table!

 

“We'll just have to check it every day.”

 

“Sounds like a plan… hopefully the kid resets soon.”

 

Sans reached into a pocket, deciding to make a grave sacrifice. He pulled out a squeaky chicken and the dog's eyes snapped to it. Sans squeezed it and threw it into the kitchen, relieved when the dog ran after. 

 

He saw Papyrus's hand reach for the thing, only to have the dog snag it and shake it. Papyrus groaned and there was the sound of bone against bone. Ah, yes, he was facepalming. How nice. 

 

Sans got up to go take care of himself in the restroom. Disgusting grey slob was all over him. As much of a slob as he was, he really didn't like being filthy.

 

“ _ Give me the toy. _ ”

 

There was a low growl from downstairs. 

 

“ _ I'll find you something quieter, give me the t-NEVERMIND. _ ”

 

Sans chuckled to himself as the squeaking continued. Now to just bathe, steal some of Red's clothes, and pray they fit. 

 

_____

 

Red was a trembling mess on the couch. He wasn't sure how the human managed to do it, but he was still alive. Every single bone of his body had slices, cuts, and cracks. That blade had been in so many unsavory places and yet he was still alive. The human hummed as they worked, giggling when Red would cry out in pain from a few especially good wounds. 

 

Their favorite at the moment was to wedge the blade between a crack in Red's ribs and ever so slowly open the wound more and more. Tears were streaming down Red's face. He wasn't sure how much of this he could take. 

 

The human left the knife in place and slipped a hand beneath Red's shirt. He trembled when his soul was removed. The human examined it, delicately running their fingers over the surface. The knife was plucked back and the blunt side was trailed over the warm surface. 

 

Red trembled as the blade turned around. With a horrid giggle the tip was pressed into that delicate magic. Red's vision began to fade as the knife poked about on his soul. His HP was already gone and the human continued to play. The knife was placed aside as Red began to dust. The soul was taken into both hands, thumbs shoving themselves hard into the soul.

 

With a sickening sound the soul was ripped in half. Red's eyelights disappeared as his entire body dusted on the couch. The human giggled and plucked that knife back up. Time for some  _ real _ fun.

  
  



	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh...
> 
> Tada?

“Brother, you look…”

 

Papyrus hummed as he looked Sans over. He was wearing clothing that was far too big and it was honestly quite funny. Red was much bigger boned it seemed. 

 

“Adorable!”

 

Sans groaned and covered his face in his hands, more or less his sleeves. He was being eaten alive by these clothes and they smelled like  _ mustard _ . He  _ really  _ needed to fix that. 

 

“What do you think, Smokey?”

 

Sans peeped out between his sleeves just in time to see the dog launch itself at him. He blinked behind Papyrus with wide eyes. There was no way in hell he was getting dirty again so fast. 

 

Smokey turned on heel and yipped at him, tail wagging wildly. Sans swallowed thickly as he realized he looked even more like Smokey's usual chew toy now. Papyrus huffed when Sans disappeared again, hearing a thump from upstairs. Someone was hiding in Red's room now. Wonderful.

 

____

 

“Sans… Saaaaaaansssssss~”

 

The soft voice lulled Blue out of his sleep. He shifted to look up at the human though found himself in quite a bind-literally. He focused blankly on the human as they toyed with a knife in hand. He shifted in his spot, though his movements we're halted by restraints. He looked down to them, flexing his fingers a bit. 

 

“The house is cold again…”

 

Blue looked down at where he'd sensed Red last, only able to see the remnants of a soul. A few bits of dust continued to glow which was more than enough for Blue to put the pieces together. 

 

The blade suddenly slammed down into Blue's ribs though he didn't respond in the way the human would have liked. Their wild grin turned to a grimace when Blue just stared them down. The human slowly twisted the blade, Blue remaining silent and still. 

 

“Did you hurt Red?”

 

The human pulled the blade out and moved it to Blue's neck. The blade pressed ever so lightly against a disk as they smirked. 

 

“The other skeleton? Of course, and it was fun~ unlike you.”

 

Their voice went flat as they picked up the blade to slam down into Blue's neck. A loud rip and that horrid wrist was captured in Blue's hand. Blue remained emotionless as he slowly squeezed the human's hand, forcing them to drop the blade. The human grit their teeth and tried to smack him away only to have their other hand captured. 

 

“Let me go!”

 

Blue slowly increased the pressure on the human's wrist until the child was screaming in pain. He felt the bone begin to crack and finally released, letting the human stumble back. They nearly fell over, holding their wrist close to their chest. Red eyes were wide before filling with rage. 

 

Blue rose to his feet and plucked up the knife. Black magic consumed it and the human froze. Silver slivers of metal akin to glitter fell from his hand along with the black specks of what was once a handle. The human removed a frying pan from seemingly nowhere and held it in front of themselves. 

 

“You aren't my Sans!”

 

Blue held up a hand, a black pole slowly forming in it. It thickened until one end exploded into a Gaster Blaster. The entirety of what was white had turned into a deep black. Mist like shadows flowed from the weapon as it moved, Blue taking a more appropriate fighting stance with it. 

 

“But I'll kill you anyway!”

 

The human launched forward, attempting to slam the frying pan into the side of Blue's skull. Their soul shot blue before contact could be made, their body being slammed into the far wall. 

 

All of Snowdin heard the horrific explosion of a Gaster Blaster slamming through the walls of the skeleton brothers’ home. Even in Grillby's the patrons were pausing to peep outside. Grillby poked his head out just in time to see the human come skidding down the street. 

 

Blue was slowly walking after them, the hammer held tightly in both hands. The human tried to get up only to have darkness pin them down. It forced them onto their back, allowing Blue to see the fear on the human's face. He didn't care. 

 

“I know if I kill you I might lose control.”

 

Blue raised his hammer as he spoke, looking the human dead in the eyes. 

 

“But if I don't kill you then everyone else will die…” 

 

Blue shut his eyes as a black flame ignited in his Blaster. He breathed in before the flame exploded from the back, the skeleton using all of his might to slam it down onto the child. 

 

The explosion that rang out had all of Grillby's windows shatter. The Libarby's windows cracked along with countless other homes and businesses. White had exploded out to mix with the black, though a dim red glow settled at the center. 

 

Blue slowly had his Blaster disapate, leaving behind a glowing red soul. He could feel warmth radiating from it, drawing him in. He slowly approached it, watching as it trembled in the cold. With a blink he plucked it up. He could feel the warmth flow through him, warming him, and then nothing. His body went rigid when that soul was suddenly absorbed. His LOVE increased yet again and his attention slowly turned to the townspeople.

 

_____

 

Blue shot straight up in his spot, eyes glowing nearly white with pure terror. He gasped and desperately looked around his room, the white slowly calming down to a gentle blue. He trembled in his spot, tears streaming down his face as the memories of that dream slowly began to fade. 

 

He looked down at his hands, forcing magic to form on them. He slowly relaxed at seeing a gentle blue instead of that horrid… what color was it again? He shook his head and huffed. Just a bad dream. Just a  _ really _ bad dream. All he needed now was to get some ice cream, maybe steal one of those weird brownies he wasn't allowed to eat, and then go back to sleep. 

 

He slipped from bed, trying to keep his breathing nice and even. He was home, he was safe, and… he wanted to see his brother. 

 

______

 

Red's eyes shot wide, the sight of his living room causing him to blink back into his own. He stumbled from going from the couch to the floor, scrambling to his feet. He grabbed at his chest, his arms, his legs, slowly calming down as the injuries showed themselves to be nonexistent. Just the usual bites and bruises, nothing out of the ordinary.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Sans! It's three in the morning!”

 

Red had tears well up. He blinked again and all of Underfell's Snowdin could hear Edge's outraged yelling. 

 

_____

 

Sans's eyes shot wide, one glowing a bright blue before slowly settling down. Tears began to well up as he stared at his ceiling. He'd had everything. The kid was trapped, the resets stopped, Papyrus was alive, he had a girlfriend, but now he had nothing. He had the same routine, the same day to day sequence over and over again.

 

He didn't want to deal with this but he had to. The kid needed to be stopped if they dared to come through again and he would personally see to it they never reset again. 

 

_____

_____

 

It had been nearly a year since that traumatic dream for Blue. Some of those memories remained though most of it had been forgotten. Honey and Alphys noticed a slight change in him but they chose to ignore it. He was just a bit more assertive, nothing bad. Alphys found it fun to pick at him until they fought and the little punches he gave her in jesting were so cute. 

 

Honey had made it very clear he despised that violence so Blue thankfully only hugged him or booped him. Still, it was strange that a dream of all things would affect him so. At least he kept on his guard duty and his goal of becoming a Royal Guardsman.

 

And, in the process of doing so, Blue had decided to widen his usual patrols. He made his way all the way to that creepy blue door at the edge of Snowdin though it looked different today. He could've sworn it was supposed to be blue instead of red. 

 

He marched over to the door, pausing when it shifted aside to reveal the true one behind it. He blinked and rubbed hard at his eyes before looking back at it. He squinted from the red to the blue, slowly making out more and more differences. He took a testing step to the right and the red door moved even farther away. A testing step to the left had it almost covering the blue door again. 

 

He narrowed his eyes on it, forming a single white bone in hand. He tossed it at the red door, tensing when a weird sound came from it. But he could see the bone on the other side. He peeped around and gasped when the bone wasn't where he'd tossed it. 

 

“Whoah… I should tell Papy…”

 

_ But then he won't let me look at it. _

 

Blue puffed up a bit and stepped forward. Well, whatever this was he would investigate it! 

 

____

  
  


Future fics will use this one as a reference for the worlds and what not. Hopefully y'all enjoyed it and this thing is set up for a sequel (many sequels) with and without drama.

 

I know it ended flat but I don't know what else to do ^^;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's flat but c'mon, I'm a sucker for happy endings. Or at least setting up for a continuation fic.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192696/chapters/40425134 
> 
> Continuation fic!


End file.
